Königskinder
by Bodia67
Summary: Hermine liebt Harry und Harry liebt Hermine, aber Beide sind zu feige, um dem jeweils Anderen ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Können Hermines Eltern helfen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere, Orte, Zaubersprüche usw., die aus den Harry Potter Büchern bekannt sind, gehören J.K. Rowling, alle anderen sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story, ich schreibe sie nur zum Vergnügen.

"Sag es ihm!", sagte Harriet ziemlich laut.

Sanfter fuhr sie fort: "Hermine, ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen, seit Jahren machst du dich fertig, anstatt endlich mit ihm zu reden".

"Ach, Mum, ich traue mich einfach nicht.

Warum sollte er sich überhaupt um mich scheren, er war vorher schon berühmt und seitdem er Voldemort besiegt hat, ist er noch viel berühmter.

Kannst du dir vorstellen, es gibt sogar Harry Potter Puppen", sagte Hermine, die Ihrer Mutter gerade wieder einmal ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte.

Harriet grinste.

"Dann kauf dir doch einfach so eine, mein Schatz", sagte sie und machte sich unter Hermines strafendem Blick klein.

"Ich finde das nicht lustig, Mum!", sagte Hermine etwas giftig.

"Ich schon!", gab Harriet ungerührt zurück und grinste auf eine Weise, die Hermine an Fred und George erinnerte.

Aber sie wurde sofort wieder ernst.

"Hermine, wir gehen die Sache jetzt einmal logisch durch.

Er hat seit einem Jahr keine Freundin mehr, obwohl ihm die Mädchen scharenweise hinterher laufen, was ich verstehen kann, er sieht wirklich heiß aus, es ist bestimmt nicht nur seine Berühmtheit, was sie anzieht.

Wenn ich an gestern denke, meine Güte, selbst die Erstklässlerinnen haben ihn angehimmelt, genau wie ihre Mütter und in einigen Fällen auch ihre Großmütter.

Das einzige weibliche Wesen, dem er Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat, warst du.

Als ihr euch zum Abschied umarmt habt, dachte ich, gleich brennt die Luft, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er für dich genau so empfindet wie du für ihn.

Hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, ob er einfach schüchtern ist?", sagte Harriet.

"Harry und schüchtern? Du hättest ihn in unserem sechsten Jahr erleben sollen, er stürzte sich einfach mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ginny und küsst sie so leidenschaftlich, dass ganz Gryffindor gejohlt hat, das würde ich nicht gerade schüchtern nennen", gab Hermine zurück.

"Mine, du musst noch viel lernen, du hast mir doch erzählt, dass er das getan hat, nachdem Gryffindor den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatte.

Denk dich mal in ihn hinein, er hatte Glückshormone und Adrenalin im Blut und da war die süße, kleine Ginny und sie hat ihn umarmt, da hat es ihn einfach gepackt.

Wenn er sie wirklich geliebt hätte, hätte er sich nicht kurze Zeit wieder von ihr getrennt.

Und was war mit dir, irgendwie hast du es geschafft, dir einzureden, du seiest in Ron verliebt, klarer Fall von Selbstschutz.

Zum Glück war Ron sensibel genug, um zu spüren, dass er nur ein Ersatz für Harry sein sollte.

Und wenn ich dann an deine schräge Aktion mit Victor denke, den du Harry auf den Hals gehetzt hast, um ihm zu zeigen, dass du von anderen Männern begehrt wirst.Aber Harry war auch nicht besser, was du mir über ihn und Cho erzählt hast, lässt nur den Schluss zu, dass sie nur ein Ersatz für dich war".

Hermine schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte sie lächelnd: "Danke, Mum, du hast ein großes Talent als Briefkastentante, wenn ihr mit eurer Zahnklempnerei pleite gehen solltet, bewirb dich doch einfach bei einer Zeitschrift".

"Freches Biest", gab Harriet mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zurück.

Die beiden Frauen konnten nicht ahnen, dass sie einen Zuhörer hatten.

Ian, Hermines Vater war gerade auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer gewesen, als er aus der nur angelehnten Zimmertür seiner Tochter den Beginn dieses Gesprächs aufgeschnappt hatte.

Eigentlich wollte er weiter gehen, aber die Traurigkeit in Hermines Stimme veranlasste ihn dazu, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu lauschen.

In Ians Gehirn entstand ein Plan, er wollte Hermine glücklich machen, auch Harry, den er aufgrund widriger Umstände seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, aber er mochte ihn, Hermines Erzählungen nach war er genau der Sohn, den er immer haben wollte.

"Na, vielleicht bekomme ich ihn ja als Schwiegersohn", dachte er grinsend.

Hermine hatte erzählt, dass Harry eine kleine Wohnung in London gemietet hatte, er wollte nicht in dem Haus leben, welches sein Pate ihm vermacht hatte.

Der Zettel mit seiner Adresse lag auf dem Küchentisch, Hermine hatte ihn dort liegen lassen.

Ian schlich in die Küche, schrieb sich Harrys Adresse auf und suchte sein Handy.

Wie immer war es in seiner Jackentasche, und wie immer suchte er dort zuletzt.

Er wählte ihre eigene Telefonnummer, nach dem dritten Klingeln hob er ab und führte ein Scheingespräch: "Oh, Tim, das ist ja schrecklich.

Nein, natürlich helfe ich dir, Harriet und Hermine können doch alleine fliegen, ich folge ihnen später.

Viel Glück, auch deinem Bruder, Tim".

"Ist etwas mit Tim?", fragte Harriet, die mit Hermine in die Küche gekommen war.

"Mit Tim nicht, aber sein Bruder braucht eine Niere, und das, wenn ich Tim richtig verstanden habe, sehr dringend.

Er hat mich gebeten, für drei bis vier Tage seine Praxis zu übernehmen.

Ihr beide könnt morgen wie geplant fliegen, ich komme nach, sobald Tim wieder da ist", sagte Ian, das war die zweite Premiere des heutigen Abends, denn er hatte noch nie zuvor seine Frau belogen.

Eine Stunde später stieg Ian in seinen Wagen, nachdem er seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum gewuchtet hatte.

Er fuhr nach einem herzlichen Abschied von Harriet und Hermine davon, um einige Blocks weiter wieder anzuhalten.

Er aktivierte sein Handy und rief Carol an, sie war die Chefin seines bevorzugten Reisebüros und eine gute Freundin.

Außerdem war sie eine Hexe, was Hermine vor zwei Jahren zufällig herausgefunden hatte, allerdings lebte sie ausschließlich in der Muggelwelt, das taten viele, um nicht in den Fokus von Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit zu geraten.

Sie meldete sich etwas ungehalten, aber ihre Stimme wurde sofort freundlicher, als Ian sich meldete.

"Ian, reicht es nicht, dass du deine sadistische Ader in deiner Praxis auslebst, musst du mir auch jetzt noch den Feierabend versauen", fragte sie und man hörte ihr an, dass sie dabei grinste.

"Carol, zunächst mal muss ich etwas klarstellen.

Nur, weil man andere Menschen gerne quält und einige Jahre lang die effektivsten Methoden dafür studiert hat, ist man noch lange kein Sadist".

Carol lachte darüber herzlich, dann fragte sie, was Ian denn veranlasst hätte, sie aus Tinas Armen zu reißen.

"Da hast du den Grund gerade genannt, ich bin stockkonservativ und habe etwas gegen Lesben.

Außerdem brauche ich deine Hilfe".

Er schilderte ihr Hermines Problem und sprach auch über seinen Plan, nur, wer Hermines Objekt der Begierde war, behielt er vorerst noch für sich.

Natürlich war Carol neugierig genug, um zu fragen: "Und wer ist dieser Blindfisch, der sich diesen Leckerbissen entgehen lässt?".

"Sitzt du gerade?", fragte Ian zurück.

"Nein, ich liege, glaubst du etwa, mich würde der Name dieses Typen umhauen.

Ah, ich verstehe, du willst mir weismachen, dass es Harry Potter ist", sagte Carol spöttisch.

"Bingo", gab Ian trocken zurück.

"Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Carol verblüfft.

"Allerdings".

"Okay, welche Drogen nimmst du und wo kriegt man das Zeug her?", kam es von Carol.

"Carol, es ist mein Ernst.

Hermine hängt wegen diesem Jungen in den Seilen, deshalb will ich ihn überreden, mit uns den Urlaub zu verbringen und daher brauche ich ein Ticket für ihn und eines für mich selbst, Hermine muss ein Doppelzimmer bekommen, wir haben ja ursprünglich ein Einzelzimmer für sie gebucht.

Harriet und Hermine sollen auch keinen Wind davon bekommen, wenn sie im Hotel ankommen, der Portier soll einfach sagen, dass das Doppelzimmer als Einzelzimmer berechnet wird.

Was meinst du, bekommst du das hin oder muss ich bei deiner nächsten Wurzelbehandlung die Betäubung vergessen?", fragte Ian mit einem echt fiesen Unterton.

"Untersteh dich", sagte Carol gespielt entsetzt, dann versprach sie, dass sie es schaffen würde.

"Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn Harry dich nicht begleiten will?, fragte sie dann.

"Der wird gar nicht erst gefragt, Carol", gab Ian mit einer Stimme von sich, welche eine recht gute Nachahmung von John Wayne war.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn lieber fragen, denk daran, dass er vor einigen Wochen Voldemort dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hat".

"Das weiß ich doch, Hermine war keine fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt, als Harry ihn getötet hat und ich kann dir sagen, sie war mehr als beeindruckt.

Und nun will ich dich nicht länger von Tina fern halten, sonst wird sie sauer auf mich und wer will sich schon Ärger mit der Polizei einhandeln".

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Ian fuhr wieder los.

Eine Stunde später verfluchte er Harry, dessen Wohnung und ganz London, denn er hatte sich gründlich verfahren.

Zwei mal hatte er Passanten nach dem Weg gefragt, der erste war ein Tourist, der sich selbst verirrt hatte und der Zweite ein geschäftstüchtiger Londoner, der Ian für schlappe fünf Pfund den Weg erklären wollte.

Ian würdigte ihn nicht mit einer Antwort, er fuhr weiter und stellte sich während der nächsten Minuten, vor, wie dieser Kerl gefesselt auf seinem Behandlungsstuhl saß und das erduldete, was Ian ihm ohne Betäubung an tat.

Danach fühlte Ian sich besser und kurz darauf war er wirklich glücklich, denn er befand sich in der Straße, in der Harrys Wohnung lag.

Zwar wusste er nicht, wie er dort hin gekommen war, aber das empfand er als nebensächlich.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand er das Haus und direkt davor einen Parkplatz.

Das war offenbar zu viel des Guten, denn Ians Tag wurde gleich darauf wieder deutlich schlechter.

Er fand Harrys Namen auf einer Klingel, er läutete und gleich darauf summte der elektrische Türöffner.

Er trat ein und stieg die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock, dann öffnete sich eine Tür und das Letzte, was Ian wahrnahm, war ein roter Lichtblitz und das Wort "Stupor".

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war das Wort "Enervate".

Er wachte auf und stellte fest, dass er gefesselt war.

"Öffnen sie den Mund!", wurde er von einer knurrenden Stimme angeherrscht.

Ian dachte nicht daran, diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Da tauchte eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht auf, nach einem Fingerschnippen dieser Hand klappte Ians Mund auf, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können.

Die Hand tauchte erneut in seinem Blickfeld auf, sie hielt eine kleine Phiole, aus welcher der Unbekannte Ian drei Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit in den Mund träufelte.

Ian fühlte sich plötzlich leicht und ihm war alles egal.

"Was wollen sie hier?", wurde er scharf gefragt.

Ian dachte nicht einmal daran, die Unwahrheit zu sagen.

"Ich möchte zu Harry Potter", gab er Auskunft.

"Was wollen sie von ihm?", kam die nächste Frage.

"Mit ihm reden".

"Wer sind sie?".

"Dr. Ian Archibald Granger".

Die Stimme lachte kurz auf, dann aber wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Granger? Sind sie mit Hermine verwandt?".

"Ich bin ihr Vater", gab Ian zurück.

"Öffnen sie den Mund", sagte die Stimme jetzt freundlicher und Ian sah keinen Grund darin, dem Unbekannten seinen Wunsch zu verwehren.

Wieder wurde ihm etwas in den Mund geschüttet, dieses Gebräu schmeckte nach Hustensaft, während der erste Trank nach gar nichts geschmeckt hatte.

Ians Gehirn wurde wieder klar, auch wurde er entfesselt, was er äußerst dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er richtete sich auf und sah einen jungen Mann mit grünen Augen und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn.

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich sie etwas heftig willkommen geheißen habe, Dr. Granger.

Ich habe sie nicht erkannt, auch wenn ich sie schon gesehen habe, aber das ist schon ein paar Jahre her".

Harry reichte Ian die Hand und zog ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft auf die Beine.

Ian taumelte etwas, denn er hatte noch kein richtiges Gefühl in den Gliedern.

Harry half ihm in einen Sessel, Ian streckte sich genüsslich und fragte: "Wieso bin ich so steif, Mr. Potter?".

"Weil ihr Nickerchen auf dem Fußboden eine Stunde gedauert hat", gab Harry lässig zurück.

"Eine Stunde? Warum haben sie mich denn so lange schlafen lassen?".

"Hat Mine ihnen einmal von Vielsafttrank erzählt, Dr. Granger?".

Ian musste grinsen.

"Ja, auch das mit dem Katzenhaar hat sie erwähnt.

Jetzt verstehe ich, das Zeug wirkt eine Stunde lang, nicht wahr?".

"Genau.

Wissen sie, seitdem ich Voldemort den Weg in die nächste Daseinsebene gezeigt habe, sind seine übrig gebliebenen Anhänger ziemlich angepisst.

Könnte schon sein, dass sie mich besuchen wollen, um mir ihre Anerkennung auszudrücken.

Wissen sie, diese Wohnung ist eigentlich unaufspürbar, nur Ron und Mine kennen sie.

Ron ist in Ägypten bei seinem Bruder und Mine hat mir erzählt, dass sie mit ihnen morgen Früh für vier Wochen nach Mallorca fliegen würde.

Deshalb habe ich mich gewundert, dass jemand bei mir geklingelt hat, die Vermutung lag nahe, dass es ein Todesser ist".

Ian war aufgefallen, dass Harrys Stimme bei der Nennung von Hermines Namen weicher wurde, auch sein etwas harter Blick bekam dabei etwas Mildes.

"Ich vermute, dass sie nicht nur hierher gekommen sind, um sich schocken, fesseln und nach ihrem Erwachen mit Wahrheitstrank behandeln zu lassen, auch, wenn das bestimmt ein wunderschönes Erlebnis für sie war, sondern dass sie auch andere Gründe hatten".

fuhr Harry grinsend fort.

"Ich kam eigentlich schon zu ihnen, um mich fesseln und schocken zu lassen, aber wenn ich nun schon einmal hier bin, kann ich ihnen ja auch gleich eine Frage stellen.

Was empfinden sie für Hermine?".

Harry hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Er hüstelte etwas verlegen und wurde auch leicht rot, was Ian einerseits freute, denn nun war er sicher, dass Harry Hermines Gefühle erwiderte, andererseits war das schon einmal eine kleine Rache für den reizenden Empfang, welchen Harry ihm bereitet hatte.

Harry erstaunte ihn, denn er fand seine Selbstsicherheit schnell wieder und antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht genau, Dr. Granger.

Seit unserem ersten Schuljahr ist sie meine beste Freundin, ich habe sie eigentlich erst als Mädchen gesehen, als sie mit Victor Krum ging.

Dann hat Ron eindeutiges Interesse an ihr gezeigt, ich wollte ihm nicht in die Quere kommen und habe jeden Gedanken an Hermine als Frau verdrängt.

Später war ich mit Ginny zusammen, aber wenn ich sie geküsst habe, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, ich würde Hermine gerade betrügen.

Im siebten Jahr sind Hermine und ich uns wieder näher gekommen, kein Wunder, ich hatte mich von Ginny getrennt und Hermine hat mit Ron gar nicht erst angefangen.

Die Beiden hatten ihre Liebschaften, Ginny ist mit einem unserer Klassenkameraden zusammen und Ron hat im letzten Jahr ungefähr zwei Drittel der Weiblichkeit des sechsten und siebten Jahrgangs flach gelegt, keine Ahnung, mit wem er gerade geht.

Auf jeden Fall waren Mine und ich die Zurückgelassenen, Ron haben wir manchmal tagelang nur bei den Mahlzeiten gesehen und Ginny hat sich mit Neville meistens im Raum der Wünsche ausgetobt.

Und dann, als Voldemort Hogwarts angriff, war Hermine als Einzige an meiner Seite geblieben, Ron, Nev und Ginny sind geflohen, was ich ihnen nicht verdenken kann.

Hermine hat mir Kraft gegeben, es half mir, dass sie da war, obwohl sie auch hätte fliehen können.

Ich hatte sie dazu aufgefordert, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber sie kann stur wie ein Hippogreif sein, sie sagte: "Entweder leben oder sterben wir zusammen".

Harrys Gesicht hatte während seiner Erzählung deutlich gezeigt, dass er gedanklich in der Vergangenheit weilte, aber jetzt wandte er sich wieder der Gegenwart zu.

Ian grinste.

"Wenn ich Hermine richtig verstanden habe, würde sie lieber mit ihnen leben.

Und wenn sie mir jetzt erzählen wollen, dass ihnen das nicht genauso geht, müssen sie mich für einen Vollidioten halten".

Jetzt begann auch Harry zu grinsen.

"Ich würde es mir niemals anmaßen, meinen Schwiegerdaddy für einen Vollidioten zu halten", gab er gespielt ernst von sich.

"Schwiegerdaddy!", schnaubte Ian und Harry schnaubte: "Archibald!", zurück.

"Harry, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mich duzen würdest, aber lass mich nie wieder diesen Namen hören, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist".

Jetzt lachte Harry laut auf.

"Du erinnerst mich an eine gute Freundin, Nymphadora Tonks, die mag auch ihren Vornamen nicht so besonders".

"Nymphadora? Was hatten ihre Eltern gegen sie?", fragte Ian glucksend.

"Muss eine unbewusste Abneigung gewesen sein", antwortete Harry.

Die Beiden merkten plötzlich, dass ihnen diese Blödelei einen Heidenspaß machte.

Ian erzählte nun Harry, was er vor hatte und Harry erklärte sich begeistert einverstanden.

"Dann besteht ja die Hoffnung, dass ihr Beide endlich zusammen kommt und es euch nicht wie den sprichwörtlichen Königskindern ergeht", sagte Ian erfreut.

"Was war denn mit denen?", fragte Harry, er konnte damit nichts anfangen.

"Das sind zwei Königskinder, die nicht zusammen kommen können", sagte Ian.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry.

"Weil er immer zu früh kam!", sagte Ian und begann schallend zu lachen, Harry schloss sich ihm eine Sekunde später an.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry Ian nach Details seines Plans.

"Ich werde heute Nacht in einem Hotel schlafen, morgen Früh besuchen wir Carol, eine gute Freundin, sie hat ein Reisebüro.

Ich habe sie darum gebeten, Flüge für uns zu besorgen und Hermines Zimmer in ein Doppelzimmer umzubuchen.

Übrigens ist sie eine Hexe, sie wird aus den Latschen kippen, wenn sie dich zu sehen kriegt".

"Muss das sein? Ich habe mich in diese Wohnung zurück gezogen, um nicht ständig angeglotzt oder angebaggert zu werden, davon habe ich genug.

Schau dir diesen Stapel Briefe an, das kam heute in meinem Postfach an.

So geht das schon, seitdem ich Voldemort geplättet habe, gestern auf dem Bahnhof war es die Pest, unter anderem hat mich eine Hexe angebaggert, die bestimmt schon mit Napoleon Murmeln gespielt hat", sagte Harry wenig begeistert.

"Carol baggert dich sicher nicht an, du bist mit Sicherheit nicht ihr Typ, sie lebt mit einer netten Polizistin zusammen".

"Na wunderbar, da kann ich mir den Schutzzauber für meine Hose ja sparen.

Aber warum willst du in ein Hotel, du kannst doch hier schlafen".

"Weil ich dir keine Umstände machen will, Harry".

"Quatsch, Umstände, ich bin ein Zauberer, verdammt noch mal, ich schocke dich einfach und stelle dich in eine Ecke.

Alternativ dazu kann ich auch ein Bett für dich beschwören", sagte Harry.

"Die Alternative hört sich etwas besser an.

Weißt du, Harry, ich freue mich über deine Einladung, aus irgendeinem mir unbegreiflichen Grund mag ich dich".

"Danke gleichfalls, ich muss zugeben, es ist schön, mit dir zu reden, das konnte ich bisher nur mit Mine, Ron und Ginny".

"Mir geht es ähnlich, Harry, mein Schulfreund und späterer Kommilitone Tim ist der Einzige, mit dem ich so unbefangen wie mit dir sprechen kann und ihn sehe ich selten.

Und jetzt zum Geschäft, wir müssen unsere Freundschaft besiegeln, sonst ist sie nichts wert.

Ich habe schräg gegenüber einen netten Pub gesehen, der sich für diesen Zweck zu eignen scheint".

"Ich wüsste da vielleicht etwas Besseres, Ian, aber dazu musst du mir vertrauen".

"Was hast du vor, Harry?".

"Lass dich überraschen, Ian.

Du solltest dich allerdings umziehen, ich beschwöre eine Zaubererrobe für dich".

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er war einverstanden.

Harry schien eine Begabung als Schneider zu haben, die schwarze Robe passte ihm wie angegossen.

Er betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel und tönte: "Wow, sehe ich gut aus, sogar noch besser als vorher, das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten".

Harry musste lachen.

"Deine Bescheidenheit erschlägt mich, Ian", gluckste er.

Dann ergriff er Ians Arm und der bekam den Schreck seines Lebens.

Das Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gezogen zu werden, bereitete schon etlichen Zauberern Unbehagen, Ian als Muggel verspürte sogar Entsetzen.

"Was war da ?", fragte er, als dieses Gefühl vorbei war.

"Und wo sind wir?", fragte er, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr in Harrys Wohnung waren, sondern am Ufer eines Sees standen.

"Wir sind appariert und ich dachte mir, du würdest gerne einmal einen Blick auf Hogwarts werfen, wo sich deine Tochter sieben Jahre lang aufgehalten hat".

Ian schluckte, er war gerade zum ersten Mal im Leben auf magische Weise gereist.

Dann blickte er sich um und staunte, denn er sah eine riesige Ruine, welche einmal ein prächtiges Schloss gewesen sein musste.

"Das ist Hogwarts? Müsste mal renoviert werden", meinte er trocken.

"Du hast recht, falls du deine Augen meinst", gab Harry trocken zurück und tippte Ian mit seinem Zauberstab an.

Dem gingen im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Augen auf, seine Sicht verschwamm kurz und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, war da keine Ruine mehr, sondern das beeindruckenste Schloss, was er jemals gesehen hatte.

"Heilige Scheiße!", stieß er hervor.

"Ganz wundervoll ausgedrückt", kommentierte Harry Ians Aussage.

Ian genoss den Anblick des gewaltigen Schlosses mit seinen unzähligen Türmen, Harry sagte ihm, dass es während der Schulzeit noch wesentlich beeindruckender sei, wenn alle Fenster beleuchtet wären.

"Harry, es ist also wahr, den Täter zieht es immer zum Tatort zurück!", rief eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Ian und Harry fuhren herum, hinter ihnen standen freundlich lächelnd Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flittwick und Hagrid.

"Hallo, ihr drei Pauker, was treibt ihr denn hier, habt ihr uns gewittert?", fragte Harry erfreut.

"Wir wollten eigentlich in die Drei Besen, um Voldemorts Heimgang zu feiern, ohne dass irgendwelche Schüler durch den Anblick von drei stinkbesoffenen Lehrkörpern einen seelischen Schaden davontragen", gab Minerva Auskunft und verblüffte Harry wieder einmal mit ihrer Ausdrucksweise, die sich deutlich von derjenige unterschied, welche sie als Lehrerin benutzt hatte, auch ihre Distanziertheit hatte sie vollständig abgelegt.

Harry stellte Ian die Lehrer vor, dann sagte er: "Und das ist Ian A".

"Sprich es aus und du stirbst!", unterbrach ihn Ian hastig.

Die Lehrer schauten ihn etwas verwirrt an, Harry setzte neu an: "Das hier ist Ian ich hasse meinen zweiten Vornamen Granger, Hermines Vater".

Ian war überrascht, wie herzlich die Lehrer ihn begrüßten, er merkte dadurch, dass Hermine sehr beliebt sein musste.

Harry und Ian schlossen sich den drei Lehrern an, Harry hatte sowieso die Absicht gehabt, mit Ian die Drei Besen aufzusuchen, nun hatten sie auch noch gute Gesellschaft bekommen.

Harry und Ian wurden natürlich gefragt, wieso sie vor das Schlossgelände appariert wären, da erzählte Ian bis ins Detail die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages, vor allem stellte er Harrys und Hermines gegenseitige Gefühle heraus, was seinem jungen Freund etwas peinlich war.

"Na endlich", knurrte Hagrid und Minerva meinte: "Wurde ja Zeit".

"Wusste das eigentlich jeder außer mir?", fragte Harry, der sich vergeblich um einen sauren Ton bemühte.

"Ja", gab Minerva einfach zurück und Ian gab die Geschichte mit den Königskindern zum Besten.

Hagrid und Filius kriegten sich kaum noch ein, das hatte Harry erwartet, aber dass Minerva genau wie ihre Kollegen reagierte, verwunderte ihn doch etwas, er musste sich wirklich an diese lockere Minerva gewöhnen.

In den Drei Besen angekommen, versuchte jeder der Lehrer, Ian und Harry für ihre jeweiligen Lieblingsgetränke zu begeistern, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie alles durcheinander tranken.

Drei Stunden später waren die Fünf dicke Freunde.

Stinkbesoffen waren sie auch.

Auch Rosmerta hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, als die anderen Gäste nach Hause gegangen waren.

Sie bemerkte, dass keiner der Fünf mehr transportfähig war und beschwor Betten in der Gaststube für sie.

Der nächste Morgen begann recht qualvoll, nur Hagrid fühlte sich wohl, er war in dieser Beziehung widerstandsfähiger als die anderen Vier.

Ian drang darauf, gleich zu Carol zu apparieren, da fragte Minerva: "Harry, meinst du, dass du in der Lage bist, euch beide zu apparieren, ohne, dass ihr euch zerplintert?".

Harry nickte, Ian fragte interessiert: "Was ist zersplintern?".

"Das willst du nicht wissen, Ian", gab Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen zurück.

Ian und Harry verabschiedeten sich von Rosmerta und ihren Zechgenossen, dann bat Harry Ian, ihm Carols Adresse zu nennen.

Ian tat das, Harry nahm seinen Arm und da war wieder dieser Schlauch.

Sie tauchten vor einem weiß gestrichenen, ziemlich großen Haus wieder auf, eine kleine Treppe führte zur Eingangstür.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und Ian klingelte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden wurde die Tür von einer sehr attraktiven Frau Mitte 30 geöffnet, sie hatte lange, blonde Haare und sehr freundliche, blaue Augen.

"Ian, schön, dass du".

Hier stockte sie, denn sie hatte Harry gesehen.

"Harry Potter!", rief sie überrascht aus.

"Der Wahre und Einzige", gab Harry selbstironisch zurück.

Carol musste kichern, so hatte sie sich den Auserwählten nicht vorgestellt.

"Kommt rein, ihr zwei", forderte sie Ian und Harry freundlich auf.

Als sie an ihr vorbei schritten, schnüffelte Carol an den beiden Männern und bemerkte auch, dass ihre Kleidung etwas zerknittert wirkte.

"Sagt mal, wie riecht ihr denn.

Und wieso seht ihr aus, als hättet ihr in euren Klamotten geschlafen.

Und Ian, wieso trägst du einen Zaubererumhang?".

Als sie einen Moment lang nichts mehr sagte, schloss Ian, dass sie ihre dringendsten Fragen los geworden war und antwortete: "Wir riechen nach Alkohol, weil wir die halbe Nacht durch gesoffen haben, in Gesellschaft von drei Lehrern aus Hogwarts.

Wir sehen aus, als ob wir in unseren Klamotten geschlafen hätten, weil wir in unseren Klamotten geschlafen haben.

Und ich trage den Umhang, weil die Sauferei in den Drei Besen stattgefunden hat".

Sie ließen sich im Wohnzimmer nieder, wo schon eine dunkelhäutige Frau in einem zurück gelehnten Fernsehsessel saß, sie hatte ihr Gesicht mit Gurkenscheiben bedeckt.

"Hallo, Tina, du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner", kommentierte Ian diesen Anblick.

"Ah, Ian, hast du dir diesen Potter als Schwiegersohn geangelt?", fragte Tina, die nicht mitgekriegt hatte, dass Ian nicht alleine war.

"Ja, hat er", beantwortete Harry Tinas Frage.

Tina fuhr hoch und riss sich die Gurkenscheiben von den Augen und blinzelte Harry etwas verschämt an.

"Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht bemerkt.

Du bist also der Auserwählte, von dem meine Süße so schwärmt.

Eigentlich siehst du ja wie ein ganz normaler Mensch aus".

"Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, wenn die lieben Zauberer mich so sehen würden, das kannst du mir glauben, Tina", sagte Harry.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry", sagte Carol.

Dann fügte sie fies grinsend hinzu: "In der Hexenwoche war ein Poster von dir, könntest du es für mich signieren?".

Im nächsten Moment zuckte sie zurück, genau wie Ian und Tina, denn Harry strahlte plötzlich eine gefährliche Macht aus und seine Augen leuchteten rot auf.

Jetzt konnten die drei verstehen, wieso es ausgerechnet dieser schmächtig wirkende junge Mann war, der den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegt hatte.

Einen Moment später war es vorbei, Harry wirkte wieder vollkommen normal, abgesehen davon, dass er sich vor lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

"Sehr witzig!", kommentierte Ian Harrys Nummer.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Carol, die als Hexe wusste, dass Harry etwas nicht gewöhnliches getan hatte.

"So hat Voldemort die Leute eingeschüchtert, auch Albus Dumbledore hatte das drauf, meistens hat er Fudge damit eingeschüchtert.

Es ist einfach nur rohe, ungerichtete Magie und das mit den Augen ist eine simple Eigenverwandlung", erklärte Harry.

"Auf jeden Fall sieht es zum Fürchten aus, könntest du dich nicht einmal so meinem lieben Captain zeigen?", fragte Tina.

"Wieso, hast du was gegen ihn?", fragte Harry, dessen von seinem Vater geerbten Rumtreiber-Gene sich bemerkbar machten.

"Allerdings, er ist ein rassistisches Arschloch, von Frauen im Polizeidienst hält er nicht viel und von Lesben noch weniger".

"Na, dann zieh dich an und kratz dir das Gemüse aus dem Gesicht, ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Harry und disapparierte.

Tina rannte ins Schlafzimmer und war zwei Minuten später zurück, sie trug Jeans und ein T-Shirt, ihre Gurkenmaske hatte sie entfernt.

Da knallte es und Harry tauchte mitten im Raum auf, er hatte einen silbernen Umhang in der Hand.

"Ist das ein Tarnumhang?", fragte Carol ehrfürchtig, sie wusste, dass diese Dinger selten und schweinig teuer waren.

Harry gab keine Antwort, sondern steifte Tina den Umhang über.

Ian und Carol keuchten auf, denn Tina war verschwunden.

Tina trat auf Harrys Aufforderung hin vor einen Spiegel, dann hörte man ein begeistertes "Cool!", von ihr.

"Habt ihr eine Videokamera?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, brauchst du sie?", fragte Carol.

"Tina wird sie brauchen, sie soll filmen, was gleich geschieht, ihr wollt doch auch was zu lachen haben", erklärte Harry.

Carol holte die Kamera und überprüfte den Akku, er war voll geladen.

Dann legte sie eine leere Kassette ein und gab Harry die Kamera.

Harry schlüpfte zu Tina unter den Tarnumhang und fragte, wo ihr Captain zu finden sei.

Tina wusste, dass er heute frei hatte und nannte Harry seine Adresse, dann hörte man einen Knall und die Beiden waren verschwunden.

Sie tauchten in einer Wohnung auf, deren Anblick einen sensiblen Menschen schon beängstigen konnte.

Tinas Captain schien ein Poster-Fan zu sein, denn die Wände waren mit Rockys, Rambos und Terminators übersäht, dazwischen hingen Waffen aller Art, Schwerter, Polizeiknüppel aus aller Herren Länder, Dolche und vieles mehr.

Das Prachtstück jedoch fanden sie im Schlafzimmer, ein Gemälde, und was für eins.

Der Captain musste es von seiner Großmutter geerbt haben, es war ein röhrender Hirsch, fast zwei Meter in der Diagonale messend.

"Süße, wirf die Kamera an, das muss für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden", forderte Harry seine Begleiterin grinsend auf.

Er schlüpfte unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und begann mit seiner Tätigkeit.

Der Hirsch hatte es Harry besonders angetan, er begann, daran herumzuzaubern.

Als erstes fügte er ein zweites Tier hinzu, er platzierte es akkurat und als er nach einigen Minuten fertig war, war aus dem röhrenden Hirsch ein rammelnder Hirsch geworden.

Tina hatte Probleme damit, die Kamera ruhig zu halten, sie schüttelte sich vor stummem Lachen.

Harry ließ seiner künstlerischen Ader nun freien Lauf, Rambos Handgranaten, die er am Gürtel trug, wurden zu flauschigen Wattebällchen, sein vorher grimmiges Gesicht bekam etwas eindeutig tuntiges .

Das nächste Poster, eine Szene aus Rocky vier, gestaltete Harry dahingehend um, dass die Kontrahenten sich anstatt der Fäuste nun Handtaschen um die Ohren schlugen.

Auch die anderen Poster gestaltete Harry liebevoll um, jedes einzelne belegte er mit einem Dauerklebefluch, um zu verhindern, dass Tinas Captain sie von der Wand riss.

Auch den Hirsch sicherte er auf diese Weise, dann wandte er sich der beachtlichen Waffensammlung zu.

Was danach an den Wänden hing, war als Waffe nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, denn alles bestand nun aus Schaumstoff.

Zuletzt wandte Harry sich dem Kleiderschrank zu, dessen Inhalt seiner Kreativität ein reiches Betätigungsfeld bot.

Die Tarnklamotten bekamen ein hübsches Blümchenmuster in leuchtenden Farben, die Unterhosen bekamen Herzchenmuster (vorzugsweise rosa) und dazu passend kreierte Harry quietschbunte Ringelsocken.

Tina stand am Rande eines Herzinfarkts, viel mehr konnte sie nicht verkraften.

Harrys Verschönerungsaktion war gerade beendet, da wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet.

Harry desillusionierte sich, da betrat ein feister Schnurrbartträger, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Vernon Dursley aufwies, den Raum und ließ seine Einkaufstüte fallen, man hörte etwas klirren und ein stechender Geruch nach Gin breitete sich aus.

Der Captain schnaubte vor Wut, er versuchte, die Poster von der Wand zu reißen, aber das klappte nicht.

Dann riss er einen Dolch von der Wand, er stach damit auf ein Poster ein, aber der Dolch verbog sich nur.

"Schaumstoff!", schrie der Captain entzürnt auf.

"Wenn ich die Sau erwische!", mit diesen Worten begann er, die Wohnung zu durchstöbern.

Harry machte sich sichtbar und verwandelte sich in eine noch bedrohlichere Gestalt als vorhin in Tinas und Carols Haus, denn er hatte nun zusätzlich noch ein weißes Gesicht mit schwarzen Augenringen, wie sich gleich zeigen sollte, hatte er sein Styling gut gewählt.

Der Captain hatte mittlerweile seinen rammelnden Hirsch entdeckt, er brüllte vor Wut und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich einer äußerst bedrohlichen Gestalt gegenüber sah.

Er blieb abrupt stehen, da richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: "Levicorpus".

Der Captain wurde hochgehoben, gedreht und bevor er es kapierte, hing er schon mit dem Kopf nach unten mitten im Zimmer.

Harry schwenkte den Captain herum und ließ seine Hose und die Unterhose zu seinen Füßen rutschen.

Den pickeligen und dicht behaarten Arsch, der nun zum Vorschein kam, verzierte Harry mit einer unauslöschbaren Tätowierung: "Sitz meiner Intelligenz".

Tina gab bei diesem Anblick merkwürdige Laute von sich, Harry befreite den Captain mit einem "Liberacorpus", griff unter dem Tarnumhang nach Tinas Arm und apparierte mit ihr in ihr Haus, wo sie schon gespannt erwartet wurden.

Ian und Carol mussten sich noch einige Minuten gedulden, denn weder Harry noch Tina waren zum Sprechen in der Lage, Carol zog Tina schließlich den Tarnumhang herunter und nahm ihr die Kamera aus der Hand.

Sie schloss die Kamera am Fernseher an, spulte zurück und startete die Wiedergabe.

Sie brach zusammen, genau wie Ian, als sie sahen, was Harry angestellt hatte.

Fast zwei Stunden lang schauten sie sich den Film immer wieder an, Carol musste die Kamera zwischenzeitlich an das Netzteil anschließen, weil der Akku leer geworden war.

Kaum hatte Ian sich beruhigt, da begann er schon wieder zu lachen.

"Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder, Ian?", fragte Carol, die einfach mitlachen musste.

"Mir ist gerade eingefallen, wie Hermine Ron und Harry beschrieben hat.

Ihrer Aussage nach ist Harry der Ernstere der Beiden, was hätte Ron da erst mit dem Typen angestellt".

Auch Harry begann wieder zu lachen.

"Ron mag schlimmer als ich sein, aber seine älteren Zwillingsbrüder stellen uns weit in den Schatten, was glaubt ihr, was die veranstaltet hätten", sagte Harry und grinste bei dieser Vorstellung.

Ian bat Carol, den Film auf eine normale Videokassette zu kopieren, denn auch Harriet und Hermine sollten die Möglichkeit bekommen, dieses Schauspiel genießen zu können.

Carol erfüllte Ians Wunsch, natürlich schauten sie sich den Film dabei ein weiteres Mal an.

"Und nun zum Geschäft", sagte Carol, als sie Ian die Videokassette in die Hand drückte.

"Hermines Zimmer ist umgebucht, aber mit den Tickets gibt es Probleme.

Ihr könnt frühestens in drei Tagen fliegen, vorher ist einfach nichts frei, wir befinden uns mitten in der Hochsaison".

"Scheiße!", kommentierte Ian diese Nachricht.

"Blieb locker, Ian, ich könnte dir bis dahin die Zaubererwelt etwas zeigen, sie besteht nicht nur aus Hogwarts und den Drei Besen".

Ian war begeistert, denn ihm gefiel diese seiner Ansicht nach ziemlich verrückte magische Welt, zu der seine Tochter seit sieben Jahren gehörte.

"Könnten wir das nicht zu viert machen?", fragte da Carol und setzte hinzu: "Mein Schatz sollte das auch einmal sehen, aber bisher war es zu gefährlich.

Aber nun, Voldemort ist Geschichte und in Gesellschaft des Auserwählten, ich glaube nicht, dass uns etwas passieren kann".

"Ja, das wäre toll, ich habe sowieso eine Woche Urlaub und Carol kann sich frei nehmen.

Carol hat mir so viel erzählt, was ich kaum glauben kann, ich möchte das alles endlich sehen".

Ian und Harry nickten sich belustigt zu und Harry beschwor Zaubererumhänge für die beiden Frauen.

"Ich glaube, schwarz steht dir", sagte Harry und grinste in Tinas tiefschwarzes Gesicht.

"Rassist!", gab sie zurück und grinste genau wie er.

"Die könnten verwandt sein", gluckste Tina bei diesem Anblick.

Die Frauen verzogen sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen und sie brauchten nur einige Minuten dafür, was eigentlich völlig geschlechtsuntypisch war.

Carol rief noch kurz in ihrem Reisebüro an und klärte, dass sie während der nächsten Tage nicht anwesend sein würde.

Dann wandte sie sich unternehmungslustig an Harry: "Nun, wohin gehen wir zuerst?".

"Wann hast du dir das letzte Mal in Fortescues Eissalon den Bauch voll geschlagen?", fragte Harry zurück.

"Also in die Winkelgasse, super!", freute sich Carol.

Dann aber schien ihr Enthusiasmus etwas zu schrumpfen.

"Äh, Harry, ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr appariert, könntest du Tina mitnehmen?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

"Looserin!", gab Harry grinsend zurück und griff nach Tinas Hand.

"Vor Gringotts", sagte er und disapparierte.

Tina war genauso entsetzt wie Ian bei seiner ersten Apparation, er hatte sich aber schon daran gewöhnt.

"Was ist los, Tina, irgendwelche Probleme?", fragte er cool.

"Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Da tauchte Carol auf und wurde von Harry gemustert.

"Wie ich sehe, kannst du es noch recht gut, du hast dich bis auf deine Augenbrauen gar nicht zersplintert".

Carol tastete entsetzt nach ihren Augen, aber es fühlte sich alles normal an.

"Blödmann!", rief sie und strafte ihre lachende Freundin mit einem finsteren Blick.

Sie betraten die Bank und nun konnten Harry und Carol gemeinsam über Ian und Tina lachen, welche die Kobolde aus geweiteten Augen anstarrten.

Harry wandte sich an einen der Kobolde und bat darum, zu einem seiner Verliese gefahren zu werden.

"Wollt ihr mit?", fragte er seine Begleiter.

Natürlich wollten sie und natürlich bereuten sie es auch, denn Harry hatte nicht erwähnt, auf welche Weise man sich zu den Verliesen bewegte.

Carol wusste auch nichts davon, obwohl sie aus einer magischen Familie stammte.

Sie hatte nie das Familienverlies betreten und ihre Eltern hatten diese Wagen nie erwähnt.

Harry und Ian hatten sich den ersten Wagen geteilt, als sie an Harrys Verlies ankamen, war Ians Gesicht grün.

Carol und Tina kamen einige Sekunden nach ihnen an und sahen kein bisschen besser als Ian aus.

Kaum hatten die Drei ihren Mägen durch gutes Zureden den Plan ausgetrieben, die letzten Mahlzeiten der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen, bekamen sie den nächsten Schreck, denn Harry hatte sein Verlies geöffnet.

"Ich glaub, ich spinne", japste Tina beim Anblick dieser Goldberge.

"Übertreib nicht, das ist nur mein kleines Verlies, ich habe noch zwei große", sagte Harry lässig.

Er zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor und füllte ihn kräftig, er war so verzaubert, dass er ohne Probleme etliche Hände voll Galleonen darin unterbrachte, auch wurde das Gold gewichtslos.

Dann holte er aus einer Ecke des Verlieses noch drei Geldbeutel, die er ebenfalls füllte.

Er warf jedem seiner Begleiter einen davon zu und würgte ihren Protest ab, indem er darauf hinwies, dass er das bisschen Gold gar nicht bemerken würde.

Als Carol es wagte, Harry mit dem Hinweis, dass in jedem Beutel hunderte Galleonen wären, zu nerven, ließ er wieder einmal seine Augen rot aufleuchten, das beendete jede Diskussion.

Wenn es nicht diese Aktion Harrys gewesen wäre, spätestens nach der Rückfahrt zur Oberfläche hätten die Drei sich ohne den geringsten Protest mit Gold überschütten lassen.

Allerdings vergaßen sie ihre Übelkeit schnell, als sie das bunte Treiben in der Winkelgasse sahen.

Fortescues Eissalon war keine 200 Meter von Gringotts entfernt, kaum hatten die Vier sich an einen der Außentische gesetzt, passierte das, was Harry schon befürchtet hatte, einige Reporter bemerkten ihn.

Er grinste seine Begleiter teuflisch an und bat sie, keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Schon hatten die Reporter ihren Tisch erreicht und begannen, Harry mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

Harry sagte mit erhobener Stimme: "Bitte, meine Herrschaften, was sollen denn meine Begleiter für einen Eindruck von der englischen Presse bekommen".

Sofort wurde er gefragt, wer denn seine Begleiter seien.

"Es sind die Leiter der Abteilungen für magische Zusammenarbeit aus Russland, Südafrika und Schweden".

Nun wurde es für seine Begleiter schwer, ernst zu bleiben, denn Harry stellte Tina als Lasse Reinstecken, Carol als Olga Machslochov und Ian als Lars Samenströmen vor und nahm befriedigt zur Kenntnis, dass die Reporter diese Namen geflissentlich notierten.

Die vier posierten für ein Foto und dann sprach Harry freundlich: "Nun, meine Herrschaften, ich muss sie bitten, uns nun alleine zu lassen, denn wir befinden uns in einer Besprechung von einer gewissen Dringlichkeit.

Die Pressestelle des Ministeriums steht ihnen bestimmt gerne zur Verfügung, falls sie nähere Informationen wünschen".

Die Reporter bedankten sich höflich und verabschiedeten sich, als sie gingen, rief Ian ihnen noch freundlich winkend: "Smörebröd!" hinterher.

Kaum waren die Reporter außer Reichweite, brachen die Vier am Tisch zusammen.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, diese Namen waren schon in meiner Schulzeit ein alter Hut und die fallen darauf herein!", stieß Ian japsend hervor.

"In der Zaubererwelt kennt man diese Namen nicht, wie du siehst.

Allerdings vermute ich, dass sich das jetzt ändert", sagte Harry, der genau wie Ian japste.

"Smörebröd!", rief Carol plötzlich aus und noch einmal brachen sie fast zusammen.

Dann bestellten sie ihr Eis und die beiden Muggel mussten zugeben, nie im Leben besseres Eis gegessen zu haben.

Pappsatt erhoben sie sich nach einer Weile, um die Winkelgasse zu durchstreifen.

Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass jeder Zauberer ihn anstarrte und jede Hexe ihn anbaggerte, deshalb ignorierte er das völlig.

Bekannte traf er überhaupt nicht, das war kein Wunder, denn jetzt zu Beginn der Ferien war die Winkelgasse ziemlich leer und das würde sie noch einen Monat lang auch bleiben.

Erst, wenn die Hogwartsbriefe verschickt wurden, wäre hier wieder etwas los, da die Schüler sich mit Büchern und anderen Dingen für den Unterricht eindecken würden.

Die Vier hatten einen großen Spaß und bemerkten gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, vor allem traf das auf Tina und Ian zu, die sich an jedem Schaufenster die Nase platt drückten und gar nicht genug von allem bekommen konnten.

Um sieben Uhr bemerkten sie, dass sie allmählich Hunger bekamen und beschlossen, im Tropfenden Kessel zu essen und dort auch zu schlafen.

Tom, der Wirt, erkannte Harry natürlich und verkündete seine Freude über seinen Besuch lautstark.

Einige jüngere Zauberer, die gerade an der Theke standen, luden Harry und seine Freunde spontan zu einer Fete ein, denn sie hatten für diese Nacht einen Saal im Tropfenden Kessel gemietet.

Harry verständigte sich kurz mit seinen Freunden und die waren recht begeistert, so sagte Harry zu.

Aber zuerst mietet er zwei Doppelzimmer und bestellte Abendessen um acht Uhr.

Sie gingen in ihre Zimmer, um sich frisch zu machen, Ian bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als der Spiegel, in dem er sich gerade musterte, ihn ziemlich rüde ansprach: "Kannst du Schlamper dich nicht richtig kämmen? Dein Umhang braucht dringend einen Reinigungszauber und das, was du drunter trägst, bestimmt auch!".

Da tauchte Harry auf und holte sich seine eigene Standpauke beim Spiegel ab.

"Ignorier das Ding einfach, Ian, benutz lieber den Spiegel im Flur, der ist freundlicher", riet er dem verdatterte Ian.

"Ja, ja, freundlich.

Ein rückgratloser Jasager ist das, nichts weiter!", schnaubte der Spiegel.

Harrys Einschätzung des Spiegels auf dem Flur war etwas schwach, der Spiegel war wirklich freundlicher, allerdings nur Männern gegenüber, er baggerte nämlich Harry und Ian ziemlich unverschämt an, während er für Carol und Tina nicht mehr als ein verächtliches Schnauben übrig hatte.

Sie gingen in den Gastraum, auf dem Weg dahin kriegte Ian sich kaum noch ein.

"Gibt es das wirklich, gibt es schwule Spiegel?", fragte er mehrmals.

Harry hatte eine Idee, die er auch sofort in die Tat umsetzte, unten angekommen, dirigierte er seine Freunde an einen Tisch so weit wie möglich von der Theke weg.

Dann ging er zu Tom und kaufte ihm für zehn Galleonen den Spiegel im Flur ab und bat ihn, den Spiegel zu schrumpfen und einen anderen an dieser Stelle aufzuhängen.

Harry würde sich den Spiegel morgen Früh unauffällig bei Tom holen, um ihn dann Ian zu schenken.

Aber das wollte er erst nach dem Urlaub tun, als kleines Willkommen-Zuhause-Geschenk würde der Spiegel sich bestimmt gut machen.

Harry ging zu ihrem Tisch und nahm vier Speisekarten mit, er verteilte sie und erwähnte, dass Tom ihnen Filetsteak empfehlen würde.

Sie folgten der nie von Tom ausgesprochenen Empfehlung und bereuten es nicht, die Steaks und die Beilagen waren köstlich.

Das einzige, was den kulinarischen Genuss störte, war ein Wachtroll von Gringotts, der seinen Feierabend mit lautem Schlürfen einer Schüssel Augensuppe an ihrem Nachbartisch einläutete.

Zum Glück brauchte er keine zwei Minuten, um seine Mahlzeit zu beenden, denn für Trolle zählten beim Essen nur zwei Dinge: Es musste viel sein und eine Konsistenz aufweisen, die es ermöglichte, sich das Zeug schnellstmöglich in den Magen zu pumpen.

Auch hielten Trolle es für höflich, nach dem Essen markerschütternd laut zu rülpsen, um dem Koch die gebührende Anerkennung zukommen zu lassen und ihr Nachbar war ein ausgesprochen höfliches Exemplar seiner Gattung.

Zum Glück stand er sofort nach dem Lob für den Koch auf und bezahlte, nun konnten die Vier weiter essen, denn während der Troll gespeist hatte, war ihnen kurzfristig der Appetit vergangen.

Um die Verdauung zu fördern, tranken sie nach dem Essen einen Feuerwhisky, dann gingen sie zu der Fete.

Harry hatte schon einige Feiern im Gryffindor-Turm erlebt, vor allem Siegesfeiern, wenn sie wie üblich den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatten, aber diese Feste waren nichts gegen das, was hier stattfand.

Muggel hätten diese Fete zu Recht als Hexensabbat bezeichnet, ohrenbetäubende Musik, alles sprang wie entfesselt durcheinander, Alkohol floss in Strömen und mittendrin tobten Harry und seine Freunde sich aus.

Zu Harrys großer Verwunderung wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett auf, aber er war nicht alleine, denn links hatte sich Carol an ihn gekuschelt und rechts Tina.

Die beiden Frauen schliefen noch tief und fest, aber Ian begann sich im Nachbarbett zu regen.

Er setzte sich auf und grinste Harry an.

"Gut, dass ihr eure Klamotten noch an habt, sonst wäre mir der Verdacht gekommen, dass du Hermine betrügen würdest, bevor ihr überhaupt zusammen seid".

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich gestern noch dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, mit den Beiden hier etwas anzustellen.

Hast du eine Ahnung, wie die in mein Bett kommen?".

"Ja, habe ich.

Du warst so besoffen, dass wir dich zu dritt hierher bugsieren mussten.

Du bist aufs Bett gefallen und die Beiden sind der Einfachheit halber gerade mit gefallen.

Wach bekommen hätte ich euch bestimmt nicht mehr, deshalb habe ich es gar nicht erst versucht.

Na ja, kann den Beiden nicht schaden, wenn sie mal einen Mann im Bett haben".

"Nein, im Gegenteil, er ist eine gute Wärmflasche", murmelte Tina, die auch gerade ins Reich der Lebenden zurück gekehrt war.

"Hast Recht, Schatz", stimmte Carol ihr zu und gähnte im Scheunentorformat.

"Nikolas wollte gestern noch mit dir sprechen, Harry, aber er hat es nicht mehr geschafft, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, du warst schon zu besoffen", sagte Ian.

"Nikolas?", fragte Harry, dem der Name bekannt vorkam, aber er wusste nicht woher.

"Der junge Mann, der uns eingeladen hat.

Er wollte dir einen Brief schicken", erklärte Ian und wie bestellt rumorte etwas am Fenster.

Harry trug seine Brille noch nicht und sah nur etwas flattern, er glaubte, dass es eine Eule sei.

Er öffnete das Fenster und die vermeintliche Eule flatterte ins Zimmer, Harry setzte seine Brille auf und erkannte, dass es eine Fledermaus war.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er wusste, dass manche Zauberer anstatt Eulen andere Vögel wie Adler, Falken oder in neuerer Zeit auch Tauben als Postboten verwendeten, aber Fledermäuse, das war ihm neu.

Es war ein schönes Tier, tiefschwarz mit intelligenten Augen in einem pelzigen Gesicht.

Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und zu seiner Verblüffung flog die Fledermaus auf seine Schulter und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.

Ian lachte: "Wieder mal ein weibliches Wesen, dass den Außerirdischen, Verzeihung, den Auserwählten anbaggert, Hermine wird es nicht leicht haben, sich die ganze Konkurrenz vom Leib zu halten".

Harry würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, stattdessen rollte er den Brief auf und begann zu lesen.

Es schien etwas amüsantes in diesem Brief zu stehen, denn Harry grinste immer breiter.

"Ein Heiratsantrag?", fragte Ian süffisant.

"Nein, eine Einladung, sie betrifft auch euch, ich werde euch den Brief vorlesen.

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe, du und deine Freunde habt eure erste Vampirfete gut überstanden.

Allerdings möchte ich es fast bezweifeln, denn meiner Schätzung nach wart ihr vier für die Vernichtung eines Drittels des Feuerwhiskys verantwortlich.

Sarah, meine Freundin, kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie mit dem Auserwählten getanzt hat, sie ist gerade dabei, es jedem zu erzählen, ob er es wissen will oder nicht.

Gestern, bevor deine Sprechfähigkeit im Alkohol ertränkt wurde, hast du erzählt, dass du mit Ian in den nächsten Wochen Mallorca unsicher machen willst.

Sarah und ich werden dort ebenfalls einige Wochen verbringen, ich besitze dort ein Haus, ich hoffe, dass ihr uns besuchen werdet.

Schade, dass Tina und Carol nicht kommen könne, du erwähntest, dass sie euch nicht nach Mallorca begleiten werden.

Versuch doch, sie zu überreden, die Beiden sind echt coole Partysäue, vor allem ihr Tabledance war allererste Sahne.

Nun zu etwas anderem, ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Postfledermaus, die dir den Brief gebracht hat, denn sie gehört dir.

Sie stammt aus meiner eigenen Zucht und heißt Tamara, ich habe sie nach meiner Großmutter benannt, um Oma zu ärgern.

Sie ist noch nicht ganz ein Jahr alt und wird sich schnell an dich gewöhnen, behandle sie wie eine Eule, nur, wenn sie gestreichelt werden möchte, dann erfüll ihr diesen Wunsch umgehend, Fledermäuse sind nicht ganz so gutmütig wie Eulen und reagieren auf Zurückweisung gelegentlich etwas heftig.

Du brauchst Tamara natürlich nicht ständig bei dir zu behalten, sag ihr einfach, wohin sie fliegen soll.

Sie versteht sich gut mit Eulen, also musst du nicht befürchten, dass deine Schneeeule (ein wunderschönes Tier, in der letzten Teenwich war ein Poster von ihr) eifersüchtig wird.

Wenn du auf Mallorca gelandet bist, schick mir mit Tamara eine Nachricht, dann schicke ich sie mit meiner Adresse zurück.

Und nun hoffe ich, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen.

Nikolas Wellington

Vorsitzender der Jugendorganisation der Vampire Großbritanniens und Irlands

"Vampire?", fragten Ian und Tina wie aus einem Mund, Harry und Carol mussten angesichts ihres Entsetzens grinsen.

"Macht euch nicht ins Hemd, ihr habt zu viele Muggelfilme gesehen.

Vampire trinken nur das Blut ihres Partners, das erste Mal bei der Hochzeit und später, wenn im Bett die Post abgeht.

Es sind ansonsten ganz normale Menschen, sie haben weder Probleme mit Knoblauch, noch mit Kreuzen und besitzen durchaus ein Spiegelbild.

Und wenn man ihnen einen Pflock durch das Herz jagt, sterben sie, so wie wir auch.

In Hogwarts werden Vampire unterrichtet, ohne dass sie sich als solche zu erkennen geben müssen.

Wenn sie sich mit einem menschlichen Partner verbinden, beißen sie ihn in gegenseitigen Einvernehmen, dann beißt der Partner zurück und das war es auch schon.

Also vergesst diesen Dracula-Quatsch", sagte Carol und Harry nickte bestätigend.

"Auch die Sonne bereitet ihnen keine Probleme und sie schlafen auch nicht in Särgen, das sind nur Fantasien der Muggel.

Denkt mal an die Hexenverbrennungen, was sie damals so alles der magischen Welt angedichtet haben", sagte Harry.

"Na ja, sie waren wirklich nett", meinte Tina schließlich.

"Na dann, auf zu den Vampiren, ich bin gespannt, wie Harriet darauf reagieren wird", sagte Ian vergnügt.

"Schade, dass ihr nicht mitkommen könnt, wir hätten bestimmt viel Spaß zusammen", meinte Harry.

"Wenn wir endlich genug Geld zusammengekratzt haben, wird das kein Problem mehr sein, aber zur Zeit sind wir noch gebunden", sagte Carol bedauernd.

"Was habt ihr denn vor", fragte Harry.

"Wir wollen eine Detektei aufmachen, auch ich war Polizistin, wir haben uns ja auf der Polizeischule kennen gelernt.

Mein Reisebüro wird mein Bruder übernehmen und Tina schmeißt ihren Job hin, als schwarze Frau hat sie sowieso Probleme, ihr Captain ist nicht der einzige rassistische und sexistische Idiot, mit dem sie es zu tun hat", erzählte Carol.

"Nun, wenn ihr mit mir als stillem Teilhaber leben könntet, würde ich sagen, Carol, übergib dein Reisebüro und besorge als letzte Amtshandlung Tickets und ein Zimmer für euch und Tina, scheiß deinem Captain auf den Schreibtisch", sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Carol verdattert, Tina bewegte nur den Mund, ohne etwas hören zu lassen.

"Ja, natürlich, unter Bettgenossen greift man sich doch schließlich unter die Arme", gab Harry zurück.

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Tina, die wieder zum Sprechen in der Lage war.

"Ganz einfach, ich gebe euch das Geld, was ihr braucht, um eure Detektei zu eröffnen und ihr zahlt es zurück, entweder in Form einer Gewinnbeteiligung oder wie einen zinslosen Kredit".

"Okay, wo gibt es hier Abführmittel?", fragte Tina und grölte laut mit den Anderen.

"Carol, ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich um die Tickets kümmerst, es wäre schön, wenn wir zusammen fliegen könnten", sagte Harry und wurde im nächsten Moment von zwei begeisterten Frauen umarmt und geküsst.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermine, deine Zeitung", murmelte Harriet verschlafen.

Hermines rechtes Auge öffnete sich einen Spalt und sie murmelte: "Bezahl sie, du weißt doch, fünf Knuts".

"Mach das mal schön selbst, ich habe keine Lust darauf, wieder gebissen zu werden.

Hermines Auge hatte sich gerade wieder geschlossen, nun öffnete sie es wieder und rollte sich seufzend aus dem Bett, nahm die Münzen aus ihrem Geldbeutel und bezahlte die Eule.

Harriet und Hermine hatten gestern einen stressigen Tag gehabt, die Reise nach Mallorca hatte sich als Albtraum entpuppt.

Gut gelaunt waren sie zum Flughafen gefahren, wo das Elend in Form eines um drei Stunden verschobenen Fluges auf sie wartete.

Und so ging der Tag weiter, aus drei Stunden wurden fünf, im Flugzeug randalierten die Mitglieder eines Kegelclubs beim Start, der deshalb abgebrochen werden musste.

Dadurch verging eine weitere Stunde, bis die Randalierer von der Polizei abgeführt worden waren.

Dann endlich startete der Flieger, der Flug verging ruhig, außer dass ein älterer Herr, der in der Reihe vor ihnen saß, Hermine und Harriet in sein Apartment einladen wollte und ihnen lüstern grinsend eine reichliche Belohnung für ihre Dienste versprach, wofür Harriet ihm mit großer Präzision ihre Hand im Gesicht platzierte.

Hermine klingelte nach einer Stewardess und verlangte, dass dieses Schwein auf einen anderen Platz gesetzt werden sollte, was die Stewardess nur zu gerne tat, weil dieser Kerl ihr beim Einsteigen an den Hintern gefasst hatte und auch sie deshalb dem Mann gegenüber keine besonders warmen Gefühle hegte.

Nach der Landung wurden sie am Flughafen von einer leicht panischen Reiseleiterin erwartet, die in ihr Handy brüllte, weil kein Bus für ihre Touristen zur Verfügung stand.

Eine Stunde später kam endlich der Bus, zu Harriets und Hermines Abscheu stieg auch der Hechelgreis, wie sie ihren Bewunderer mittlerweile getauft hatten, mit ein.

Er warf ihnen zwar lüsterne Blicke zu, aber die Erinnerung an die Ohrfeige war wohl noch zu frisch, als dass er es gewagt hätte, sich den Beiden zu nähern.

Auch, dass Harriet eine Tennistasche dabei hatte, schien ihn etwas zu beunruhigen, er wollte wohl nicht riskieren, dass sie einen Schläger zweckentfremdete und ihm diesen über den Schädel zog.

Als sie endlich im Hotel eintrafen, zeigte sich, dass der Hechelgreis auch in ihrem Hotel wohnte und um das Drama komplett zu machen, gab es aufgrund der vorgerückten Stunde auch nichts mehr zu essen.

Hermine und Harriet brachten ihre Koffer in Harriets Zimmer, denn die Frauen hatten beschlossen, bis zum Eintreffen Ians gemeinsam in Harriets Zimmer zu schlafen.

Hungrig wie Löwen gingen sie zu einem Imbiss, wo sie so viele Burger in sich hinein stopften, dass die anderen Gäste sich schon zu fragen begannen, wo in diesen beiden schlanken Frauen überhaupt Platz für solche Mengen war.

Der Kellner hingegen, ein gemütlicher und ziemlich dicker Mann, der den Eindruck machte, als sei er einer seiner besten Kunden, nickte ihnen nach Beendigung der Mahlzeit anerkennend zu.

Todmüde schleppten sich die beiden Frauen zurück ins Hotel und krochen nach einer kurzen Dusche ins Bett, wo sie sofort einschliefen.

Der stressige Vortag steckte Hermine noch in den Knochen, deshalb legte sie sich ins Bett, ohne die Zeitung weiter zu beachten.

Harriet fragte: "Na, dein Herzblatt auf der Titelseite?".

Hermines müde Augen versuchten, die Zeitung zu fokussieren und im nächsten Moment fuhr sie hoch, als hätte sie einen Knallrümfigen Kröter unter ihrer Decke entdeckt.

"Heiliger Hippogreif!", rief sie und sofort war auch Harriet hellwach.

Normalerweis musste sie immer lachen, wenn Hermine ganz unwillkürlich Bekräftigungsrufe aus der magischen Welt ausstieß, "Beim Barte des Merlin" oder "Heiliger Hippogreif", waren ihre Favoriten.

Aber Hermines Ton zufolge musste etwas Ernstes passiert sein.

Sie warf einen Blick auf das sich bewegende Foto auf der Titelseite und erstarrte.

Das Harry darauf abgebildet war, verwunderte sie nicht im Geringsten, denn er hatte die Titelseite seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort gepachtet.

Aber dass Ian, Carol und Tina dort in Gesellschaft Harrys zu sehen waren, war eine absolute Premiere.

Hermine begann plötzlich, haltlos zu kichern und zeigte auf die Bildunterschrift.

Dort stand: "Harry Potter, unser aller Held in Begleitung von Lars Samenströmen, Lasse Reinstecken und Olga Machslochov, den Leitern der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit aus Schweden, Südafrika und Russland".

Die Frauen lasen den Artikel, darin wurde vermutet, dass Harry sich für die Internationale Zusammenarbeit engagieren würde.

Auch für den Dialog mit magischen Geschöpfen würde er sich einsetzen, näheres dazu auf Seite Zwei.

Auf Seite zwei prangte ein weiteres, großformatiges Foto, es zeigte Harry, Ian, Carol und Tina mit einem jungen Paar, der Bildunterschrift zufolge handelte es sich bei ihnen um Nikolas Wellington, den Vorsitzenden der Jugendorganisation der Vampire Großbritanniens und Irlands und dessen Verlobte Sarah Bascot.

Es waren sogar zwei Fotos, die in regelmäßigen Abständen wechselten, auf dem ersten tanzten die Sechs wild und auf dem Zweiten tranken sie einen Feuerwhisky auf Ex.

Die Aufnahmen waren gestern Abend auf einer privaten Party von Nikolas Wellington entstanden.

"Vampire!", rief Harriet entsetzt aus.

Hermine klärte sie über Vampire auf und Harriet beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

"Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, dass ich geglaubt habe, dein Vater vertritt Tim in seiner Praxis und stattdessen hängt er mit Harry, Carol und Tina in der Winkelgasse ab und lässt abends mit den Dreien und einer Horde Vampire die Sau raus.

Dazu trägt er Zaubererklamotten, die ihm zugegebenermaßen gut stehen, hast du eine Ahnung, was da läuft?", fragte Harriet.

"Lass mich nachdenken", murmelte Hermine.

Sie schwieg einige Minuten lang, während dieser Zeit arbeitete ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren.

Schließlich sagte sie: "Dad muss unser Gespräch vorgestern Abend gehört haben, er hat beschlossen, mit Harry zu reden und ihn hierher zu bringen.

Er hat Tims Anruf fingiert, hat gepackt und ist zu Harry gefahren, der Zettel mit seiner Adresse lag ja auf dem Küchentisch.

Wie ich Dad so kenne, hat er Harry direkt erzählt, was ich für ihn empfinde und ihn gefragt, was er für mich empfindet.

Harrys Antwort muss positiv ausgefallen sein, und nun kommt Carol ins Spiel.

Dad wollte über sie Tickets besorgen, aber sie hat wohl nicht sofort welche bekommen, also zeigen Harry und Carol Dad und Tina die Zaubererwelt bis zum Abflug".

"Klingt alles logisch, Hermine, aber wie erklärst du dir die Vampire?".

"Vielleicht kennt Harry sie von früher, mir kommen sie bekannt vor, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, waren sie im fünften Jahr in Ravenclaw, als wir in Hogwarts eingeschult wurden.

Es kann auch sein, dass sie sich in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben und irgendwie ins Gespräch miteinander gekommen sind".

"So stelle ich mir das auch vor, Mine.

Allerdings hat dein Vater Strafe verdient, weil er mich belogen hat", sagte Harriet mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen.

"Ich denke, als Strafe muss er mir eine ausgiebige Ganzkörpermassage verpassen", fuhr sie fort.

"Da ihr sowieso nicht die Finger voneinander lassen könnt, ist das wohl keine große Strafe für Dad", gluckste Hermine.

"Doch, doch, mein Schatz, er wird nämlich seine Klamotten an behalten.

Glaub mir, er wird leiden wie ein Hund", sagte Harriet genüsslich.

"Dann fühle ich die moralische Verpflichtung, für ihn um Gnade zu bitten.

Wenn er es wirklich geschafft hat, mir Harry zu besorgen, hat er Gnade verdient", sagte Hermine grinsend.

"Na, mal sehen, vielleicht lasse ich Gnade vor Recht ergehen.

Aber Hermine, geschafft hat er es sicher, sonst würden die Beiden bestimmt nicht zusammen die Zaubererwelt unsicher machen.

Das heißt, dass wir dich etwas aufmotzen sollten, so dass deinem Helden der Unterkiefer herunter fällt, wenn er dich sieht.

Also los, aufstehen, duschen, dann gehen wir frühstücken und fahren anschließend nach Palma.

Dort gehen wir zu einem guten Friseur, danach machen wir einen Stadtbummel und schauen uns in den Boutiquen um, vielleicht auch im ein oder anderen Schuhladen.

Wir können uns den ganzen Tag Zeit lassen, ohne Männer, die ständig mit den Augen rollen.

Na, wie klingt das?".

"Zu gut, um es abzulehnen", gab Hermine vergnügt zurück, sprang aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad.

Harriet schaute ihr lächelnd nach, endlich schien Hermine restlos glücklich zu sein.

Zwei Stunden später saß Hermine auf einem Frisörstuhl und verwünschte sich, weil sie auf Harriet gehört und sich in diesen Laden schleppen lassen hatte.

In Harriet schien eine Stylberaterin geschlummert zu haben, die sich nun befreit hatte.

Der Frisör, der zu der Gattung gehörte, die sich Haarkünstler nannte, fand Harriets Ideen sehr gut und brachte auch noch eigene Vorschläge ein, Hermine wurde gar nicht gefragt und fand sich plötzlich auf dem Stuhl wieder, wo sich der Figaro hektisch an ihr zu schaffen machte.

Harriet selbst hatte sich ebenfalls für eine neue Frisur entschieden, sie ließ sich Strähnchen machen, sie hatte blonde Haare, einige Strähnen wurden aufgehellt und andere abgedunkelt, das Ergebnis sah wirklich gut aus.

Hermine musste etwas länger bis zum Ende ihrer Renovierung warten, denn bei ihr wurde mehr Aufwand betrieben.

Zuerst waren ihre buschigen Haare geglättet worden, dann schwarz gefärbt und mit dunkelroten Strähnen versehen worden.

Als der Frisör mit ihr fertig war, traute sie sich kaum, in den Spiegel zu schauen, aber als sie es dann doch tat, war sie begeistert.

"Fantastisch!", stieß sie hervor, der Frisör lächelte geschmeichelt und Harriet flüsterte ihr grinsend ins Ohr: "Du bist schließlich eine Hexe, dann kannst du auch so aussehen.

Harry wird es von den Füßen reißen".

Hermine fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals und flüsterte zurück: "Ich kenne noch jemanden, einen sehr netten Zahnarzt, den es von den Füßen reißen wird.

Falls er zu aufdringlich wird, sag mir Bescheid, dann verpasse ich ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer".

"Ich befürchte, dass Harry ihn davon wieder befreien würde, schau dir mal die Fotos im Tagespropheten an, es sieht so aus, als wären die Beiden dicke Freunde geworden".

"Ja, und das wundert mich, weder Harry noch Dad sind die Typen, die schnell Freundschaft schließen", meinte Hermine.

"Vielleicht gerade deswegen", sagte Harriet lächelnd.

Nach dem Frisörbesuch begannen sie, in verschiedenen Boutiquen zu stöbern, Hermine wunderte sich, was ihre Mutter zur Umkleide schleppte.

"Sag mal, willst du mich den Urlaub abarbeiten lassen, fragte sie, als ihre Mutter einige Kleidungsstücke anschleppte, bei deren Anblick Hermine sich fragte, ob es sich dabei um Röcke oder breite Gürtel handelte.

"Bring mich nicht auf Ideen, Mine", gluckste Angela, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Suche machte.

Sie brachte einige Jeans mit sehr niedrigem Bund an, ohne Widerrede zuzulassen, gab sie Hermine die Hosen und verschwand, um wenige Minuten später mit einigen bauchfreien Tops wieder zu kommen.

Kurzerhand kaufte Harriet alles, was Hermine passte, als ihre Tochter fragte, ob diese Klamotten nicht etwas aufreizend wären, antwortete sie: "Du hast zu lange diese Zaubererklamotten getragen, Mine.

Wenn ich mir diese Fetzen ansehe, wundere ich mich, dass die Zauberer noch nicht ausgestorben sind.

Ah, da drüben gibt es was für drunter".

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie auf ein Geschäft gezeigt, wo Dessous der heißeren Sorte verkauft wurden.

Harriet kommentierte Hermines leicht rotes Gesicht mit den Worten: "Stell dich nicht so an, du kannst doch unter solchen Klamotten keine Baumwollschlüpfer tragen, am Besten noch mit Mickey-Mäusen drauf".

Eine halbe Stunde später war Hermine reichlich mit Sting-Tangas und anderen Wäschestücken ausgestattet, die sie normalerweise für die Arbeitskleidung einer Dame des horizontalen Gewerbes gehalten hätte.

In einer weiteren Boutique kaufte Harriet drei ziemlich knappe Kleider für Hermine, dann gönnte sie ihr eine Pause.

Die Frauen setzten sich vor ein Cafe und ließen sich einen Espresso schmecken, dabei fragte Harriet amüsiert: "Hermine, habt ihr so etwas wie einen Enthaarungszauber?".

"Klar, den hat Ginny mir beigebracht, er ist wirklich gut, unter meinen Armen wächst kein einziges Härchen mehr".

"Schön für deine Arme, aber ich dachte da eher an etwas tiefere Regionen", sagte Harriet und Hermines Gesicht glich einer Tomate.

Harriet fuhr genüsslich fort: "Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, wie bescheuert das aussieht, wenn du einen String trägst und an den Seiten guckt das Gestrüpp raus? Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass dein Held auf Haare im Mund steht".

"Mum!", stieß Hermine hervor, doch Harriet beachtete das gar nicht.

"Wie steht es eigentlich mit Verhütung, hast du diesen Trank genommen?".

"Ja, an meinem letzten Tag, er hält ein Jahr vor".

"Gut, also brauchen wir keine Drogerie aufzusuchen".

Nach einer Pause fragte Hermine, nun etwas interessiert: "Meinst du, ich soll einen kompletten Kahlschlag machen?".

"Auf jeden Fall, wenn dein Held das sieht, wird er bestimmt ganz zappelig.

Deinem Vater geht es auf jedem Fall so und Harry hat offenbar die gleiche Art Humor, wenn ich an die Namen denke, die er Ian, Carol und Tina verpasst hat, dann werden sie auch die gleichen sexuellen Vorlieben haben".

"Na ja, so lange du die Finger von Harry und er seine von dir lässt, kann ich damit leben".

Harriet lachte: "Glaub mir, Schatz, an deinem Vater habe ich wirklich genug".

Sie trieben sich noch einige Stunden in Palma herum, bis sie endlich mit etlichen Tüten bepackt in ein Taxi stiegen und in ihr Hotel fuhren.

In der Nähe der Rezeption lungerte der Hechelgreis herum, kaum sah er die Beiden, schon ging er dreckig grinsend auf sie zu, aber nach einigen Schritten stolperte er und schlug lang hin, Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hosentasche gegriffen und ihm einen ungesagten Stolperfluch aufgehalst.

Die beiden Frauen gingen kichernd an dem verdatterten Hechelgreis vorbei, der sich fragte, worüber er denn auf dem völlig glatten Boden gestolpert sein könnte.

Harriet und Hermine stellten ihre Einkäufe im Zimmer ab gingen wieder zu ihrem Imbiss, die Burger hatten ihnen am Vortag hervorragend geschmeckt und sie hatten keine Lust, sich in den Speisesaal des Hotels zu setzen, am Besten noch mit dem Hechelgreis als Tischnachbar.

Heute aßen sie weniger als gestern, vor allem Hermine hielt sich sehr zurück.

"Hast du keinen Hunger, Mine?", fragte Harriet in einem Ton, der verriet, dass sie den Grund für Hermines Zurückhaltung ahnte.

"Na, jetzt habe ich diese heißen Klamotten, wenn es noch ein paar Tage dauert, bis Dad und Harry kommen, passe ich nicht mehr hinein.

Das meiste von dem Zeug sieht doch sowieso schon wie aufgeschrumpft und nicht wie angezogen aus".

Harriet musste lachen, dann sagte sie: "Mine, du hast einen Körperbau, der jeden Mann von den Füßen reißt, du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu verstecken.

Allerdings sollten wir uns beide verstecken, wenn dein Vater die Kreditkartenabrechnung in die Finger kriegt".

Hermine sagte lachend: "Ich glaube, dass nur du dich verstecken solltest, wenn er es heraus findet, setze ich meinen Hundeblick auf und sage, du hättest mich gezwungen".

"Verräterin!", gab Harriet gespielt sauer zurück.

"Ich dachte nur, wenn ich das erwähne, denkst du noch einmal über mein Gnadengesuch für Dad nach".

Diesmal ernteten sie kein anerkennendes Nicken des Kellners, der ihre heutige Leistung offenbar wenig befriedigend fand.

Das wurde auch bei der Rechnung deutlich, die um einiges höher als die gestrige ausfiel, anscheinend interpretierte der Kellner das Sprichwort "Weniger ist mehr" auf eine etwas seltsame Weise.

"Bei dem sind wir unten durch!", kommentierte Harriet kichernd diese Preisentwicklung.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel kamen sie an einem Supermarkt vorbei, wo sie eine Flasche Prosecco kauften.

"Hurra, kein Hechelgreis in Sicht", meinte Hermine nach einem Rundblick durch die Hotelhalle.

"Der wird uns doch nicht untreu werden?", fragte Harriet gespielt besorgt.

"Auch, wenn uns das hart treffen würde, irgendwie würden wir damit fertig werden", sagte Hermine todernst und schob ihre vor Lachen bebende Mutter zum Aufzug.

Im Zimmer angekommen, stürmte Hermine ins Bad, weil sie als Erste duschen wollte.

Harriet rächte sich, indem sie Hermine ihren Zauberstab brachte und sie an die Enthaarung erinnerte.

Einige Minuten später kam Hermine geduscht und enthaart aus dem Bad, dann duschte Harriet und anschließend machten sie es sich mit dem Prosecco im Bett gemütlich.

Die nun beginnende Tratscherei erinnerte Hermine an die Pyjama-Partys in ihrem Schlafsaal, an denen Ginny, Lavender und Parvati teilgenommen hatten, meistens hatte Lavender etwas alkoholisches für diese Gelegenheiten aufgetrieben und dementsprechend hatte dann eine mehr als gute Stimmung geherrscht.

Als der Prosecco Geschichte war und die Beiden gerade schlafen wollten, begann Hermine plötzlich zu lachen.

"Was hast du denn, Mine?", fragte Harriet verblüfft, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was so lustig sein könnte.

"Ich musste gerade daran denken, was Harry für Muggelklamotten hat, ich könnte mir vorstellen, das Dad ihm etwas Ähnliches antut wie du mir".

Jetzt lachte auch Harriet.

"Es ist ja nicht nur dein Vater, Carol und Tina werden sich wohl auch an dem Spaß beteiligen, du kennst sie doch".


	3. Chapter 3

Harriets Einschätzung war goldrichtig, Harrys Martyrium begann einige Stunden, nachdem er Carol und Tina das Angebot unterbreitet hatte, ihre Detektei zu finanzieren.

Die beiden Frauen hatten ihre geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten schnellstens erledigt, Tina war glücklich wie ein kleines Kind, was bei ihrer Kündigung passiert war, bezeichnete sie als multiplen seelischen Orgasmus und brachte damit Carol, Harry und Ian zum Lachen.

Carols Bruder, der ein Squib war, wie Harry jetzt erfuhr, hatte das Reisebüro übernommen, wenn er sich auch etwas über die fliegende Hast gewundert hatte, mit der das alles über die Bühne gegangen war.

"Und was ist mit den Tickets?", fragte Ian.

Carol griff in ihre Aktentasche und holte vier Tickets heraus, fächerte sie auf und führte ein kleines Freudentänzchen auf.

"Morgen Nachmittag, drei Uhr, vier Plätze nebeneinander.

Unser Zimmer liegt neben dem von Hermine, das heißt, wir wohnen alle Tür an Tür", stieß sie vergnügt hervor.

Die anderen Drei fielen in ihre rhythmische Freudenbekundung mit ein, bis Ian plötzlich sagte: "Dann gibt es noch eine Sache, die wir vorher erledigen müssen".

Harry fühlte sich durch diese Aussage irgendwie bedroht, zu Recht, wie er gleich erfahren sollte.

Ian, Carol und Tina hatten die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, als Harry in seine Wohnung appariert war, um Tamara und Hedwig miteinander bekannt zu machen.

Erfreut stellte er fest, dass seine beiden Postboten sich mochten, Hedwig ließ es ohne Murren zu, dass Tamara sich an ihrem Wasser bediente.

Kurzerhand schickte er die Beiden nach Mallorca, wo sie nach Hermine suchen und sich in ihrer Nähe aufhalten sollten, ohne sich bemerken zu lassen.

Harry musste grinsen, als Tamara wie ein Mensch nickte und Hedwig diese Geste nachahmte.

Während Harry mit Tamara und Hedwig beschäftigt war, hatten die anderen Drei beschlossen, ihn etwas aufzumotzen.

Als Harry zurück kam, hatten sie Pläne geschmiedet, die sie ihm nun genüsslich verkündeten.

"Verdammt, warum habe ich mich nicht Voldemort angeschlossen, als er es mir angeboten hat", sagte Harry, als die Drei fertig waren.

"Der hätte dich auch erst einmal zum Frisör geschleppt, Harry", sagte Ian und Carol fügte hinzu: "Deine Muggelklamotten sind wirk ich nicht gerade erste Sahne, denk mal an die Fete, wie durchgestylt die Vampire waren".

"Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine große Erinnerung an die Fete", gab Harry zurück.

"Na, wer hat die schon", meinte Tina grinsend.

Harry erkannte, wann er verloren hatte, also sagte er: "Nun gut, bringen wir es hinter uns".

Der Frisör wusste ebenfalls, wann er verloren hatte, nach einigem Herumprobieren wurden Harrys Haare etwas geschnitten und dann hoch gegelt, sie standen sowieso hoch, nun taten sie das wenigstens geordnet.

Das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen, selbst Harry fand, dass er gar nicht so schlecht aussah.

Danach wurde Harrys Tag richtig stressig, nach dem fünften oder sechsten Klamottenladen hörte Harry auf, mitzuzählen.

Irgendwie schien er keine Kontrolle über das zu haben, was seine Freunde mit ihm anstellten.

Sie nutzten gnadenlos aus, dass sie in der Überzahl waren, Harry probierte eine Unmasse Klamotten an, die Drei stimmten ab und was sie für passend befanden, wurde gekauft, auf die Idee, nach Harrys Meinung zu fragen, kam keiner von ihnen.

Harry dachte in einem Moment geistiger Aktivität amüsiert, dass es ein Glück war, dass Voldemort nur Schwarzmagier und dunkle Kreaturen um sich geschart hatte und keine modebeflissenen Muggel, mit solchen Verbündeten hätte er den Krieg bestimmt gewonnen.

Nach diesem Gedanken versank die Welt um ihn herum wieder in die Bedeutungslosigkeit.

Irgendwann bemerkte Harry, dass er die Klamottenphase hinter sich hatte, denn jetzt musste er Schuhe anprobieren.

Dieser Umstand weckte die Hoffnung in Harry, dass dieser Tag irgendwann doch einmal zu Ende gehen würde.

Er hoffte, dass das bald sein würde, denn er ertappte sich schon bei sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an sein viertes Jahr, als er von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern über die Ländereien von Hogwarts geschleift wurde.

Endlich war es vorbei, sie setzten sich in ein Cafe, auch die drei Folterknechte schienen müde geworden zu sein.

"Harry, du wirkst etwas abwesend", sagte Ian und die beiden Frauen grinsten.

"Ich hasse euch!", stieß Harry hervor.

"Tust du nicht", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Tina.

"Okay, tue ich nicht, aber verdient hättet ihr es".

"Das wäre die Sache wert gewesen, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel Spaß hatte", meinte Carol.

"Leute, könntet ihr kurz eure Ärmel hoch krempeln, ich möchte nachschauen, ob ihr das Dunkle Mal tragt", sagte Harry.

Die vier aßen etwas und alberten herum, dann diskutierten sie über den weiteren Verlauf des Abends.

Sie beschlossen, es sich in Carols Haus bequem zu machen, dort würden Harry und Ian auch schlafen.

Auch wurde beschlossen, heute auf Alkohol in jeder Darreichungsform zu verzichten, damit der morgige Flug nicht mit Kotzorgien an Bord gewürzt werden würde.

Harry war nach sieben Jahren Ron daran gewöhnt, dass Schach ein Spiel war, bei dem er nur verlieren konnte, der heutige Tag bestätigte ihn in seiner Überzeugung.

Nach je einer Niederlage gegen Tina, Ian und Carol versuchten die Drei, ihm das Pokern beizubringen, darin war er ungefähr genau so gut wie im Schach.

Jedenfalls schien es so, denn Harry konnte seit seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts Pokern, Dean Thomas hatte es ihm beigebracht.

"Harry, es besteht nicht die geringste Notwendigkeit, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen, wenn du ein gutes Blatt auf der Hand hast oder das wenigstens glaubst".

"Du brauchst auch nicht fast in Tränen auszubrechen, wenn du Scheißkarten hast", setzte Tina hinzu.

Harry nickte, schien sich diese Regeln aber noch immer nicht verinnerlicht zu haben.

Im Gegenteil, als Ian und Tina sich beim nächsten Spiel gegenseitig hochpushten, ging Harry jedes Mal mit, obwohl er sein Regenwettergesicht aufgesetzt hatte.

Ian, Tina und die schon zu Beginn ausgestiegene Carol schauten ihn mitleidig an.

Dann kam der Moment der Entscheidung, Ian erhöhte ein letztes Mal und wollte sehen.

Tina blätterte breit grinsend vier Damen hin und wollte sich das Geld im Pott einverleiben, da wurde sie von Ian gestoppt und schnaubte, denn Ian warf seine Karten auf den Tisch und er hatte vier Könige.

Harry warf einen neidischen Blick auf die Karten der Beiden und warf seine eigenen mit den Worten: "Da hat Ian wohl gewonnen, ich habe nur vier Einser und auch noch vier verschiedene" auf den Tisch.

Ian und Tina hielten die Luft an, dann schob Ian Harry den Pott zu.

"Habe ich jetzt etwa gewonnen? Das kann doch nicht sein, ihr habt doch Bilder auf euren Karten".

Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry seine Freunde nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausgenommen.

Mittlerweile misstrauten sie ihm und nahmen ihm seine gespielte Naivität nicht mehr so ganz ab, aber betrogen hatte er sie ja nicht, schließlich zwang sie ja keiner, auf sein Theater hereinzufallen.

Es war spät geworden und sie beschlossen schlafen zu gehen, Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und schuf in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers Platz für zwei Betten, indem er die Möbel an die Wand rückte.

Dann beschwor er zwei Betten, ein äußerst unbequem aussehendes Feldbett für Ian und ein breites Himmelbett für sich selbst.

"Was soll das denn?", schnaubte Ian.

"Strafe muss sein, schließlich habt ihr mich Stunden lang gequält".

"Und was ist mit den Beiden, die können in ihrem bequemen Bett schlafen oder was?", motzte Ian und deutete auf die Frauen.

"Ja, können sie, ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie das auch wollen", gab Harry mit diabolischem Grinsen zurück.

"Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Carol mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

"Nur einige längliche, wärmebedürftige Tierchen in eurem Bett platziert".

"Schlangen?", kam es zweistimmig mit nun deutlicher Panik zurück.

Da konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurück halten er platzte heraus und beruhigte dann die beiden Frauen.

"War nur ein Joke, ihr Süßen".

Er verschaffte Ian ebenfalls ein bequemes Bett, dann gingen sie schlafen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich gähnend aufrichtete, hörte er ein dreistimmiges Lachen.

"Wofür zur Hölle haben wir dich eigentlich zu einem Frisör geschleppt?", fragte Ian.

Harry erhob sich kommentarlos und ging in den Flur, wo er einen Spiegel wusste.

Da musste er grinsen, denn seine Haare sahen echt genial aus, er hatte auf der rechten Seite geschlafen und seine gegelten Haare standen nun wild nach links ab.

Das Problem war nach einer Dusche mit ausgiebiger Haarwäsche behoben, dann musste Harry unter Tinas Anleitung seine Haare erneut gelen, Ian betrachtete das Ergebnis und sprach mit lauwarmer Stimme: "Richtig schnuckelig sieht er aus, der Kleine".

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und murmelte etwas.

"Was hat er getan?", fragte Ian die lachende Carol.

"Einen Schutzzauber auf seine Hose gelegt", japste sie.

"Ob ich meinem armen Töchterchen wirklich diesen Chaoten zumuten kann, muss ich mir noch reiflich überlegen", sagte Ian, der ebenfalls lachen musste.

"Hat dein Schwiegervater das nicht auch gesagt?", fragte Carol.

"Gelegentlich", gab Ian zu.

"Wir sollten allmählich packen, Leute, behacken könnt ihr euch später", meinte Tina und wurde von Carol angeschnauzt: "Was fällt dir ein, in meine Rolle zu schlüpfen, ich bin die Rational und Vernünftige in unserer Beziehung".

Unter ständigem Geflachse packten sie, genauer gesagt taten das Ian und Tina.

Harry und Carol hatten ihre Zauberstäbe benutzt, einige Aufrufezauber, dann ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und sie waren fertig.

Nun beobachteten sie amüsiert, wie Ian und Tina nach Muggelart packten, erst als die Flüche, welche die Beiden ausstießen, sich zu wiederholen begannen, zogen sie sich in die Küche zurück, um sich einen Kaffee einzuverleiben.

Erst, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang weg waren, wurde ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt.

"Wieso seid ihr denn schon fertig?", fragte Ian, der mit Tina die Küche betreten hatte.

"Wieso seid ihr noch nicht fertig?", fragte Harry zurück.

"Genau, ihr stellt euch aber auch an, ein Zauberstabschwenk und die Sache ist geritzt", sagte Carol und fing sich einen tödlichen Blick von Tina ein.

"Würde sich jemand von euch vielleicht dazu herablassen, diesen Zauberstabschwenk auszuführen?", fragte Ian leicht giftig.

"Aber gerne, mein Bester, gab Harry zuckersüß zurück und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

"Er ist ein Mistkerl", gab Ian von sich.

"Ja ist er und du liebst ihn abgöttisch", sagte Tina und Carol setzte drauf: "Natürlich tut er das, klarer Fall von Selbstverliebtheit".

Ians Antwort war ein erhobener Mittelfinger, Harry war gerade zurück gekehrt und sagte: "Mine hat Ron einmal die Finger zusammengehext, als er das getan hat, war eine Anregung von Molly".

"Ihr müsst mir während des Urlaubs unbedingt vom Leben in Hogwarts erzählen, wenn Hermine in den Ferien etwas erzählt hat, ging es in 99 von 100 Fällen um einen echt süßen Auserwählten", sagte Ian und verbuchte die leichte Röte in Harrys Gesicht als kleinen Sieg.

Allmählich wurde es Zeit, zum Flughafen zu fahren, Ian orderte ein Taxi, welches einige Minuten später eintraf.

Während der Fahrt entwickelte der Taxifahrer Mordgedanken gegen Ian, der davon überzeugt war, bessere Wege zum Flughafen zu kennen und damit auch nicht hinter dem Berg hielt.

Harry, Carol und Tina saßen auf der Rückbank und amüsierten sich heimlich über den manischen Blick des Fahrers, den sie im Rückspiegel sehen konnten.

Endlich erreichten sie den Flughafen, vor allem zwei Personen waren froh deswegen, der Taxifahrer, weil er Ian nicht mehr ertragen musste und Harry, dessen Blase heftig drückte.

Kaum hatten sie das Flughafengebäude betreten, da stellte Harry seinen Koffer ab und schaute sich nach einer Toilette um.

Er sah ein entsprechendes Hinweisschild und eilte in die angegebene Richtung.

Zwei Minuten später kam er zurück gerannt, öffnete hastig seinen Koffer, nahm seinen Zauberstab, den er vor der Abfahrt dort hinein gesteckt hatte und rannte zurück zur Toilette.

Ian, Tina und Carol sahen sich verdutzt an, bis die Letztere zu kichern begann.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Tina.

Carol brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um endlich sprechen zu können.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was passiert ist.

Ian, als du ihn vorhin angeschwult hast, hat er doch den Schutzzauber auf seine Hose gelegt.

Als er eben pinkeln wollte, hat er die Hose nicht auf bekommen und sein Zauberstab war hier im Koffer, deshalb konnte er den Schutzzauber nicht sofort lösen".

Die Drei lachten so laut, dass sie von zwei Angehörigen des Sicherheitsdienstes misstrauisch beäugt wurden.

Erst, als Harry locker und entspannt zurück kam, hatten sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie nicht mehr als potentielle Gefahr betrachtet wurden, die Wachleute drehten weiter ihre Runde.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Koffer, denn sie wollten ihr Gepäck jetzt aufgeben.

Als sie das hinter sich hatten, setzten sie sich in ein Restaurant, um dort die Zeit bis zum Abflug zu verbringen.

Harry war ziemlich still geworden, auch wirkte er nervös, was den Anderen natürlich auffiel.

"Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Ian mitfühlend.

"Ich bin ziemlich nervös, Ian, immerhin treffe ich in wenigen Stunden Hermine.

Ich kann mich nur an eine Gelegenheit erinnern, wo ich so nervös war, das war im vierten Jahr, als ich Cho zum Ball einladen wollte".

"Hermine hat uns davon erzählt, es hat ihr verdammt weh getan, dass du dich in Cho verknallt hast".

"Hermine ist ein Engel, sie hat sich nie etwas anmerken lassen, sie hat mich in dieser Angelegenheit sogar noch unterstützt.

Aber eigentlich kann es ihr doch gar nicht so weh getan haben, sie war doch mit Victor Krum zusammen".

"War sie nicht.

Die Beiden haben sich öfter in der Bibliothek getroffen und sich angefreundet.

Hermine hat Victor um Hilfe gebeten, sie hat geglaubt, wenn andere Männer sie als Frau ansehen, würdest du das auch tun".

"Dann hat Victor mich verarscht? Der hat mich gefragt, ob ich was mit Hermine hätte und den Eindruck erweckt, wenn ich ja sage, würde er Voldemorts Job erledigen".

"Victor hätte dir damals wirklich am Liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, aber nur, um dir endlich die Augen zu öffnen.

Außerdem hat er Krach mit seiner Freundin wegen dieser Aktion bekommen, das war ein weiterer Grund, dass er dich etwas auf dem Zug hatte.

Er war nämlich damals mit einer seiner Klassenkameradinnen zusammen, die nicht begeistert davon war, mit Victor eine Geheimbeziehung zu führen.

Übrigens wollen die Beiden nächsten Monat heiraten, Victor hat Hermine vor einigen Tagen geschrieben und sie zur Hochzeit eingeladen".

"Meine Güte, war ich blind", seufzte Harry.

"Zu deiner Ehrenrettung sei gesagt, dass Hermine ihre Gefühle sehr gut versteckt hat.

Als du mit Ginny zusammen warst, hat sie so getan, als würde sie sich für euch freuen, aber sie hat sich jede Nacht die Augen ausgeheult.

Aber es gab einige Leute in Hogwarts, die ganz genau wussten, was mit ihr los war.

Minerva hat mir in den Drei Besen erzählt, dass das komplette Lehrerkollegium gerafft hat, was bei euch los ist, Dumbledore wollte dir schon Beine machen, aber Minerva hat ihm abgeraten, sie ist strikt dagegen, sich in das Privatleben von Schülern einzumischen.

Filius hat mir erzählt, dass er sich immer gewundert hat, dass ein so genialer Sucher wie du so blind sein kann".

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck ließ seine Freunde schmunzeln.

"Wie ich dass so sehe, hast du bei Hermine einiges gut zu machen, bei all dem Kummer, den du ihr verursacht hast.

Aber ich denke, das bekommst du hin.

Eigentlich sehe ich nur noch ein Problem für dich, nämlich Harriet.

Sie hast es, wenn man ihrem kleinen Mädchen weh tut", sagte Carol genüsslich und Ian nickte beifällig.

"Einer kleinen Strafpredigt wirst du wohl nicht entgehen und ich werde zuhören und es genießen", sagte er und nahm Harrys erhöhte Unruhe zur Kenntnis.

"Danke, Leute, noch ein Punkt mehr auf meiner Liste, nett, dass ihr mich so aufheitert, wo ich sowieso etwas nervös bin.

Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ich noch nie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen bin?".

"Oh, unserem Helden geht der Arsch auf Grundeis.

Klar, das ist verständlich, der erste Flug, nach der Landung Begegnung mit der großen Liebe und einem Schwiegerdrachen.

Harry, du bist ein armes Schwein".

Ians Worte ließen Carol und Tina erneut kichern, auch Harry musste schmunzeln.

"Jetzt mal im Ernst, Harry.

Fliegen ist sicherer als zu Fuß zu gehen, Hermine liebt dich und wird überglücklich sein, wenn sie dich endlich in den Fingern hat und Harriet wird dir höchstens die Rippen brechen, wenn sie dich umarmt", sagte Ian jetzt ernst.

Harry war tatsächlich erleichtert, denn er kannte Harriet Granger kaum, wenn sie wirklich so ein Biest wäre, wie Ian erst gesagt hatte, wären Konflikte wohl vorprogrammiert gewesen.

Andererseits aber konnte er sich die Mutter seiner Hermine auch nicht als feuerspuckenden Drachen vorstellen.

Seine Hermine? Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Es klang ungewohnt, aber auch gleichzeitig gut und richtig.

An seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich ablesen, an wen er gerade dachte, seine Freunde warfen sich wissende Blicke zu.

Eine Stunde später saß Harry neben Ian im Flugzeug, das gerade zur Startbahn rollte.

Er versuchte, an Hermine zu denken, um sich abzulenken, es funktionierte tatsächlich.

Einige Minuten nach dem Start fragte sich Harry, wieso er überhaupt Angst vorm Fliegen gehabt hatte, es war einfach toll.

Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Dinge, die ihn störten, zum Einen die Stewardess, die ihn so anhimmelte, dass er schon den Verdacht bekam, sie könnte eine Hexe sein und zum Anderen seine Freunde, die das Interesse der Stewardess bemerkt hatten und sich königlich darüber amüsierten.

Die Stewardess sank kurz darauf in Harrys Sympathieliste noch einige Stufen tiefer, auch, wenn sie bestimmt nichts für den Fraß konnte, den sie ihnen servierte.

"Hat es ihnen nicht geschmeckt?", fragte sie, als sie die fast unberührten Teller abräumte.

"Hätten sie darauf gerne eine ehrliche oder eine höfliche Antwort?", fragte Harry zurück.

Nun schien sie von ihm nicht mehr ganz so angetan zu sein wie vorher, denn ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber kühlte sich etwas ab, was Harry erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm.

Man merkte deutlich, dass Harry nicht besonders viel von der Muggelwelt wusste, als er sich verwirrt umblickte, weil die Passagiere bei der Landung applaudierten.

"Deine Verwandten haben dir nicht viel von der Welt gezeigt, oder?", war Ians Kommentar zu Harrys Verwirrung.

"Fang nicht mit denen an, ich versuche gerade, sie aus meinem Gehirn zu streichen".

"Das haben sie auch verdient, Hermine hat uns viel von dem Scheißleben erzählt, das du bei denen hattest", sagte Ian verständig.

Harry grinste ihn an.

"Weißt du, irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig, weil ich mich nie richtig von ihnen verabschiedet habe und gedankt habe ich ihnen auch nicht.

Ich denke, das sollte ich nach dem Urlaub nachholen".

"Da hast du Recht, das solltest du tun und es wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt, wenn du Hermine mitnehmen würdest, vielleicht will sie sich auch bei ihnen bedanken", meinte Ian.

"Ich möchte nicht in der Haut von denen stecken", raunte Carol Tina zu.

Tina begann plötzlich zu lachen, dann sagte sie: "Frag doch Nikolas und Sarah, ob sie dich begleiten, die könnten deiner Sippschaft bestimmt schön die Zähne zeigen".

Harry schüttelte sich angesichts dieser Vorstellung vor Lachen, als Ian vorschlug, auch noch Remus Lupin mitzunehmen, befürchtete Harry, bald zu ersticken.

"Leute, ich bin erschüttert, dass ihr auf so fiese Gedanken kommt.

Da fehlt eigentlich nur noch jemand, der davon ein Video dreht", japste Harry.

Das Flugzeug erreichte seine Parkposition und alles drängte hektisch zu den Ausgängen.

Kurz darauf bekam Harry eine Lektion in Muggelkunde, er machte Bekanntschaft mit einem der größten Übel der Menschheit, dem Gepäckband.

Davon gab es etliche in der Halle, aber jedes davon hatte eine Anzeigetafel, auf der die Flugnummer stand.

Alle Passagiere ihres Fluges drängelten sich am Band, aber niemand schien seine Koffer zu finden.

Kein Wunder, denn es war gar nicht das Gepäck aus ihrem Flugzeug, das drehte zwei Bänder weiter seine Runden.

Tina warf zufällig einen Blick auf dieses Band und sah einen giftgrünen Koffer, der ihr sehr bekannt vor kam.

Sie trat näher und tatsächlich war es ihr Koffer, den sie sofort vom Band nahm.

"Leute, hier ist unser Gepäck, die müssen die Bänder verwechselt haben!", rief sie und meinte eigentlich nur ihre Freunde.

Allerdings fühlten sich die restlichen 300 Passagiere ebenfalls angesprochen, auch die Leute, die an diesem Band standen, zählten eins und eins zusammen und strebten in breiter Front dem anderen Band zu.

In der Mitte zwischen den Bändern trafen sich die beiden Gruppen wie zwei Armeen, es entstand ein kurzes Gerangel, dann ging man friedlich auseinander.

Am Gepäckband fiel die eben noch geschlossen agierende Armee auseinander, nun waren es lauter Einzelkämpfer, die sich in den Kampf um ihre Koffer warfen.

Ian hielt Harry und Carol zurück, sie warteten in aller Ruhe ab, bis die Menge sich ausgetobt hatte.

Da war das Band bis auf drei Koffer leer, die Männer wurden auf ihre Kavalierspflichten aufmerksam gemacht und schleppten neben ihren eigenen Koffern auch diejenigen der Frauen.

Die Frauen gingen grinsend hinter ihren Gepäckträgern her und grinsten noch breiter, als die Männer an einer leeren Gepäckkarre vorbei gingen, ohne diese zu beachten.

Carol nahm die Karre an sich und schob sie hinter den in eine Unterhaltung vertieften Männern her.

Erst am Ausgang des Flughafens erreicht hatten, fragte Carol mit Unschuldsmiene, warum sie denn die Karre nicht benutzt hätten.

Ian grinste Harry fies an.

"Harry, du bist ein Zauberer, los, tu was", forderte er ihn auf.

"Hier nicht, später, wenn wir unter uns sind, werden sie dafür bluten", versprach Harry.

"Ich verlasse mich drauf", meinte Ian.

"Hört auf, zwei schwache Frauen zu bedrohen, schaut lieber zu, dass wir ein Taxi bekommen", sagte Carol.

Das war nun etwas problematisch, zwar gab es hier einen Taxistand, wo sich zwar eine unüberschaubare Anzahl Taxis befand, aber die Anzahl derjenigen, die mit einem Taxi fahren wollten, war noch um einiges größer.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich ein Taxi bekamen, sie waren schweißgebadet, denn es herrschten Temperaturen von 40 Grad im Schatten.

Dummerweise gab es keinen Schatten, die Vier hatten schon befürchtet, gleich einen Hitzschlag zu bekommen.

Ian hatte sich nach vorne gesetzt, diesmal versuchte er nicht, dem Taxifahrer den besten Weg zu erklären, er war dazu einfach zu schlapp.

Die Fahrt dauerte fast zwei Stunden.

Cala Millor lag am anderen Ende der Insel und um den Flughafen herum war viel Verkehr, sie fuhren während der ersten Stunde praktisch von Stau zu Stau.

Dann ging es schneller, auf der gut ausgebauten Straße, die in den Osten der Insel führte, herrschte kaum Verkehr und der Taxifahrer schien die Schilder, welche auf die Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkungen hinwiesen, nur für nicht so ganz in die Landschaft passende Dekorationsobjekte zu halten und strafte sie mit Missachtung.

Dementsprechend schnell erreichten sie Cala Millor und die vier wurden von einem Urlaubsfeeling gepackt, das sich mit jeder Palme, die sie sahen, steigerte.

Endlich erreichten sie ihr Hotel, sie stiegen aus, holten ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und Ian entlohnte den Taxifahrer.

Dann steckten sie ihre Glieder, denn nach der langen Fahrt waren sie ziemlich steif.

Harry schaute sich fasziniert um, er war zum ersten Mal im Süden, die Landschaft faszinierte ihn, auch fand er, dass die Luft hier unwahrscheinlich gut roch.

Dann betrachtete er das Hotel, es hatte nicht viel Ähnlichkeit mit den Betonburgen, die Harry früher in Reiseprospekten bei den Dursleys gesehen hatte.

Dies hier war eine weiträumige, geschmackvolle Anlage, sie bestand aus einem langen, vierstöckigen Haupthaus und einigen kleineren Gebäuden, dazwischen lagen Gärten und mehrere Pools.

"Herrlich", sagte Harry und die Drei stimmten ihm zu.

"Genau das Richtige für den ersten Urlaub mit der großen Liebe", legte Ian nach.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Harry nur und konterte nicht, wie es sonst seine Art war.

"Was ist los mit dir, Kumpel?", fragte Ian und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Alles okay, Ian, sogar mehr als das.

Weißt du, bisher hatte ich kein besonders glückliches Leben, die Jahre bei den Dursleys waren die Pest, dann habe ich erfahren, das ich ein Zauberer bin.

Es war ein Traum, endlich kam ich von den Dursleys weg und musste sie nur noch in den Sommerferien ertragen.

Jetzt hätte ich glücklich sein können, wenn ich nicht die Nummer eins auf Voldemorts Abschussliste gewesen wäre.

Dann kamst du und hast mir die Augen geöffnet, dadurch hast du mir das größte Glück, was ich mir vorstellen kann, in Aussicht gestellt.

Erst jetzt habe ich realisiert, dass dieses Glück wirklich möglich ist, hier sehe ich den Ort, an dem ich mein Glück finden werde, es ist dadurch konkret geworden".

"Ich verstehe, einfach ausgedrückt, du konntest es nicht glauben", sagte Ian mitfühlend.

"Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir total verschwitzt in dieser Gluthitze herum stehen, wo wir doch längst in diesem klimatisierten Palast sein könnten", unterbrach Tina die beiden Männer.

"Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", stimmte Harry zu.

Sie nahmen ihre Koffer und betraten das Hotel, hier war es wirklich angenehm kühl.

Sie gingen an die Rezeption, um sich anzumelden, das hatten sie in wenigen Minuten hinter sich gebracht.

Harry hatte erwartet, einen Schlüssel für sein Zimmer zu bekommen, aber stattdessen bekam er eine Karte.

"Die ist für die Tür", raunte Ian ihm zu, Harry nickte, er hatte schon danach fragen wollen und hätte sich dadurch als nicht so ganz von dieser Welt geoutet.

Ein Page, den Harry im Stillen als Hauself bezeichnete, wollte sich ihrer Koffer bemächtigen, aber Ian winkte ab.

Sie gingen zum Aufzug, auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an der Bar vorbei.

Da zeigte sich deutlich, dass alle Vier die gleiche sexuelle Orientierung hatten, denn an der Bar standen zwei Frauen mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, beide trugen kurze, enge Hosen und bauchfreie Tops, eine war blond und die andere hatte schwarze Haare mit roten Strähnen.

Die Vier genossen im Vorbeigehen den Anblick der höchst attraktiven Kehrseiten der Beiden, als sie um die Ecke zum Aufzug bogen, entfuhr allen gleichzeitig ein anerkennendes : "Wow".

Ian grinste Harry an und sagte: "Mach so was besser nicht, wenn Hermine in der Nähe ist, sonst bekommst du ein Problem".

"Pass du lieber selbst auf, dass du nicht zu begeistert bei so einem Anblick reagierst, wenn deine Frau in der Nähe ist", gab Harry zurück.

"Dann würde ich gar nicht auf so eine Idee kommen, Harriet ist genau so knackig wie die Beiden an der Bar, Hermine übrigens auch, wie du ja wissen dürftest".

"Woher, selbst wenn sie in Hogwarts einmal keine Zaubererklamotten getragen hat, besonders figurbetonte Kleidung hat sie nie getragen".

"Hätte sie es doch nur mal getan, ich glaube nicht, dass du ihr widerstanden hättest", gluckste Carol.

"Da spricht die Fachfrau", sagte Tina grinsend.

"Aber ich muss ihr Recht geben, Hermine ist wirklich ein Leckerbissen", setzte sie nach.

Sie verabredeten, sich in einer halben Stunde in Carols und Tinas Zimmer zu treffen, sie wollten duschen und sich umziehen.

Carol und Tina hatten gerade erst ihr Zimmer betreten, da klopfte es schon an der Tür.

Es war Ian, er schlüpfte ins Zimmer und hielt ihnen eine Zeitung vor die Nase und sagte: "Scheiße, schaut euch das an".

"Der Tagesprophet! Woher hast du ihn?" fragte Carol.

"Hermine hat ihn abonniert.

Sie scheint bei Harriet geschlafen zu haben, ich habe das Ding eben auf dem Nachttisch gefunden".

"Dann wissen sie Bescheid, die Überraschung für Hermine ist also keine mehr".

Sie gingen in Harriets Zimmer, wo die beiden Frauen ihren kriminalistischen Spürsinn frei ließen.

"Sag mal, sind das Hermines Klamotten?", fragte Carol und deutete auf einige der Kleidungsstücke, welche Harriet Hermine verordnet hatte.

"Keine Ahnung, ich kenne sie nicht und es ist eigentlich auch nicht ihr Styl", meinte Ian.

Da rief Tina: "Ich werde blass!", aus und bekam ein zweistimmiges: "Glaub ich nicht", zurück.

"Wisst Ihr, wer die beiden Knackärche an der Bar sind? Harriet und Hermine.

Schaut mal, das Kissen, es ist ganz leicht rötlich verfärbt, das kommt von frisch gefärbten Haaren.

Die Klamotten passen in dieses Bild, ich denke, Harriet hat Hermine etwas getuned, wie wir es mit Harry getan haben.

Versteht ihr, sie haben das Bild im Tagespropheten gesehen und vermutet, dass Harry hierher geschleppt wird".

Carol sprintete aus dem Zimmer und hastete die Treppen hinunter, aber als sie die Bar erreichte, waren die Frauen nicht mehr da.

"Sie sind weg", sagte sie, als sie ins Zimmer zurück kehrte.

"Wir behalten das für uns.

Ich möchte sehen, wie Harry reagiert, wenn er Hermine so zu sehen bekommt.

Ich vermute, er wird in Ohnmacht fallen", sagte Ian und die Frauen nickten belustigt.

Carol und Tina gingen zurück in ihr Zimmer, um schnell zu duschen, kaum hatten sie sich angezogen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Es war Harry, den sie prüfend musterten und dann in sein Zimmer zurück schickten, um sich umzuziehen, denn er trug schwarz.

"Harry, wir sind hier im Urlaub und nicht auf einer Beerdigung, als zieh dir was Buntes an", sagte Carol resolut und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Fünf Minuten später war er zurück, diesmal trug er eine bunte Bermuda und ein weißes, ärmelloses T-Shirt und hatte Glück, die Frauen bewerteten diese Kombination als bunt genug.

"Na, haben dich die Türsteher diesmal für würdig befunden, ihre heiligen Hallen zu betreten?", kam es gut gelaunt von Ian, der breit grinsend auf dem Bett lag.

"Scheint so.

Sagt mal, ich dachte, Hermine sollte in meinem Zimmer wohnen, aber das Zimmer ist unbenutzt, es steht auch kein Koffer von ihr da".

"Hermine und Harriet haben in einem Zimmer geschlafen, Harry.

Das wundert mich nicht, die Beiden sind eher Freundinnen als Mutter und Tochter, ich war da immer etwas außen vor, aber jetzt habe ich ja so was wie einen Schwiegersohn, mit dem man wunderbar herumalbern kann.

Wurde ja Zeit, dass ich auch einmal einen Verbündeten bekomme, die Beiden sind nämlich sehr gut darin, mich in gemeinschaftlicher Arbeit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben".

Harry grinste, er war aber auch gleichzeitig gerührt, Ians Bekenntnis, wie willkommen er ihm war, war etwas, was Harry bis jetzt kaum einmal gehört hatte.

Carol grinste.

"Wenn ihr noch Blutsbrüderschaft schließen wollt, dann beeilt euch verdammt noch mal, mir hängt der Magen in den Kniekehlen.

Unten am Strand kenne ich einen Laden, wo es gute Burger gibt und ich gedenke, diesen Laden leer zu fressen", tönte sie.

"Sag mal, wer von euch riecht eigentlich so gut?", fragte Tina und schnüffelte erst an Ian, dann an Harry.

"Ah, du bist das, verdammt heißes Deo", sagte sie.

"Natürlich ist es Harry, hast du etwa geglaubt, es wäre Ian?", fragte Carol in einem Ton, als hätte ihre Freundin eine völlig abwegige Theorie zum Besten gegeben.

"Stimmt, du hast Recht, muss die Hitze und der Hunger sein", antwortete Tina entschuldigend.

"Hexen!", schmetterte Ian ihnen entgegen, er erntete ein Kichern und Carol sprach in belehrendem Ton: "Das, mein Lieber, trifft nur zur Hälfte zu".

Harry bekam angesichts dieser Kabbelei Luftprobleme, so musste er lachen.

"Können wir jetzt endlich essen gehen?", fragte Tina nachdrücklich.

Sie sah bei dieser Frage leicht gefährlich aus und so folgten die Drei ihrer Aufforderung ohne zu zögern.

"Und wenn Hermine jetzt zurück kommt?", fragte Harry.

"Willst du den ganzen Tag im Zimmer hocken und auf sie warten? Vielleicht sind sie in Palma, bis sie wiederkommen, bist du verhungert.

Wir essen jetzt, dann erkunden wir den Ort, falls sie hier sind, laufen wir ihnen bestimmt über den Weg.

Wir können auch gelegentlich im Hotel nachsehen, ob sie zurück sind", sagte Ian.

Sie verließen das Hotel und gingen zum Strand, wo sie den Imbiss aufsuchten, in dem sich Harriet und Hermine schon zwei Mal die Bäuche voll geschlagen hatten.

Der Kellner nahm vergnügt ihre üppige Bestellung auf, er hatte in ihnen Kunden nach seinem Geschmack gefunden.

Harry fühlte sich sauwohl, er betrachtete abwechselnd das Treiben auf der Strandpromenade und das Meer.

"Dir gefällt es hier, nicht wahr?", fragte Ian, der ihn beobachtet hatte.

"Ja, jetzt müsste nur noch Hermine kommen, dann wäre mein Glück perfekt", gab Harry zurück.

"Das kann nicht mehr lange dauern", meint Ian.

"Hoffentlich dauert das Essen nicht mehr lange", mischte Tina sich ein, deren Magen gerade laut geknurrt hatte.

"Ja, es ist fies, hier riecht es nach Burgern und man kann die Zähne nicht rein hauen", stimmte Carol ihrer Freundin zu.

Da kam der Kellner und stellte Teller vor sie, nur waren sie leer und Tina reagierte mit einem weiteren Magenknurren darauf.

Der Kellner hörte das und versprach, dass sie in zwei Minuten ihre Burger hätten.

Rein mathematisch gesehen schien eine spanische Minute fünf englischen Minuten zu entsprechen, denn sie mussten noch geschlagene zehn Minuten warten.

Tina wollte zugreifen, doch Ian hielt ihren Arm fest.

"Erst das Tischgebet", sagte er fies grinsend.

"Amen!", knurrte Tina, schüttelte seine Hand ab und begann geradezu unanständig schnell zu essen.

Allerdings fiel sie hier am Tisch nicht auf, denn die anderen Drei benahmen sich genauso gesittet wie sie.

Ihnen wurde das anerkennende Nicken gewährt, welches der Kellner Harriet und Hermine bei ihrem zweiten Besuch in diesem Gourmet-Tempel verweigert hatte.

"Und was essen wir jetzt?", fragte Tina, kaum waren sie aufgestanden.

"Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es technisch unmöglich ist, würde ich vermuten, dass du schwanger bist", sagte Ian.

"Wie wäre es mit Eis?", schlug Harry vor, der einige Meter weiter einen Eisstand erspäht hatte.

"Du bist mein Traummann!", antwortete Tina begeistert und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Ian und Carol folgten ihnen lachend, auch sie gönnten sich ein Eis zur Verdauung, wie Tina es bezeichnete.

Sie setzten sich mit den großen und gut gefüllten Eistüten auf die Mauer, die den Strand von der Straße trennte.

Als sie ihr Eis vernichtet hatten, begannen Carol und Tina mit einer kleinen Knutscherei, was ihnen finstere Blick einiger offenbar nicht besonders toleranten Passanten einbrachte.

Ein besorgter Familienvater forderte sie sogar auf, sofort mit dieser unnatürlichen Sauerei aufzuhören, so einen Anblick könnte man schließlich Kindern nicht zumuten.

Harrys Einschüchterungstaktik funktionierte bei ihm hervorragend, der Mann zog mir seiner Bilderbuchfamilie schnell ab, nachdem Harry ihm seine rot aufblitzenden Augen präsentiert hatte.

Harry wurde daraufhin zu Carols und Tinas persönlichem Leibwächter ernannt.

"Warum lernst du das nicht selbst, Carol? Es ist nicht schwer, ich kann es dir beibringen".

"Du willst mir Tricks von Voldemort beibringen? Also, ich muss sagen, du wirfst meine Vorstellung vom Auserwählten gewaltig über den Haufen", gab Carol grinsend zurück.

"Oh, der hatte gute Sachen drauf, Pech für ihn, dass ich mir einiges von ihm abgeguckt habe.

Zum Beispiel sein dunkles Mal, damit habe ich ihn in eine Falle gelockt".

"Das musst du uns unbedingt erzählen, wie du ihn fertig gemacht hast, Hermine hat keine Details von sich gegeben".

"Ich habe sie darum gebeten, sie ist der einzige Mensch überhaupt, der weiß, was an diesem Abend passiert ist.

Ich habe Gründe, diese Informationen noch nicht preiszugeben, was bei Voldemort geklappt hat, kann auch bei den restlichen Todessern funktionieren".

"Gibt es noch viele von denen?", fragte Ian.

"Jede Menge, sie haben sich in irgendwelchen Rattenlöchern verkrochen, aber ich werde versuchen, sie heraus zu locken.

Aber das hat Zeit, solange sie die Füße stillhalten, besteht kein Grund zur Eile".

"Harry, ich bitte dich, mach nichts Gefährliches", sagte Ian besorgt.

"Keine Angst, Schwiegerdaddy, ich habe jetzt mehr als genug Gründe, am Leben zu bleiben".

"Schwiegerdaddy!", schnaubten Carol und Tina, Ian warf Harry einen strafenden Blick zu, aber dann musste er ebenfalls lachen.

"Könnte es sein, dass einer dieser Gründe auf den Namen Hermine hört und du diesen Grund schon seit Jahren haben könntest, wenn du nicht mit einer geradezu bemerkenswert hartnäckigen Blindheit geschlagen wärst?", fragte Ian grinsend.

"Da war wohl auch Verdrängung im Spiel, Ian.

Selbst, wenn ich Hermines und meine eigenen Gefühle bewusst zur Kenntnis genommen hätte, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wirklich auf eine Beziehung mit ihr eingelassen hätte.

Bestimmt nicht, so lange Voldemort noch existiert hätte.

Ich bin damals fast an dem Tod meines Paten zerbrochen, wenn Hermine etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätte ich es nicht überwunden, sie war und ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, sogar noch wichtiger als Ron.

Wenn Voldemort sie getötet hätte, in meinem Kopf wäre nur noch der Gedanke an Rache gewesen, hätte er sie entführt, ich hätte jede seiner Forderungen erfüllt, um sie zu retten.

Sie wäre als meine Freundin mein schwacher Punkt gewesen, noch mehr, als sie es ohnehin schon war".

Ian nickte verstehend und sagte: "Sag mal, Harry, kann es sein, dass Hermine dich gar nicht richtig kennt? Sie hat dich immer in den Himmel gehoben, wenn sie von dir erzählt hat, es gab nur eine Sache, die sie an dir kritisiert hat, nämlich, dass du kaum über etwas Persönliches oder Gefühle sprichst, sie hat dich immer als sehr verschlossen empfunden".

"Mit wem hätte ich denn so reden können? Hermine wollte ich der Sicherheit wegen etwas auf Abstand halten, Ron hatte gelegentliche Ausbrüche von Neid und ich musste aufpassen, was ich sage, damit er nicht wieder durchdreht, ansonsten war ich mit niemandem so vertraut, um dermaßen persönliche Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen.

Bei euch ist das anders, ihr seid weder neidisch auf mich, noch baggert ihr mich an, um vor euren Freundinnen mit dem Auserwählten prahlen zu können".

Ian legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

"Das mit Ron hat auch Hermine schon erwähnt, sie war eine Zeit lang ziemlich sauer auf ihn, sie meint, du hättest auch ohne einen besten Freund, dem du ständig Honig ums Maul schmieren musst, genug Probleme".

"Ich glaube, wenn Mine nicht gewesen wäre, hätten Ron und ich uns irgendwann die Köpfe eingeschlagen.

Er sah nur meinen Ruhm und meinen Reichtum, beides bedeutet mir nichts.

Ich hingegen hatte meine Eltern und meinen Paten verloren, das war für Ron nebensächlich.

Mine hat es immer geschafft, unsere Köpfe zurecht zu rücken.

Wenn sie uns in der Mangel gehabt hatte, verstanden wir die Ansicht des Anderen".

"Ja, sie ist ziemlich harmoniesüchtig.

Mal gespannt, wann wir sie endlich auftreiben", meinte Ian, der wohl auch eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach Harriet verspürte.


	4. Chapter 4

Wären die Vier etwas schneller gewesen, hätten sie Harriet und Hermine am Eisstand getroffen.

Aber sie kamen einige Minuten zu spät, denn die Frauen hatten sich ein kleines Eis gegönnt und sich nach der Vernichtung desselben in ein Taxi gesetzt, sie wollten die Drachenhöhle besichtigen.

Diese Idee war ihnen vorhin an der Hotelbar gekommen, als sie Harry und seinen Begleitern ihre Rückfront präsentiert hatten.

Erst hatten sie eigentlich vorgehabt, sich an den Strand zu legen, aber sie wussten, dass Ian nicht unbedingt für solche Ausflüge zu haben war und hatten verabredet, die Zeit bis zum Eintreffen Ians und Harrys für Ausflüge zu benutzen.

Hermine hatte gemeint, dass die Zeit dann schneller herum gehen würde.

"Da hat wohl jemand Sehnsucht nach einem gewissen Auserwählten", hatte Harriet lächelnd gesagt.

"Ja, habe ich", gab Hermine zu.

"Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er bald kommt", sagte Harriet.

Die Drachenhöhle beeindruckte die beiden Frauen sehr, vor allem das Konzert auf dem unterirdischen See.

"Das wäre doch die richtige Musik für dich, um sich an Harry zu kuscheln", raunte Harriet ihrer Tochter zu, als die Musiker auf den Booten ein langsames Stück von Chopin spielten.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob er auf diese Art von Musik steht, in Punkto Musikgeschmack ist er ein kleiner Voldemort.

Er hört am liebsten eine Gruppe, ich habe vergessen, wie sie heißt, aber von denen gibt es Cds mit Namen wie "Antichrist Superstar" oder "Smells Like Children".

"Marilyn Manson", half Harriet aus.

"Du kennst so was?", fragte Hermine verblüfft zurück.

"Ja, wir haben 3 CDs von denen, heftiges Zeug, aber irgendwie gut", gab Harriet zurück.

"Heftig? Harry hört das zum Entspannen", gluckste Hermine leise.

"Dann hat er ein echtes Problem", meinte Harriet grinsend.

In diesem Moment zischte jemand hinter ihnen, denn sie waren etwas laut geworden.

Den Rest des Konzerts hörten sie sich schweigend an, um ihren Hintermann nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.

Als sie nach dem Ende des Konzerts die Höhle verließen, sagte Hermine, als sie in die Nach der langen Dunkelheit blendend helle Sonne blinzelte: "Frag mich nicht, wie ich darauf komme, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich heute noch Harry treffe".

"Das liegt in der Familie, ich kann manchmal deinen Vater spüren, erst vor ein paar Wochen ist mir das passiert.

Dein Vater war auf einer Tagung, die einen Tag früher als geplant endete.

Er wollte mich überraschen und hat nichts davon gesagt.

Aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass er kommen würde, ich habe einen romantischen Abend vorbereitet und ich kann dir sagen, es hat sich gelohnt", erzählte Harriet.

"Auf einen romantischen Abend hätte ich auch Lust.

Hoffentlich täuscht mein Gefühl mich nicht, es ist zwar schön, mit dir im Bett zu tratschen, aber zur Abwechslung würde ich mich gerne einmal anderen Vergnügungen hingeben".

"Was diese anderen Vergnügungen angeht, das dürfte wohl das erste Mal für dich sein.

Hast du Angst davor?", fragte Harriet.

"Eigentlich nicht, wie war es bei dir?".

"Ich hatte Schiss, Mine, und das nicht zu knapp.

Ich hatte zu viel auf meine Freundinnen gehört, die haben sich gegenseitig mit ihren Horrorgeschichten überboten haben.

Unerträgliche Schmerzen haben sie mir prophezeit, alles Quatsch, es tat überhaupt nicht weh".

"Eigentlich wird es für mich ja wirklich Zeit, immerhin bin ich schon 18", sagte Hermine.

"Unfug, es ist dann der richtige Moment, wenn du den passenden Mann gefunden hast und wie es so aussieht, ist das nun bei dir der Fall.

Also bring deinen Helden zum Schwitzen".

"Wenn du nicht meine Mutter wärst, würdest du mir bestimmt den Umgang mit dir verbieten", sagte Hermine und zu ihrer Belustigung nickte Harriet beifällig.

"Natürlich, ich würde mir selbst nicht einmal den Umgang mit mir gestatten", gab sie von sich.

Hermine lachte.

"Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir uns ein Taxi nehmen, zurückfahren und nachsehen, ob dein Gefühl richtig war?", fragte Harriet.

"Wieso stehen wir noch hier rum?", fragte Hermine zurück.

Da fast alle Besucher der Drachenhöhle diese mit Bussen aufgesucht hatten, war es kein Problem, ein Taxi zu bekommen.

Während der Fahrt wurde Hermine etwas unruhig, Harriet nahm ihre Aufregung heimlich schmunzelnd zu Kenntnis, sie sagte aber nichts dazu und spürte auch selbst eine gewisse Vorfreude, denn sie hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass Hermines Gefühl diese nicht trog und wenn Harry kommen würde, wäre auch Ian da.

Kaum hatten sie ihr Hotel erreicht, da eilten sie schon in Harriets Zimmer.

"Sie sind da!", stießen Mutter und Tochter wie aus einem Mund hervor und umarmten sich.

Ians Koffer lag auf dem Bett und in der Luft lagen Gerüche, die eindeutig bewiesen, wer hier geduscht und sich rasiert hatte.

Hermine packte alles in ihren Koffer, was sie bis jetzt ausgepackt oder in Palma gekauft hatte.

Dann gingen sie in ihr Zimmer, wo Hermines Atem stockte.

Harrys Koffer lag auf dem Bett und sie roch den Duft seines Deos.

Der Koffer war offen, als die beiden Frauen einen neugierigen Blick hinein warfen, begannen sie zu kichern.

"Ich wusste es doch, Dad hat ihm das Gleiche angetan wie du mir", sagte Hermine und Harriet kicherte.

"Tina und Carol werden ihm wohl geholfen haben, der arme Kerl tut mir richtig Leid", gluckste sie.

Dann schnupperte sie und fragte: "Was riecht denn hier so gut?".

"Harrys Deo, das hat Ron ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

Nett, wie Ron nun mal ist, hat er eine Karte mit der Bemerkung: "Das Geheimnis meines Erfolges, sprüh dich damit ein und du kommst vielleicht auch endlich mal zum Schuss", beigelegt.

Dabei wollte Harry gar keine Freundin, sonst hätte er einfach in der großen Halle rufen können: "Ich bin zu haben, wer möchte?", und sie wären auf ihn eingestürmt".

Harriet sagte lachend: "Das Leben mit ihm wird nicht einfach für dich werden, Mine, wenn du so viel Konkurrenz bekommst.

Aber du warst ja in Gryffindor, also wirst du dich von solchen Schwierigkeiten nicht einschüchtern lassen".

"Wenn es nach dem sprechenden Hut gegangen wäre, wäre ich nach Ravenclaw gekommen", sagte Hermine und Harriet schaute sie verblüfft an.

"Ich dachte, der Hut würde entscheiden, in welches Haus man kommt", sagte sie.

"Man kann mit ihm verhandeln.

Weißt du, ich habe mich schon auf der ersten Reise nach Hogwarts ein bisschen in Harry verknallt.

Ich habe Neville geholfen, seine Kröte zu suchen, dabei bin ich in ein Abteil gegangen, das nur von zwei Jungen besetzt war.

Irgendwie fand ich den Einen niedlich mit seine viel zu großen Klamotten.

Dann sah ich seine Augen und fand den Jungen plötzlich unwahrscheinlich süß.

Den Anderen empfand ich übrigens als etwas unhygienisch, denn er hatte ungefähr ein Kilo Schokolade ziemlich gleichmäßig um seinen Mund verteilt.

Die Beiden waren natürlich Harry und Ron, sie stellten sich vor und ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ich gerafft habe, dass vor mir der Auserwählte sitzt, über den ich alles gelesen hatte, was ich in die Finger bekam.

Mir war klar, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde, deshalb wollte ich auch da hin.

Der Hut hat mir bei meiner Auswahl gesagt, mein Gehirn würde nach Ravenclaw und mein Herz nach Gryffindor gehören.

Da Hogwarts eine Schule ist, in der man natürlich etwas lernen sollte, wollte er mich dort hin stecken, wohin mein Gehirn gehörte.

Es hat mich einiges an Verhandlungsgeschick gekostet, bis der Hut mich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat".

"Du bist wirklich einmalig, Mine, da liebst du Harry seit sieben Jahren und hast es geschafft, dir nichts anmerken zu lassen, vielleicht solltest du dich beim Geheimdienst bewerben".

Sie verließen das Zimmer wieder und schlenderten ein wenig im Ort umher, kaum hatten sie das Hotel verlassen, tauchten von der anderen Seite her Harry und seine Freunde auf.

Ihnen war es zu heiß geworden, also hatten sie beschlossen, an den Strand zu gehen, um sich, wie Carol sagte, in die Fluten zu stürzen.

Sie zogen sich um und gingen die paar Meter bis zum Strand, wo sie sofort ins Meer sprangen.

Harry war noch nie im Meer gewesen, aber er fand es einfach herrlich.

Deshalb planschte er auch noch ausgelassen im Wasser herum, als die anderen Drei sich schon in der Sonne aalten.

Tina hatte gemeint, sie wollte sich noch etwas bräunen, sie machte gerne Witze über ihre Hautfarbe.

Harry hatte einen kleinen Laden entdeckt, der alles mögliche verkaufte, was man am Strand gebrauchen konnte.

Er erstand eine Luftmatratze, die er sofort aufblies und mit ihr ins Wasser ging, um ein bisschen herumzupaddeln.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten Hermine und Harriet ihre Runde durch den Ort beendet und waren in Harriets Zimmer gegangen.

Harriet fiel auf, dass die Badehose, welche zuoberst in Ians Koffer gelegen hatte, verschwunden war.

"Aha", dachte sie, "sie sind am Strand oder am Pool".

Laut sagte sie: "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Bikinis anziehen und uns etwas im Meer tummeln?".

"Gute Idee", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Und zieh den Neuen an, Mine!", rief ihre Mutter ihr nach.

Wider Erwarten protestierte Hermine nicht, Harriet musste schmunzeln, denn scheinbar hatte Hermine das Bedürfnis, so heiß wie möglich auszusehen, wenn sie Harry treffen sollte.

Harriets Vermutung war richtig, Hermine zog sich in ihrem Zimmer aus und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel neben der Tür.

Sie musterte sich, objektiv betrachtet musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie für einen Mann einen heißen Anblick bilden würde.

Ihre nicht zu großen, aber wohlgeformten Brüste in Verbindung mit ihrer enthaarten Scham würden Harry wohl zum Schwitzen bringen.

Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihren Hintern, auch daran fand sie nichts auszusetzen, im Gegenteil, er war knackig und straff und auf keinen Fall zu dick, wie sie früher manchmal geglaubt hatte.

Sie lächelte zufrieden und zog sich den ziemlich knappen, schwarzen Bikini an, den ihre Mutter ihr verordnet hatte.

Harriet hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen, dann war sie auf den Balkon gegangen, von dem aus sie die alle drei Pools des Hotels sehen konnte.

Sie konnte weder Ian noch Harry entdecken, also mussten sie am Strand sein.

Hermine holte sie ab und sie gingen zum Strand, Harriet blieb plötzlich stehen und zeigte auf eine Gruppe, die aus zwei Frauen und einem Mann bestand.

Hermine erkannte sofort, dass es Ian, Carol und Tina waren.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.

Sofort musste sie kichern, denn Harriet sagte beruhigend: "Vielleicht musste er pinkeln und ist ins Wasser gegangen".

Sie eilten auf die Drei zu, die sie nicht bemerkt hatten.

Harriet warf sich auf ihren total verdatterten Mann und küsste ihn wild, als er erkannte, wer sich da seiner bemächtigt hatte, küsste er begeistert zurück.

Carol und Tina sprangen auf und umarmten Hermine.

"Wow, siehst du heiß aus!", rief Tina und Carol stimmte ihr aus vollem Herzen zu.

"Wenn wir das sagen, kannst du es ruhig glauben, wir sind vom Fach", tönte sie.

Hermine hätte jetzt am Liebsten Tausend Fragen Gestellt, aber sie stellte nur die Wichtigste: "Wo ist Harry?".

"Da draußen, siehst du die Luftmatratze?", sagte Tina und deutete aufs Meer.

Ohne weiter auf jemanden zu achten, nicht einmal auf Ian, der sie nun, da Harriet kurz von ihm abgelassen hatte, seine Tochter begrüßen wollte, zog sie in Windeseile ihre Schuhe und das lange T-Shirt aus, welches sie für den Weg zum Strand übergezogen hatte, und rannte ins Wasser.

Ian und Harriet standen auf, um das zu erwartende Schauspiel zu genießen.

Hermine schwamm auf Harry zu, der auf dem Rücken lag und sie nicht bemerkte.

Zuerst hatte sie ihn rufen wollen, aber dann meldete sich das, was Harry immer als ihr zweites Ich bezeichnet hatte.

Hermine hatte sich oft genug an Harrys und Rons Aktionen beteiligt, dass etwas hängen geblieben war.

Harry lag auf seiner neu erworbenen, sanft in den Wellen schaukelnden Luftmatratze und hing seinen nicht ganz jugendfreien Gedanken an Hermine nach.

Da wurde plötzlich seine Luftmatratze an einer Seite angehoben und er befand sich unter Wasser, bevor er begriff, wieso das so war.

Er tauchte prustend wieder auf und sah, dass es sich jemand auf seiner Luftmatratze Bequem gemacht hatte.

Er wischte sich über die Augen und sah, dass es eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die ihrem Traumkörper in einen knappen schwarzen Bikini gepackt hatte.

Er befreite seine Brille mit den Fingern von den Wassertropfen, schaute die Frau wieder an und sein Herz begann zu hüpfen, denn er blickte in das für seiner Meinung nach schönste Gesicht der Welt, Hermines Gesicht.

Weder Harry noch Hermine hätte später sagen können, wie lange sie sich in die Augen schauten, es schienen Stunden zu sein, in Wirklichkeit waren es nur wenige Sekunden.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine wollte jetzt nicht reden.

Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, den sie gleich darauf mit ihrem Mund ersetzte.

Sie öffnete dem Mund und ließ ihre Zunge wie eine Schlange vorschnellen.

Ein elektrischer Schlag durchzuckte beide, als sich zum ersten Mal im Leben ihre Zungen berührten.

Die Welt löste sich auf, es gab für sie nichts mehr außer ihnen.

Minutenlang küssten sie sich, bis sie allmählich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück kehrten.

Harry musste feststellen, dass sein Blut offenbar einen eigenen Willen hatte, denn sein Gehirn fühlte sich irgendwie leer an, während seine Badehose es nicht geschafft hatte, den Körperteil, in den das Blut gelaufen war, im Zaum zu halten.

Hermine rutschte von der Luftmatratze in seine Arme und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, Da fühlte sie, wie sich etwas in ihren Schlitz bohrte.

Sie griff nach unten und berührte zum ersten Mal einen Penis, neugierig und auch äußerst erregt tastete sie ihn ab und war stolz darauf, dass sie mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Erfahrungen Harry dazu brachte, leise zu stöhnen und seine Augen wurden so herrlich glasig.

"Ich glaube, du könntest jetzt einen Schrumpfzauber gebrauchen, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?".

Harry grinste und warf einen lüsternen Blick auf ihre Brustwarzen, die fast Löcher in ihren Bikini stachen.

"Nicht nur ich, Mine", gab er zurück und strich kurz mit den Daumen über die harten Nippel.

Sie stöhnte heiser auf und sagte, während sie sich noch etwas fester an ihn presste: "Ich bin nur froh, dass wir im Wasser sind, sonst könnte ich auch noch einen Trockenzauber für mein Höschen gebrauchen.

Du machst mich verrückt".

Schon wieder presste sie ihren Mund auf seinen und ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander.

Nach einigen Minuten beschlossen sie, allmählich zum Strand zurück zu kehren, wo sie von vier Personen spöttisch angegrinst wurden.

Hermine strich noch einmal über seine Eichel, was ihn wieder aufstöhnen ließ und sagte lüstern: "Genau so brauche ich ihn heute Nacht, meinst du, das bekommst du hin?".

"Wenn du mir etwas hilfst", gab Harry zurück.

"Mach ich doch im eigenen Interesse", gab sie zurück.

Sie näherten sich langsam dem Ufer, da sie sich nicht berührten und auch nicht mehr als nötig ansahen, verschwanden die deutlichen Zeichen ihrer Erregung langsam.

Sie wurden schon sehnlichst erwartet, kaum waren sie an Land, da nahm Ian Hermine in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

Hermine war nicht die Einzige, die umarmt wurde, denn Harriet griff sich Harry, dem angesichts dieser Umarmung der Verdacht kam, Harriet könnte die mit Vielsafttrank verwandelte Molly sein.

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, sie wird dir die Rippen brechen?", kommentierte Ian grinsend diese Umarmung.

"Warte nur ab, was ich dir so alles brechen werde, Ian.

Du hast mich belogen, dafür hast du Strafe verdient und du wirst sie auch bekommen", gab seine Frau mit gespieltem Zorn von sich.

"Die Strafe können wir mit meiner Belohnung verrechnen, Süße.

Ist dir das Glück deiner Tochter etwa weniger wert als eine kleine Schwindelei? Ich hätte dich schon in meinen Plan eingeweiht, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte", gab Ian locker zurück.

"Harriet, nimm dir lieber Harry vor, wenn der nicht so blind gewesen wäre, hätte Ian gar nicht erst diese Nummer abziehen müssen", sagte Carol, die hoffte, dass Harriet ihrer Anregung folgen würde und Harry sich mit seiner üblichen Taktik zur Wehr setzen würde und ihre Hoffnung sollte sich erfüllen.

Harriet sprang darauf an und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Harry James Potter", rief sie und sprang entsetzt zurück.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass alle außer Harry und ihr selbst vor Lachen bebend auf dem Boden saßen.

Der ebenfalls grinsende Harry nahm sie nun ihrerseits in die Arme und sagte: "Keine Angst, das war nur zum Einschüchtern, die drei Spaßvögel da haben das auch schon erlebt.

Glaub mir, du bist noch gut weg gekommen, haben die Drei schon erzählt, was wir in den letzten Tagen erlebt haben?".

Nein, wir wollten später alles besprechen, wir wollten in einem unserer Zimmer kochen, Carol meinte, dass sei für euch Zauberer kein Problem".

"Ist es auch nicht, aber Lebensmittel müssen wir kaufen oder stehlen".

Hermine machte einen Vorschlag: "Schatz, appariere mit meiner Mutter ins Hotel, dort könnt ihr duschen, getrennt natürlich, wenn ihr den heutigen Tag überleben wollt, dann könnt ihr einkaufen gehen.

Wir sammeln hier alles ein und kommen zu Fuß nach, Carol und ich sorgen für eine Kochmöglichkeit".

Alle stimmten ihr zu, es folgte ein kurzer, aber äußerst aufregender Abschied, sowohl zwischen Harry und Hermine als auch zwischen Ian und Harriet knisterte es gewaltig.

Danach nahm Harry Harriet in die Arme und blickte sich kurz um, dann verschwanden sie mit einem Plopp.

Harriet reagierte für eine Muggel ziemlich überraschend.

Sie schaute sich kurz erstaunt um, dann sagte sie: "Cool! Wann machen wir das wieder?".

Harry musste lachen.

"Ich habe noch nie eine Muggel erlebt, die so aufs apparieren reagiert.

Ich appariere jetzt in mein Zimmer, mir hängt der Magen in den Kniekehlen und je schneller wir eingekauft haben, um so früher können wir Essen".

Er ließ sie los und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an Harriets Tür, sie hatte sich gerade fertig angezogen und wollte ihre Haare trocknen.

Sie öffnete, es war Harry, er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er nur zehn Minuten Zeit zum Duschen und Umziehen gehabt.

"Wie kannst du so schnell sein? Du hast Gel in den Haaren, ich konnte meine noch nicht einmal trocknen.

War das Zauberei?".

Harry trug nun die schwarze Jeans, die Carol und Tina ihm vorhin verboten hatten.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hüfttasche, grinste kurz, als er an den Vortrag dachte, den Moody ihm einmal bezüglich des Aufbewahrens von Zauberstäben und des Weghexens von Pobacken gehalten hatte, richtete den Stab auf Harriets Haare und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

Harriet spürte, dass mit ihren Haaren etwas passierte, ohne sagen zu können, was es war.

Sie griff in ihre Haare, sie waren trocken.

"Ich wundere mich, dass du überhaupt so schnell warst, du beherrschst weder Ausziehzauber noch das Gegenteil davon, auch keinen Trockenzauber", meinte Harry.

Harriet musterte sich kurz im Spiegel, dann sagte sie: "Wollen wir losgehen, oder apparieren wir?".

Sie hatte bei dieser Frage so hoffnungsvoll geklungen, dass Harry lachen musste.

"Wenn du möchtest, apparieren wir.

Da fällt mir gerade ein, dass ich zwar einen Sack Galleonen bei mir habe, aber kein Muggelgeld".

Ohne weitere Erklärungen nahm er Harriet wieder in die Arme und apparierte, diesmal dauerte es wesentlich länger, was aber Harriets Begeisterung für diese Art zu reisen in keiner Weise dämpfte.

"Wow, das war ja noch viel länger!", rief sie enthusiastisch.

Dann blickte Sie sich um und sagte: "Ah, die Winkelgasse, hier war ich schon einmal, aber das hat mir auch gereicht, da war dieser blonde Widerling mit seinem Sohn, die haben uns angeschaut, als hätten wir die Krätze".

"Der Widerling würde sich bald freuen, wenn er nur die Krätze hätte, er steht auf der Fahndungsliste ganz oben, wenn er geschnappt wird, sitzt er für den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban".

"Nur werdet ihr Blutverräter ihn niemals kriegen", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry und Harriet fuhren herum und sahen sich einem fast zwei Meter großen jungen Mann gegenüber, dessen Gesichtsausdruck auf das vollständige Fehlen jeglicher Intelligenz hinzuweisen schien.

"Ah, Crabbe, wo steckt denn dein Zwillingsbruder und euer Frettchen.

Hätte nie gedacht, dass du ohne die Beiden den Weg in die Winkelgasse findest, oder haben sie dich vor dem Tropfenden Kessel abgesetzt und dir einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

Harriet bemerkte, dass der eigentlich so freundliche Harry mit eiskalter Stimme sprach, auch wirkte er, als wollte er seinem Gegenüber gleich an den Hals springen.

"Potter, dass du eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft bist, wusste ich schon lange, wer läuft schon freiwillig mit einer Schlammblutnutte herum oder gibt sich mit dieser rothaarigen Blutsverrätersippschaft ab.

Aber dass du eine stinkende Muggel in die Winkelgasse schleppst, das hätte ich nicht einmal dir zugetraut".

Harry explodierte förmlich, sein erster blitzschneller Tritt fegte Crabbe den Zauberstab aus der Hand, der Zweite traf seinen Gegner in die Rippen, man hörte etwas laut knacken und der Dritte landete an der Schläfe und schickte Crabbe zu Boden.

Da eilte ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann auf sie zu, er stoppte bei ihnen und fragte: "Harry, was war los? Hat er dich angegriffen?".

"Er wollte, Kingsley, aber ich habe ihn gebeten, es zu unterlassen, er hat meiner Bitte entsprochen und dann beschlossen, dass es Zeit für ein Schläfchen sei".

Harry holte Crabbes Zauberstab und zerbrach ihn.

"Nimm ihn mit, Kingsley, er scheint Verbindungen zu den Malfoys zu haben.

Ach ja, du könntest ihn nach seinem Erwachen von mir grüßen, sag ihm, dass es eine Kampftechnik der stinkenden Muggel war, die ihn schlafen geschickt hat".

Er stellte Harriet und Kingsley einander vor, dann ging er mit Harriet zu Gringotts.

Harriet hatte sich näher an Harry gedrückt, so fühlte sie sich sicherer.

Harry legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und sie gingen in der Haltung eines Liebespaares die Stufen zum Eingangsportal der Bank hinauf.

"Du bist ja ein richtiger Held, Harry", sagte Harriet bewundernd.

"Weißt du, unter normalen Umständen hätte ich diesen Trottel einfach geschockt, aber seine nicht ganz feine Ausdrucksweise Hermine und dir gegenüber hat mich etwas geärgert, also habe ich ihn nach Muggelart vermöbelt".

Harriet bekam große Augen, als Harry den Schalterkobold bat, ihm Tausend Galleonen in der in Spanien gültigen Währung auszuzahlen.

Er bekam ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine, das er schrumpfte und in seinen Geldbeutel steckte.

"Wo kaufen wir denn ein?", fragte er und tat so, als hätte er Harriets erstaunten Blick nicht bemerkt.

"Als ich mit Hermine vorhin durch den Ort gelaufen bin, haben wir einen Supermarkt entdeckt".

Sie beschrieb ihm die Lage des Supermarktes.

Sie umarmten sich und Harry apparierte mit ihr in der Straße hinter dem Supermarkt, wo sich gerade niemand aufhielt.

"Na, also, keiner hat uns bemerkt", sagte Harry, der erfreut war, dass er keine Gedächtnisse verändern musste.

Sie marschierten in den Supermarkt, wo Harriet sich plötzlich in eine Diktatorin verwandelte.

Harry bekam einen Einkaufswagen in die Hand gedrückt, den er nach Harriets Anweisungen zu füllen begann.

Sie stellte sich unterdessen an der Fleischtheke an und schickte Harry kreuz und quer durch den Laden.

Als Harriet an der Reihe war, wurde es für Harry lustig, denn Harriet sprach kein Spanisch, während die Verkäuferin kein Wort Englisch sprach.

Dann gab es noch ein weiteres Problem, in England galten andere Gewichtseinheiten als in Spanien, deshalb gestikulierten Harriet und die Verkäuferin eine Zeit lang aneinander vorbei.

Schließlich einigten die beiden Frauen sich auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner und Harriet brachte ihren Einkauf glücklich zu Ende.

Als sie die Fleischtheke verließen, verabschiedete Harry sich freundlich in fließendem Spanisch von der Verkäuferin.

Harriet blieb ruckartig stehen, schnappte seinen Arm und riss ihn zu sich herum.

Sie schaute in sein unbeteiligt wirkendes Gesicht und fragte gefährlich leise: "Du kannst spanisch?".

Harry glaubte fast, in ihren Augen Fadenkreuze zu sehen.

"Ja, auch noch mehrere andere Sprachen, wieso fragst du?".

Harriet gab keine Antwort, sie schob den Einkaufswagen zur Kasse, wo Harry darauf bestand, zu bezahlen.

Kaum hatten sie das Geschäft verlassen, sagte Carol: "Harry James Potter, was fällt dir ein, mich mit der Verkäuferin in der Zeichensprache unterhalten zu lassen, während du Spanisch kannst.

Jetzt hast du es dir mit mir verscherzt".

Auch wenn sie das todernst ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Harry genau, dass es nur ein Racheversuch war.

"Schade", Sagte er mit bemüht traurigem Ton.

"Gib die Tüten her, ich appariere mit ihnen ins Hotel, du musst ja laufen und sollst dich nicht abschleppen müssen", setzte er nach.

Sofort warf sie ihre Arme um ihn und sagte: "Okay, du bist auf Bewährung.

Und wage ja nicht, ohne mich zu apparieren!".

Harry musste lachen.

"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich mit der Verkäuferin gesprochen habe!", stieß er hervor, auch Harriet musste lachen.

"Ach, Harry, ich bin froh, dass Hermine sich in dich verliebt hat und nicht in einen anderen Idioten, der es jahrelang geschafft hat, ihre und seine eigenen Gefühle nicht wahrzunehmen", sagte sie.

"War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder sollte ich mich angepisst fühlen?", fragte Harry.

"Such es dir aus.

Und jetzt los, apparieren!".

"Du bist ja süchtig danach, Harriet.

Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwohin verdrücken, wo wir keine Zuschauer haben".

Sie gingen zur Seite des Supermarktes, wo sie unbeobachtet waren, dort umarmte Harriet Harry und sie verschwanden.

Sie tauchten in Harriets Zimmer wieder auf, in dem sich Hermine und Carol ausgetobt hatten, denn der Raum hatte seine Größe mindestens verdreifacht.


	5. Chapter 5

"Willst du die Beiden verkuppeln?", fragte Ian grinsend, kaum war Harry mit Harriet disappariert.

"So kann man es ausdrücken.

Ich möchte, dass die Beiden sich kennen lernen, du hast ihn ja schon einige Tage gehabt.

Ich bin gespannt, ob sie sich gut verstehen".

"Mit Sicherheit, Mine, du kennst Harry doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Harriet und er sich zwangsläufig verstehen müssen.

Ich glaube auch, dass er etwas lockerer geworden ist, seitdem er mit uns um die Häuser zieht", meinte Carol.

"Wenn ich mir den Tagespropheten so ansehe, habe ich den Verdacht, dass ihr eine Menge Spaß zusammen hattet", sagte Hermine.

"Nicht nur das, wir sind Freunde geworden, Mine.

Gerade bei Ian und Harry ist es die große Liebe", sagte Tina.

"Am Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft hätte ich ihn am Liebsten erwürgt, aber das erzähle ich später, deine Mutter braucht auch etwas zu lachen, außer, wenn Harry gerade in Form sein sollte, dann hat sie für heute genug", gab Ian von sich.

"Wann ist er mal nicht in Form?", fragte Tina grinsend.

Sie packten ihre Sachen und schlenderten langsam zum Hotel, dabei versuchte Hermine, den drei Anderen Informationen über ihre Erlebnisse mit Harry aus der Nase zu ziehen, aber sie scheiterte schmählich.

Als sie im Hotel ankamen, waren Harry und Harriet schon weg.

Hermine stellte sich unter die Dusche, als ihr dabei in den Sinn kam, dass Harry vor wenigen Minuten nackt an der gleichen Stelle gestanden hatte, wurde ihr heiß.

Sie musste an die kurze Fummelei im Meer denken und stellte das Wasser voll auf kalt, um sich wieder in die Realität zurück zu bringen.

Es funktionierte, aber als sie fröstelnd aus der Dusche stieg, wünschte sie sich Harry herbei, um sich an ihm wieder aufzuwärmen.

"Verdammt, kriege ich den Kerl denn gar nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf", dachte sie.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Körper schon wieder auf ihre Gedanken zu reagieren begann, in ihrem Unterleib kribbelte es und sie spürte, dass sie feucht wurde.

Sie zog sich schnell an, um zu ihren Eltern zu gehen, in Gesellschaft würde sie abgelenkt werden.

Auf dem Flur traf sie Carol und Tina, die auch gerade fertig geworden waren, gemeinsam gingen sie in Ians und Harriets Zimmer.

Hier gingen die beiden Hexen an die Arbeit, Hermine vergrößerte ungeniert das Zimmer und auch den Balkon, sie legte Illusionszauber darauf, so dass kein Außenstehender etwas bemerken würde, auch einen Stillezauber verwendete sie, so dass sie ruhig laut werden konnten.

Carol sorgte für die passenden Möbel und teilte ein Stück des Raumes ab, in dem eine Küche eingerichtet wurde.

Ian kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, als er das Ergebnis der Bemühungen von Carol und Hermine sah.

"Das grenzt ja an Zauberei!", rief er, dann bemerkte er, was er gerade gesagt hatte und grinste etwas verschämt.

Hermine erklärte ihm die verschiedenen Zauber, die sie angewandt hatte, da meinte er mit einem echt fiesen Grinsen: "Den Stillezauber musst du unbedingt auf meine Praxis legen.

Wenn im Wartezimmer niemand das Gejammer hört, kann ich mir bei den Kassenpatienten die Betäubung sparen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass die Patienten flüchten".

"Sadist!", riefen drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.

Ian gab gemütlich zurück: "Tina, da fällt mir gerade ein, du hast nächsten Monat einen Termin bei mir".

"Überlege dir gut, was du tust, Ian, ich bin zwar keine Polizistin mehr, aber eine Knarre habe ich immer noch".

Sie alberten noch eine Weile herum, bis Harriet und der mit etlichen Tüten bepackte Harry mit einem Plopp mitten im Zimmer auftauchten.

Harry hatte einen Moment Zeit, die Arbeit Hermines und Carols zu bewundern, dann wurde er durch Hermines Küsse aus der Realität heraus gerissen.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Ian und Harriet, die sich auch ziemlich intensiv begrüßt hatten, ihm die Tüten aus den Händen nahmen.

Erst der laute Applaus der Anderen brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück, wo sie einige spöttische Bemerkungen über sich ergehen lassen mussten.

Dann beschwerte Ian sich bei Harry, dass er Harriet appariersüchtig gemacht hätte, was Carol aufgriff.

"Oh weh, das ist schlimm.

Es fängt mit apparieren an, dann kommt das Flohpulver und am Ende sind diese bedauernswerten Menschen so süchtig, dass sie jeden Tag einen Portschlüssel brauchen und alles dafür tun, um sich einen zu verschaffen".

Keiner konnte dabei ernst bleiben, Carols tragische Miene war einfach sehenswert.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, mutierte Harriet wie vorhin im Supermarkt zur Diktatorin.

"Ian, Carol, Kartoffeln schälen und in Scheiben schneiden! Mina, Tina, ihr kümmert euch um den Salat! Harry, wir beide kümmern uns um die Steaks!".

Sie hatte in einem militärisch anmutenden Befehlston gesprochen, die Reaktion darauf war ein fünfstimmiges, zackiges: "Jawohl, Sir!", das sie befriedigt schmunzeln ließ, offenbar wagte niemand, ihre Autorität anzutasten.

Ian, Hermine, Carol und Tina gingen zur Küche, sahen aber noch, wie Harriet nach Harrys Hand griff und ihn zum Balkon zog.

"Das muss ja echte Liebe sein!", kicherte Tina.

"Harriet geht es genauso wie mir, ich habe diesen Mistkerl auch sofort ins Herz geschlossen.

Euch Beiden geht es doch genau so, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ihr so sehr von einem Mann begeistert seid".

Auf dem Balkon fragte Harriet: "Harry, kannst du einen Grill beschwören?".

Harrys Antwort war ein Schnippen mit dem Zauberstab und da stand ein Grill, genau wie Harriet ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.

Die Grillfläche maß ungefähr 80 mal 40 Zentimeter, darunter lag eine dicke Schicht Holzkohle.

"Incendio!", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Kohlen, die sofort lichterloh brannten.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte er.

"Jetzt warten wir, bis die Kohlen gut durchgeglüht sind und trinken ein Bier, das gehört zum Grillen dazu und ich möchte die Anderen in der Küche nicht beim Arbeiten stören".

Harriet schien ein Faible für die Zaubererwelt zu haben, denn Harry setzte den Begriff Bier automatisch in den Begriff Butterbier um, er beschwor zwei Flaschen davon und Harriet war begeistert.

Harry musste lächeln, denn auch Ian war ein großer Fan der Zaubererwelt geworden.

Als Carol nach draußen kam um der Frau General zu melden, dass die Kartoffeln in der von ihr befohlenen Form vorbereitet seien, kannte Harriet nach dem Butterbier nun auch noch Eisenhonigmet und Feuerwhisky.

Als Carol in die Küche zurückkehrte, funkelten ihre Augen belustigt.

"Frau General geruhen zu befehlen, dass wir die Kartoffeln jetzt braten sollen.

Harry hat sich etwas diplomatischer ausgedrückt, er meinte, wer die Arbeit gehabt hätte, dem sollte nun auch das Vergnügen zuteil werden.

Übrigens ist er gerade dabei, Harriet abzufüllen", sagte sie und lachte mit den Anderen.

"Das muss ich sehen", sagte Ian grinsend und ging nach draußen.

Auf dem Balkon angekommen beugte er sich über seine Frau, die ihn mit einem äußerst leidenschaftlichen Kuss begrüßte.

Als sie von ihm ab ließ, sagte er: "Wow! Harry, was auch immer du ihr eingeflößt hast, merk dir die Menge und die Reihenfolge ganz genau, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mich eine wirklich heiße Nacht erwartet".

Wieder in der Küche, sagte er: "Die verstehen sich wirklich gut, vergnügen sich auf dem Balkon und wir müssen schuften.

Aber Harry hat was gut bei mir, Harriet ist heiß wie ein Waffeleisen, liegt wohl an dem Gesöff, was Harry ihr eingetrichtert hat".

Hermine musste kichern.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie dafür Alkohol braucht, Dad.

Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie sich angefreundet haben, Harry hat nicht viele Freunde gehabt, Bewunderer, ja, aber echte Freunde kaum".

In diesem Moment tauchte eine leicht erschrockene Harriet mitten in der Küche auf, die eine leere Butterbierflasche in der Hand hielt.

"Dieser Blödmann!", schnaubte sie.

Hermine und Carol warfen einen Blick auf die Flasche und begannen, haltlos zu kichern.

"Da gibt es gar nichts zu lachen.

Ich wollte das Fleisch holen und habe ihn gefragt, ob er mit mir in die Küche appariert.

Da tippte er die Flasche mit seinem Zauberstab an, murmelte etwas, was ich nicht verstanden habe und warf mir die Flasche zu.

Als ich sie auffing, riss mich etwas hinter meinem Bauchnabel fort und im nächsten Moment war ich hier".

"Dann hast du gerade deinen ersten Trip mit einem Portschlüssel hinter dich gebracht, jetzt musst du nur noch flohen, dann ist deine Magisches-Reisen Kollektion komplett", sagte Hermine.

Harriet kontrollierte ihren Bauchnabel und befand, dass er in Ordnung war und sie also keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

"Eigentlich macht das mit dem Portschlüssel auch Spaß, aber apparieren gefällt mir besser", gab sie von sich, griff nach der Tüte mit dem Fleisch und rauschte aus der Küche.

"Jetzt versucht sie bestimmt, Harry zu überreden, ihr das Flohen zu zeigen", gluckste Carol.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr magisches Reisen so einen Spaß macht.

Wie gefällt es dir denn, Dad?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich kenne bis jetzt nur das Apparieren, aber das finde ich cool", sagte Ian wenig überraschend.

Harriet hatte tatsächlich Blut geleckt, sie legte die Tüte mit dem Fleisch auf den Tisch und trat zu Harry.

"Hermine hat gesagt, du sollst mir das Flohen zeigen", legte sie die Aussage Hermines etwas kreativ aus.

Harry überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: "Okay, wir apparieren zu einem Kamin, von dem aus flohen wir zu einem Anderen.

Aber jetzt beim Apparieren musst du dich gut an mir festhalten, denn wir müssen durch sehr starke Schutzbanne hindurch apparieren und ich will dich nicht verlieren oder zersplintern".

Harriet nickte und umarmte Harry fest, auch Harry schloss seine Arme fest um sie und sagte noch einmal: "Denk daran, gut festhalten".

Dann apparierte er, zu Anfang fühlte es sich für Harriet normal an, aber plötzlich war da ein Widerstand, der sie zurück halten wollte, während Harry offenbar nicht beeinflusst wurde.

Aber sie wurden nicht getrennt, wie Harriet feststellte, war Harry ziemlich stark und seine Arme hielten sie wie eiserne Klammern fest.

Da war es vorbei, sie standen in einem düsteren Zimmer, in dem es muffig roch.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Harriet etwas ängstlich.

"Hat Hermine dir von dem Haus erzählt, das mein Pate mir vermacht hat?", fragte Harry zurück.

"Wenn das hier dieses Haus ist, verstehe ich, dass du hier nicht wohnen willst, Harry".

"Ich möchte auch so schnell wie möglich wieder hier raus.

Pass auf, wir schleichen die Treppe hinunter, wahrscheinlich hängen ein paar Leute vom Orden hier rum, ich habe keine Lust, die nächsten Stunden hier erklären zu müssen, wer du bist und was ich in meinem eigenen Haus zu schaffen habe".

Es gelang ihnen, unbemerkt zum Kamin in der Halle zu gelangen, Harry feuerte ihn an und nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schachtel, welche auf dem Kaminsims stand.

Er zog die erschrockene Harriet hinter sich her in die Flammen, sie stellte fest, dass sie sich warm anfühlten, aber sie nicht verbrannten.

"Halt dich gut an mir fest", forderte Harry sie auf.

Sie umarmte ihn, er warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen und sprach deutlich: "Zum Tropfenden Kessel!".

Sie rotierten so rasend schnell um ihre Achse, dass Harriet sofort die Orientierung verlor.

Aber bevor sie beginnen konnte, diese Art des Reisens unangenehm zu finden, war es vorbei, sie stolperten in den Schankraum der Kneipe.

Es blitzte, kaum waren sie aufgetaucht, Harry rief: "Scheiße, weg hier!", und apparierte.

Sie tauchten auf dem Balkon wieder auf, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

"Na, schön gefloht?", fragte Carol scheinheilig, denn die Beiden waren über und über mit Ruß bedeckt.

"Morgen werdet ihr uns in der Zeitung bewundern können, wir sind in den Tropfenden Kessel gefloht, da waren Reporter, die uns fotografiert haben".

"Hoffentlich wenigstens in einer verfänglichen Haltung", gluckste Hermine, währen sie den Ruß mit einem Reinigungszauber entfernte.

"Wie sonst, ich musste sie ja festhalten, Muggel können doch nicht alleine flohen".

Hermine, die das natürlich wusste, grinste breit und begrüßte Harry erst einmal angemessen.

Auch Ian und Harriet knutschten eine Weile, als die beiden Paare ihre Tätigkeit einstellten, waren Carol und Tina gerade dabei, die Steaks vom Grill zu holen.

"Essen ist fertig, es besteht nicht die Notwendigkeit, euch gegenseitig zu verspeisen!", rief Tina.

Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass er einen beträchtlichen Hunger hatte, Hermines Zärtlichkeiten hatten ihn so abgelenkt, dass er nichts davon gespürt hatte.

Dem Hunger wurde gründlich abgeholfen, zwanzig Minuten später saßen sechs Leute um den Tisch herum, die wie gerade eben gefütterte und pappsatte Säuglinge wirkten.

Als Tina die Unverschämtheit besaß, vorzuschlagen, sich noch ein Eis einzuverleiben, bekam sie ein fünfstimmiges Würgen in verschiedenen Tonhöhen zu hören, was sie als klares und deutliches NEIN wertete.

Allerdings tranken sie einen Feuerwhisky, um ihren Mägen das Verdauen etwas zu erleichtern, sie tranken und amüsierten sich über die Rauchwolken, die ihnen aus den Ohren stoben.

"Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Hermine, die dieses Gesöff noch nie getrunken hatte.

"Was haltet ihr von einem Verdauungsspaziergang?", fragte Tina.

"Nur, wenn wir einen großen Bogen um die Eisbude machen", gab Ian zurück.

"Spielverderber", knurrte Tina.

Sie traten aus dem Zimmer und da wurde es lustig, denn der Hechelgreis kam ihnen entgegen.

Er schritt auf Ian und Harry zu und quatschte sie an: "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr einen Frauenüberschuss, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr mir eine oder auch zwei davon für heute Abend überlasst, es soll euer Schaden nicht sein".

Harrys Reaktion war durchaus angemessen, er griff nach dem Arm des Hechelgreises und war im nächsten Moment mit ihm verschwunden.

Harry war nach einer knappen Minute wieder zurück, er wirkte sehr vergnügt.

"Wohin hast du ihn geschafft, Schatz?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

"Du kennst mich doch, Liebling, ich tue meinen Mitmenschen gerne etwas Gutes.

Er machte auf mich den Eindruck, als ob er etwas liebebedürftig sei.

Deshalb habe ich ihm einen Trip in die Stadt der Liebe spendiert, nach Paris.

Ich bin sicher, ihm wird es auf dem Eiffelturm gefallen.

Und um zu verhindern, dass er mich mit Dankeshymnen überschüttet, habe ich die letzten fünf Minuten aus seinem Gedächtnis getilgt.

Was ist denn mit euch los, da tut man einem Menschen etwas Gutes und muss sich auslachen lassen".

Das alles hatte er mit perfekter Unschuldsmiene von sich gegeben, seine Begleiter kollabierten fast beim Gedanken an den Hechelgreis, der auf dem Eiffelturm hockte und nicht wusste, wie er dorthin kam.

"Ich bin mal gespannt, was er der Polizei erzählt", japste Ian.

"Na, wenigstens kann er noch was erzählen, eigentlich wollte ich ihn in Palma in der Stierkampfarena abladen, vorher vielleicht noch seine Klamotten rot färben".

Hermine lachte, sie wusste genau, dass er so etwas nie tun würde.

Harry und Hermine fühlten sich wie im siebten Himmel, als sie eng umschlungen über die Strandpromenade spazierten.

Sie waren so ineinander vertieft, dass sie die spöttischen Bemerkungen ihrer Begleiter nicht wahrnahmen.

Nur wenn sie stehen blieben, um sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was oft vorkam, bekamen sie etwas davon am Rande mit.

"Was ist los, neidisch?", fragte Harry, als Ian einmal eine besonders unverschämte Bemerkung machte.

"Nein, eher mitleidig, wenn ich daran denke, dass ihr das schon seit Jahren haben könntet".

"Es kann ja nicht jeder so schnell wie wir sein, Schatz".

"Wieso schnell, ich habe dich doch erst bei unserer zweiten Verabredung geschwängert".

Harry lachte auf, dann fragte er: "Wie alt wart ihr denn, als Hermine geboren wurde?".

"Wir waren beide 17, das hat unseren Eltern gar nicht geschmeckt.

Die hatten sowieso etwas gegen unsere Beziehung, aber du weißt ja, wo ein Wille ist, da ist auch ein Gebüsch", gab Ian genüsslich von sich.

"Ach deshalb ist Hermine so gut in Kräuterkunde", sagte Harry sinnierend und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Harriet und einen Rippenstoß von Hermine ein.

"Deshalb wirkt ihr so jung, ihr seid ja erst 35, wenn meine Rechenkünste mich nicht täuschen", fuhr er fort.

Hermine hatte anscheinend die Absicht, um Ohrfeigen zu betteln, denn sie sagte: "Trotzdem werden sich die Leser des Tagespropheten morgen fragen, welche alte Schachtel sich den Auserwählten geangelt hat, wenn das Foto von euch erscheint".

Aber die verdiente Strafpredigt bekam nicht Hermine, sondern Ian, der über Hermines Spruch lachte.

"Lass ihn leben, Harriet, dann appariere ich mit dir", sagte Harry.

"Okay, aber eine weite Strecke", stimmte Harriet zu.

Sie umarmte Harry und forderte ihn auf: "Los, Harry, weit weg, und ich will ein Souvenir mitbringen".

Sie verschwanden und tauchten fünf Minuten später wieder auf, man sah sofort, wo sie gewesen waren, denn Harriet trug einen Blumenkranz um den Hals, wie man ihn bei seiner Ankunft in Hawaii bekam.

"Fantastisch!", rief sie aus.

"Aloha", kommentierte Ian den Anblick seiner strahlenden Frau.

"Ihr Zauberer wisst gar nicht, wie gut ihr es habt, in Sekunden könnt ihr jeden Punkt auf der Erde erreichen, mit einem Flugzeug hätten wir vierzehn Stunden gebraucht und es wäre sauteuer gewesen".

"Mum, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich Harry für den Rest des Abends gerne behalten, ich denke, du wirst noch genug Gelegenheit haben, ihn als lebendigen Portschlüssel zu missbrauchen", meinte Hermine grinsend und stürzte sich auf Harry.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Harry vergessen, was apparieren war, seine Welt bestand nur noch aus einem atemberaubenden Körper, der sich an ihn presste.

Ihre Begleiter mussten sie praktisch mit Gewalt zum Weitergehen zwingen, schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander und grinsten etwas verschämt.

"Tut uns Leid, wenn wir euch gestört haben sollten, aber ihr schient kurz davor zu sein, euch die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen", sagte Ian grinsend.

"Wartet damit besser, bis wir im Hotel sind, es könnte vielleicht jemand Anstoß daran nehmen, wenn ihr auf der Strandpromenade übereinander her fallt", meinte Harriet, die ebenfalls grinste.

"Vielleicht sollten wir sie voneinander trennen, um Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden", gluckste Tina.

"Versuch es doch mal", knurrte Harry sie an.

"Was meinst du, Schatz, ob ihr Hörner stehen würden?", fragte Hermine, die sich schon wieder an ihn schmiegte.

"Vielleicht in Verbindung mit Schlappohren", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

"Also gut, wir trennen sie nicht", gab Tina von sich.

Carol versuchte sich an einem Wortspiel: "Genau, es könnte gefährlich sein, den Auserwählten von seiner Auserwählten zu trennen".

Die Anderen prusteten los, dann sagte Harriet: "Seid froh, dass wir in dieser Beziehung locker drauf sind, was glaubt ihr, wenn meine Eltern mich mit Ian so knutschen gesehen hätten, hätten sie mich ins Kloster gesteckt und Ian kastriert".

Da musste Ian lachen.

"Mine, der Anstand gebietet, dass du deinen lieben Großeltern deinen Freund vorstellst.

Da könnt Ihr so eine Show wie eben abziehen und wenn sie etwas dagegen sagen, kann Harry die Nummer mit den roten Augen abziehen.

Die sind sowieso nicht begeistert davon, dass du eine Hexe bist, laut Harriets Eltern ist das meine Schuld, meine Eltern sehen das genau umgekehrt".

"Klingt so, als hättet ihr nicht das beste Verhältnis zu euren Eltern", meinte Harry grinsend.

"Wir haben kaum Kontakt miteinander.

Ein Anruf zu Weihnachten und das war es.

Ach, da fällt mir ein, Mine, du musst Harry leider wieder abschieben, meine Mutter hat nämlich den perfekten Mann für dich gefunden.

Vor einigen Wochen hat sie angerufen, ich habe unwillkürlich zum Kalender geschaut, ob wir Weihnachten haben und ich es nicht bemerkt habe.

Da erzählt sie vom Enkel eines Freundes deines Großvaters, dem sie dein Foto gezeigt hätte und der an dir interessiert wäre.

Ein angehender Mediziner, große Karriere in Aussicht und von Haus aus stinkreich.

Da habe ich sie gefragt, wer sie beauftragt hätte, dich zu verschachern, da tönt sie mich an: "Ich erwarte, dass du dafür sorgst, dass sich Hermine mit dem jungen Mann trifft.

Und sag ihr, sie soll keine Jeans tragen, sondern sich wie eine junge Dame kleiden".

Dann erzählt sie mir brühwarm, dass sie sich auch mit Ians Eltern darüber beraten hätten und auch sie von dem jungen Mann recht angetan wären.

Da habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie mich da lecken kann, wo ich gespalten bin und habe aufgelegt".

Alles musste grinsen, dann fragte Harry: "Das verstehe ich nicht, die scheinen sich doch gut zu verstehen, wieso waren sie denn gegen eure Beziehung?".

"Ganz einfach, Ian war zu jung für mich.

In der Vorstellung unserer Eltern sollte ein Mann sein Studium abschließen und dann eine Frau heiraten, die gerade die Schule abgeschlossen hat.

Frauen sollen Hausfrau und Mutter sein und haben im Berufsleben nichts zu suchen.

Ian und ich haben uns ineinander verliebt, als wir 15 waren, unsere Eltern waren befreundet, was in diesen Kreisen bedeutet, dass man sich alle paar Wochen gegenseitig einlädt und dann versucht, sich gegenseitig zu beeindrucken.

Ein Jahr später ist es dann passiert, ich wurde schwanger und unsere Eltern haben uns aus dem Haus gejagt, mich übrigens mit einer tüchtigen Tracht Prügel.

Wir sind nach London und haben uns an die Jugendbehörde gewandt, die haben uns eine kleine Wohnung besorgt und uns mit 17 vorzeitig für volljährig erklärt.

Gleichzeitig haben sie unseren Eltern Anwälte auf den Hals gehetzt, sie mussten uns dann Unterhalt zahlen.

Als Hermine 5 Jahre alt wurde, standen auf einmal alle vier vor der Tür und wollten uns besuchen.

Wir sprachen mit ihnen und dabei erzählten sie, dass sie uns enterbt hätten und sie Hermine als Alleinerbin eingesetzt hätten.

Uns war es egal, wir wollen nichts von ihrem Geld haben".

Hermine kochte fast vor Wut.

"Ihr Geld können die sich in den Arsch stecken, aber ich will die Fotos von mir, wer weiß, wem sie mich noch so anbieten wollen".

Harry küsste sie, was sie etwas beruhigte.

"Was meint ihr, ist es zu spät dafür, ihnen einen Antrittsbesuch abzustatten?", fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

"Nein, es ist genau die richtige Zeit!", warf Hermine schnell ein.

"Gut, dann verrat mir die Adresse", sagte Harry grinsend und wandte sich an die Anderen: "Wir treffen uns dann im Hotel".

"Von wegen, ich will das sehen!", schnaubte Ian, was Harry schon erwartet hatte.

Auch Harriet bestand darauf, mitzukommen, Carol und Tina wollten sich das Schauspiel auch nicht entgehen lassen.

Harry übernahm das Kommando: "Okay, Carol, du nimmst Tina mit, Schatz, du schnappst dir deine Mutter und ich werde Schwiegerdaddy mitschleppen".

"Zuerst zu meinen Eltern", sagte Harriet und nannte Harry und Carol die Adresse.

Sie zogen sich in eine Ecke zurück und apparierten.

Sie fanden sich ungefähr hundert Meter entfernt von einem ziemlich beeindruckenden, aber kalt wirkenden großen Haus wieder.

"Da seht ihr, was das für Leute sind, sie trägt ein Abendkleid und er einen Anzug, komplett mit Krawatte, und das im Garten".

Ian hatte recht, an einem Tisch, der auf dem kurz geschnittenen Rasen stand, saß in aufrechter Haltung ein älteres Paar, angezogen, als wollten sie in die Oper gehen.

"Schatz, weißt du, was die mir zu meinem fünften Geburtstag geschenkt haben? Ein Benimmbuch für junge Ladies".

"Harry grinste breit und wandte sich an Harriet: "Sag mal, als sie dich aus dem Haus gejagt haben, haben sie sich da selbst verprügelt oder haben sie es durch die Dienerschaft erledigen lassen?".

Harrys Frage war berechtigt, denn Harriets Vater griff nach einem Glöckchen auf dem Tisch und klingelte, ein Diener, der in der Nähe gestanden hatte, kam zum Tisch und schenkte Tee nach, um sich dann wieder zurück zu ziehen.

"Das haben sie selbst erledigt, den Diener haben sie erst seit ein paar Jahren", sagte Harriet.

Harry grinste plötzlich teuflisch.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch desillusioniere und mit einem Stillezauber belege, dann könnt ihr unbemerkt genießen, was ich mit denen anstelle?", fragte er.

Alle waren begeistert einverstanden, Hermine und Harriet baten Harry, es ihnen ordentlich zu geben.

Harry küsste Hermine, dann desillusionierte er alle und belegte sie mit dem Stillezauber.

Er ging, gefolgt von seinen unsichtbaren Freunden, zu dem Tisch, wo er nun von Hermines Großeltern bemerkt wurde.

"Wer sind sie?", fragte der Großvater indigniert.

Harry antwortete in bestem Cockney-Akzent, den er sich von Stan, dem Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters, angeeignet hatte: "Ich bin Hermines Stecher, meine Schnalle meinte, ich solle mal hier vorbei schauen un ihnen die Vorderfüße schütteln".

"Hermines was?", fragte der Großvater.

"Stecher, Mann.

Ich pimper sie, müsst ihr doch kennen hier".

Er machte eine eindeutige Geste mit seinen Händen und nahm befriedigt zur Kenntnis, dass sich Hermines Großmutter anscheinend einer Ohnmacht näherte.

"Junger Mann, wie reden sie denn?", schnaubte der Großvater nun wütend.

"Bleib locker, Alter, ich bin en Zauberer un so einen sollte man nich ärgern, besser nich".

Nun hatte Hermines Großmutter sich so weit gefasst, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte.

"Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Hermine sich mit jemandem wie ihnen einlassen würde!", schnaubte sie.

"Wennste mein Rohr sehn könnst, würdstes schon glauben, Omma", gab Harry gemütlich zurück.

Er fuhr fort, als die Großmutter nicht mehr zu kollabieren drohte: "Hermine is angepisst, weil er se verschachern wolltet, se will ihr Bilder ham, damit ers nit nochemal tut.

Gebt er se mir oder muss ich se hole?".

Es kam keine Reaktion darauf, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Accio Hermines Fotos!", rief er und nach wenigen Sekunden flog ungefähr ein Dutzend Fotos auf ihn zu, im Haus hatte etwas geklirrt, das kam von den Fotos, die sich aus ihren Rahmen befreit hatten.

"Da hamm wer se ja", sagte Harry zufrieden grinsend.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", sagte da eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry fuhr herum und sah sich dem freundlich lächelnden Diener gegenüber, der bis jetzt ruhig auf seinem Platz gestanden hatte.

"Wer sind sie?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Winston Crane, Auror".

"Soll das heißen, ihr habt hier ein Schutzprogramm am Laufen?", fragte Harry, der nun auf seinen falschen Akzent verzichtete.

"Ja, gut informiert, Mr. Potter.

Tonks hat mir von ihrem Extratraining in ihrem Siebten erzählt, kein Wunder also, dass sie solche Interna aus der Aurorenabteilung kennen.

Was halten sie davon, wenn wir ihre Begleiter wieder sichtbar werden lassen?".

Harry meinte: "Nichts dagegen, viel zu lachen gibt es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr und nur deswegen habe ich sie desillusioniert".

Eine Minute später hatten Harry und der Auror die Fünf wieder sichtbar gemacht und den Stillezauber von ihnen genommen.

Harriets Eltern waren hochgradig verblüfft, als sie sahen, wer zu Besuch gekommen war.

Harry vergrößerte den Tisch magisch und beschwor zusätzliche Stühle, dann sprach er eine Weile mit dem Auror.

Schließlich setzte auch er sich an den Tisch und hörte genüsslich zu, wie die Grangers Harriets Eltern nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammenfalteten.

Kurz darauf ereilte noch zwei weitere Personen dieses Schicksal, denn einige Meter vom Tisch entfernt tauchten drei Personen mit einem Portschlüssel auf.

Es waren Ians Eltern, begleitet von einem weiteren Auroren in der Kleidung eines Dieners.

Der Diener stellte sich als Craig Williams vor, auch er gehörte zum Schutzprogramm für Hermines Familie.

Auf Harrys Anregung hin duzten er, seine Begleiter und die beiden Auroren sich.

Harry hatte jedes Mal, wenn ihn jemand Mr. Potter nannte, mir einem Fluchtimpuls zu kämpfen, denn die meisten Leute, die ihn so nannte, waren Reporter, nicht gerade die Sorte Menschen, deren Gesellschaft er schätzte.

Ians Eltern waren nach Harrys Meinung genau so bescheuert wie diejenigen Harriets.

Auch waren sie nach einigen Minuten genau so gestutzt, kein Wunder, ihr Diener hatte mit jemandem gesprochen, das Gerät, mit dem er das getan hatte, war ihnen wie ein Taschenspiegel vorgekommen.

Dann hatte einen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel gezogen, er hatte etwas gerufen und die Fotos von Hermine, welche sie besaßen, waren zu ihm geflogen.

Dann hatte er auf eine Blumenvase gezeigt, "Portus" gemurmelt und ihnen befohlen, die Vase zu berühren.

Sie hatte diesen Befehl befolgt und etwas hatte hinter ihrem Bauchnabel gezogen, als das komische Gefühl nachgelassen hatte, wurden sie von Ian, Harriet und Hermine in Empfang genommen und von ihnen zur Sau gemacht.

Als die Grangers ihren ersten Zorn losgeworden waren, bat Harry Winston, zu erklären, was es mit diesem Schutzprogramm auf sich hatte.

"Für Hermines Familie wurde die höchste Schutzstufe angeordnet, nachdem ihr euch angefreundet habt, Harry.

Das geschah übrigens auf Anregung von Albus Dumbledore hin, weil er befürchtete, dass Voldemort Hermine oder ihre Familie als Druckmittel gegen dich verwenden könnte.

Er hat auch vermutet, dass zwischen euch Beiden irgendwann mehr als Freundschaft sein würde, wie ich so sehe, hat er damit Recht gehabt.

Natürlich wäre Hermines Familie dann noch mehr gefährdet, deshalb die höchste Schutzstufe.

Hermines Großeltern wurden mit einem kleinen Zauber überzeugt, dass sie unbedingt einen Diener bräuchten und Craig und ich die Richtigen für diesen Job wären.

Dann war uns das Glück hold, denn Ians und Harriets Sprechstundenhilfe hat gekündigt und wir konnten Emily bei ihnen platzieren.

Wir Drei haben Magieblocker getragen, Hermine hätte sonst vielleicht etwas gemerkt".

"Emily!", stießen Ian und Harriet wie aus einem Mund hervor.

"Genau, sie schätzt euch übrigens sehr, was Craig und ich von unseren Schützlingen nicht gerade behaupten können".

"Was für euren guten Geschmack spricht, Jungs", sagte Harry grinsend.

Ians Vater schnaubte entrüstet, und nun tat Harry endlich das, worauf seine Freund schon so lange gewartet hatten.

Er strahlte Magie ab und ließ seine Augen rot aufleuchten, was den Vieren, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saßen, fast einen Herzinfarkt einbrachte.

"Das ist ein Monster!", stieß Harriets Mutter hervor, da meinte Craig: "Falsch.

Er ist kein Monster, sondern der Held der Zaubererwelt, er hat den übelsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten vor einigen Wochen besiegt.

Ich wäre an eurer Stelle mächtig stolz, wenn er meine Enkelin liebte.

Stinkreich ist er außerdem, den Gerüchten zufolge ist er sogar der reichste Zauberer von Großbritannien".

"Das ist mir egal, aber er ist der Mann, den ich über alles liebe und es interessiert mich einen Dreck, was ihr von ihm haltet", sagte Hermine und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.

Nach dem Kuss sah Harry über den Tisch und stellte fest, dass die vier Augenpaare, die ihn eben noch kalt und verächtlich gemustert hatten, ihn nun wesentlich freundlicher anblickten.

Er wandte sich an seine Freunde: "Ich würde vorschlagen, zurückzukehren, so, wie die mich anschauen, kriechen sie mir gleich bis in den Zwölffingerdarm".

Ein dröhnendes Gelächter ertönte, da sagte Ian: "Ja, bei Geld kribbeln denen die Fußspitzen", und erneut wurde gelacht.

Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich von den Auroren, von den Großeltern verabschiedete sich nur Hermine: "Wenn ihr noch einmal versuchen solltet, mich mit einem eurer Bettnässer zu verkuppeln, kommen Harry und ich wieder, dann habt ihr nichts mehr zu lachen".

Bevor sie apparieren konnten, fragte Tina: "Wie wäre es mit einem Eis?".

Bevor jemand darauf reagieren konnte, meldete sich auch die Stimme ihres Magens, ein lautes Knurren war zu hören.

Harry betrachtete lachend Tinas schlanke Figur und fragte: "Sag mal, hast du einen Magen mit eingebautem Evanesco-Zauber?".

"Muss wohl so sein, seit ich sie kenne, frisst sie wie ein Scheunendrescher und glaubst du, sie wird fett? Fehlanzeige".

"Wir können ja in der Winkelgasse ein Eis essen, so etwas Gutes wie dort habe ich noch nie gegessen", schlug Ian vor.

"Also gut, dann auf in die Winkelgasse!", rief Harry, es ploppte dreimal und sie waren verschwunden.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie tauchten direkt vor Floreans Eiscafe auf, das aufgrund der vorgerückten Stunde ziemlich leer war.

Sie setzten sich nach draußen, es war noch ziemlich warm die anderen Gäste saßen drinnen, so konnten sie ungestört reden.

Florean kam, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, Carol bestellte für sich einen Quidditch-Becher und für Tina den Troll Spezial, was Florean etwas verwundert schauen ließ.

Sowohl für Ian und Harriet als auch für Harry und Hermine bestellte sie einen Liebesbecher, offenbar kannte sie sich mit Floreans Spezialitäten gut aus.

Als Florean gegangen war, fragte Harry: "Sag mal, was hast du denn für ein Zeug bestellt? Ich kenne nur den Quidditch-Becher, den hat Ron immer bestellt".

"Lasst euch überraschen, Leute, es ist genau das Richtige für euch, vertraut mir", gab Carol zurück.

"Ian, wolltest du nicht erzählen, warum du Harry zu Beginn eurer Bekanntschaft keine besonders warmen Gefühle entgegen gebracht hast", fragte Tina, die wohl hoffte, dass eine lustige Geschichte ihren knurrenden Magen ablenken würde.

"Du hättest ihm wohl auch keine warmen Gefühle entgegen gebracht, wenn er dich zur Begrüßung geschockt, gefesselt und eine Stunde lang auf dem Boden liegen lassen hätte, um herauszufinden, ob du Vielsafttrank geschluckt hast.

Wenn er dich nach dieser Stunde geweckt und dir gewaltsam einen Wahrheitstrank eingeflößt hätte, wärst du wohl sogar wirklich sauer geworden, oder sehe ich das falsch? Da gibt es nicht das Geringste zu lachen!", sagte Ian und bekam ein fünfstimmiges, vergnügtes: "Doch!", zur Antwort, dann prusteten sie los.

Ian erzählte nun detailliert, was geschehen war, nachdem er Harriets und Hermines Gespräch belauscht hatte, als er erzählte, dass sie in Hogwarts und in den Drei Besen gewesen waren, sagte Harriet: "Das will ich auch einmal sehen, Harry, können wir nicht schnell mal dahin apparieren?".

Natürlich grinsten alle, Harriets Leidenschaft für das Apparieren und ihre Neugier auf die magische Welt schienen grenzenlos zu sein.

"Heute nicht, Harriet, ich hatte heute nicht vor, mich mit der Mutter meiner Geliebten in den Drei Besen vollaufen zu lassen, sondern wollte mich mit besagter Geliebten näher beschäftigen", gab Harry geschnörkelt zurück.

"Deine Absicht entspricht meinen eigenen Wünschen und hat deshalb meine volle Zustimmung", sagte Hermine im gleichen Ton.

"Genau, tobt euch aus, dann braucht ihr morgen nicht wieder im Wasser zu fummeln", gab Ian von sich.

Hermine wurde etwas rot, aber Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Das werdet ihr dann selbst tun müssen, ich nehme den Stillezauber von eurem Zimmer und lege stattdessen einen Sonorus darauf, dann kann man euch im ganzen Hotel hören", sagte er gemütlich.

"Wage es nicht!", riefen Harriet und Ian wie aus einem Mund.

Harry grinste breit und meinte: "Vielleicht lasse ich das besser, es könnte morgen sonst für uns Andere peinlich werden".

Da kam Florean angeschnauft, der einen gigantischen Eisbecher trug und ihn vor Tina abstellte.

"Einmal Troll Spezial, bitte sehr", sagte er und grinste dabei Tina breit an.

Er ging und kehrte gleich darauf mit drei weiteren Eisbechern zurück, der Quidditch-Becher bestand aus einer riesigen , zwei kleineren und einer winzigen Eiskugel.

Die Kugeln symbolisierten die Bälle beim Quidditch, dann steckte noch ein Waffelbesen und eine Torstange aus Zuckerguss darin.

Die Liebesbecher sahen eigentlich ganz normal aus, einige Kugeln Eis in verschiedenen Sorten, Sahne und eine rote Soße darüber.

Harry wollte einen Löffel Eis nehmen, musste aber feststellen, dass es hart wie Beton war.

Carol kicherte.

"Ihr müsst es mit einem Kuss zum Schmelzen bringen, Leute", gab sie vergnügt von sich.

Harry und Hermine küssten sich und vergaßen schnell, warum sie das taten, ihre Leidenschaft stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde, bis Carols Stimme sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte: "Das reicht jetzt, wenn ihr so weiter macht, habt ihr das Eis gleich verflüssigt".

Harry probierte es erneut, diesmal klappte es, aber als er das Eis in den Mund schaufeln wollte, war da so etwas wie eine Barriere, er kam nur bis auf zehn Zentimeter an seinen Mund heran.

"Ihr müsst euch gegenseitig füttern", kam nun die nächste Anweisung von Carol.

Nun endlich konnten sie ihr Eis essen, sie stellten fest, dass sie sich nach jedem zweiten Löffel küssen mussten, da das Eis immer wieder hart wurde.

Carol hatte ihren Spaß, als sie ihre Freunde beobachtete, da waren die beiden Paare, die begeistert knutschten und Tina, die sich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit an ihrem Rieseneis zu schaffen machte.

Tina war noch immer am Kämpfen, als die Anderen ihr Eis schon längst verspeist hatten, man sah ihr an, dass sie pappsatt war ( vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ), aber sie gab nicht auf.

Sie bekam nicht einmal mit, dass ihre Freunde Wetten bei Florean platzierten, auch einige andere Gäste, die von Florean darüber aufgeklärt worden waren, dass sich gerade eine sehr schlanke Frau am Troll Spezial versuchen würde, beteiligten sich daran.

Tina hörte irgendwann Anfeuerungsrufe und hob den Kopf, um festzustellen, dass diese Rufe ihr galten.

Einige Minuten später ertönte donnernder Applaus, als Tina sich den letzten Löffel Eis einverleibte und gleich darauf so markerschütternd laut rülpste, dass jeder Troll ihr auf der Stelle einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte, denn eine so höfliche und wohlerzogene Frau wäre der Traum jedes Trolls gewesen.

Es war ein Glück für Tina, dass gerade kein Troll in der Nähe war, denn bei ihnen gestaltete sich ein Heiratsantrag etwas anders als bei den Menschen.

Ein Troll hielt nichts von romantischem Unsinn, er fragte nicht, ob sein Interesse erwidert wurde, sondern zog seinem Objekt der Begierde ganz unzeremoniell seine Keule über den Schädel, schleppte seine Braut in seine Wohnhöhle und legte ihr, noch während sie bewusstlos war, ein Halseisen an, was sie als seinen Besitz kennzeichnete.

Tina wäre von dieser Prozedur vermutlich nicht sehr angetan, wahrscheinlich hätte sie dieselbe nicht einmal überlebt, denn ein Trollschädel war bedeutend härter als der eines Menschen und Trolle waren nicht dafür bekannt, auf die körperlichen Besonderheiten anderer Rassen Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Florean zahlte nun die Gewinne aus, Harry, Carol und Ian waren die großen Gewinner, denn sie hatten als Einzige auf Tina gesetzt und nicht wie alle Anderen auf den Eisbecher.

"Woher hast du denn die Galleonen?", fragte Harriet, als Ian seinen Geldbeutel öffnete, um das Eis zu bezahlen.

"Von Harry, er hat Carol, Tina und mich in eines seiner Verliese geschleppt und uns reichlich beschenkt, unsere Weigerung hat er mit seiner üblichen Methode abgewürgt".

Hermine grinste.

"Harry war schon immer großzügig, er hat sogar Fred und George gezwungen, Tausend Galleonen, seinen Gewinn aus dem Trimagischen Turnier, anzunehmen und für ihren Laden zu verwenden.

Die einzige Bedingung, die er gestellt hat, war, dass sie Ron eine neue Festrobe kaufen, denn von Harry hätte er sie nie angenommen".

Harry bekam Blicke voller Hochachtung zugeworfen, was ihm etwas unangenehm war, deshalb schlug er vor, zurück nach Mallorca zu apparieren und ihren Verdauungsspaziergang zu beenden, Tina könne ihn bestimmt gebrauchen.

Tina, die verträumt und gelegentlich leise rülpsend auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen hatte, erhob sich schwerfällig und stimmte Harry zu: "Ja, ein paar Meter zu Fuß wären jetzt nicht schlecht, wenn ich jetzt nicht noch etwas Bewegung bekomme, kriege ich morgen beim Frühstück bestimmt nicht viel runter".

Ihre Freunde schüttelten grinsend die Köpfe, diese Frau war ihnen ein Rätsel, gerade hatte sie eine übermenschliche Essleistung vollbracht und dachte schon wieder an das Frühstück.

"Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, für Bewegung sorge ich schon, wenn wir alleine sind", sagte Carol mit lüsternem Grinsen.

Sie schloss Tina in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während sie disapparierte.

Harriet warf sich an Harrys Hals und sagte: "Los, ihnen nach, bevor sie eine Show in aller Öffentlichkeit abziehen".

Auch sie verschwanden, Harriets Warnung war nicht unbegründet, wie Harry bemerkte, denn Tinas Hände waren schon unter Carols T-Shirt auf Wanderschaft gegangen.

Da tauchten auch Ian und Hermine auf, die sich sofort zu den jeweiligen Geliebten begaben.

Nach einer kurzen Knutscherei machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Hotel, Harry und Hermine gingen eng umschlungen hinter den Anderen her, was Harry dazu ausnutzte, eine Hand unter Hermines Rock zu schieben und begeistert ihren Po zu kneten, da sie einen String trug, war dieser Körperteil frei zugänglich.

"Weiß dieser Sadist eigentlich, was er mir da antut?", dachte Hermine und blickte Harry an, der sie auf eine gewisse Art anfunkelte, offenbar wusste er genau, dass er sie gerade um den Verstand brachte.

"Er weiß es, oh, der Kerl macht mich verrückt", dachte sie weiter und genoss die Lustschauer, die durch ihren ganzen Körper jagten.

Sie kämpfte mit dem Impuls, Harry in eine dunkle Ecke zu drängen und über ihn her zu fallen, vermutlich hätte sie es auch getan, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären.

Harrys Hand wanderte noch etwas tiefer, nur Zentimeter trennte sie noch von ihrer intimsten Stelle.

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen in Nässe verwandelte, sie befürchtete, dass ihr Lustsaft gleich ihre Beine hinunter laufen würde, ihr Slip fühlte sich an, als wäre er schon völlig durchtränkt.

Sie blieb stehen und riss Harry zu sich herum, er legte seine Arme um sie und sie vermisste seine Hand an ihrem Po, die sich dort so gut angefühlt hatte.

"Schatz, hör bitte auf, ich laufe aus", raunte sie ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu, dann küssten sie sich lange und als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie in vier spöttisch grinsende Gesichter, denn Hermine hatte lauter gesprochen, als es ihre Absicht gewesen war.

"Meint ihr, ihr schafft es noch bis ins Hotel, bevor Hermine ausläuft?", fragte Tina mit geheucheltem Interesse, Harry und Hermine wurden blutrot.

"Kein Grund, sich zu schämen, Mine, mir geht es ähnlich wie dir", sagte Harriet, deren Gesicht verriet, dass sie genauso heiß wie Hermine war.

"Harry und ich können ja eigentlich einen Campingplatz aufmachen, zwei Zelte haben wir ja schon", sagte Ian, dessen Hose genau wie diejenige Harrys sehr gut gefüllt war.

"Ihr Vier seid irgendwie süß", sagte Tina.

Erklärend fuhr sie fort: "Ihr kommt mir vor wie Teenies, die mit ihren Freunden um die Häuser ziehen und nicht wie Eltern, Tochter und deren Freund".

"Ich glaube, dass wir auch eher Freunde sind, Tina.

Oder habe ich mich dir gegenüber wie der Vater deiner Freundin verhalten, Harry?".

"Nein, hast du nicht, sondern wie ein Freund, mit dem man über alles reden kann und mit dem man auch Spaß hat.

Wisst ihr, ich habe bei niemandem von euch das Gefühl, auf meine Worte achten zu müssen, nur, um euch nicht versehentlich vor den Kopf zu stoßen".

"Niemand von ihnen ist wie Ron, Schatz", sagte Hermine, die genau wusste, mit wem Harry ihre Freunde verglich.

"Das weiß ich, obwohl ich sagen muss, seitdem Ron der Herzensbrecher Nummer eins in Hogwarts wurde, war er umgänglicher, da hatte er etwas, worin er mir überlegen war".

"Wenn du gewollt hättest, wäre das anders gewesen, darf ich dich an deine 83 Karten zum Valentinstag erinnern? Ron hat gerade einmal 15 bekommen".

"Gut, dass wir mit der Schule fertig sind, am nächsten Valentinstag würde ich sonst in Karten ertrinken", sagte Harry lachend.

"Hast du ihm eigentlich auch Karten geschrieben?", fragte Harriet grinsend.

"Ja, seit unserem dritten Jahr, aber anonym".

"Sag bloß, das waren die, die mit grüner Tinte geschrieben waren, nur drei Worte: Ich liebe dich".

Hermine nickte, sie war etwas rot geworden.

"Schatz, diese Karten habe ich noch, alle vier, ich konnte sie nicht wie die Anderen wegwerfen, irgendwie habe ich gespürt, dass die Schreiberin es ernst meint und nicht nur versucht, den Auserwählten anzubaggern".

"Harry Potter, der Meister der Verdrängung, hat bei den Karten etwas gefühlt und gleichzeitig die Gefühle der Schreiberin nicht wahrgenommen", sagte Carol spöttisch.

"Und Hermine, die tapfere Gryffindor, hat es nicht gewagt, unter diese drei Worte ihren Namen zu schreiben.

Meine Güte, wart ihr bescheuert, was ist euch alles entgangen", tönte Ian.

"Das holen wir nach und heute Nacht fangen wir damit an", sagte Harry und versank mit Hermine wieder einmal in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Wie mittlerweile fast schon üblich mussten die Anderen sie fast schon gewaltsam in die Realität zurück holen, sonst wären sie vermutlich ewig dort stehen geblieben.

Auf allgemeinen Beschluss hin mussten Harry und Hermine nun voran gehen, um besser unter Kontrolle zu sein.

Wie sich nun aber zeigte, waren die Beiden nicht das einzige Paar, das seine Bedürfnisse ausleben wollte, andauernd blieb jemand für eine ausgiebige Knutschorgie stehen, auch wurden Hände auf Wanderschaft in Regionen geschickt, die man nicht unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit bereisen sollte.

Aufgrund dieser Umstände dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis sie ihr Hotel erreichten, es knisterte gewaltig zwischen den Paaren, so dass man vorhersagen konnte, dass in ihren Zimmern während dieser Nacht nicht viel geschlafen werden würde.

Vor Ians und Harriets Zimmer verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, Carol konnte sich dabei einen Spruch nicht verkneifen: "Hermine, ich würde an deiner Stelle gut darüber nachdenken, ob du wirklich mit Harry schlafen solltest.

Denk daran, du kannst dann nie mehr ein Einhorn streicheln".

Hermines Antwort ließ an Deutlichkeit nichts zu wünschen übrig.

"Scheiß auf die Einhörner!", rief sie und zog Harry an der Hand hinter sich her zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ihre Eltern, Carol und Tina grinsten ihnen nach, da fiel Carol etwas ein.

"Hoffentlich haben sie einen Stillezauber auf ihr Zimmer gelegt".

"Wenn nicht, werden wir es bald hören", meinte Harriet grinsend.

Harry war gerade noch Herr seiner Sinne genug, um einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer zu legen, kaum hatte Hermine ihn hinein geschleppt.

Im nächsten Moment lagen sie schon auf dem Bett, Hermine auf Harry, sie hatte ihre Beine angewinkelt und rieb ihren Unterleib an Harrys knochenhartem Prügel.

Harry glaubte, ihre Hitze durch den Stoff seiner Jeans fühlen zu können.

Hermine richtete sich auf und sagte: "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen duschen?".

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schwang sie sich von ihm herunter, musterte kurz lüstern die dicke Beule in seiner Hose und entschwand ins Bad.

Sie wollte sich ein kleines bisschen dafür rächen, dass er sie vorhin so heiß gemacht hatte, ohne dass sie eine Chance auf Erlösung gehabt hätte.

"Na warte, Schatz, jetzt gibt es erst mal was fürs Auge", dachte sie.

Sie streifte ihre Klamotten ab, ihr Höschen war wirklich klitschnass, wie sie nun feststellte.

Sie beugte sich weit vor, um die Wassertemperatur der Dusche einzustellen, und sie beugte sich viel weiter, als es nötig gewesen wäre und sie stellte auch die Füße auseinander.

Harry betrat in diesem Moment nackt das Bad und keuchte überrascht auf, denn Hermine bot ihm einen atemberaubenden Einblick in die weibliche Anatomie.

Er rührte sich nicht, wie gebannt schaute er auf ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen, zwischen denen die Feuchtigkeit glitzerte.

Hermine verharrte noch einige Sekunden in dieser Pose, dann richtete sie sich auf und wandte sich ihm zu.

Sie grinste, als sie seinen voll ausgefahren Prügel sah, sie schnappte sich ihren Slip und trat zu Harry.

"Ich habe schon nach einem Platz gesucht, wo ich das Ding trocknen kann.

Da du ja derjenige bist, der für den Zustand meines Slips verantwortlich bist, ist es nur fair, wenn du mir deine Wäschestange zum Trocknen zur Verfügung stellst", sagte sie mit lasziver Stimme und hing ihren Slip über Harrys Prügel.

Sie drehte sich um und schritt hüftwackelnd zur Dusche.

Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass diese Schönheit, die nun genüsslich räkelnd unter der Dusche stand, wirklich Hermine war.

"Na komm schon, soll ich mich etwa selbst einseifen?", fragte Hermine und holte ihn damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Nein, das möchte ich dir nicht antun, Schatz", gab er zurück, ließ Hermines Slip zu Boden fallen und trat zu ihr unter die Dusche.

Sie empfing ihn mit einem langen Kuss, dann drückte sie ihm das Duschgel in die Hand und sagte gespielt hochnäsig: "Ich denke, sie wissen, was sie zu tun haben".

Harry wusste das ganz genau, wie Hermine gleich merken sollte.

Er erkundete jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers, nur ihre intimste Stelle ließ er aus, die wollte er sich bis zum Schluss aufheben.

Hermine war bewegungsunfähig, Harrys Hände, die sanft ihre Haut streichelten, und der Kontrast zwischen dem kühlen Duschgel und seinen warmen Händen ließen sie erbeben, er bearbeitete ihren ganzen Körper, nur an der Stelle, wo sie ihn unbedingt spüren wollte, berührte er sie nicht.

"Er ist ein Sadist", dachte sie nach einigen Minuten, als er dicht an sie gepresst hinter ihr stand und mit beiden Händen langsam an ihrem Bauch nach unten fuhr und wieder einmal einen Bogen um ihre Vulva machte, dann ihre Oberschenkel streichelte.

Nun bewegte er seine Hände ganz, ganz langsam wieder nach oben, Hermine stöhnte auf, sie bemerkte, dass sie am Rand eines Orgasmus dahin dümpelte, ohne an wirklich erogenen Zonen berührt worden zu sein.

Aber Harry schien beschlossen zu haben, dass ihr Martyrium jetzt lange genug gedauert hätte, seine linke Hand wanderte nach oben, um dort ihre Brustwarzen zu streicheln, was sie noch geiler machte, die rechte Hand pirschte sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter an ihre Spalte heran.

"Endlich!", stöhnte sie auf, als einer seiner Finger ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen spreizte und zielsicher ihren Kitzler fand.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam Hermine, Harry intensivierte ihren Höhepunkt, indem er einen Finger in ihre enge Öffnung schob und mit dem Daumen ihren Kitzler bearbeitete.

Hermines Beine gaben nach, als ihr Orgasmus endlich abebbte, sie ließ sich gegen Harry sinken und war für die nächste Minute kaum noch ansprechbar.

Als ihre Denkfähigkeit wieder zurück gekehrt war, fiel ihr etwas ein, was Ginny ihr einmal erzählt hatte.

Ginny war ihre beste Freundin und außerdem sehr mitteilsam, was ihre sexuellen Eskapaden anging.

Hermine hatte sich bei ihren Schilderungen manchmal gefragt, was aus der schüchternen kleinen Ginny geworden war, auch Neville schien es faustdick hinter den Ohren zu haben.

Als Ginny ihr von diesem speziellen Erlebnis erzählt hatte, hatte sie sich vorgestellt, genau dasselbe mit Harry zu tun und jetzt war die richtige Gelegenheit dafür.

Sie dirigierte Harry ins Schlafzimmer und veranlasste ihn, sich auf das Bett zu legen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Hermine etwas vor hatte, als sie ihn auf das Bett dirigierte.

Sein Gefühl trog ihn nicht, wie er gleich erfahren sollte.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und wirbelte plötzlich herum, sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und rief: "Petrificus Totalus!" und Harrys Beine klatschten zusammen, während seine Arme an seinen Körper gepresst wurden.

In Harry machte sich kurz Panik breit, aber er entspannte sich sofort wieder, Hermine würde ihm niemals etwas antun.

Da tauchte ihr wunderschönes Gesicht vor seinen Augen auf, sie blickte ihn zärtlich an und küsste ihn, er hätte den Kuss gerne erwidert, aber das ging natürlich nicht.

Dann verschwand ihr Gesicht aus seinem Blickfeld, er fühlte, wie ihr Mund an seinem Körper nach unten wanderte, dann war da etwas an seiner Eichel, das sich wie ein weicher, warmer Ring darum legt, es waren Hermines Lippen, die ihn mit Unterstützung ihrer Zunge in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Kurz bevor Harry kam, ließ Hermine von ihm ab.

Ihr Gesicht tauchte wieder vor seinen Augen auf, Harry spürte, wie die Ganzkörperklammer von ihm abfiel, Hermine küsste ihn und legte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn.

Sie bewegte ihr Becken und hatte Harry in sich aufgenommen, bevor er bemerkte, was sie vorhatte.

Sie hielt kurz still, dann begann sie, langsam ihr Becken zu bewegen, sie wurde schneller und nur zwei Minuten später ereilte die beiden ein heftiger Orgasmus.

Das war nicht ihr letzter, sie beschäftigten sich noch Stunden lang miteinander, bis sie schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen, der an Bewusstlosigkeit grenzte.

"Oh, ist die süß!".

Dieser Ausruf Hermines riss Harry aus seinen Träumen.

Er fuhr hoch und zog dabei Hermine mit, denn sie umarmten sich noch immer.

Hermine kicherte, als sie einen Blick auf Harrys Körpermitte warf, offenbar hatte er gerade einen äußerst angenehmen Traum gehabt.

"Da ist wohl jemand unersättlich", kommentierte Hermine Harry Prachtständer.

"Was ist denn so süß, Schatz?", fragte Harry.

"Schau mal auf dein Kissen", gab sie zurück.

Harry sah einen kleinen, schwarzen Ball auf seinem Kissen liegen, er setzte seine Brille auf und musste lächeln: "Schatz, darf ich dir Tamara vorstellen?", sagte er und lächelte noch breiter, als Tamara gähnte.

Sie hatte sich in ihre Flügel gehüllt und sich wie eine Kugel zusammengerollt, anscheinend war sie irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden hier eingetroffen und hatte sich Harry Kopfkissen als Schlafplatz ausgewählt.

Auch Hedwig war eingetroffen, saß tief schlafend auf dem Fußende des Bettes.

Tamara gähnte noch einmal und entrollte sich, dann hopste sie über Harry und ließ sich zwischen Harry und Hermine nieder, sie blickte die Beiden auffordernd an und wirkte sehr zufrieden, als Beide sie streichelten.

"Sag mal, Schatz, ist das etwa eine Postfledermaus?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

"Ja, du hast ja im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass ich mit deinem Vater, Carol und Tina auf einer Vampirfete war.

Am nächsten Tag hat unser Gastgeber mir einen Brief mit Tamara geschickt, darin stand auch, dass Tamara mir gehört".

"Was? Er hat dir Tamara geschenkt?", fragte sie verblüfft.

"Accio Nikolas Brief", rief Harry, der seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch genommen hatte.

Der Brief flog aus seinem Koffer in seine Hand und er gab ihn Hermine.

Sie las den Brief, wobei sie zwei Mal kicherte, vermutlich bei den Stellen, die von der Vernichtung des Feuerwhiskys und Carols und Tinas Tabledance handelten.

Als sie mit ihrer Lektüre fertig war, schaute sie Harry groß an.

"Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was dir dieser Nikolas da geschenkt hat?", fragte sie.

"Ja, eine Fledermaus", gab Harry grinsend zurück.

"Vielleicht solltest du doch gelegentlich mal ein Buch lesen, das nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hat".

"Wenn ich an die letzte Nacht zurück denke, habe ich den Eindruck, dass du das Kamasutra gelesen hast", meinte Harry und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als Hermines Gesicht sich deutlich rot verfärbte.

"Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Schatz, ich hoffe nur, dass du mir noch mehr von deinem nicht unbeträchtlichen Repertoire zeigst".

"Also habe ich dich beeindruckt?", fragte sie nun mit einem lüsternen Grinsen.

"Mehr als das, aber sag mal, das mit der Ganzkörperklammer, das hast du ja wohl nicht aus dem Kamasutra?".

"Nein, von Ginny, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, saugt sie so Neville des Öfteren das Weiße aus den Augen".

Da mussten sie beide lachen, dann sagte Hermine: "Ich wollte gestern eigentlich auch erst ein Schlückchen Harry Potter trinken, aber ich wollte nicht länger warten, ich wollte dich endlich in mir spüren".

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Heute Nacht werde ich mich auf jeden Fall revanchieren", sagte Harry schnell, bevor er mit erhobener Stimme fragte: "Wer ist da?".

"Ian mit drei lästigen Anhängseln", tönte es durch die Tür zurück.

Harry deckte Hermine und sich zu, sie waren ja noch völlig nackt, dann rief er: "Das kann jeder behaupten, sag deinen vollen Namen!".

"Dr. Ian leck mich am Arsch Granger!".

"Er ist es wirklich!", rief Harry, dann öffnete er die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab.

Ian trat mit Harriet an der Hand ein, gefolgt von Carol und Tina.

Tamara, die Harry mit zugedeckt hatte, wurde neugierig und schaute unter der Decke heraus.

Sie erkannte Ian, Carol und Tina, sie fiepste begeistert und watschelte zum Rand des Bettes, um sich einige Streicheleinheiten abzuholen.

"Schau mal, Schatz, wir sind Großeltern!", gab Ian grinsend von sich, dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante.

"Hallo, Tamara", begrüßte er die kleine Fledermaus und nahm sie auf die Hand.

Während der nächsten Minuten war Tamara der Mittelpunkt des Interesses der Besucher, was Harry dazu veranlasste, in Hermines Ohr zu flüstern: "Ich glaube, wir könnten jetzt noch einige Seiten des Kamasutra nachspielen, ohne dass sie es bemerken würden".

"Mir wäre es lieber, bis heute Abend damit zu warten, zwischen meinen Beinen fühlt es sich ein bisschen wie eine offene Wunde an, ich glaube, ich muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen", flüsterte Hermine zurück.

"Was tuschelt ihr denn da?", fragte Harriet, deren Grinsen verriet, dass sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung vom Thema des leise geführten Gespräches hatte.

"Wenn es für eure Ohren bestimmt gewesen wäre, hätten wir laut gesprochen", gab Hermine zurück.

"Freches Biest! Wie steht es denn mit den Einhörnern?", fragte Harriet süffisant.

"Ach, weißt du, Mum, ich habe sie nie besonders gemocht", kam es von Hermine zurück.

"Auf jeden Fall macht ihr den Eindruck, als hättet ihr eine heiße Nacht hinter euch", gab Tina von sich.

"Schatz, was wolltest du eigentlich über Tamara sagen, bevor diese Bande uns unterbrochen hat?", fragte Harry, dem das plötzlich wieder eingefallen war.

"Um es kurz zu machen, Postfledermäuse sind unermesslich wertvoll, nur die Vampire züchten und trainieren sie und würden sie nie verkaufen.

Wahrscheinlich bist du der einzige Nichtvampir, der so ein Tier besitzt, ich habe jedenfalls noch nie gehört, dass eine Postfledermaus an einen Nichtvampir verschenkt wurde.

Postfledermäuse sind hochgradig magisch, du kannst sie am ehesten mit Phönixen vergleichen, sie sind absolut zuverlässige Postboten und lassen sich auch von Abwehrzaubern nicht von ihrem Ziel abbringen.

Auch sind sie hochintelligent und absolut treu, wenn sie sich gebunden haben, kann man sie nicht mehr verkaufen oder verschenken, sie würden vor Kummer eingehen".

"Dann frage ich mich, wieso Nikolas mir ein so wertvolles Tier schenkt", sagte Harry, was von Ian mit der Mutmaßung: "Vielleicht sexuelles Interesse?", beantwortet wurde.

"Könnte ich verstehen", meinte Hermine und Harry fügte in all seiner Bescheidenheit: "Ja, ich auch", hinzu.

Ihre Besucher lachten schnaubend, dann brüllten sie vor Lachen, als Tinas Magen sich mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar machte.

"Keine Ahnung, wieso ich ausgerechnet jetzt darauf komme, aber wir wollten fragen, ob ihr mitkommt, wir wollen Frühstücken gehen", sagte Ian trocken.

"Wenn ihr kurz wartet, bis wir uns angezogen haben", meinte Harry.

"Beeilt euch aber, duscht besser getrennt, sonst kommen wir frühestens zum Abendessen im Speisesaal an.

Wir warten in unserem Zimmer", gluckste Harriet und trieb die anderen Drei hinaus.

Harry und Hermine kletterten nun aus dem Bett, da begann Hermine zu kichern.

"Heiliger Hippogreif, haben wir da eine Sauerei gemacht!", kommentierte sie die Flecken auf dem Bettlaken.

Harry wirkte einen Reinigungszauber, dann sah das Bett wie frisch bezogen aus.

Sie duschten getrennt, wie Harriet ihnen geraten hatte, dank diverser Trocken und Anziehzauber brauchten sie keine zehn Minuten, um fertig zu werden.

Hermine hatte die schärfsten Klamotten, die sie in der Eile gefunden hatte, angezogen, gestern hatte sie sich noch dagegen gesträubt, heute hingegen wollte sie so heiß wie möglich für Harry aussehen.

Harry musste schlucken, als er sie in dem weißen Stretchkleid sah, dass sich an ihren Prachtkörper wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte.

Hermine war angesichts seiner Reaktion zufrieden und musterte ihn ihrerseits, er trug ein schwarzes Tanktop und eine helle Jeans, sie fand, dass ihm diese Klamotten gut standen.

Ihr fiel wieder einmal auf, dass er gar nicht mehr schmächtig war, im Gegenteil, er war eigentlich sogar ziemlich muskulös, aber nicht wie ein Bodybuilder, deren Muskeln ihrer Ansicht nach aufgepumpt wirkten, sondern eher wie ein gut trainierter Karate-Kämpfer.

Sie beschloss, ihn später danach zu fragen.

Harry weckte Hedwig auf und schickte sie und Tamara fort, denn wenn das Zimmer gereinigt würde, wäre das Zimmermädchen wohl mehr als verwundert, wenn sie hier eine Eule und eine Fledermaus vorfinden würde.

Seine Postboten würden sich einen Baum in der Umgebung suchen, wo sie nicht auffielen.

Nach dem Frühstück wollte er Tamara mit einer Nachricht zu Nikolas schicken, deshalb bat er sie, nicht so weit weg zu fliegen.

Dann gingen sie zu Ians und Harriets Zimmer, klopften und traten ein.

"Na, ihr seid ja noch komplett, wir haben schon befürchtet, nur noch Tina vorzufinden, mitten in einem Knochenhaufen", sagte Harry und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Tina ein.

Der böse Blick wanderte zu Ian, der fröhlich verkündete: "Die hätte unsere Knochen doch mit gefressen".

Angeregt unterhielten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal, vor dessen Tür trafen sie mit einem älteren Ehepaar zusammen, von dem die Frauen, die alle nicht gerade klösterlich gekleidet waren, verächtlich gemustert wurden.

Sie sicherten sich an einen Tisch, der groß genug für sie war, dann gingen sie zum Buffet, wo sich vor Allem Tina großzügig eindeckte.

"Warum nehmen sie denn nicht gleich den ganzen Korb mit?", fragte die weibliche Hälfte des Ehepaares bissig, als Tina sich sechs Brötchen auflud.

"Besser nicht, ich möchte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, verfressen zu sein", gab Tina todernst zurück.

Als sie an ihren Tisch zurück kehrten, stellten sie fest, dass am Nachbartisch das Ehepaar saß.

Sie frühstückten, dabei bemerkte Harry, dass sie vom Nachbartisch aus unter ständiger Bewachung standen.

Was er noch bemerkte, war, dass das Ehepaar ein Faible für Eier zu haben schien, jeder Bissen wurde ausgiebig gesalzen, oder, nach einem kleinen Verwandlungszauber Harrys, gezuckert.

Ein zweistimmiges Würgen war zu hören, gefolgt von einem Spucken, und Harry verwandelte den Zucker zurück in Salz.

Hermine hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass er etwas mit der Reaktion ihrer Nachbarn zu tun haben musste, denn er hatte zweimal in seine Tasche gegriffen und leise etwas gemurmelt, einmal vor und einmal nach dem Spucken.

Natürlich machte das Ehepaar ein großes Geschrei, sogar der Geschäftsführer des Hotels wurde geholt, ihm gelang es schließlich, die Beiden zu beruhigen.

Als er sich umdrehte und den Speisesaal verlassen wollte, sahen die Sechs, dass seine Augen belustigt funkelten, offenbar mochte er die Beiden nicht und gönnte ihnen den Streich, den man ihnen gespielt hatte, auch, wenn er sich auf die Durchführung desselben keinen Reim machen konnte, denn er hatte sich persönlich davon überzeugt, dass sich in dem Salzstreuer wirklich Salz und kein Zucker befand.

Das Ehepaar leitete den taktischen Rückzug ein, es war ihnen wohl peinlich, dass sie von überall her breit angegrinst wurden, am Breitesten natürlich vom Nachbartisch.

Das Frühstück dauerte dank Tina recht lange, die sich erst drei Brötchen nach holte und dann noch eins, um die Zehn voll zu machen.

Dann begaben sie sich in Harrys und Hermines Zimmer, wo Harry eine kurze Nachricht an Nikolas schrieb, kaum rollte er das Stück Pergament zusammen, als Hedwig und Tamara Seite an Seite ins Zimmer flogen.

Sofort verschwanden sie wieder, da meinte Hermine: "Jetzt muss Hedwig sich nicht mehr ständig langweilen, nur, weil sie ein so schreibfaules Herrchen hat".

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern nickte zu ihrem Bett hin.

Hermine kommentierte das, was ihre Eltern da taten, mit einem Grinsen, denn Ian und Harriet hatten es sich ungeniert auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und knutschten, was das Zeug hielt.

"Muss die Seeluft sein", meinte Carol, die ebenfalls einen Blick in Richtung Bett geworfen hatte.

"Die brauchen keine spezielle Luft dafür", sagte Hermine sachkundig, lauter fügte sie hinzu: "Und ich wäre meinen lieben Eltern dankbar, wenn sie ihr eigenes Bett zerwühlen würden!".

"Spielverderberin!", knurrte Harriet, da lachte Ian.

"Hoffentlich hat das Zimmermädchen keinen roten Kopf gekriegt, unserem Bett hat man angesehen, dass wir nicht nur darin geschlafen haben".

"Tja, wir können dem Zimmermädchen weiterhin in die Augen schauen, es geht doch nichts über einen Reinigungszauber.

Scheiße, wenn man ein Muggel ist, nicht wahr, Ian?", tönte Harry.

Sie besprachen nun, was sie während der nächsten Tage tun wollten, Ian schlug vor, einen Wagen zu mieten und die Insel etwas zu erkunden.

"Dann geh an die Rezeption, Schatz, die vermieten da Autos.

Harry, wir beide apparieren zum Supermarkt und kaufen ein paar Getränke für die Fahrt", ordnete Harriet an.

Dann schaute sie in fünf grinsende Gesichter, die sie gekonnt ignorierte und legte ihre Arme um Harry: "Los, Harry, du weißt ja, wohin".

Grinsend verschwand Harry mit Harriet, wieder hatten sie Glück und ihr Auftauchen wurde nicht bemerkt.

Sie kauften größere Mengen an Getränken ein, Dann kamen sie an der Fleischtheke vorbei, wo die Verkäuferin Harry erkannte und ihn freundlich ansprach, er wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr, wobei Harriet ihn grimmig musterte.

Draußen zogen sie sich hinter den Supermarkt zurück, wo Harry die Getränke schrumpfte, sie in die Hosentasche steckte und mit Harriet zurück apparierte.

Kaum waren sie aufgetaucht, fragte Tina: "Habt ihr eigentlich auch etwas zu Essen mitgebracht?".


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Hermine, Harriet und Carol lachten, bis sie Tränen in den Augen hatten, da platzte Ian ins Zimmer und ihm war sofort klar, was die Vier so erheiterte.

"Na, Tina, schon wieder hungrig?", fragte er.

"Noch nicht, aber bald", gab sie ungerührt zurück.

Harriet fragte: "Und, hast du einen Wagen gemietet.

Schatz?".

"Ja, einen Renault Espace, sieben Sitze, sechs für uns und einen für Tinas Verpflegung".

"Na, dann sollten wir zusammenpacken, was wir mitnehmen wollen, Bikinis zum Beispiel, wenn wir von hier aus nach Norden fahren, kommen wir an eine tolle Bucht.

Wir können da baden und Tina kann ein paar Fische fressen", meinte Carol und quietschte auf, denn Tina hatte ihr in den Po gekniffen.

Als sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollten, tauchte Tamara wieder auf, diesmal war sie alleine.

Sie übergab Harry einen Brief und holte sich bei allen ihre Streicheleinheiten ab.

"Wir sind bei Nikolas eingeladen, Leute, heute Nachmittag um fünf Uhr sollen wir antanzen, wenn wir es einrichten können.

Ach, Tina, das wird besonders dich begeistern, am Abend wird gegrillt werden.

Schlafen können wir auch dort, also gibt es kein Problem, falls wir etwas zu viel trinken sollten.

Nun, soll ich ihm schreiben, dass wir kommen werden?", fragte Harry.

"Natürlich!", tönten Ian, Carol und Tina wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine und Harriet mussten sich wohl erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, von einem Vampir zum Abendessen eingeladen worden zu sein, aber sie nickten.

"Keine Angst, die sind wirklich okay, es wird bestimmt lustig, vor Allem, wenn Tina und Carol genug intus haben, vielleicht kommen wir dann in den Genuss einer Privatvorstellung ihrer Tanzkünste", sagte Harry.

"Wo ist denn sein Haus eigentlich?", fragte Ian.

"Eine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt, Tamara wird uns führen", antwortete Harry.

"Können wir nicht apparieren?", fragte Harriet, leicht enttäuscht klingend.

"Nein, das Haus ist magisch geschützt, man muss es erst einmal auf normale Art betreten, später kann man apparieren", sagte Harry und versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihm im Vergleich zu den vier Anderen gut gelang.

Einige Minuten später betraten sie den Parkplatz hinter dem Hotel, ( Harry war mit Harriet auf deren Wunsch hin dorthin appariert ) und musterten das Auto, welches Ian gemietet hatte.

"Sieht bequem aus, wollen wir los?", fragte Ian, keiner sagte einen Ton, als er wie als Engländer gewohnt auf der rechten Seite des Wagens einstieg und verblüfft das Nichtvorhandensein des Lenkrads registrierte.

"Wollte nur schauen, ob Straßenkarten im Handschuhfach sind", behauptete er, als er wieder ausstieg.

"Und, sind welche drin?", fragte Harry scheinbar interessiert.

Ians Antwort war ein vernichtender Blick in seine Richtung, dann stieg er auf der linken Seite ein.

Einige Minuten später fluchte Ian lauthals über diese kulturlosen Kontinentaleuropäer, die nicht nur das Lenkrad auf der falschen Seite einbauten, sondern ihn auch noch zwangen, mit der rechten Hand zu schalten.

Zu allem Überfluss fuhren sie auch noch auf der falschen Straßenseite.

Harry, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, sagte schließlich: "Ian, fahr rechts ran, ich wollte nicht tot bei der Bucht ankommen".

Ian folgte Harrys Aufforderung und wurde von diesem unzeremoniell vom Fahrersitz gescheucht, den Harry nun selbst einnahm.

"Schatz, hast du einen Führerschein?", fragte Hermine verdattert.

"Ja, habe ich, willst du ihn sehen?".

"Später, dann, wenn du mir erklärt hast, was eigentlich los ist.

Du beschwörst Portschlüssel, ohne dich um die dafür nötige Genehmigung zu scheren, du hast Crabbe mit Karate oder so etwas flach gelegt und ohne Genehmigung des Gerichtes seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, du hast, nicht, das mich das stören würde, einen absolut geilen Körperbau und einen Führerschein, den du noch gar nicht haben kannst, weil du ja erst 17 bist, wie geht das alles?".

"Schatz, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung hat es dich gekostet, diese Fragen erst jetzt zu stellen? Wenn wir in der Bucht sind, werde ich es euch erklären".

Er fuhr los, er konnte wirklich Auto fahren, was man daran erkannte, dass die Damen auf den Rückbänken mit einer ausgiebigen Tratscherei begannen, während sie sich vorher, als Ian gefahren war, ungewohnt schweigsam verhalten hatten.

Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie die Bucht, die Carol empfohlen hatte.

Ihre Empfehlung war durchaus berechtigt, ein von Palmen umgebener, weißer Sandstrand und schönes, blaues Wasser machten diesen Ort sehr einladend.

Das Beste aber war, dass sie alleine waren, und dank eines kleinen Ablenkzaubers von Harry würden sie das auch bleiben.

Die Frauen zogen sich im Wagen um, den Männern wurde eine Gruppe von Palmen als Umkleidekabine zugewiesen.

"Gut, dass sie uns weg geschickt haben, wenn ich Hermine beim Umziehen beobachtet hätte, wäre ich mit ihr vermutlich in unser Zimmer appariert und die letzte Nacht wiederholt".

Ian lachte.

"Leider bin ich ja nur ein Muggel, sonst wäre ich mit Harriet wohl auch schon des Öfteren appariert, um mich mit ihr auszutoben.

Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich heute Nacht Mordgedanken gegen sie hatte.

Kaum waren wir im Zimmer, da eröffnet sie mir, dass ich jetzt meine Strafe dafür bekommen würde, weil ich sie angelogen habe.

Weißt du, sie weiß haargenau, wie sie mich bestrafen kann, sie hat mich dazu verdonnert, ihr eine Ganzkörpermassage zu verpassen, und ich musste meine Klamotten anbehalten.

Dann musste ich sie oral verwöhnen, drei Mal, kaum konnte sie wieder japsen, gibt sie mir einen Kuss, sagt: "Schatz, das war wunderschön", dann erlaubt sie mir, mich auszuziehen, gibt mir noch einen Kuss, wünscht mir eine gute Nacht, dreht sich um und macht Anstalten, einzuschlafen.

Ich liege sprachlos neben ihr, da fängt sie plötzlich an zu lachen, und dann ging die Post ab.

Ich hoffe für dich, dass Hermine nicht auch einmal auf so was kommt, aber diese Hoffnung dürfte vergebens sein, die Beiden sind sich zu ähnlich".

Harry musste grinsen, als er sich bildlich vorstellte, wie Ian mit glasigen Augen neben einer verschmitzt grinsenden Harriet lag.

Ian und Harry wunderten sich kaum noch darüber, wie selbstverständlich sie sich über solche Themen unterhalten konnten, die beileibe nicht zum normalen Gesprächsstoff zwischen Schwiegervater und Schwiegersohn gehörten.

"Da hatte ich es etwas besser, Ian", sagte Harry und berichtete in groben Zügen, was zwischen Hermine und ihm in der Nacht passiert war.

"Ich bin stolz auf meine Kleine", sagte Ian nach Harrys Schilderung und beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Vielleicht muss ich meinen Schatz gleich retten, schau dir die Drei dort mal an, die stürzen sich wie Harpyien auf Mine".

In der Tat hatten die Frauen sich mittlerweile umgezogen, dachten aber offenbar nicht daran, auszusteigen, sie hatten Hermine eingekreist und redeten auf sie ein, sie waren wohl dabei, sie über die letzte Nacht auszuquetschen.

Seine Geliebte war wohl recht mitteilsam, denn von den Frauen kam in ziemlich regelmäßigen Abständen ein begeistertes Kreischen.

"Komm, wir gehen ins Wasser, das kann noch dauern, ich spreche aus Erfahrung", schlug Ian vor.

"Blödmann!", stieß Ian fünf Minuten später aus, als er mit einer aufs Herz gepressten Hand am Strand stand, Harry hingegen war noch im Wasser und drohte gerade vor Lachen abzusaufen.

"Was hat er denn angestellt, Schatz?", fragte Harriet, die Konferenz war beendet und die Frauen wollten sich im Wasser abkühlen.

"Da waren Haie!", sagte er und die Frauen kicherten.

"Das war doch nur ein Illusionszauber", sagte Hermine grinsend.

"Weiß ich mittlerweile selber, das hat Harry laut genug verkündet.

Und, wie sieht es bei euch aus, welche von euch hat die anderen am Meisten zum Sabbern gebracht mit der Schilderung der letzten Nacht?".

"Mine, allerdings hatte ich die meisten Lacher", gab Harriet lässig zurück.

Harry trat zu ihnen, noch immer grinste er breit und begrüßte Hermine erst einmal angemessen.

Dann wurde er von seiner Geliebten an sein Versprechen erinnert, die Fragen zu beantworten, welche Hermine ihm vorhin gestellt hatte.

"Gut, ich erzähle euch alles, aber ich muss euch bitten, das alles vertraulich zu behandeln, es ist vieles dabei, was nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehört".

Harry beschwor eine große Decke, worauf sie sich niederließen, nachdem Harry seine Brieftasche aus dem Wagen geholt hatte.

Er öffnete sie und gab verschiedene Dokumente herum.

Das Erste war ein gültiger Führerschein, das Zweite ein Ausweis.

Dann kam ein Dokument, bei dessen Anblick Hermine große Augen bekam, es war ein Aurorenausweis.

Bevor sie eine diesbezügliche Frage stellen konnte, bekam sie den nächsten Ausweis in die Hand, der besagte, dass Harry Mitglied des Zaubergamots war.

Damit nicht genug, es folgte ein Pergament, welches Harry weitreichende Vollmachten einräumte, so durfte er zum Beispiel die unverzeihlichen Flüche einsetzen, was ein Auror nur mit richterlichem Beschluss oder bei Lebensgefahr tun durfte.

Auch durfte er eigenmächtig Kamine an das Flohnetzwerk anschließen, Portschlüssel beschwören und Muggelgedächtnisse verändern, was eigentlich nur die Vergissmichs des Ministeriums durften.

Das letzte Dokument war ein Ausweis der IVZ, der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer.

"Und das erklärst du uns jetzt, wenn du nicht die nächsten Monate in Enthaltsamkeit verbringen willst, Schatz", sagte Hermine drohend.

"Wenn ich dich in der letzten Nacht richtig verstanden habe, würdest du das sowieso nicht aushalten.

Aber da ich ja human bin, werde ich es euch erzählen.

Zunächst einmal, ich bin während des siebten Schuljahrs von Auroren und Angehörigen der IVZ ausgebildet worden, Unter anderem habe ich eine komplette Ausbildung zum Auroren erhalten, zusätzlich hat man mir Kampftechniken der Muggel beigebracht, das hat Tonks erledigt, sie ist ziemlich gut darin, wenn sie gerade nicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolpert.

Zwischendurch habe ich den Führerschein gemacht, ich war also ziemlich beschäftigt.

Damit dürfte auch mein Körperbau erklärt sein, denn die Muggelkampfkünste sind ziemlich anstrengend zu erlernen, ich war praktisch ständig im Training".

"Aber wann hast du das denn alles gemacht, am Tag haben wir uns ständig gesehen und Nachts musstest du doch schlafen", sagte Hermine.

Harry gab keine verbale Antwort, sondern zog eine goldene Kette aus seiner Brieftasche, woran ein winziges Stundenglas hing.

"Ein Zeitumkehrer!", rief Hermine aus.

"Alle Unklarheiten beseitigt?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Er erntete ein allgemeines Nicken, dann aber sagte er: "Schön für euch, nur ich habe noch eine Unklarheit, es gab nämlich noch eine weitere Gruppierung, die mich unterstützt hat.

Severus muss mit ihnen zu tun haben, auch er hat mich trainiert, natürlich im Geheimen, denn er war noch nicht rehabilitiert.

Er hat mir einiges beigebracht, das nicht einmal die Auroren kannten, nur Remus schien einiges davon zu kennen, vielleicht hat er es auch von Sev gelernt, die Beiden haben sich angefreundet, so unglaublich das auch klingen mag".

"Das kann ich mir wirklich kaum vorstellen.

Aber was genau hat diese geheimnisvolle Gruppe denn getan?".

"Zum Einen haben sie mir durch einen Zauber etliche Sprachen beigebracht, dafür haben sie eine Technik, ähnlich wie Legilimentik, eingesetzt.

Man braucht dafür nur jemanden, der die zu erlernende Sprache als Muttersprache spricht.

Als Zweites, und das hat meinen Sieg über Voldemort erst ermöglicht, haben sie drei der noch fehlenden Horcruxe geortet, ich musste sie nur noch vernichten".

"Severus hat mich sowieso geschockt, ich dachte immer, ihr hasst euch und dann umarmt ihr euch nach dem Kampf, ich habe geglaubt, ich hätte einen Fluch abbekommen und es nicht gemerkt", sagte Hermine.

"Er ist mir auch ein Rätsel, Schatz, das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit über ihn sagen kann, ist, dass er immer auf unserer Seite war".

Sie beschlossen dieses Thema vorerst, sie waren ja schließlich hier an einem herrlichen Strand und das wollten sie ausnutzen.

Gegen Mittag begann Tinas Magen zu knurren, da sagte Harriet: "Harry, wir können doch schnell zum Supermarkt apparieren und etwas zu Essen holen".

Harry erklärte sich lachend einverstanden, sie zogen sich etwas über und verschwanden nach den üblichen Abschiedsformalitäten.

"Wo sind wir denn hier?", fragte Harriet verdattert, als sie mitten in einer engen, aber sehr belebten Straße auftauchten.

Keiner der vielen Passanten nahm ihr Auftauchen zur Kenntnis, das war kein Wunder, denn es waren alles Zauberer.

"In Rom, das hier ist das italienische Pendant zur Winkelgasse.

Hier gibt es die beste Pizza, die ich je gegessen habe, ich dachte, wir holen zwei Familienpizzas, eine für Tina und die andere für den Rest von uns".

Harriet musste lachen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Pizza für Tina reicht, vielleicht sollten wir noch eine Zweite mitbringen, als Vorspeise sozusagen".

Sie bestellten die Pizzas, während sie darauf warteten, unterhielten sie sich über die Zaubererwelt, Harriet hatte Millionen Fragen, die Harry nach bestem Wissen beantwortete.

Da kam auch eine Frage, die Harry von einer Schwiegermutter schon längst erwartet hätte, aber Harriet erfüllte ja keins der Klischees, die einem solchen Exemplar der menschlichen Gattung normalerweise zugeschrieben wurden.

"Sag mal, Harry, was hast du eigentlich beruflich vor?", fragte sie.

"Ah, die Alles entscheidende Frage der Schwiegermutter.

Ich weiß es noch nicht genau, Harriet.

Um Geld zu verdienen, müsste ich überhaupt nicht arbeiten, ich habe mehr, als ich jemals ausgeben könnte.

Aber ich gedenke nicht, nur auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, aber ein paar Monate Ruhe werde ich mir gönnen.

Einen Job suchen werde ich nicht müssen, ich habe Angebote von der Aurorenzentrale, von der IVZ, von etlichen Quidditch-Vereinen und eine Einladung zu einem Testspiel von der Nationalmannschaft.

Am Liebsten wäre mir die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, aber damit werde ich wohl noch ein paar Jahre warten müssen.

Wahrscheinlich werde ich bis dahin als Auror oder Vollstrecker der IVZ arbeiten.

Mine denkt ja auch darüber nach, sich in Hogwarts zu bewerben, sie möchte gerne in Minervas Fußstapfen treten und Verwandlung unterrichten.

Das wäre natürlich optimal, mir graut es jetzt schon davor, sie nicht ständig sehen zu können, wenn wir unseren Berufen nachgehen, als Lehrer hätten wir dieses Problem natürlich nicht".

Da war ihre Pizza fertig und sie apparierten zurück.

Tina kam sofort aus dem Wasser und blickte gierig auf die gigantischen Pizzaschachteln, aber Harry schickte sie zuerst zum Auto, um Getränke zu holen.

Dann ging er mit Harriet schnell zur Decke, wo die Anderen schon saßen.

Hermine wollte ihn begeistert begrüßen und schaute ziemlich enttäuscht aus der Wäsche, als Harry ihr nur schnell die Pizzaschachteln in die Hand drückte.

Verwirrt beobachtete sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab zückte, damit einen Kreis um die Decke in den Sand zeichnete und diesen antippte.

Da begann sie lautlos zu lachen, auch Carol hatte erkannt, was er gerade getan hatte und grinste breit.

"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Harriet ihre Tochter, von der sie sich am ehesten eine Antwort erhoffte.

"Einen Bannkreis gezogen, normalerweise hält man Dämonen damit ab", erklärte Hermine.

"Na, das passt doch", meinte Harriet, dann öffneten sie die erste Pizzaschachtel, jeder nahm sich ein Stück und begann zu essen.

Ohne sich darüber verständigt zu haben, setzten sie Gesichter auf, die eindeutig zeigten, dass sie gerade die gastronomische Äquivalenz eines Orgasmus erlebten.

Tina kam heran und sah, dass ihre Freunde schon begeistert aßen, sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, aber dann fühlte es sich an, als wäre eine Wand aus Schaumstoff im Weg.

Sie kam nicht an ihre Freunde und vor Allem nicht an die Pizza heran, je mehr sie es versuchte, um so größer wurde der Widerstand.

"Heh, das ist fies!", rief sie und wurde von fünf Leuten angegrinst.

"Du sagst es, Süße", gab Ian zurück.

"Na ja, eigentlich habe ich ja gar keinen Hunger", behauptete Tina als nächstes.

"Um so besser, dann musst du nicht leiden und wir haben mehr für uns", sagte Ian, der nur zu gerne in die Rolle des Folterknechts schlüpfte.

"Okay, was muss ich tun, damit ich auch Pizza bekomme?", wechselte sie nun erneut die Taktik.

"Nach Rom in die dortige Zaubererstraße apparieren und dir eine kaufen", erklärte Harry beiläufig.

Er ließ sie noch einen Moment zappeln, dann endlich löste er den Bannkreis auf und Tina stürzte sich auf die Pizza, um in ihrem üblichen Tempo ihre üblichen Mengen zu verspeisen.

Nach dem Essen dösten sie eine Stunde, um sich danach im Wasser zu vergnügen.

Harry hätte dabei einiges für einen guten Schrumpfzauber gegeben, denn Hermine startete einige erotische Angriffe auf ihn, um ihn, wie sie behauptete, für die kommende Nacht in Stimmung zu bringen.

Ihren Freunden entging das nicht und sie hatten ihren Spaß dabei, vor Allem Harrys glasiger Blick erheiterte sie.

Allerdings verkniffen sie sich ihre Bemerkungen, Tinas Folter beim Essen war ihnen eine Warnung.

Um vier Uhr packten sie zusammen und fuhren zurück in ihr Hotel, um sich umzuziehen und dann zu Nikolas aufzubrechen.

Sie hatten auf der Rückfahrt eine Menge Spaß, denn Harry hatte den Wagen mit einem Illusionszauber belegt, der dafür sorgte, dass der Wagen bei jedem Blick darauf eine andere Farbe hatte.

Die Gesichter der anderen Autofahrer waren einfach sehenswert, wenn sie einen zweiten Blick auf den roten Espace warfen, der aber jetzt blau und beim nächsten Blick schwarz war.

Erst kurz, bevor sie ihr Hotel erreichten, nahm Harry den Zauber von dem Auto, denn er konnte sich kaum noch aufs Fahren konzentrieren, weil er ständig über die verblüfften Gesichter lachen musste.

Harrys Frage an Tina, ob er sie beim Imbiss absetzen sollte, damit sie ein paar Burger inhalieren könnte, beantwortete sie mit: "Nein, danke, Harry, ich bin satt".

"Okay, wer sind sie und wo haben sie Tina versteckt?", fragte Hermine glucksend.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihr zum Arzt gehen", schlug Ian vor und klang dabei überzeugend besorgt.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie will bestimmt nur 100 Prozent Magenkapazität frei haben, wenn bei Nikolas gegrillt wird", meinte Carol.

"Ja, ja, macht mich nur fertig, aber seid euch darüber im Klaren, wenn ich zur Frustfresserin werde, ist das alleine eure Schuld", gab Tina von sich und dröhnendes Gelächter erfüllte das Wageninnere.

Harry und Hermine bedauerten es, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, denn sie hatten große Lust, sich miteinander zu beschäftigen, aber das musste warten.

Sie trafen sich in Ians und Harriets Zimmer, wo sie als letzte eintrafen.

"Ich dachte schon, wir hätten uns beeilt, aber ihr habt wohl die Schallmauer durchbrochen", meinte Harry.

"Schaut mal auf die Uhr, es ist schon viertel vor fünf, Tamara ist auch schon ungeduldig", sagte Harriet.

In der Tat saß die kleine Fledermaus auf der Fensterbank und sah wirklich ungeduldig aus.

"Dann los, beeilen wir uns, bevor sie noch beißt", sagte Carol und Harriet schlug vor: "Wir können ja zum Wagen apparieren, dann sparen wir Zeit".

Sie hatte mittlerweile Übung darin, das Grinsen ihrer Freunde zu ignorieren, wenn sie wieder einmal ihre Leidenschaft für das Apparieren zeigte.

Man folgte ihrer Anregung und eine Minute später saßen sie im Wagen und folgten Tamara, die anscheinend nur von ihnen gesehen werden konnte, denn keiner der unzähligen Passanten schenkte ihr auch nur die geringste Beachtung.

"Schatz, habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, dass diese Tiere unvergleichlich sind?", fragte Hermine, die hinter Harry saß.

"Ja, und ich wundere mich immer noch darüber, dass Nikolas sie mir geschenkt hat", antwortete Harry.

"Du kannst ihn ja gleich fragen", schlug Ian vor.

Sie fuhren die gleiche Strecke wie vorhin, nach einer Viertelstunde passierten sie die Bucht, in der sie sich heute vergnügt hatten.

"Diese Pizza war wirklich gut", sinnierte Tina halblaut und die Anderen lachten schnaubend.

"Jetzt hat sie eine neue Assoziationskette im Gehirn: Strand - Pizza - vorübergehend satt", gab Harriet von sich und Harry verriss vor Lachen beinahe das Lenkrad.

Sie fuhren eine gute Viertelstunde weiter, bis die Straße, welche bis jetzt in Richtung Norden geführt hatte, nach Osten abbog.

Allerdings flog Tamara nicht der Straße nach, sondern behielt ihre bisherige Richtung bei.

An der Kurve begann etwas, das man als Feldweg bezeichnen konnte, man hätte es auch Trampelpfad nennen können.

Dieser Weg endete nach ungefähr 100 Metern an einer Felswand, Tamara flog unbeirrt darauf zu und verschwand zur großen Überraschung Aller darin.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!", japste Ian.

"Das muss ein Illusionszauber sein, Ian, ich glaube, du kennst so etwas schon, oder?".

"Blödmann!", sagte Ian, der an vorhin denken musste, als er plötzlich von Haien umgeben war.

Ein vierstimmiges Kichern von den Rücksitzen her wurde von ihm mit einem grimmigen Blick beantwortet, der aber von den Frauen ignoriert wurde, Carol besaß sogar die Frechheit, mit ihrer Hand eine aus dem Wasser ragende Haiflosse nachzuahmen.

Harry fuhr in Schrittgeschwindigkeit auf die Felswand zu, als er nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt war, wollte er bremsen, aber da war urplötzlich keine Felswand mehr.

Stattdessen erstreckte sich eine parkähnliche Landschaft vor ihnen, ein gekiester Fahrweg schlängelte sich durch hohe, alte Bäume.

"Das ist der unverschämteste Illusionszauber, den ich jemals gesehen habe", sagte Harry bewundernd.

"Was würde denn passieren, wenn ein Wanderer hier lang käme und sich an die Felswand lehnen würde, der könnte doch dann einfach hindurch fallen", meinte Tina.

"Für alle Anderen ist die Felswand massiv, außerdem, dieser Park vor uns ist ebenfalls mit einem Illusionszauber belegt, für Andere beginnt nämlich direkt nach der Felswand das Meer.

Hier muss es sehr starke Ablenkzauber und ähnliches geben, wenn man die Größe des Geländes bedenkt", sagte Harry und fuhr langsam weiter.

Mehrere Minuten folgten sie dem kurvigen Weg, bis Harry nach einer Linkskurve plötzlich hart auf die Bremse stieg.

"Was ist? Meine Fresse!", sagte Ian, der bei Harrys Bremsmanöver nach hinten geblickt hatte, weil Harriet ihn etwas gefragt hatte.

"Das nennt er Haus? Wenn britisches Understatement jemals eine olympische Disziplin werden sollte, weiß ich, wer die Goldmedaille gewinnt", sagte Carol beeindruckt.

Nikolas hatte wirklich schamlos untertrieben, als er das großartige Gebäude, was nun in 100 Metern Entfernung vor ihnen lag, als Haus bezeichnet hatte, Villa oder Palast wäre angemessen gewesen.

Harry fuhr weiter und stellte das Auto vor dem Haus ab, hier standen noch mehrere andere Fahrzeuge, darunter befand sich ein schwarzer Lamborghini Diablo.

Ian hatte ein Faible für Sportwagen und sagte ehrfürchtig: "Ein SE 30, davon gibt es nur 150 Stück weltweit".

"Ah, ein Kenner.

Vor dir steht die Nummer 22, der einzige in dieser Farbe.

Wenn du möchtest, drehen wir nachher mal eine Runde".

Sie fuhren herum und sahen Nikolas und Sarah, die auf der obersten Stufe der Freitreppe standen.

Sie schritten auf sie zu und lächelten breit, Harriet wurde blass, als sie Nikolas lange, spitze Eckzähne sah.

seltsamerweise hatte Sarah, abgesehen von etwas längeren und spitzeren Eckzähnen, ein ganz normales Gebiss, obwohl auch sie eine Vampirin war.

Nikolas begann teuflisch zu grinsen, als er auf Harriet zu schritt und Anstalten machte, ihre Hand zu küssen.

Sarah knuffte ihm in die Seite und sagte: "Nimm dieses blöde Ding aus dem Mund, Schatz, du siehst absolut bescheuert damit aus", sagte sie.

"Spielverderberin!", gab er zurück, griff in seinen Mund und nahm ein Vampirgebiss aus Plastik heraus, wie man es in jedem Scherzartikelladen der Muggel kaufen konnte.

"Macht euch nichts draus, er hat einen etwas kranken Sinn für Humor und findet das lustig", sagte Sarah freundlich und umarmte alle nacheinander.

Auch Nikolas begrüßte sie so freundlich, dass selbst Harriet vergaß, dass ihr Gegenüber ein Vampir war.

"Kommt, wir gehen an den Pool, Leute, vorher zeigen wir euch eure Zimmer", forderte Sarah die Besucher auf.

Sie stiegen die Freitreppe hinauf und betraten eine große Eingangshalle, wo es angenehm kühl war.

Sarah und Nikolas führten sie in den ersten Stock, das Haus war wirklich edel eingerichtet, holzvertäfelte Wände und mit Sicherheit sehr teure Teppiche erinnerten an ein englisches Landhaus.

Ihre Zimmer lagen ziemlich nahe der Treppe auf der linken Seite des Flurs, dass sein und Hermines Zimmer in der Mitte lagen, kommentierte Harry mit den Worten: "Die sollen uns wohl unter Kontrolle halten, Schatz".

"Der Versuch sei ihnen gegönnt, gab Hermine zurück.

"Wow!", war der gleichzeitige Kommentar der Beiden, als sie ihr Zimmer betraten.

Der modern eingerichtete Raum wurde von einem riesigen, runden Bett beherrscht, dann sahen sie einen Gegenstand, den sie in einem Zaubererhaus am Wenigsten erwartet hätten, einen Fernseher.

Nikolas und Sarah waren mit ihnen ins Zimmer getreten und amüsierten sich angesichts der Verwunderung der Beiden.

"Habt ihr die Satellitenschüssel auf dem Dach nicht gesehen?", fragte Nikolas grinsend.

"Nein, und wenn ich das anmerken darf, du wirfst die landläufige Vorstellung von Vampiren ganz schön über den Haufen", sagte Harry.

Da platzten Harriet und Ian in das Zimmer.

"Wieso habt ihr denn ein Bett?, fragte Ian.

"Habt ihr keins?", fragte Sarah verblüfft.

"Nein, wir haben zwei Särge", gab Ian zurück.

"Schatz, könntest du deine Stereotypen bezüglich des Vampirdaseins wenigstens heute unterlassen?", fragte Sarah mit leicht genervtem Tonfall.

Nikolas grinste entschuldigend und nahm den Illusionszauber von Ians und Harriets Zimmer.

"Nun, zieht euch etwas Pooltaugliches an, Leute, wir haben noch einige Gäste, die euch schon ungeduldig erwarten.

Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten an der Treppe", sagte Nikolas und verließ mit Sarah, Ian und Harriet den Raum.

Nikolas fing sich fünf Minuten später einen Rippenstoß seiner Freundin ein, als er angesichts der in Bikinis gekleideten Frauen einen bewundernden Pfiff ausstieß.

Die Beiden hatten sich auch umgezogen, Harry und Ian kämpften den Impuls nieder, Sarah ebenfalls einen anerkennenden Pfiff zukommen zu lassen, den sie nach Harrys und Ians Meinung mehr als verdient hätte, der rote Abdruck, den Sarahs Ellbogen auf Nikolas Rippen hinterlassen hatte, war ihnen eine Warnung.

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und bogen nach links ab, sie durchschritten die Eingangshalle und zwei weitere Räume, dann kamen sie an eine große Glastür.

Nikolas öffnete sie und als die Besucher hindurch traten, glaubten sie, im Paradies gelandet zu sein.

Es war ein herrlicher Garten, den sie vor sich liegen sahen, exotische Pflanzen überall und etliche verschlungene Wege, die sich rechts und links von ihnen in den Park wanden.

Geradeaus verlief ein Stück Rasen, der immer breiter wurde und in ungefähr 30 Meter Entfernung einen Pool umgab, um den etliche Liegestühle standen.

Noch etwas anderes konnte man erkennen, einen Gegenstand, der Tinas Herz hüpfen ließ, ein sehr großer Grill.

Als sie am Pool ankamen, stellten sie Fest, dass einer der Liegestühle von einer Frau mit knallroten Haaren und einem äußerst ansehnlichen Körper besetzt war.

"Tonks?", fragte Harry verblüfft, als er es endlich fertig brachte, den Blick von ihren Rundungen auf ihr Gesicht zu lenken.

"Na, beeindruckt, Harry?", fragte sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

"Ja, ich muss zugeben, wenn ich mir deinen Körper so anschaue, Metamorphmagie ist eine praktische Sache", gab er zurück.

"Von wegen, das ist alles echt!", rief Tonks und fuhr hoch, um Harry ins Wasser zu schubsen.

Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Tonks in ihrer allseits bekannten Schusseligkeit über ihre eigenen Badelatschen stolperte und laut klatschend im Pool landete.

Alle lachten, und es lachten auch noch zwei weitere Männer, deren Stimmen Harry sehr bekannt vorkamen.

Er fuhr herum und rief: "Das gibt's doch nicht!".


	8. Chapter 8

Auch Hermine war zutiefst überrascht.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Snape!", rief sie und die beiden Männer rollten mit den Augen.

"Miss Granger, erstens sind sie mit der Schule fertig und müssen mich daher nicht mehr mit Professor ansprechen, ein einfaches "Majestät" genügt.

Zweitens, wenn ich es sogar diesem nichtswürdigen Rumtreiber-Abkömmling neben ihnen erlaube, mich zu duzen und mit meinem wohlklingenden Vornamen anzusprechen, gilt das natürlich auch für die verdammt noch mal beste Schülerin, die ich je unterrichten durfte".

"Was auch für mich gilt, Hermine, allerdings möchte ich auf Sevs etwas blumige Ausdrucksweise verzichten", sagte Lupin grinsend.

Da schüttelte Harry seine Erstarrung ab und fiel Remus um den Hals.

"Moony, was treibst du denn hier?", fragte er.

"Frag Severus, er hat mich hierher geschleppt, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, mir die Gründe dafür zu offenbaren.

Nun, einer dieser Gründe klettert gerade aus dem Pool, wenn du mich also kurz entschuldigen würdest".

Damit eilte er auf Tonks zu und riss sie in die Arme, die Beiden küssten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, die weder Harry noch Hermine dem sonst so stillen und zurückhaltenden Remus zugetraut hätten.

Hermine sah nun wieder einmal erstaunt zu, wie Harry und Severus sich umarmten, sie vermutete, dass sie das noch oft sehen musste, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Als Harry und Sev sich los ließen, begann Harry plötzlich zu lachen.

"Jetzt weiß ich, warum du früher nie gelächelt hast, Sev.

Du hast befürchtet, dass jemand deine Hauer sehen könnte".

"Ein Vampir?", fragte Hermine verdattert, sie hatte Sevs Zähne ebenfalls gesehen.

"Hermine, jetzt hast du mich aber enttäuscht.

Moony bist du nach ein paar zarten Andeutungen meinerseits auf die Schliche gekommen, aber der Vampiraufsatz, den er euch schreiben ließ, um sich für meinen Werwolfaufsatz zu rächen, hat dir wohl nicht die Augen geöffnet", sagte Severus grinsend.

"Aber wenigstens sind unserem Auserwählten die Augen aufgegangen, was dich angeht, Hermine, ich habe schon befürchtet, das wird nie was", setzte er hinzu.

"Das sagt gerade der Richtige, wie lange musste ich dich anbaggern, bis du es endlich gerafft hast", sagte eine angenehme Frauenstimme hinter ihnen.

Sie fuhren herum und sahen eine attraktive Frau Anfang 30, die auf Sev zuschritt und ihn der gleichen Behandlung unterzog, wie Tonks es bei Moony tat.

"Sev kann knutschen?", fragte Harry unverschämt laut.

Die noch unbekannte Frau löste sich von Sev und sagte: "Ein bisschen außer Übung ist er schon, aber das kriegen wir noch hin".

Im nächsten Moment quietschte sie auf und landete im Wasser, Sev hatte wohl beschlossen, dass sie das verdient hätte.

"Darf ich euch meine Schwester vorstellen: Das ist Tanja, wenn sie nicht absäuft, werdet ihr feststellen, dass sie eigentlich ganz okay ist, abgesehen von ihrem Geschmack, was Männer angeht", sagte Nikolas und leistete nach einem Schubs von Sev umgehend seiner Schwester Gesellschaft.

Remus und Tonks hatten ihre Knutscherei eingestellt und lachten über die Geschwister, die miteinander tuschelten, offenbar war Sev ihrer Rache verfallen.

Harry beschloss nun auch, dass er um Ohrfeigen betteln wollte.

"Ian, ich habe dir doch von diesem bedauernswerten Geschöpf erzählt, dass auf den Namen Nymphadora hört.

Da steht es", sagte er und deutete auf Tonks.

Lässig apparierte er zwei Schritte zur Seite, als Tonks auf ihn zu stürmte, um ihn ins Wasser zu schmeißen, und wieder landete sie im Pool.

Remus glaubte, seine Freundin rächen zu müssen und versuchte nun seinerseits, Harry ins Wasser zu schmeißen, aber eben diese Freundin hatte Harry in Muggelkampftechnik ausgebildet und das bekam Remus nun zu spüren, als Harry ihn locker über die Schulter abrollte und er im Wasser landete.

Nikolas kletterte aus dem Pool und rief japsend: "Endlich wird der Pool einmal richtig genutzt, jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum ich das Ding bauen lassen habe!".

Im nächsten Moment gab er Sarah einen Schubs in Richtung Pool, die aber klammerte sich an Harry fest und sagte, an ihren Freund gewandt: "Ah, herrlich, wie sich so ein richtiger Mann anfühlt".

"Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht, Schatz, das muss ich unbedingt einmal ausprobieren", gab er zurück und klopfte dem mit einem Erstickungsanfall ringenden Ian auf den Rücken.

Der war auch der nächste, der im Pool landete, wofür seine Frau sorgte, er wollte sich an Nikolas festhalten und riss diesen mit, da griff auch Hermine in das Geschehen ein und nutzte die Gunst der Sekunde, als Harriet und Sarah am Beckenrand standen, beförderte sie beide gleichzeitig ins Wasser, Harry kümmerte sich mit Hilfe des Schwebezaubers um Sev und war im nächsten Moment mit Hermine alleine, alle anderen tummelten sich im Wasser und waren eifrig bemüht, sich gegenseitig zu ertränken.

"Sind das nicht furchtbare Kindsköpfe, Schatz?", fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Ja", stimmte sie zu.

"Und das Schlimmste ist, dass zwei Lehrer dabei sind, als Autoritätsperson sollte man sich eigentlich etwas würdevoller verhalten", fügte sie hinzu.

"Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass ihr Beide euch im nächsten Schuljahr angemessener betragt", sagte eine sehr bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

"Minerva!", kam es zweistimmig von Harry und Hermine.

"Ah, der Auserwählte und seine Auserwählte", sagte sie lächelnd und schaute verwirrt, als Carol rief: "Heh, das ist mein Spruch!".

"Soll das heißen, dass wir sitzen geblieben sind?", fragte Harry grinsend.

"Nein, das soll heißen, dass ihr das hier unterschreiben sollt", sagte Minerva und reichte jedem der Beiden ein Pergament.

Sie überflogen die Schriftstücke und erstarrten.

Dann blickten sie Minerva mit großen Augen an, die sich bemühte, ihre Belustigung nicht zu zeigen.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragten sie wiederum gleichzeitig.

"Natürlich, beim Hippogreif!", war Minervas Antwort.

Harry und Hermine fielen sich jubelnd in die Arme, die Pergamente ließen sie einfach fallen und Minerva holte sie mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich.

Dann tat sie etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hätte, vermutlich nicht einmal sie selbst.

Harry und Hermine waren im Zuge ihres Freudentänzchens in die Nähe des Beckenrandes gekommen und ein Verscheuchezauber Minervas ließ sie ins Wasser platschen.

Dann trat sie an den Beckenrand und rief: "Severus, du schuldest mir fünf Galleonen, wie du siehst, sind sie nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen!".

"Sev, du wusstest davon?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, und ich weiß sogar noch viel mehr, Harry", gab er genüsslich grinsend zurück.

"Jetzt sagt endlich, was ist los?", fragte Ian.

"Wir sind Lehrer!", kam es im Chor von Harry und Hermine, dann hörte man während der nächsten Minuten überhaupt nichts mehr von ihnen, denn sie waren in eine heftige Knutscherei vertieft.

So entging ihnen auch, dass Minerva sich mit Ian, Harriet, Tina und Carol an einen etwas entfernt stehenden Tisch zurück zog und leise mit ihnen diskutierte.

Sev beobachtete die Gruppe und erkannte an der Mimik der Gruppe, dass Minervas Vorschlag angenommen wurde.

Zuerst hatten sie verwirrt gewirkt, dann ungläubig, nachdenklich, und nach einer weiteren, kurzen Diskussion hoch erfreut.

Dann versuchten sie, eher unbeteiligt zu wirken, denn Hermine und Harry sollten überrascht werden.

Allerdings hatten Ian und Harriet auch einen Plan, den sie nun aber heute schon verkünden würden, denn die große Überraschung würde das, was sie heute zu sagen hatten, ziemlich untergehen lassen.

Als Harry und Hermine sich endlich voneinander lösten, bekamen sie von allen spöttischen Applaus, Nikolas meinte, es wäre gut, dass sie aufgehört hätten, noch ein paar Minuten länger und das Wasser im Pool hätte gekocht.

"Ah, seid ihr wieder bei uns? Das ist wunderbar, Ian und ich wollten euch nämlich eine Frage stellen, aber irgendwie habt ihr den Eindruck gemacht, als hättet ihr uns sowieso höflich ignoriert", sagte Harriet grinsend.

"Euer Eindruck hat euch nicht getrogen", gab Harry zurück und stieg aus dem Pool, um dann Hermine seine Hand zu reichen und sie heraus zu ziehen.

Hermine dankte ihm mit einem Kuss, aber bevor sie sich in die nächste Knutscherei vertiefen konnten, wurden sie voneinander getrennt.

Ian griff sich Harry und zog ihn zu dem Tisch, an dem sie mit Minerva gesprochen hatten und wo diese noch immer mit Carol und Tina saß.

Hermine wurde von Harriet zu dem Tisch geleitet und an der Harry gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tischs platziert.

"Ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt eure Aufmerksamkeit haben, wenn ihr euch nicht ständig begrapschen könnt", sagte Ian.

Minerva grinste teuflisch und murmelte etwas, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab unter den Tisch gerichtet hielt.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Carol.

"Nur eine kleine Barriere errichtet, damit sie nicht irgendwas mit den Füßen machen", erklärte die Direktorin und lachte, als Harry und Hermine ihr giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

"Wolltet ihr uns nicht etwas fragen?", meinte Harry, der dieses Gespräch offenbar schnell hinter sich bringen wollte, um sich wieder Hermine widmen zu können.

"Wir wollten euch fragen, wo ihr wohnen wollt, wenn ihr nicht in Hogwarts seid", sagte Ian.

"Da gäbe es mehrere Möglichkeiten, Ian, aber keine davon gefällt mir wirklich.

Meine Wohnung kennst du ja, sie ist zu klein, um auf Dauer darin zu wohnen.

Dann besitze ich das Haus am Grimmauldplatz, da möchte ich erst recht nicht leben, es ist scheußlich dort und alles erinnert mich an Sirius, der dieses Haus übrigens selbst gehasst hat.

Godrics Hollow kommt für mich auch nicht in Frage, es wäre ein Albtraum, da zu leben, wo meine Eltern ermordet wurden.

Wir werden uns wohl eine Wohnung oder ein Haus suchen und bis dahin in meiner Wohnung leben, oder hast du eine bessere Idee, Schatz?".

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schaute verblüfft ihre Eltern an, die grinsend ausriefen: "Wir aber!".

"Rückt ihr auch irgendwann damit heraus oder sollen wir Legilimentik anwenden?", fragte Harry drohend.

"Das dürft ihr doch gar nicht.

Oh, Harry darf es ja doch", sagte Minerva, der gerade Harrys Vollmachten eingefallen waren.

"Bevor ihr zu solchen Mitteln greift, reden wir lieber freiwillig.

Hermine, du weißt, dass es immer unser Traum war, zu unterrichten.

Nun hat man uns jeweils eine Professur angeboten.

Das heißt, wir schließen unsere Praxis und dadurch wird in unserem Haus eine Menge Platz frei.

Wir werden umbauen und für euch eine Wohnung einrichten.

Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr euch vorstellen könntet, mit uns unter einem Dach zu wohnen", sagte Harriet und wurde im nächsten Moment von Hermine umarmt.

Ian hingegen musste feststellen, dass Harry über genügend Kräfte verfügte, um Rippen zu brechen.

Als der erste Freudentaumel abgeklungen war, setzten sich auch alle anderen an den kurzerhand von Nikolas vergrößerten Tisch.

Nachdem alle etwas zu Trinken bekommen hatten, ergriff Sev das Wort: "Nun, Harry, du hast dich bestimmt schon gefragt, was das für eine Organisation ist, die dich mit Remus und meiner Vermittlung unterstützt hat".

"Nö, eigentlich nicht", gab Harry lässig zurück und brachte Sev dadurch aus dem Konzept.

Der immer höfliche Remus beschränkte sich auf ein Hüsteln, während alle Anderen heraus platzten.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, setze Sev erneut an: "Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht neugierig bist, dazu kenne ich dich zu gut.

Die Organisation, zu der Moony und ich gehören, nennt sich Bund magischer Geschöpfe.

Diese Vereinigung wurde 1536 gegründet, und zwar von einem Zauberer mit einem sehr ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn.

Dieser Zauberer empfand die Art und Weise, wie magische Geschöpfe von der Zaubererschaft behandelt wurden, als skandalös.

Erst versuchte er, die Zauberer davon zu überzeugen, dass es geradezu ein Verbrechen ist, wie sie andere magische Geschöpfe behandelten, aber damit ist er gegen Granit gelaufen.

Als er erkannt hatte, dass er auf dieser Seite nichts erreichen konnte, versuchte er es auf der Anderen.

Hier war er erfolgreich, er nahm mit Vampiren, Werwölfen, Zentauren und anderen magischen Geschöpfen Kontakt auf, auch, und das wird besonders dich freuen, Hermine, mit Hauselfen.

Natürlich waren nicht alle diese Geschöpfe bereit, miteinander um ihre Rechte zu kämpfen, aber im Laufe der Jahre wurde der Bund zu einem wirklichen Machtfaktor.

Irgendwann war die Macht des Bundes so groß, dass ihr Gründer beim Zaubereiminister etliche Forderungen durchsetzen konnte.

Ich zähle jetzt nur die Wichtigsten auf: Verbot der Werwolf- und Vampirjagd.

Erlaubnis für die Kobolde, Gringotts zu gründen.

Abschaffung der Sklaverei bei den Zwergen und Zurückgabe der Minen, die man ihnen widerrechtlich abgenommen hatte.

Den Riesen wurden großräumige Gebiete in den Bergen als Lebensraum zugesprochen.

Für andere Geschöpfe wurde ein Refugium eingerichtet, das heute noch existiert.

Es ist der verbotene Wald, den die Zentauren beherrschen, wie du ja bestimmt bemerkt hast, Harry, du warst ja oft genug darin".

"Wieso habe ich nie darüber gelesen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Sev lachte.

"Hermine, denk nach.

Wer bestimmt denn, was in Geschichtsbüchern steht und was in Hogwarts gelehrt wird? Natürlich das Ministerium.

Glaubst du, dass diese Idioten daran interessiert sind, dass jemand von dieser Blamage erfährt? Stell dir doch einmal diese Peinlichkeit vor, da sitzt der Herr Zaubereiminister und sonnt sich in all seiner Macht und Herrlichkeit, und da kommt ein einzelner Zauberer und setzt ihm symbolisch gesprochen den Zauberstab auf die Brust.

Der Minister sieht plötzlich, wie unbedeutend seine Macht ist, wenn er sie mit derjenigen der verachteten Geschöpfe vergleicht.

Denk einmal daran, wie schwer Voldemort es dem Ministerium gemacht hat, und er hatte abgesehen von seinen Todessern nur ein einziges Werwolfrudel, eine Handvoll Riesen und diese ekelhaften Dementoren auf seiner Seite.

Ach ja, und einen Vampir, aber der hat ihn ausspioniert und herausgefunden, wo die Horkuxe versteckt sind.

Voldemort hat den gleichen Fehler wie Grindelwald gemacht, auch der hat uns unterschätzt.

Während Grindelwald damals versucht hat, die Vampire und Werwölfe zu einem Bündnis zu bewegen, haben die ihm mit langwierigen Verhandlungen die Zeit gestohlen.

Dadurch bekam Albus die Möglichkeit, eine schlagkräftige Armee gegen Grindelwald aufzustellen, das Ergebnis dieses Kampfes kann man auf jeder siebten Schokofroschkarte nachlesen.

Ohne die Hilfe des Bundes wäre es schwer für Albus geworden, Grindelwald zu besiegen, wahrscheinlich hätte er es gar nicht geschafft.

Bei Voldemort war es schwerer für uns, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen.

Zum Einen hat er Fenrir Greyback auf seine Seite gebracht, wodurch der Ruf der Werwölfe stark geschädigt wurde.

Die Zauberer haben nur realisiert, dass Werwölfe auf der Seite des Bösen kämpfen, dass es nur ein Rudel von vielen war, haben sie nicht wahrgenommen.

Als Zweites war Voldemort kein Mensch mehr, sondern eine Bestie, er hat nicht verhandelt, er hat befohlen und wenn man seinem Befehl nicht gefolgt ist, wurde man getötet.

Dadurch, dass er seine Seele in sieben Teile geteilt hatte, hat er seine Menschlichkeit vollständig verloren, war aber andererseits dadurch auch äußerst mächtig, denn er war durch seine Horkruxe geschützt, nicht einmal sein eigener, von dir, Harry, reflektierter Todesfluch konnte ihn endgültig töten.

Als Voldemort verschwunden war, feierten die Zauberer, wir aber wussten, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist.

Ich habe mich in dieser Nacht Dumbledore gegenüber als Angehöriger des Bundes zu erkennen gegeben und ihm vorgeschlagen, dich bei deiner Tante unter deren Blutschutz zu stellen.

Albus war ebenfalls Mitglied des Bundes, er war der Vorsitzende der menschlichen Fraktion, seine Aufgabe war es, unsere Interessen beim Ministerium zu vertreten.

Den Job hat er gut gemacht, er hat unter anderem dafür gesorgt, dass den Werwölfen die vor einigen Jahrzehnten entzogene Arbeitserlaubnis wieder erteilt wurde.

Ich glaube, Albus war nach unserem Gründer der Mensch, der am Meisten für den Bund getan hat".

Das ist wirklich interessant, aber es erklärt immer noch nicht, warum ihr mir geholfen habt", sagte Harry.

"Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe.

Wir wussten, dass du als Einziger über die Macht verfügst, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen.

Der Bund will nicht, dass ein machtbesessener Irrer die Welt regiert, deshalb haben wir dich trainiert und dir mit den Horkruxen geholfen.

Dann war da auch noch etwas Eigennutz dabei, denn der Bund will an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, wenn du unser Sprachrohr wärst, würde vielleicht endlich der Traum unseres Gründers in Erfüllung gehen, friedliche Koexistenz aller magischer Geschöpfe.

Dann gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund, wir waren es unserem Gründer schuldig, den wir verehren wie die Zauberer Merlin.

Weißt du, der Bund hat noch einen zweiten Namen, man nennt ihn auch "Potter-Bund.

Unser Gründer hieß Elias Potter, er war dein Ur-Ur.

Ach, vergiss das einfach, er war dein Großvater mit jede Menge Ur davor.

Sollten wir denn dem Nachfahren unseres verehrten Gründers nicht helfen, wenn er das Böse bekämpft, also das tut, was auch wir tun? Harry, wir haben dir sehr gerne geholfen und würden es begrüßen, wenn du Albus Platz in unserer Vereinigung einnehmen würdest.

Es wird Zeit, dass wieder einmal ein Potter diesen Platz einnimmt, und wie ich deinen Dickkopf so kenne, wirst du noch mehr für uns erreichen, als Elias es getan hat.

Hermine, auch dir möchte ich anbieten, dem Bund beizutreten, durch dein Engagement für die Hauselfen hast du gezeigt, dass du unsere Ideale teilst".

Er machte eine kurze Pause und grinste Hermine an.

"Natürlich würde man dir als Angehörige des Bundes vollen Zugriff auf unsere ungefähr 25000 Bände umfassende Bibliothek gewähren, darunter sind etliche Werke, die du sonst nirgends finden wirst", fügte er hinzu.

"Ich bin dabei!", rief sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Angesichts dieser begeisterten Reaktion lachten alle los, sogar Hermine selbst konnte nicht ernst bleiben.

Jetzt wandte sich Remus an Harry: "Harry, wenn du dich entschließen solltest, hätten wir gleich eine Aufgabe für dich.

Die Hauselfen haben keinen Vertreter im Bund, das wollen wir ändern.

Bisher war es schwierig, an sie heran zu kommen, aber da gibt es einen freien Hauselfen, der dich verehrt wie einen Gott".

"Natürlich, Dobby! Er wäre optimal dafür", sagte Harry begeistert.

"Na, dann hol ihn doch her", sagte Nikolas grinsend "Lade ihn in meinem Namen ein, einige Zeit hier zu verbringen, und hat er nicht eine Freundin? Bring die auch mit, warum soll er der Einzige sein, der nichts zum Kuscheln hat, da fällt mir ein, Minerva hat ja auch nichts für diesen Zweck, du könntest ja Filch für sie einfangen".

"Untersteh dich, diesen Widerling mit zu bringen, ich bin froh, wenn ich den eine Weile nicht sehen muss.

Ich hoffe, dass er bald in Pension geht, jeden Tag dieses Gejammer, dass ich nicht energisch genug durchgreife, ihm wäre es am Liebsten, wenn Umbridge wieder da wäre".

"Die könnte ich doch auch gerade holen, dann hätten wir doch auch jemanden bei den Krötenmenschen, auch, wenn dieses Volk nur aus ihr selbst besteht".

"Die würde hier völlig austicken, Werwölfe und Vampire sind nicht gerade ihre Lieblingsgeschöpfe, dann kommt morgen oder übermorgen der Vertreter der Zentauren, spätestens dann könnten wir sie im St.Mungos abliefern", sagte Severus lachend.

"Na, dann appariere ich nach Hogwarts und hole Dobby und Winky", sagte Harry und wartete auf Harriets Reaktion, die auch sofort kam: "Nimmst du mich mit?", fragte sie begeistert und ignorierte das Gelächter von Ian, Hermine, Carol und Tina.

"Ach, brauchst du es schon wieder?", fragte Harry grinsend zurück.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von Hermine, umarmte Harriet und disapparierte mit ihr.

"Warum habt ihr denn eben so gelacht?", fragte Minerva verwirrt.

"Meine Mutter ist ziemlich begeistert vom Apparieren", erklärte Hermine grinsend.

"Begeistert? Die ist süchtig!", rief Carol lachend.

Hermine glaubte, dass Minerva kurz etwas nachdenklich wirkte, aber dann glaubte sie, sich getäuscht zu haben, denn die Direktorin stieg in die allgemeine Unterhaltung ein, als wäre nichts gewesen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Schöne, lange Reise!", kommentierte Harriet begeistert die Apparation nach Hogwarts.

Sie waren vor dem Tor aufgetaucht, das die Ländereien von Hogwarts von der Außenwelt trennte, da man auf das Gelände nicht apparieren konnte.

Harriet blickte sich um und stieß begeistert aus: "Oh, was für ein herrliches Schloss! Ist das Hogwarts?".

"Du siehst es nicht als Ruine? Dann kann ich stolz auf meinen Enthüllungszauber von heute Mittag sein, wenn der immer noch wirkt", sagte Harry.

"Sag mal, sind wir nicht etwas zu aufreizend bekleidet, beziehungsweise entkleidet für einen Schlossbesuch?", deren knapper Bikini aus so wenig Stoff bestand, dass er kaum für einen Mäusefallschirm gereicht hätte.

"Stell dich nicht so an, du kannst dich wirklich sehen lassen.

Außerdem wagt es kaum einer, dem Retter der Welt oder seiner Begleiterin ans Bein zu pissen.

Allerdings kommt da gerade die Ausnahme angeschnaubt, welche diese Regel bestätigt".

In der Tat kam gerade Filch aus dem Schlossportal, er erkannte Harry und rannte auf sie zu.

"Potter, du hast hier nichts mehr verloren, verschwinde!", rief er.

"Argus, da befindest du dich in einem Irrtum, ich bin im Auftrag von Minerva hier.

Würdest du also bitte das Tor öffnen?".

"Argus? Wer hat dir erlaubt, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen, du unverschämter Rotzbengel.

Und das Tor werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht öffnen, so lange ich hier Hausmeister bin, wirst du das Schlossgelände nicht mehr betreten".

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, den er seitlich in seine Badehose gesteckt hatte und tippte das Schloss des Tores an.

Es klickte und der Torflügel schwang auf, Argus kreische entzürnt: "Das dürfen nur Lehrer!".

"Stimmt.

Und das können auch nur Lehrer, fällt dir etwas auf?", fragte Harry mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen.

Argus schien sich in einen Karpfen verwandelt zu haben und zwar in ein ausgesprochen dummes Exemplar dieser Gattung.

Sein Mund klappte mehrmals auf und zu, was nicht gerade ein besonders ästhetischer Anblick war, weder seine schwarzen Zahnstummel noch die Speichelfäden, die sich von der Oberlippe zur Unterlippe zogen, wirkten besonders appetitlich.

Harry legte seinen Arm um Harriet Schulter und ging an Argus vorbei, ohne diesen weiter zu beachten.

Der Hausmeister brauchte einige Sekunden, um seine Erstarrung abzuschütteln, dann warf er das Tor ins Schloss und hastete Harry und Harriet hinterher.

Er hielt sich drei Meter hinter ihnen, als sie die Treppe zum Schlossportal hinaufstiegen.

Argus verhielt sich völlig ruhig, was Harry wunderte, bis er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf den Hausmeister warf und ruckartig stehen blieb.

Er fuhr herum und sagte: "Ein toller Arsch, nicht wahr? Wenn ich dir ein Foto davon zukommen lasse, würdest du dann aufhören, uns hinterher zu schleichen und meine Freundin anzustarren?".

Wieder verwandelte sich Argus in einen Karpfen, allerdings in eine Art, die man bestimmt Blutkarpfen genannt hätte, wenn es sie geben würde.

Einige Sekunden später war er verschwunden, er hatte dafür einen Geheimgang hinter einem Wandteppich benutzt, der, wie Harry wusste, in der Nähe der Bibliothek endete.

"Den sind wir los!", sagte Harry vergnügt.

"Gut, dass Mine das eben nicht gehört hat, ich bin also deine Freundin und dir gefällt mein Arsch?", fragte Harriet mit anzüglichem Grinsen.

"Fühle dich geadelt, Süße, Tausende Hexen würden dich darum beneiden".

"Ja, das habe ich auf dem Bahnhof gesehen, Süßer", gab Harriet grinsend zurück.

Harry führte Harriet zur Küche, kurz, bevor sie diese erreichten, quietschte Harriet entsetzt auf, denn der fast kopflose Nick schwebte aus der linken Wand heraus.

"Oh, Harry, so luftig bekleidet und in so reizender Gesellschaft.

Gestatten, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington", stellte er sich vor und wollte galant seinen Hut ziehen.

Natürlich klappte dabei sein Kopf um, was Harriet mit einem weiteren Quietschen kommentierte.

"Ist "Iiiehk" ihr Vor- oder ihr Nachnahme, meine Dame?", fragte Nik etwas angesäuert.

Harry schüttelte sich vor lachen, dann stellte er Harriet und Nik einander vor.

"Oh, sie sind Hermines Mutter? Wie schön, sie kennen zu lernen.

Aber hat Hermine nicht immer gesagt, ihre Eltern wären Muggel?", fragte Nik interessiert.

"Das ist ja auch so, aber Harry hat einen Enthüllungszauber auf mich gelegt, sonst könnte ich sie ja überhaupt nicht sehen".

Nik nickte verstehend, schien aber nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein.

Da beging Harriet einen Fehler, sie fragte Nik, warum er denn fast kopflos sei.

Nik, der froh war, jemandem seine Leidensgeschichte in allen Einzelheiten erzählen zu können, kostete diese Gelegenheit weidlich aus.

Da aber Harriet diese Geschichte zum ersten Mal hörte, fand sie diese durchaus interessant.

"Nik, wenn ihr mit eurer Plauderei fertig seid, bring Harriet in die Küche, ich muss mit Dobby reden und wir haben wirklich nicht viel Zeit".

Als Harriet zehn Minuten später vor der Küchentür stand, kam sie sich etwas blöd vor, denn Nik hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie die Birne kitzeln sollte.

Sie folgte seiner Anweisung und die Birne verwandelte sich in einen Türgriff.

Sie öffnete die Tür und staunte, als sie die Größe der Küche wahrnahm.

Lange jedoch konnte sie diesen Anblick nicht genießen, denn als sie einen Schritt auf Harry zu macht, durchzuckte ein brennender Schmerz ihren rechten Fuß.

Sie war in eine Scherbe des Kruges getreten, den Dobby bei Harrys Anblick vor Freude fallen gelassen hatte.

Bevor sie zu Boden sinken konnte, spürte sie, wie starke Arme sie hoch hoben.

"Süße, du hättest es doch sagen können, dass du den Krankenflügel besichtigen willst, anstatt in eine Scherbe zu treten", sagte Harry.

Trotz ihrer Schmerzen musste Harriet grinsen.

Dann wurde es für Harry schwer, sie fest zu halten, denn Harriet verdrehte glücksselig die Augen und gab im Ton einer verliebten Dreizehnjährigen von sich: "Oh, der Auserwählte hat mich Süße genannt, ich bin ja sooo glücklich".

Harry sagte lachend: "Wenn du willst, das ich dich fallen lasse, dann mach so weiter.

Aber warte bis zur Treppe, da lohnt sich das eher".

"Danke, ich verzichte.

Aber sag mal, wieso kannst du mich tragen und dabei so schnell laufen?".

"Das war Teil meiner Ausbildung, Bergen von Verletzten.

Ich habe Tonks kreuz und quer durch den verbotenen Wald geschleppt und diese blöde Kuh hat es mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht.

Entweder hat sie sich schwer gemacht oder hat jede Gelegenheit benutzt, sich irgendwo im Gestrüpp fest zu halten.

Aber sie hat dafür bezahlt".

Harriet kicherte trotz ihrer Schmerzen, die ständig schlimmer wurden.

Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel und Harry legte sie in einem Bett ab.

"Dass ist mein Stammbett", erklärte er.

"Warst du so oft hier?", fragte sie.

"Fast nach jedem Quiddtitch-Spiel", übertrieb er etwas und Harriet musste erneut kichern.

Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie.

"Was schaust du mich denn so an, nicht, dass mir das nicht schmeicheln würde?", fragte sie.

"Ich genieße diesen Anblick", sagte er.

"Harry, denk bitte daran, dass ich so was wie deine Schwiegermutter und außerdem glücklich verheiratet bin".

"Ach, um dich geht es doch gar nicht, du wärst beliebig austauschbar.

Es ist ein herrlicher Moment für mich, ich sehe dieses Bett und es liegt jemand anderes darin", sagte Harry lachend.

"Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich dir in den Hintern trete, wenn ich wieder dazu in der Lage bin", sagte Harriet.

"Wo bleibt denn Poppy, sie wird doch normalerweise alarmiert, sobald ein Krankenbett besetzt ist".

Harry ging in das Büro der Schulkrankenschwester und stellte fest, dass sie nicht da war.

"Wahrscheinlich macht sie Urlaub, dann musst du eben mit mir Vorlieb nehmen", sagte er und Harriet wurde etwas unruhig.

"Kein Angst, ich habe einen Grundkurs für Heiler gemacht.

Du kannst mir ja assistieren, dann kannst du mich überwachen.

Ich betäube erst einmal deinen Fuß, dann hole ich die Instrumente", sagte Harry beruhigend.

Er tippte Harriets Fuß mit dem Zauberstab an und sie fühlte auf der Stelle keinen Schmerz mehr, aber auch keinen Fuß.

"Als Anästhesist bist du großartig, hoffentlich auch als Chirurg", sagte Harriet erleichtert.

"Oh, in Amputation habe ich sogar eine Belobigung erhalten", log Harry und fügte fies grinsend hinzu: "Du wirst es ja gleich erleben".

"Harry James Potter!", rief Harriet warnend.

Harry ging zurück ins Büro und holte Poppys Instrumente, die sie als Hexe natürlich nicht brauchte, aber sie hatte sie als Anschauungsobjekte gekauft.

Harry überlegte kurz, dann apparierte er in den Schuppen hinter dem Schloss, in dem Filch etliche Muggelwerkzeuge aufbewahrte.

Harry wählte sorgfältig, er nahm einen großen Hammer, eine Axt, eine Baumsäge und mehrere Schraubenzieher mit.

Mit dieser Werkzeugsammlung und Poppys Instrumenten kehrte er zu Harriet zurück, die angesichts dessen, was Harry da anschleppte, fast einen Herzinfarkt bekam.

"Was willst du denn mit diesem Kram, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief sie entsetzt.

"Nur für alle Fälle", gab er locker zurück.

Er legte die Werkzeuge auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich ihrem verletzten Fuß zu.

"Ah, das haben wir gleich.

Gib mir doch mal eins von diesen Schneidedingern", sagte er und deutete auf die Skalpelle.

Im nächsten Moment war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einfach göttlich, er platzte heraus und konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen, selbst Harriet musste mitlachen.

Der eigentliche Heilvorgang war eher unspektakulär und in weniger als einer Minute erledigt.

Harry zog die Scherbe aus dem Fuß und tippte die Wunde mit dem Zauberstab an, die daraufhin von innen her heilte.

Noch einmal tippte er den Fuß an, Harriet bekam sofort wieder Gefühl darin.

Sie betrachtete ihren Fuß und stellte fest, dass von der Wunde nichts mehr zu sehen war.

"Fantastisch!", rief sie.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass eure Heilerin das noch besser hinbekommen hätte".

"Poppy hätte das bestimmt schneller geschafft, aber ohne Entertainment, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert".

Bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war Harry disappariert, um die Werkzeuge und Instrumente weg zu bringen.

Als Harry fünf Minuten und eine Diskussion mit Filch später zurück kam, fand er Harriet nicht alleine vor.

Dobby war bei ihr und entschuldigte sich wortreich mit traurig herabhängenden Ohren.

Winky sekundierte ihm, indem sie in gleichmäßigen Abständen: "Böser Dobby", murmelte.

"Es ist doch schon gut, ihr Beiden, eigentlich hast du mir ja sogar einen Gefallen getan, Dobby.

Tausende Hexen würden ihren rechten Arm dafür geben, ihn einmal berühren zu dürfen und mich hat er durch das halbe Schloss getragen und geheilt".

Harry desillusionierte sich grinsend, sie hatten sein Eintreffen nicht bemerkt und das Gespräch schien interessant zu werden.

"Oh, Harriet Granger ist doch nicht etwa in Harry Potter verliebt? Harry Potter liebt nur Hermine Granger", sagte Dobby bedauernd, der nicht verstanden hatte, dass Harriets Aussage ironisch gemeint war.

Harriet musste lächeln.

"Doch, ich liebe Harry, so, wie man seinen besten Freund oder seinen Bruder liebt.

Aber sag mal, woher weißt du denn, dass Harry Hermine liebt?".

"Jeder weiß das, Harriet Granger.

Nur Harry Potter weiß es nicht".

Winky kicherte.

"Harry Potter wird es eines Tages erkennen, er ist klug", sagte sie.

"Er hat es schon erkannt, Ian, mein Mann, hat ihm auf die Sprünge geholfen", sagte Harriet und löste damit Freude bei den Hauselfen aus.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sagte Harriet: "Harry hat euch Beide ja eingeladen, Hermine befindet sich schon dort, wo ihr die nächste Zeit verbringen werdet, wenn ihr das möchtet".

"Schön, Dobby und Winky mögen Hermine Granger", sagte Dobby glücklich und Winky nickte bestätigend.

"Ich würde euch auch mögen, aber es gibt da eine Sache, die mich an euch ganz gewaltig stört", sagte Harriet in plötzlich strengen Ton.

Die beiden Hauselfen ließen traurig die Ohren hängen und Winky fragte kleinlaut: "Was stört Harriet Granger denn an Winky und Dobby?".

"Zum Beispiel die Frage, die du eben gestellt hast.

Warum fragst du nicht: Was stört dich denn an Dobby und mir?".

Die Antwort war ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, nach einer Weile sagte Harriet: "Ich vermute, dass ihr Hauselfen seit Generationen dazu erzogen wurdet, in der dritten Person zu sprechen, um eine Distanz zwischen euch und euren Herren zu schaffen.

Aber ihr Beiden seid frei, warum sprecht ihr, als ob ihr minderwertige Sklaven wärt?".

"Harriet Granger hat Recht, es gibt keinen Grund für Dobby und Winky, so zu reden", sagte Dobby zu der mit den Augen rollenden Harriet.

"Du sprichst ja schon wieder so", sagte Harriet und Dobby grinste etwas verschämt.

"Und ich will auch, dass ihr mich Harry nennt und du zu mir sagt", meinte Harry und machte sich wieder sichtbar.

"Allerdings würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ihr heute Abend beim Essen noch einmal in die Rolle der eifrigen Hauselfen schlüpfen würdet, ich habe etwas vor", fügte er mit einem fiesen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

Dobby fragte verzückt: "Ein Streich?".

"Ja, das ist nach deinem Geschmack, nicht wahr, mein Freund?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

"Winky kicherte.

"Ja, Dobby liebt Streiche.

Er hat Mrs. Norris gelb angestrichen und verkauft für Fred und George Weasley Scherzartikel an die Schüler.

Und Argus Filch hat er neulich in eine Rüstung gezaubert", erzählte sie vergnügt.

Harry und Harriet lachten, da musste auch Dobby grinsen.

"Kommt, gehen wir vor das Tor, von da aus können wir apparieren, ich kann zwar innerhalb des Geländes apparieren, aber nicht über die Grenzen hinweg", sagte Harry.

"Schade", sagte Harriet.

Auf dem Weg zum Tor verloren Dobby und Winky ihre Scheu vor Harry und Harriet fast vollständig, weil sie ganz selbstverständlich in die Unterhaltung mit einbezogen wurden.

Vor den Ländereien nahm Harry die Elfen auf den Arm und griff nach Harriets Hand, er apparierte in den Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge.

"Wow, Harry, was hast du uns denn da mitgebracht? Ist die für uns?", fragte Fred, als die Vier im Hinterzimmer des Ladens auftauchten.

Harry erkannte Fred daran, dass er ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift: "George Weasley, Geschäftsführer", trug.

Da kam auch George ins Hinterzimmer, auf dessen Namensschild natürlich Freds Name geschrieben stand.

Harry stellte die Zwillinge und Harriet einander vor, dann sagte er: "Ich brauche dringend etwas Rülpspulver, Jungs".

Er bekam das Gewünschte, sie verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry apparierte mit seinen Begleitern in seine Wohnung.

Hier holte er seinen Feuerblitz und den Tarnumhang, dann apparierte er in sein Hotelzimmer, wo er den Tarnumhang im Koffer versteckte.

"So, dann zurück zu unseren Lieben", sagte er und apparierte an Nikolas Pool.

"Endlich!", hörte er noch, da schmiegte sich ein nasser, atemberaubend geformter Körper an ihn und die nächsten fünf Minuten hörte die Welt für Harry auf zu existieren.

Erst die begeisterten Kommentare zu Harrys Feuerblitz holten sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück, Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihm jemand den Besen aus der Hand genommen hatte.

"Darf ich dieses Prachtstück mal testen?", fragte Nikolas Harry.

"Nur zu, Kumpel, aber denk daran, das ist ein Rennbesen, er ist nicht besonders gutmütig".

"Ja, Schatz, pass auf, der beste Flieger warst du noch nie", sagte Sarah besorgt.

Nikolas küsste sie beruhigend und bestieg den Besen, kaum saß er darauf, da schoss er schon in die Höhe.

Nikolas stieß einen Laut aus, von dem man nicht sagen konnte, ob er Begeisterung oder Entsetzen ausdrücken sollte.

Vermutlich war es Entsetzen, denn den Vronski-Bluff, den er gleich darauf ausführte, schien er nicht freiwillig gemacht zu haben.

Aber Nikolas ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, nach einigen Minuten hatte er den Feuerblitz recht gut im Griff und jetzt ließ er eindeutig begeisterte Ausrufe hören.

"Noch so ein Irrer", seufzte Hermine, die sich noch nie fürs Fliegen begeistern konnte.

"Scheinbar haben wir beide ein Faible für Irre", sagte Sarah, deren Besorgnis allmählich schwand.

"Ja, aber ich wollte auch keinen anderen", sagte Hermine und warf Harry einen schmachtenden Blick zu.

Er stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt und feuerte Nikolas an, aber er schien ihren Blick gespürt zu haben, er schaute Hermine an und die Beiden bekamen eine Gänsehaut.

Diese Blicke blieben nicht unbemerkt und auch nicht unkommentiert.

"Schnell, kaltes Wasser her, bevor sie eine Show abziehen!", rief Tina und erntete allgemeines Gelächter.

"Das sagt gerade die Richtige, wer hat denn gestern unliebsames Aufsehen mit einer Knutschorgie am Strand verursacht?", gab Harry zurück.

"Und wer hat Hermine zum Auslaufen gebracht?", konterte Tina.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch darauf einigt, dass ihr euch in eurer Verdorbenheit ebenbürtig seid?", schlug Tanja vor.

"Das kommt ausgerechnet von dir?", fragte Sev gespielt erstaunt.

Sarah lachte auf, was ihr einen strafenden Blick von Tanja und ein Schulterklopfen von Sev einbrachte.

Da landete Nikolas und stieg vom Besen, den er Harry zurück gab.

"Cooles Teil, Kumpel, so einen brauche ich auch, der geht ja besser ab als mein Lamborghini!", rief er begeistert.

"Ich glaube, ich drehe auch eine Runde.

Schatz, willst du mitfliegen?", fragte Harry Hermine, die entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte, denn sie hasste das Fliegen auf Besen.

Zeitgleich mit Hermines Kopfschütteln kam von Harriet ein begeistertes: "Ja, natürlich, Liebling!".

Sie grinste Hermine breit an, als sie hinter Harry auf den Besen stieg.

Die Nächste, welche grinste, war Hermine, denn Harriet quietschte plötzlich überrascht auf, als Harry abhob und mit irrer Beschleunigung in den Himmel raste.

"Du elender Irrer", war das Nächste, was man von Harriet hörte, als Harry einen Vronski-Bluff aus 50 Metern Höhe vollführte und den Besen so spät nach oben riss, dass seine und Harriets Füße die Wasseroberfläche des Pools berührten.

Zu der Schraube, die er danach flog, sagte sie gar nichts mehr, anscheinend war sie zu entsetzt, um noch etwas sagen zu können.

Dann ließ er es etwas langsamer angehen, abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Looping machte er nichts mehr, was Harriet beängstigen konnte.

Es wunderte niemanden, dass Harriet bei ihrer Landung fragte: "Wann machen wir das wieder?".

Ian fragte lachend: "Das hat dir wohl gefallen, was, Schatz?".

"Ja, es ist fast so schön wie apparieren, aber schöner als das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln und viel besser als Flohen", stellte sie ihre persönliche Rangliste auf.

Sev sagte grinsend: "Bist du sicher, dass du eine Muggel bist? Ich habe noch keinen Muggel gesehen, der so begeistert von der Zauberei ist wie du".

"Ian und Tina geht es genau so, sie zeigen es nur nicht so offen", sagte Harriet.

"So versessen wie du bin ich nicht!", protestierte Tina.

"Du hast ja noch deine andere Leidenschaft, Tina, so, wie du ständig den Grill fixierst, scheint diese Leidenschaft gerade wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen", gab Harriet von sich.

Harry, Hermine , Ian und Carol grinsten breit.

"Oh, das könnte beim Essen interessant werden, gestern war Vollmond und danach ist mein Wölfchen immer zu erstaunlichen Essleistungen in der Lage", gluckste Tonks.

Harry stieg nun vom Besen und wollte gerade Harriet die Hand reichen, um ihr ebenfalls herunter zu helfen, da schoss der Feuerblitz plötzlich mit der entsetzten Harriet in die Höhe.

Harry reagierte blitzschnell, er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sich zu wundern, dass eine Muggel mit einem Besen flog.

Er verwandelte sich in einen Adler, eine seiner Animagusformen, hob ab und jagte dem schlingernden Besen hinterher.

Obwohl Harriet schon ungefähr 100 Meter hoch war, konnte Harry dank seiner unglaublich scharfen Adleraugen die Panik in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Es war nicht leicht für Harry, den Besen einzuholen, zwar war ein Adler ein sehr schneller Flieger, nur war der Feuerblitz dummerweise der schnellste Rennbesen der Welt.

Harriet stieg höher und höher, erst, als sie fast einen Kilometer hoch war, flog der Besen plötzlich ruhiger und dadurch schaffte Harry es, auf dem Besenstiel zu landen.

Er verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt und holte mehrmals tief Luft, er war total ausgelaugt.

Dann blickte er Harriet an, die seltsamerweise gar nicht mehr panisch wirkte.

"Danke Harry. Aber ich glaube, ich hätte den Besen wieder landen können, zuletzt konnte ich ihn irgendwie steuern", sagte sie und grinste über Harrys verdattertes Gesicht.

"Na, dann mach mal!", sagte er und verwandelte sich wieder in die Adlerform.

Nun war es Harriet, die verdattert schaute.

Dann aber ergriff sie den Besenstiel mit beiden Händen und sie konnte fühlen, wie sie den Besen kontrollierte.

Sie steuerte in Spiralen nach unten und landete wenige Minuten später neben dem Pool, zu gleicher Zeit landete auch Harry und verwandelte sich zurück.

"Das ist total cool!", rief Harriet, kaum war sie vom Besen gestiegen.

"Jetzt wirft sich nur die Frage auf, wieso du das kannst.

Einen Besen steuert man mit Magie und du bist eine Muggel", sagte Harry.

"So würde ich das nicht gerade ausdrücken, Harry", meldete da Minerva sich zu Wort.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Gib Harriet doch bitte mal deinen Zauberstab in die Hand, Hermine", sagte Minerva.

Hermine gab Harriet ihren Stab.

"Fühlst du etwas?", fragte Minerva.

"Er fühlt sich warm an", meinte Harriet.

"Schwing ihn mal", gab Minerva die nächste Anweisung.

Harriet tat es und es passierte nichts.

"Jetzt probier das Gleiche mit Harrys Stab", sagte Minerva.

Harry gab ihr seinen Stab, Harriet zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie ihn berührte.

Dann schwang sie ihn und aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs schossen rote und goldene Funken.

Harriet war erstarrt, bis Minerva sagte: "Willkommen in der magischen Welt, Harriet.

Jetzt du, Ian".

Ian nahm den Stab, auch er zuckte zusammen und als er den Zauberstab schwang, traten auch bei ihm die roten und goldenen Funken aus.

Tina versuchte es als Nächstes und sie erzielte das gleiche Ergebnis wie Ian und Harriet.

Minerva, Sev und Remus nickten sich wissend zu, da sagte Harry: "Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung?".

"Ich würde vorschlagen, du apparierst mit den Dreien zu Olivander und besorgst ihnen Zauberstäbe, George wird euch erklären, wie aus den drei Muggeln Zauberer geworden sind", sagte Minerva.

Hermine und Carol wollten ebenfalls mitkommen, Harry apparierte in sein Zimmer und holte seinen Geldbeutel, dann apparierten sie direkt in Olivanders Zauberstabladen.

Der alte Zauberstabmacher erschrak heftig, als sechs Gestalten ploppend in seinem Laden auftauchten und dadurch abrupt sein Nickerchen beendeten.

Dann erkannte er Harry und lächelte.

"Ah, Harry, welch seltener Gast und welch seltsamer Aufzug.

Hermine, du auch? Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr gerade aus dem Urlaub kommt und vergessen habt, euch umzuziehen".

"Abgesehen davon, dass wir den Urlaub gerade erst begonnen und nur kurz unterbrochen haben, liegst du vollkommen richtig, George", gab Harry zurück.

"Nun, meine Lieben, was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte George freundlich.

"Zwei Dinge, George.

Zum Einen könntest du mir drei Zauberstäbe verkaufen, dann könntest du uns erklären, wieso drei Muggel plötzlich magische Kräfte haben".

George lächelte.

"Lass mich raten, die Zauberstäbe sollen identisch mit deinem sein", sagte er und genoss Harrys Verblüffung.

Dann sagte er: "Kommt mit in mein Hinterzimmer, da gibt es jemanden, der euch das noch besser erklären kann als ich, es ist derjenige, der diese Möglichkeit erst ausgetüftelt hat".

Er zeigte auf den Vorhang, der den Verkaufsraum von seinem Lager trennte, Harry nahm Hermines Hand und gemeinsam schritten sie darauf zu.

Harry schob den Vorhang beiseite und betrat mit Hermine das Hinterzimmer.

Kaum hatten sie einen Schritt in den Raum getan, da erstarrten sie und schauten mit absoluter Verblüffung die Person an, die mit einer Tasse Tee am Tisch saß und sie vergnügt anfunkelte.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

"Warum geht ihr denn nicht weiter?", fragte Carol, die mit Tina hinter ihnen her gegangen und gegen Harry gerannt war, als dieser so plötzlich stehen blieb.

Dann erstarrte auch sie, als sie den freundlich lächelnden, tot geglaubten Albus Dumbledore erkannte.

Hermine merkte, was in Harry vor ging, er hielt noch immer ihre Hand und drückt so fest zu, dass es allmählich schmerzhaft für sie wurde.

Harry ließ sie plötzlich los und trat zwei Schritte auf Albus zu, der sich erhob und zu Harry trat.

Da sagte Albus etwas, dessen Sinn fast niemand verstand: "Himbeermarmelade".

Für Harry hingegen hatte dieses Wort offenbar eine Bedeutung, denn er warf sich aufschluchzend in die Arme seines Freundes und Mentors.

Auch Albus schluchzte auf, als er seinen Lieblingsschüler umarmte, er spürte, wie sehr dieser ihn vermisst hatte und ihm selbst ging es ja genau so.

"Wieso leben sie noch? Und warum haben sie sich nicht bei mir gemeldet?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

"Du bist nicht mehr mein Schüler, Harry, nenn mich Albus.

Hermine, das gilt auch für dich, für eure Begleiter ebenfalls, wenn sie es möchten.

Deine Fragen möchte ich dir gleich beantworten, ich werde euch zu Nikolas begleiten, wir werden während der nächsten Wochen also unter einem Dach wohnen, da haben wir Zeit für ausführliche Gespräche.

Und ich verspreche dir auch, in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zu sterben", sagte er und er hatte dabei das für ihn typische Funkeln in den Augen.

George war in seinen Verkaufsraum gegangen und hatte drei Zauberstäbe geholt.

Er gab sie Tina, Harriet und Ian, dann forderte er sie auf, die Stäbe zu testen.

Wie erwartet funktionierte es, stolz steckten die drei Ex-Muggel ihre neuen Zauberstäbe ein und Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie zu bezahlen.

Die daraufhin erfolgenden Proteste ignorierte er höflich, vor Allem, weil sich Hermine seiner bemächtigte und ihn gründlich ablenkte.

Albus lächelte bei diesem Anblick, er sagte zu Harriet und Ian: "Das hat ja lange genug gedauert mit den Beiden.

Aber scheinbar beabsichtigen sie, die entgangenen Freuden der letzten Jahre schnellstens nachzuholen".

"Das kannst du laut sagen, sie haben sofort, nachdem sie sich getroffen haben, ziemlich heftig im Wasser gefummelt", sagte Ian grinsend.

"Na, wenn sie so temperamentvoll sind, ist es vielleicht doch besser, dass sie in der Schule noch kein Paar waren, wenn Filch sie erwischt hätte, würden sie vielleicht jetzt noch Pokale putzen", sagte Albus vergnügt.

"Das traue ich diesem Ekel durchaus zu", sagte Harriet.

"Kennst du ihn?", fragte Albus verwundert.

"Ja, ich war vorhin mit Harry in Hogwarts, wir haben Dobby und Winky abgeholt, da habe ich auch die Ehre gehabt, diesen Idioten kennen zu lernen", sagte Harriet.

"Harry hat dich nach Hogwarts mitgenommen? Schön, da hast du ja schon einen Blick auf deine zukünftige Wirkungsstätte werfen können", sagte Albus schmunzelnd.

Man ging daran, Harry und Hermine voneinander zu trennen, um zu Nikolas zurück zu kehren.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von George, der sie bei dieser Gelegenheit einlud, jederzeit auf einen Tee bei ihm vorbei zu schauen, dann apparierten sie.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich!", wurden sie von Nikolas empfangen.

"Was ist denn, hattest du Sehnsucht nach uns?", fragte Harry.

"Das nun nicht gerade, aber Tamara hat dich gesucht, sie hat uns verrückt gemacht, nicht einmal Hedwig konnte sie beruhigen".

Da kam sie auch schon, sie landete auf Harrys Schulter und fiepte ihm zornig ins Ohr.

Erst nach einigen Streicheleinheiten beruhigte sie sich wieder, aber lehnte es ab, sich von Harrys Schulter zu bewegen.

"Melde dich in Zukunft besser bei ihr ab, sonst bekommst du jedes Mal einen Anschiss, ich hatte dich ja gewarnt, dass Fledermäuse etwas anspruchsvoll gegenüber ihren Partnern sind", sagte Nikolas.

"Ein schönes Tier", sagte Albus bewundernd.

"Ja, aber ich weiß mittlerweile von Hermine, dass Postfledermäuse sehr wertvoll sind und mich würde interessieren, warum du sie mir geschenkt hast, Nikolas".

"Damit Angus sich nicht langweilt", sagte Nikolas grinsend.

Harry wollte gerade fragen, wer denn Angus sei, als sich diese Frage von selbst beantwortete.

Auf Hermines Schulter landete eine kleine Fledermaus, die Tamara sehr ähnlich sah.

Sie begann sofort an Hermine herumzuschmusen, genau so wie Tamara es mit Harry tat.

"Aber, soll das heißen?", wandte sich Hermine fragend an Nikolas.

Sie unterbrach sich, denn er winkte ab und sagte: "Ja, Angus gehört dir, Hermine.

Und bevor du und Harry fragen, warum ich euch die Beiden geschenkt habe, sage ich es euch lieber gleich.

Betrachtet es einfach als Dank der Vampirgemeinschaft an euch.

Voldemort war für uns eine Bedrohung in zweifacher Hinsicht, erstens hat er uns direkt bedroht, er wollte uns auf seine Seite ziehen und seine Rekrutierungsmaßnahmen waren ziemlich radikal.

Er hat einige von uns getötet und er hätte damit weiter gemacht, wenn ihr ihn nicht gestoppt hättet.

Zum Zweiten hat er uns diskreditiert, in der Öffentlichkeit herrschte die Meinung vor, dass wir uns ihm angeschlossen hätten, viele Zauberer halten uns sowieso für dunkle Kreaturen, für sie lag es nah, dass wir auf seiner Seite wären.

Das hätte mit der Zeit fatale Folgen für uns gehabt, man dachte im Ministerium schon darüber nach, unsere Gringottskonten einzufrieren und uns unter Aufsicht zu stellen.

Wir haben also genug Gründe, euch dankbar zu sein, und ich persönlich bin der Ansicht, dass eine Postledermaus etwas praktischer ist als der Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, den ihr ja zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres in Empfang nehmen werdet".

Er lachte, als sich Harrys und Hermines Gesichter verdunkelten, als seine Worte sie an den Rummel erinnerten, den das Zaubereiministerium für sie geplant hatte.

"Na, kommt, ihr Beiden, ihr wisst, warum die Verleihung des Ordens so groß aufgezogen wird.

Die Zaubererwelt will ihre Helden feiern, außerdem gibt es noch viele, die noch immer nicht so ganz realisiert haben, dass Voldemort wirklich Geschichte ist", sagte Albus.

Damit brachte er sich in den Fokus von Harrys und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

"Und du solltest uns jetzt schleunigst erklären, wieso du noch lebst, wenn du den Wunsch haben solltest, dass dieser Zustand von Dauer ist", sagte Harry, Hermine nickte bestätigend.

"Diese ungeduldige Jugend", seufzte Albus dramatisch.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzen, denn das könnte etwas länger dauern", schlug Sev vor.

Sie folgten seiner Anregung und nahmen Platz, dann wandte sich Albus an Harry: "Womit soll ich anfangen, mit dem Warum oder mit dem Wie?".

"Das Warum würde mich brennender interssieren", antwortete Harry.

"Ich hatte mehrere Gründe, Harry.

Der erste war mein Arm, du weißt, dass er schwarz und abgestorben war, geschädigt durch schwarze Magie.

Ich konnte ihn heilen, wie du siehst, aber ich habe Monate dafür gebraucht, als Direktor von Hogwarts hätte ich es sicher nicht geschafft, mir hätte die Zeit gefehlt, mich wirklich darum zu kümmern.

Der zweite Grund war Severus.

Dadurch, dass Tom ihn für meinen Mörder gehalten hat, ist Severus zur Nummer Zwei aufgestiegen, nur Tom selbst stand noch über ihm.

Tom hat Severus nun voll vertraut und ihm einige Geheimnisse anvertraut, zum Beispiel hat er ihm verraten, welche Gegenstände er als Horkruxe verwendet hat.

Leider hat er ihm nicht verraten, wo er die Horkruxe versteckt hatte, aber das Wissen, um welche Gegenstände es sich handelte, war von großem Nutzen für uns.

Wir konnten sie orten, beließen sie aber in ihren Verstecken, der Plan war, dass du die Horkruxe erst kurz vor deinem Duell mit Tom vernichten solltest.

Das hat geklappt, wie Toms Hinscheiden beweist.

Dann gab es noch einen dritten Grund, und zwar den Wichtigsten und der warst du".

Harry zog bei dieser Aussage ein dermaßen verdattertes Gesicht, dass alle am Tisch zu kichern begannen.

Albus grinste einen Moment lang und fuhr fort: "Was hast du getan, als du mich für tot gehalten hast? Du hast trainiert und dich auf den finalen Kampf vorbereitet, denn du dachtest, dass niemand mehr zwischen dir und Tom stehen würde.

Weißt du, Harry, du hast ein unglaubliches magisches Potential, weitaus höher als mein eigenes oder auch Toms.

Aber Potential muss ausgeschöpft werden, du musstest viel lernen und ich weiß, dass du am Besten lernst, wenn du unter Druck stehst, nicht unter Druck von außen, sondern du selbst musst die Notwendigkeit erkennen.

Wenn du gewusst hättest, dass ich noch lebe, hättest du nie dieses harte Training durchgezogen.

Es tut mir Leid, dass du um mich trauern musstest, aber ich sah keinen anderen Weg, um unser gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen, mein Junge".

Harry stand auf und umarmte Albus, der die Umarmung erleichtert erwiderte.

"Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Albus, auch, wenn ich das direkt nach deinem Tod nicht so gesehen hätte.

Und jetzt erzähl endlich, wie ihr das gedreht habt", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder neben Hermine, die sofort nach seiner Hand griff, was die Anderen am Tisch mit einem Grinsen kommentierten.

"Harry, jetzt enttäuschst du mich ja fast, denn du hast Tom auf eine ähnliche Weise hereingelegt, wie ich es getan habe", sagte Albus lächelnd.

"Ein Illusionszauber?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Genau, und ein kleiner Verwandlungszauber, ich musste ja eine Leiche zurück lassen, also habe ich einen Gegenstand geopfert, der mir wirklich am Herzen lag".

Bei den letzten Worten setzte Albus ein betrübtes Gesicht auf, während Sev unterdrückt lachte.

"Sag schon, was haben wir da beigesetzt?", fragte Harry.

"Ein Zitronenbrausebonbon", seufzte Albus, dann lachte er schallend, als er Harrys und Hermines verdatterte Gesichter sah.

Einige Sekunden später lachten alle, das war typisch Albus.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, begann Albus zu erklären, wieso Ian, Harriet und Tina plötzlich keine Muggel mehr waren, denn Hermine hatte eine diesbezügliche Frage gestellt.

"Weißt du, Hermine, eigentlich ist Harry daran schuld", sagte er und genoss die erneute Verblüffung Harrys.

Er fuhr fort: "Als Hermine damals nach Hogwarts kam, bemerkte ich sofort, dass sie eine magische Macht hat, wie es sie bei Muggelgeborenen noch nie gegeben hat.

Daraufhin wurden ihre Eltern untersucht, sie waren gerade noch Muggel, kurz unter der Schwelle, ab der sie als Zauberer gegolten hätten.

Jeder Mensch ist magisch, der Eine mehr, der Andere weniger.

In einigen Ländern wären Ian und Harriet als Kinder von der dortigen Zaubererschule angeschrieben worden, aber in Großbritannien liegt die Meßlatte etwas höher.

Tina dürft ein ähnlicher Fall wie die Beiden sein, auch sie war vermutlich gerade noch eine Muggel.

Nun kommt unser Harry ins Spiel, vermutlich hat er etwas von seiner mehr als reichlich vorhandenen magischen Energie abgestrahlt und die Drei damit über die Schwelle zum Zauberdasein gestoßen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie er es gemacht hat".

Im nächsten Moment zuckte er erschrocken zurück, denn Harry vollführte wieder einmal seine Einschüchterungstaktik.

"Könnte es das gewesen sein?", fragte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Mit Sicherheit war es das", sagte Albus, der noch immer sehr überrascht wirkte.

"Warum bist du so erstaunt, Albus?", fragte Ian, der von Harry wusste, dass Albus das ebenfalls konnte.

"Das war unglaublich, Ian, Harrys magische Energie ist so hoch, wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Kein Wunder, dass aus dir, Harriet und Tina durchschnittliche Zauberer geworden sind".

Da stand Harriet auf und umarmte Harry.

"Danke, dass du eine Hexe aus mir gemacht hast, mein Süßer", sagte sie.

Ian ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sowohl die Handlung als auch den Wortlaut des Dankes seiner Frau zu kopieren, was Harry unter dem Gelächter der Anderen mit einem Schutzzauber für seine Badehose kommentierte.

"Wenn du pinkeln musst, solltest du besser deinen Zauberstab mitnehmen", rief Carol lachend und erzählte die Geschichte, die sich in London auf dem Flughafen abgespielt hatte.

Alles brüllte vor Lachen, selbst Sev schien fast zu ersticken.

Als einige Minuten später etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, feuerte Nikolas zu Tinas und Remus Vergnügen den Grill an.

Harry und Albus waren zu einem kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park aufgebrochen, während Hermine damit beschäftigt war, ihren Eltern und Tina die ersten Zaubersprüche beizubringen.

Albus sagte: "Harry, ich möchte mich noch einmal dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe".

"Du hast richtig gehandelt, Albus.

Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass dein Tod mich beinahe aus der Bahn geworfen hätte, in diesem Jahr sind wir uns näher gekommen, so nah, dass ich dich mehr als Freund den als Schulleiter gesehen habe.

Dann verlor ich dich, genau wie ein Jahr zuvor Sirius".

"Nun, wie du siehst, bin ich nicht tot, und Sirius ist es auch nicht".


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

"Was?!", schrie Harry.

Albus lächelte ihn an.

"Eigentlich wollte ich bis zu deinem Geburtstag warten, um dir das mitzuteilen, aber ich finde, du solltest so schnell wie möglich in diese Sache eingeweiht werden.

Ich vermute, dass Severus und Remus dich über den Potter-Bund aufgeklärt haben?", fragte er.

"Ja, haben sie".

"Haben sie auch die Bibliothek des Bundes erwähnt?".

"Ja, Severus hat Hermine damit geködert, um ihre Entscheidung, ob sie dem Bund beitreten möchte, etwas zu beschleunigen.

Hat geklappt", sagte Harry und Albus schmunzelte.

"Gut.

Ich habe das Jahr, in dem ich untergetaucht war, zumeist im Hauptquartier des Bundes verbracht.

Die Bibliothek war dabei mein Hauptaufenthalt, denn dort gab es einige Werke, die uns halfen, die Horkruxe zu finden.

Als wir diese Aufgabe beendet hatten, wandte ich mich einigen, bisher noch nicht katalogisierten Büchern zu.

Darunter war eine alte Schwarte, die ich erst gar nicht beachtet habe.

Aber irgendwas an diesem Buch hat mein Interesse geweckt, ich habe darin herum geblättert und da dachte ich, mich trifft der Schlag.

Harry, dieses Buch war von Merlin!".

"Was, von Merlin? Ich dachte, er hat überhaupt keine Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen", sagte Harry überrascht.

"Das dachte ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch, aber das Buch stammt definitiv von Merlin.

Es war übrigens nicht einfach zu lesen, Merlin hatte nämlich eine furchtbare Sauklaue.

Außerdem war er ein extrem schreibfauler Mensch, er hat ständig Abkürzungen benutzt und diese Abkürzungen gelegentlich auch noch abgekürzt.

Na ja, das Meiste konnte ich mir zusammen reimen, es gab auch einiges, was ich nicht verstanden habe.

Zum Beispiel hat er oft irgendwelchen Blödsinn und dahinter "lol" geschrieben, was dieses "lol" bedeuten soll, ist mir ein Rätsel.

Er hat auch einige Briefe in das Buch geschrieben, die er meistens mit "lg, Merlin", oder "cu" unterschrieben hat, auch ein Brief an eine Hexe war dabei, Merlin hat sie um ein Treffen "F2F" gebeten, keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll".

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen.

"Aber ich schweife ab, denn in dem Buch stand auch etwas äußerst Wichtiges.

Der Todesbogen, durch den Sirius gefallen ist, trägt diesen Namen zu Unrecht, Harry.

Merlin hat ihn erforscht, der Bogen ist etliche Jahrtausende alt, nicht einmal Merlin wusste, wer ihn erbaut hat.

Aber das spielt für uns keine Rolle, wichtig ist, dass Merlin begriffen hat, wie der Bogen funktioniert.

Wenn man hindurch fällt oder geworfen wird, stirbt man nicht, sondern man gelangt in etwas, was Merlin als Raum ohne Zeit bezeichnet.

Heute würden wir sagen, man wird irgendwohin transportiert und in Stasis versetzt.

Was die Erbauer damit bezwecken wollten, fand Merlin nicht heraus, aber wie man diejenigen, welche sich in dem Raum ohne Zeit befinden, wieder zurück holen kann, hat er herausgefunden und es detailliert aufgeschrieben.

Es ist ein ziemlich unkompliziertes Ritual dafür nötig, allerdings müssen die Beteiligten einen Zaubertrank zu sich nehmen, dessen Zubereitung einige Wochen in Anspruch nimmt, andernfalls wäre Sirius heute schon wieder bei uns.

Severus braucht noch einige Tage, dann ist der Trank fertig, dann werden du, Hermine, Severus und ich das Ritual durchführen.

Remus möchte ich aus dieser Sache heraus halten, ich möchte ihn überraschen", sagte Albus.

"Dann können wir doch Hermine gerade mit überraschen, ich sage dir, sie wird aus den Latschen kippen, wenn wir auf einmal Sirius aus dem Bogen zerren", meinte Harry.

"Unterschätze sie besser nicht, Harry, sie ist ungeheuer intelligent, glaub mir, sie kommt uns sofort auf die Schliche.

Aber ich würde vorschlagen, wir weihen sie erst direkt vor Beginn des Rituals ein, da hat sie auch eine kleine Überraschung".

Harry und Albus schlenderten noch ein paar Minuten über das Grundstück, dann kehrten sie zum Pool zurück, wo Tina und der ebenfalls hungrige Remus den Grill fixierten, der zwar schon brannte, aber zum Bedauern der beiden Hungerleider noch immer leer war, allerdings standen auf dem Tisch daneben schon etliche Schüsseln, gefüllt mit verschiedenen Salaten.

Als Hermine die Beiden heran kommen sah, begrüßte sie Harry, als wäre er ein Jahr und nicht nur eine Viertelstunde weg gewesen, worüber Albus sich amüsierte.

Erst Dobby schaffte es, sich den Beiden bemerkbar zu machen.

Er hatte sich Harriets Lektion gut verinnerlicht, denn er sagte: "Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?".

Hermine freute sich, dass Dobby nicht mehr auf diese unterwürfige Art sprach, der sich die Hauselfen gerne bedienten.

"Das ist das Werk deiner Mutter", erklärte Harry, als Hermine eine diesbezügliche Frage stellte.

"Ich bin stolz auf sie, gerade wurde sie zur Hexe und krempelt schon Jahrhunderte alte Traditionen um", sagte Hermine.

Harry gab Hermine einen langen Kuss und ging mit Dobby in Richtung Haus, wie zufällig schlossen Harriet und Winky sich ihnen an.

"Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was die aushecken?", fragte Ian, der den Vieren hinterher schaute.

"Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten", sagte Hermine.

"Traust du deinem Geliebten etwa nicht?", fragte Albus grinsend.

"Albus, wie oft hast du gesagt, dass Hermine die intelligenteste Hexe ist, die du jemals kennen gelernt hast", sagte Minerva.

"Entschuldige, es war eine dumme Frage, natürlich kann man denen nicht trauen", sagte Albus.

Kaum waren Harry und seine Komplizen außer Sichtweite, apparierten sie in sein Zimmer.

Harry gab Dobby den Beutel mit dem Rülpspulver und sagte: "Du und Winky, ihr kippt das Zeug in den Tomatensalat, Harriet und ich werden für Ablenkung sorgen".

"Was machen wir denn?", fragte Harriet.

"Fliegen.

Dobby, teleportier bitte nach Hogwarts und hol einen Schulbesen, in der Umkleidekabine im Quidditch-Stadion stehen ein paar, such den Besten aus".

Dobby verschwand grinsend und kam drei Minuten später mit einem gut erhaltenen Nimbus 1000 zurück.

"Der sah am Besten aus", sagte er.

Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Feuerblitz zu sich gerufen, er stieg auf und forderte Harriet auf, den Nimbus zu besteigen.

"Der ist gutmütiger als der Feuerblitz, mit dem kommst du besser zurecht.

Wir fliegen jetzt aus dem Fenster, ich werde dir etwas Flugunterricht erteilen und die werden uns bestimmt zuschauen.

Dobby und Winky, ihr wisst, was ihr dann zu tun habt", sagte Harry.

Die beiden Hauselfen grinsten breit und verschwanden mit einem Plopp.

Sie wurden sofort nach ihrem Auftauchen von Hermine gefragt, was sie mit Harry und Harriet ausgefressen hätten.

"Wir haben etwas aus Hogwarts geholt, Harry hat uns geschickt, weil wir direkt auf das Gelände apparieren können", sagte Dobby.

"Und was habt ihr geholt?", fragte Hermine.

Winky zeigte nach oben, wo Harry und Harriet gerade aus dem Fenster schwebten.

"Ich muss mit deinem Liebling ein paar Takte reden, Mine.

Erst macht er meine Frau appariersüchtig, und jetzt auch noch diese Fliegerei", sagte Ian belustigt.

Harrys Plan ging auf, alle schauten Harriet bei ihren Flugübungen zu, so dass Dobby und Winky leichtes Spiel hatten und unbemerkt den Tomatensalat veredeln konnten.

Auch wenn es nur als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht war, hatte Harriet einen riesigen Spaß am Fliegen und musste mehrmals von Harry zum Landen aufgefordert werden.

"Denk an das Rülpspulver, Harriet, wir müssen dafür Sorgen, dass bald gegessen wird, die Wirkung von Rülpspulver hält vier Stunden an und ich glaube nicht, dass du dir gerne das Bett mit einem wild rülpsenden Ian teilen möchtest".

"Ich vermute, dass eine wild rülpsende Hermine deine Pläne für die Nacht ebenfalls etwas stören würden", gab Harriet zurück.

Sie landeten und Harriet verkündete: "Fliegen macht hungrig".

"Dann dürfen wir Tina aber nicht in die Nähe eines Besens lassen", sagte Ian und Tina wischte ihm das Grinsen mit einem laut klatschenden Schlag auf den Hinterkopf aus dem Gesicht.

"Das gibt Rache, Tina, denk an deinen Termin bei mir", sagte er und Tina antwortete: "Nur zu, aber denk an die Konsequenzen deines Handelns".

"Ich weiß, du bist keine Polizistin mehr, aber eine Knarre hast du immer noch", gab Ian in gelangweiltem Ton zuck.

Tina wollte ihm gerade antworten, als ihr ein verführerischer Duft in die Nase stieg.

Nikolas und Sarah hatten den Grill bestückt, Tinas Magen knurrte so laut, dass jemand, der sie nicht kannte, nach dem Hund gesucht hätte, der dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Dobby und Winky wollten beim Grill helfen, wurden aber von Nikolas zurück gewiesen, er erklärte ihnen, dass sie hier Gäste seien und die Arbeit den Gastgebern überlassen sollten.

Sarah machte mit den etwas verdutzten Hauselfen kurzen Prozess, sie nahm die Beiden an die Hand und führte sie zum Tisch, wo sie zwei hohe Stühle für sie beschwor und sie eigenhändig hinein setzte.

"Und hier bleibt ihr sitzen, Freunde, heute werdet ihr bedient, haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte sie.

Dobby und Winky nickten, da wurde Sarah plötzlich umarmt, es war Hermine.

"Nicht, dass mir das nicht schmeicheln würde, aber ich liebe Nikolas und ich dachte, du stehst auf Harry", kommentiert Sarah todernst diese Umarmung und wird im nächsten Moment von Hermine geknufft.

Sarah lachte und sagte: "Ich weiß doch, warum du mich umarmt hast, ich kenne ja dein Bestreben, den Hauselfen mehr Rechte zu verschaffen und ich teile deine Ansicht".

Einige Minuten später begann man zu Essen, Harry, Tonks und Ian hatten Remus und Tina angestachelt, ein Essduell auszuführen.

Sie wurden einander gegenüber gesetzt und Remus setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf, er wusste, wie viel er nach seinen Verwandlungen zu essen pflegte und die sehr schlanke Tina konnte da bestimmt nicht mithalten.

In Tinas Augen lag Entschlossenheit, Harrys spöttische Bemerkungen, dass sie nun ihren Meister finden würde, hatte sie heraus gefordert.

Albus und Minerva hatte man zu Schiedsrichtern ernannt, die Beiden hatten diese Aufgabe begeistert übernommen.

Severus war als Buchmacher eingesprungen, alle außer Harry und Hermine platzierten Wetten bei ihm.

Harry und Hermine wetteten privat, ihre Wetteinsätze waren nicht materieller Natur und auf keinen Fall für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt.

Tanja, die ihnen genau gegenüber saß, hatte einen konkreten Verdacht, über was die Beiden gerade tuschelten.

Sie stieß den neben ihr sitzenden Sev an und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Paares.

Sev grinste heimtückisch und verpasste den Beiden einen ungesagten Sonorus.

"wirst du mich mit deiner Zunge überall", flüsterte Hermine sehr laut und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Alles brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, selbst Remus und Tina unterbrachen ihre Fresserei.

Harry nahm den Sonorus von ihnen und konzentrierte sich kurz, dann sagte er: "Sev, dafür wirst du bezahlen".

"Woher weißt du?", fragte Sev, da fiel ihm ein, dass seine Okklumentikschilde nicht aktiviert waren.

"Du hast viel gelernt, Harry", sagte er anerkennend.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Harriet, die sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte.

"Ich habe einen ungesagten Sonorus auf die Beiden gelegt, deshalb hat Hermine so laut geflüstert.

Harry hat ungesagt Legilimentik angewandt, um heraus zu finden, wer den Sonorus verursacht hat.

Einen Zauber ungesagt auszuführen ist sehr schwer, was noch mehr auf komplexe Zauber wie den Legilimens zutrifft.

Diesen Zauber beherrschen vielleicht drei von 1000 Zauberern, diejenigen, welche ihn ungesagt beherrschen, kann man an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen und Harry hat es geschafft, den Zauber ungesagt so fein zu dosieren, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass er in meinem Gehirn herumspaziert ist.

Das hat nicht einmal Albus geschafft, obwohl auch er ein hervorragender Legilimentor ist".

"Das hast du aber schön gesagt, Severus.

Ich vermute, dass Harry mich bei unserem Zusammentreffen ebenfalls getestet hat, obwohl ich mich eindeutig zu erkennen gegeben habe", sagte Albus lächelnd.

"Ich zitiere: Obwohl ich natürlich, wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, ganz sicher zuerst meine eigenen Marmeladenvorlieben ausgekundschaftet hätte, ehe ich mich für mich selbst ausgegeben hätte", gab Harry zurück.

Albus musste lachen.

"Dein Gedächtnis ist hervorragend, Harry, ich glaube, genau so habe ich es vor zwei Jahren gesagt.

Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns wieder den beiden Raubtieren zuwenden, der Kampf scheint die entscheidende Phase erreicht zu haben", sagte er und rülpste laut.

Harry grinste innerlich, ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Albus dem Tomatensalat ziemlich zugesprochen hatte.

Man ging nun dazu über, Remus und Tina beim Essen zu beobachten, dass immer häufiger jemand laut rülpste, nahmen Harry, Harriet und die beiden Elfen befriedigt zur Kenntnis, aber sie verzogen keine Miene.

Remus und Tina waren einige Minuten später pappsatt, aber sie waren Kämpfer und gaben nicht auf.

An das allgemeine Gerülpse hatte man sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, Harry bemerkte amüsiert, dass Nikolas und Sarah verdächtigt wurden, etwas damit zu tun zu haben, denn sie hatten das Essen vorbereitet, Nikolas war für das Fleisch und Sarah für die Salate verantwortlich.

Sev führte einige Analysezauber aus und fand so heraus, dass der Tomatensalat manipuliert war.

Er wollte sein Untersuchungsergebnis verkünden, er zeigte auf den Tomatensalat und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da löste sich ein nicht zu unterdrückender Rülpser von seinen Lippen.

"Wenn ich Sev richtig verstanden habe, hat jemand den Tomatensalat mit Rülpspulver angereichert.

Kurz und prägnant ausgedrückt, mein Kompliment, Severus", sagte Albus grinsend und prostete Sev spöttisch zu.

Da ertönte Applaus, Remus hatte Tinas überlegene Meisterschaft anerkannt und aufgegeben, Tina bemerkte es offenbar gar nicht.

Erst als Remus sich vor ihr aufbaute, um ihr zu gratulieren, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie den Kampf gewonnen hatte.

Remus schüttelte ihr die Hand und wollte auch etwas sagen, aber das konnte er nicht, weil er in diesem Moment markerschütternd laut rülpsen musste.

Tina rülpste dankend zurück und schaffte es sogar irgendwie, ihrem Rülpser einen bescheidenen Tonfall zu verleihen.

Diese Form des Dialoges erschien ihren Freunden als äußerst passend zur Situation und wurde von ihnen mit herzhaftem Gelächter quittiert.

Danach waren die Beiden für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, Tonks und Carol nickten sich zu und komplimentierten ihre Geliebten zu zwei Liegestühlen, wo sie einen kleinen Verdauungsschlaf halten sollten.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Während Remus und Tina unter einem Schallschutzzauber schliefen, ging man laut rülpsend daran, den Verursacher dieser Verdauungsäußerung zu ermitteln.

Hätte ein Außenstehender das Grundstück betreten können, wäre er aufgrund der Geräuschkulisse zu der Überzeugung gelangt, in einen Schweinemastbetrieb geraten zu sein.

Harry und Harriet grinsten sich heimlich an und zogen sich in Richtung Pool zurück.

"Schatz, wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte Hermine, als Harry sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedete.

"Zum Pool, da dürfte die Geräuschkulisse etwas angenehmer sein", erklärte Harry, Harriet kicherte und Hermine rülpste ärgerlich.

Hermine setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und beteiligte sich eifrig an der zum größten Teil gerülpsten Diskussion, während Harry und Harriet in den Pool kletterten und sich in zwei aufblasbaren Sesseln, die im Pool schwammen, nieder ließen.

Harry beschwor zwei Butterbier und reichte Harriet eins davon, sie tranken genüsslich und bemerkten amüsiert, dass das Gerülpse immer lauter wurde, auch die Häufigkeit nahm zu.

Am Tisch war man mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, besonders gelungene Rülpser mit Szenenapplaus zu würdigen, weshalb Harry und Harriet sich in ihren Sesseln vor Lachen schüttelten.

Dobby und Winky gesellten sich zu ihnen, Dobby setzte sich zu Harry und Winky zu Harriet, die Vier hatten einen Riesenspaß dabei, die rülpsende Gesellschaft zu beobachten.

Aber auch sie wurden beobachtet, und zwar von einer gerührten Hermine, sie war überglücklich, dass ihr Geliebter und ihre Mutter ganz selbstverständlich die beiden Hauselfen als gleichberechtigt behandelten.

Ian folgte Hermines Blick und grinste, dann aber verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

"Bin ich der Einzige, dem auffällt, dass die Vier im Pool nicht rülpsen müssen?", fragte er in die Runde.

Sofort saugten sich die Blicke Aller an den Vieren fest, dann bildeten Sev, Tonks, Minerva und Carol ein Inquisitionstribunal, sie erhoben sich und schritten rülpsend und mit finsteren Mienen auf die Delinquenten zu.

"Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten", raunte Harriet Harry zu.

"Lass mich nur machen", gab er leise zurück.

Da war das Inquisitionstribunal heran, Tonks machte die Sprecherin und warf Harry und Harriet vor, dass sie das Rülpspulver in den Salat getan hätten.

Der Umstand, dass sie nach jedem zweiten Wort rülpste, nahm ihrer flammenden Anklagerede etwas die nötige Schärfe.

"Wann genau hätten wir das denn tun sollen, Nymphadora?", fragte Harry ätzend und genoss das Zusammenzucken der jungen Aurorin bei der Nennung ihres ungeliebten Vornamens.

Ohne ihr Gelegenheit zur Antwort zu geben, fuhr er fort: "Wir beide waren nicht in der Nähe des Essens, im Gegensatz zu euch Allen.

Außerdem, haltet ihr uns für so blöd, dass wir nicht auch von dem Salat gegessen hätten, um nicht aufzufallen? Was mich angeht, ich hatte einfach Glück, ich mag keine Tomaten, so lange sie nicht in Ketchup oder Soßenform vorliegen".

"Das ist bei mir genau so.

Gut, dass der Gurkensalat sauber war, da hätte ich jetzt das gleiche Problem wie ihr", sagte Harriet.

"Harry, du hättest schon an den Salat heran kommen können, du hast ja einen Tarnumhang", äußerte sich jetzt Sev.

"Albus kann durch Tarnumhänge hindurch sehen, Sev, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen.

Wo wir gerade dabei sind, schaut euch doch eure eigene Gesellschaft genauer an.

Da ist zum Beispiel ein Schulleiter, der sich in der Nacht gerne in Filchs Büro geschlichen hat, um sich die Akten von Fred und George zu Gemüte zu führen und bei der Lektüre derselben vor Lachen fast in den Teppich zu beißen.

Dann gibt es da einen Rumtreiber, ferner einen Hauslehrer, der den Treibern seiner Mannschaft vor jedem Spiel einen Krafttrank gegeben hat.

Ferner gibt es da eine Hauslehrerin, die Peeves erklärt hat, wie rum man eine Schraube drehen muss, damit der daran hängende Kronleuchter herunter fällt und die Peeves einige Zeit später ihren Gehstock geliehen hat, um Umbridge angemessen zu verabschieden".

Harry hatte laut genug gesprochen, um auch am Tisch gehört zu werden, deshalb wurden nicht nur Sev und Minerva etwas rot, sondern auch Albus.

Das Inquisitionstribunal trat den Rückzug an, man begann, sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen, was den Vieren im Pool eine diebische Freude bereitete.

Einige Zeit später ließ die Rülpserei nach, Hermine und Ian kamen zum Pool und eine kurze Knutscherei begann.

"So, jetzt erzählt mal, wie habt ihr das gedreht?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich von Harry gelöst hatte.

Dobby grinste und erklärte: "Das war ganz einfach.

Nachdem Harry und Harriet uns abgeholt haben, sind wir zu Fred und George appariert, dort haben wir Rülpspulver geholt.

Dann waren wir in Harrys Wohnung, dort hat er seinen Besen und den Tarnumhang geholt.

Das Rülpspulver hat er mir gegeben, als ihr Harriet beim Fliegen zugeschaut habt, konnte ich in aller Ruhe den Salat würzen".

"Wenn ihr uns nächstes Mal einweihen würdet, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar", knurrte Ian.

"Das ging nicht, die hätten uns sofort verdächtigt.

Aber sag mal, Schatz, wie kamst du auf uns?", fragte Harry.

"Ich kenne dich besser als jeder Andere, Schatz.

Du liebst Tomatensalat, du stürzt dich nämlich immer wie ein Geier darauf, wenn es ihn in Hogwarts gibt.

Dann merke ich immer, wenn du etwas ausheckst und meine liebe Mutter sah heute Abend so unschuldig aus, dass es auf der Hand lag, dass sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun hat.

Zu allem Überfluss seid ihr ständig mit zwei Hauselfen zusammen, die genau so unschuldig wie meine Mutter aussehen".

Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: "Dafür, dass du Dobby und Winky wie Freunde behandelst und sie an dem Streich beteiligt hast, werde ich dich heute Nacht so sehr belohnen, dass du einen Herzschrittmacher brauchen wirst, mein Schatz".

"Die Beiden sind meine Freunde, wieso sollte ich sie nicht auch so behandeln? Aber die Belohnung lehne ich natürlich nicht ab", flüsterte er zurück.

Nach diesem kurzen Dialog knutschten sie eine Weile, als ob sie es bezahlt bekämen, bis Tina sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.

"Leute, könntet ihr kurz eure Zungenakrobatik einstellen und mir euer Ohr leihen?", fragte sie und quietschte im nächsten Moment entsetzt, denn Harry riss sich ein Ohr ab und warf es ihr zu.

"Hier, bitte schön, aber mach es nicht kaputt", sagte er dabei.

Auch wenn Tina nun über magische Kräfte verfügte, besaß sie noch nicht die Erfahrung, einen Illusionszauber zu erkennen.

Sie stand einige Sekunden lang erstarrt mit dem blutigen Ohr in der Hand da und versuchte, ihren grummelnden Magen zu beruhigen.

Dann beendete Harry den Illusionszauber und ließ Tinas Strafpredigt über sich ergehen, dabei hielt er Hermine fest, die gerade Anstalten machte, vor Lachen abzusaufen.

Den Grangers ging es nicht anders, auch sie wären ersoffen, wenn Dobby und Winky sie nicht in einen Schwebezauber genommen hätten.

"Möchtest du sonst noch etwas, Tina?", fragte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene.

Sie schnaubte, dann sagte sie: "Ich wollte euch nur fragen, ob ihr mit nach Cala Millor kommt, wir wollen ein Eis essen", sagte sie und ignorierte das unvermeidliche Gelächter.

"Wer geht denn mit?", fragte Hermine.

"Alle, bis auf Albus, der hat keine Muggelklamotten, er kann sich auch nichts ausleihen, er ist einfach zu lang".

"Kein Problem, wir können ihm doch etwas besorgen, was meinst du, Schatz?", wandte Hermine sich an Harry.

"Das können doch Harry und ich erledigen, in der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr Süßen euch verschönern, nicht, dass es da noch viel zu tun gäbe", meinte Ian, der den letzten Teilsatz hastig gesprochen hatte, denn ihm waren die finsteren Blicke von Harriet und Hermine nicht entgangen.

Albus hatte sich ihnen genähert und sagte: "Na, dann macht mal, aber berücksichtigt bei eurer Auswahl bitte mein Alter, immerhin habe ich meine Jugend ja fast schon hinter mir gelassen".

Sev lachte schnaubend auf.

"Albus, wenn du ein Museum besuchen würdest, kämst du da nie wieder raus.

Die würden dich einfangen und in eine Vitrine stecken", sagte er.

"Vorher würden sie ihn bitten, den Untergang des Römischen Reiches aus seiner Sicht zu schildern", gab Remus glucksend von sich.

"Ich mochte euch lieber, als ihr euch noch nicht mochtet", gab Albus mit funkelnden Augen zurück.

"Ihr beide seid unmöglich, lasst doch den alten Mann in Ruhe", sagte Nikolas zu Sev und Remus.

"Genau so frech wie Christoph Kolumbus", grummelte Albus und genoss das laute Gelächter, das er mit seiner Aussage erzeugt hatte.

Kurz darauf gingen Harry und Ian nach einem sittenwidrigen Abschied zu ihren Zimmern, um sich umzuziehen.

"Wo willst du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit Klamotten kaufen, Harry?", fragte Ian.

"Wir apparieren nach New York, da ist jetzt erst Nachmittag".

"Ich freue mich schon auf Harriets Gesicht, wenn sie hört, wo wir waren", meinte Ian amüsiert.

"Ich werde ihr in den nächsten Tagen das Apparieren beibringen und ihr eine Lizenz besorgen, dann muss sie mich nicht mehr als lebendigen Portschlüssel benutzen", gab Harry grinsend zurück.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie so schnell von der Backe bekommst, Kumpel, sie mag dich sehr, das Apparieren ist nur das Sahnehäubchen.

Harriet ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der leicht Freundschaft schließt, genau wie ich auch.

Dich hat sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen, sie genießt es, mit dir zusammen zu sein.

Sie hat mir erzählt, wie viel Spaß es ihr macht, mit dir einzukaufen oder in Hogwarts herum zu stromern, auch, wenn sie wegen deiner Operation kurz Mordgedanken gegen dich entwickelt hatte".

Harry lachte.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich mit Filchs Werkzeug im Krankenflügel aufgekreuzt bin.

Gut, dass sie da noch keinen Zauberstab hatte, sie hätte mir bestimmt etwas äußerst unangenehmes aufgehalst".

"Ich kann sie gut verstehen, Harry, ich hätte dir irgend etwas an den Kopf geschmissen, wenn du das mit mir gemacht hättest.

Auf jeden Fall sind Hermine und ich sehr froh, dass ihr euch so gut versteht, auch, wenn ich befürchte, dass ihr euch etwas zu gut versteht, wenn ich da an das Rülpspulver denke.

Ich glaube, da kommen noch schwere Zeiten auf uns zu".

"Ian, spiel ja nicht das Unschuldslamm, wenn wir Beide in Hogwarts gewesen wären, hättest du dich mit Sicherheit an dem Spaß beteiligt".

"Natürlich hätte ich das.

Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, was für Klamotten willst du Albus denn verpassen? Ich habe genau gesehen, dass deine Augen etwas hinterhältig geglitzert haben, also, was hast du vor?".

"Lass dich überraschen", sagte Harry, griff nach Ians Arm und apparierte.

Sie tauchten in der Toilette eines New Yorker Kaufhauses auf, sie wurde von etlichen Männern anzüglich angegrinst, als sie gemeinsam die Kabine verließen.

Ian bemerkte diese Blicke und sagte mit lauwarmer Stimme: "Ach, Süßer, deine weichen Lippen werden nur noch von deiner flinken Zunge übertroffen".

Harry lief dunkelrot an, er überlegte kurz, ob diese Situation vor dem Zaubergamot als Affekt gewertet würde, wenn er Ian mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern würde.

Dann aber beschloss er, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten, er sagte: "Schade, dass du etwas schmächtig gebaut bist, Archibald, aber wenigstens musste ich den Mund nicht weit öffnen".

Die anderen Toilettenbenutzer lachten ihnen hinterher, als sie die Toilette verließen, Harry wertete Ians Schweigen als Sieg.

Einige Minuten später amüsierten sie sich köstlich über die Situation, die sie mit ihrem Auftauchen in der Toilette und ihren dummen Sprüchen geschaffen hatten, dabei suchten sie nach passender Kleidung für Albus.

Sie wurden schnell fündig und pinkelten sich fast in die Hose, als sie sich Albus in diesen Klamotten vorstellten.

Harry bezahlte und sie gingen zurück zur Toilette, von wo aus sie zurück apparieren wollten.

Diesmal war die Toilette leer, also erregten sie kein unliebsames Aufsehen dadurch, dass sie gemeinsam eine Kabine betraten.

Kurz, nachdem Harry und Ian verschwunden waren, gingen Harriet und Hermine in ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Sie hatten sich danach in Hermines Zimmer verabredet, um sich etwas aufzudonnern.

Als Harriet Hermines Zimmer betrat, musste sie lachen, denn Hermine trug einen der Röcke, welche sie als breite Gürtel bezeichnete.

"Wenn Harry nachher seine Finger bei sich behalten kann, müssen wir ihn zum Arzt schaffen, Mine", gluckste sie.

"Ja, genau, und dein Stretchkleid hat bestimmt nicht die geringste Wirkung auf deinen Zahnklempner", gab Hermine zurück.

Die Frauen schminkten sich und unterhielten sich dabei angeregt, natürlich mutmaßten sie, welche Klamotten Ian und Harry anschleppen würden.

"Eigentlich wundere ich mich ja, dass du Harry gestattet hast, ohne dich zu apparieren", sagte Hermine.

"Dafür wird er mich morgen entschädigen müssen, falls du ihn mir zur Verfügung stellst".

"Solange du ihn nur zum Apparieren brauchst, soll es mir Recht sein".

"Keine Angst, Mine, ich beabsichtige nicht, ihn dir auszuspannen", sagte Harriet grinsend.

"Das würdest du auch gar nicht schaffen, Harry hat nämlich einen guten Geschmack, was Frauen angeht", gab Hermine in einem ernsten Ton zurück.

Im nächsten Moment quietschte sie auf, denn Harriet rächte sich für ihren Spruch, indem sie Hermine mit ihrem Lippenstift einen dicken, roten Strich quer über die Stirn malte.

Hermine rächte sich umgehend und es begann ein Kampf Frau gegen Frau, als Waffen wurden alle verfügbaren Schminkutensilien benutzt.

Als Harry und Ian einige Minuten später das Zimmer betraten, bot sich ihnen ein sagenhafter Anblick.

Die Gesichter der beiden Frauen einfach nur als bunt zu bezeichnen, wäre als Untertreibung des Jahres gewertet worden.

"Ian, du als erfahrener Mann musst mir doch sagen können, warum Frauen sich schminken", sagte Harry trocken.

"Sie wollen natürlich aussehen, Kumpel, aber ich glaube, heute liegen sie etwas daneben", gab Ian genau so trocken zurück.

Die beiden Frauen näherten sich ihnen mit drohend erhobenen Lippenstiften, Harry griff nach Ians Arm und brachte sie beide in Sicherheit, er apparierte in Albus Zimmer, wo er die Klamotten auf das Bett legte.

Dann apparierten sie zum Pool, wo sich nur noch die Männer aufhielten, die Frauen gingen offenbar der gleichen Tätigkeit wie Hermine und Harriet nach.

"Albus, deine Klamotten liegen auf deinem Bett, zieh dich um, dann können wir bald aufbrechen", sagte Harry.

Kaum war Albus gegangen, da tauchten nach und nach die Frauen auf, dass Hermine und Harriet zuletzt kamen, wunderte Harry und Ian nicht im Geringsten.

Eigentlich wollten die beiden Frauen ihre Männer etwas bestrafen, aber sie fühlten sich durch die unverhohlene Bewunderung in ihren Blicken geschmeichelt und verziehen ihnen.

Es folgte die übliche Begrüßung, dann betrat Albus die Szene und es herrschte Totenstille.

Der Schulleiter bot einen atemberaubenden Anblick.

Er trug ein Metallica T-Shirt, eine Lederhose und Motorradstiefel, alles in Schwarz.

Es wurden eine Menge Fingernägel in Handflächen gebohrt oder man fügte sich auf anderweitig Schmerzen zu, um nicht lachen zu müssen.

Albus entgingen diese Reaktionen seiner Freunde nicht, aber er ging nicht darauf ein, stattdessen fragte er: "Bin ich der Letzte? Dann können wir ja los".

"Wohin genau sollen wir denn apparieren?", fragte Minerva.

"Am Besten hinter den Supermarkt, da ist es dunkel und selbst am Tag ist da kaum etwas los", schlug Harriet vor.

"Gute Idee, Süße", stimmte Harry zu.

Nun bekamen Ian, Harriet und Tina etwas Neues zu sehen, denn die Zauberer begannen, einen Kreis zu bilden und fassten sich an den Händen.

"Was ist mit euch, wollt ihr etwa hier bleiben?", fragte Minerva grinsend.

"Natürlich nicht", schnaubte Tina nicht unerwartet und griff nach Minervas und Sevs Händen, welche die Beiden ihr entgegen streckten.

Harriet trat zwischen Hermine und Remus, Ian zwischen Carol und Tonks.

"Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte er.

"Das, was wir jetzt machen, nennt man eine geführte Apparation.

Wir werden gleich alle den Apparationsimpuls auslösen, aber ohne uns auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren.

Harry ist der Einzige, der ein Ziel hat, wir werden ihm folgen, er ist praktisch unser Lotse", erklärte Albus.

Die drei Ex-Muggel merkten wieder einmal, wie viel sie noch lernen mussten, bis sie die Zaubererwelt einigermaßen verstehen würden.

Da zählte Harry laut bis drei, dann standen sie hinter dem Supermarkt an der Stelle, die auch schon von Harry und Harriet als Apparationspunkt benutzt worden war.

Nachdem die Vollzähligkeit aller Körperteile festgestellt war, schlenderte man gemütlich in Richtung Strand.

Nikolas warf Harry und Hermine des Öfteren einen verschmitzten Blick zu, das entging ihnen nicht, sie vermuteten, es wäre, weil sie so eng aneinander geschmiegt herum liefen, dass man sie für Siamesische Zwillinge halten konnte.

Wie sich auf dem halben Weg zum Strand zeigte, war das ein Trugschluss, denn plötzlich landeten zwei kleine und äußerst wütende Fledermäuse auf Ihren Schultern und begannen, sie laut fiepend auszuschimpfen.

Über ihnen ertönte ein Eulenruf, Harry blickte nach oben und sah Hedwig, die in der Höhe der Dächer über ihnen Herum segelte.

Sie blickte nach unten und Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass sich seine Schneeeule gerade prächtig amüsierte.

Harry und Hermine beruhigten ihre Fledermäuse durch gutes Zureden und ausgiebiges Streicheln, dabei zeigte sich, dass Angus offenbar etwas gutmütiger war als Tamara, denn er verzieh Hermine viel schneller als Tamara es bei Harry tat.

Als Harry endlich wieder Gnade vor Tamaras Augen gefunden hatte, schlängelte sie sich zufrieden gurrend unter sein T-Shirt und erweckte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte sie diesen Platz so schnell wieder verlassen.

Angus hatte sich unter Hermines Haaren niedergelassen, auch er hatte sich wohl dort häuslich eingerichtet.

Kurz darauf mussten sich alle das Lachen verkneifen, als eine Gruppe junger Frauen ihnen auf der anderen Straßenseite entgegen kam.

Eine von ihnen sah Albus und machte ihre Freundinnen mit den Worten: "Schaut mal, da drüben, der Opa, voll cool!", auf ihn aufmerksam.

Albus ließ sich weder von diesen Worten noch von dem darauf folgendem Gekicher aus der Ruhe bringen, im Gegenteil, er lächelte geschmeichelt und ignorierte gekonnt die dummen Sprüche von Sev und Remus.

Allerdings glaubte Harry, seine Augen kurz aufblitzen zu sehen, vermutlich würden Sev und Remus noch irgendwie dafür bezahlen.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Als sie einige Minuten später den Eissalon erreichten, war sich Harry völlig sicher, dass Albus Sev und Remus zeigen würde, was eine Harke ist.

Die Beiden hatten sich auf den Schulleiter eingeschossen und sprachen ihn nur noch mit "Opa" an.

Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter Albus Stirn arbeitete, auch wenn er den Anschein erweckte, dass er die Sprüche der Beiden nicht einmal registrierte.

Die Gruppe nahm mehrere Tische ein, die Kellnerin, die ihre Bestellungen aufnahm, reagierte etwas verblüfft, als Tina bestellte: "Ich hätte gerne die Nummern 3, 17 und 9, in dieser Reihenfolge, bitte".

Das allgemeine Kopfschütteln ihrer Freunde nahm sie nicht zur Kenntnis, denn sie hatte ihr Gesicht wieder in der Eiskarte vergraben, um festzustellen, ob sie bei ihrer Bestellung auch nichts vergessen hatte.

Harry und Hermine waren der Anlass für das nächste Kopfschütteln, denn sie teilten sich einen Stuhl.

Hermine hatte sich seitlich auf Harrys Schoß nieder gelassen und sich an ihn geschmiegt, die Beiden küssten sich zärtlich und hatten offenbar wieder einmal den Rest der Welt ausgeblendet.

Albus, der neben Ian und Harriet saß, sagte leise zu seinen Nachbarn: "Ich bin froh, dass dieser Junge endlich wirklich lebt, bisher hat er einfach nur existiert".

"Ja, Hermine tut ihm wirklich gut", stimmte Harriet zu.

"Nicht nur Hermine, auch ihr.

Ian, da fällt mir ein, was habt ihr denn den Reportern in der Winkelgasse für einen Mist verkauft? Als ich eure angeblichen Namen im Tagespropheten gelesen habe, hätte mich fast ein Herzinfarkt dahin gerafft.

George Olivander, bei dem ich die letzten Tage verbracht habe, hat mich mit Tee voll gespuckt, als ich ihm die Zeitung hin geschoben habe", sagte Albus.

"Die Namen sind auf Harrys Mist gewachsen, Albus.

Was glaubst du, wie schwer es war, nicht zu lachen, als er das mit unbewegter Miene losgelassen hat.

Allerdings wussten wir da schon, dass er nicht ganz ohne ist, kurz vorher hat er mit Tina deren Captain besucht, davon gibt es ein Video, das müssen wir uns morgen anschauen, es ist einfach genial".

"Auf jeden Fall bin ich sehr froh, dass es ihm wirklich gut geht.

Ich habe das ganze letzte Jahr mit mir gehadert, ob es richtig war, was ich getan habe.

Wisst ihr, ich habe eine Menge Fehler gemacht, was Harry angeht, ich wollte nicht noch einen machen, meine Fehler haben ihn schon zu viel gekostet.

Aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass ich in diesem Punkt richtig gehandelt habe, ich habe Harry die Verantwortung für den Kampf gegen Voldemort überlassen und er hat alles richtig gemacht.

Er hat Entscheidungen getroffen, die ich nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte, so hat er zum Beispiel mit dem Minister zusammen gearbeitet.

Rofus wollte ihn vor zwei Jahren vor seinen Karren spannen, Harry hat den Spies umgedreht.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie weit Hermine euch informiert hat, was den Krieg betrifft, wisst ihr, dass Harry den Kampf gegen Voldemort in der entscheidenden Phase geleitet hat?".

"Ich dachte, er hätte sich nur um Voldemort persönlich gekümmert", sagte Harriet verblüfft.

"Nein, er hat den kompletten Widerstand gegen Voldemort geleitet, Rofus hat ihm die Auroren unterstellt und ihm weit reichende Vollmachten über das Ministerium verliehen.

Der Orden des Phönix wurde ebenfalls von Harry geleitet, zum ersten Mal haben der Orden und das Ministerium zusammen gearbeitet.

Voldemort hat Severus drei Tage vor dem Angriff seine Pläne offenbart, Harry hatte also nur drei Tage Zeit, um die Verteidigung von Hogwarts zu organisieren.

Aber er hat die Zeit gut genutzt, wie sich nun gezeigt hat.

Voldemort ist Geschichte und mehr als die Hälfte der Todesser wurde gefangen oder endgültig ausgeschaltet, Greybacks Rudel wurde komplett vernichtet, leider ist Greyback selbst entkommen.

Aber nach ihm und den entkommenen Todessern wird mit Hochdruck gefahndet, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie haben.

Harry hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, die mir sehr schwer gefallen wäre, er hat sich für den Einsatz aller Mittel ausgesprochen, allerdings hat er nicht den Kurs von Rofus unterstützt, der wollte alle Todesser töten.

Harry hingegen gab ihnen die Chance, sich zu ergeben, nur diejenigen, die das nicht taten, wurden mit allen Mitteln bekämpft.

Ich selbst hätte so eine Entscheidung nicht treffen können, Harry hat im Gegensatz zu mir die dafür nötige Härte.

Und wenn man ihn nun sieht, kann man sich kaum vorstellen, dass er so hart sein kann", sagte Albus und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Harry, der gerade Hermine zärtlich küsste und sie dann mit Eis fütterte.

Hermine revanchierte sich umgehend, die Beiden wirkten, als könnte man sie hoch heben und weg tragen, ohne, dass sie es zur Kenntnis nehmen würden.

Als einige Minuten später alle ihr Eis verdrückt hatten und aufbrachen, schaute Albus zur anderen Straßenseite und erstarrte.

Er beobachtete einen offenbar betrunkenen Passanten, der sich torkelnd vorwärts bewegte.

Albus schritt zu Sev und Remus und sagte: "Versucht bitte heraus zu finden, wo dieser Mann wohnt, es ist wichtig".

Der Ton, in dem Albus das von sich gab, ließ den Schluss zu, dass er einen triftigen Grund für seine Bitte hatte.

"Okay, Opa", sagten die beiden ehemaligen Feinde wie aus einem Mund und desillusionierten sich.

"Wenn ihr seinen Aufenthaltsort heraus gefunden habt, appariert zu Nikolas Pool, ich erwarte euch", sagte Albus und ignorierte das erneute: "Okay, Opa", vollständig, es schien wirklich eine ernste Situation zu herrschen.

Harry und Hermine weilten noch immer in ihrer eigenen Welt und bekamen von ihrer Umgebung überhaupt nichts mit.

Hermines sehr kurzer Rock ermöglichte Harry, ihre Oberschenkel sanft mit den Fingerspitzen zu streicheln, er fragte sich immer wieder, ob es wirklich so weiche Haut geben könnte.

Ian und Harriet gingen genussvoll daran, die Beiden in die Realität zurück zu holen, indem sie die Kellnerin um zwei Eiswürfel baten und diese den Beiden hinten in die T-Shirts steckten.

Harry und Hermine sprangen auf und sie wollten Blut sehen, das sah man ihnen deutlich an.

Noch etwas Anderes sah man ihnen an, niemandem entgingen Hermines harte Brustwarzen, auch Harrys recht gut gefüllte Hose war nicht zu übersehen.

"Na, Hermine, wieder am Auslaufen?", fragte Tina spöttisch.

"In der Tat, Tina, du würdest vielleicht auch auslaufen, wenn du dich mit Carol beschäftigt hättest anstatt eine Tonne Eis zu fressen.

Und wie ich zu meiner Freude sehe, scheint sich deine Fresserei allmählich in einem etwas gesteigerten Leibesumfang bemerkbar zu machen", gab Hermine fies zurück.

Tina wurde dunkelgrau, was bei ihrer eigentlich tiefschwarzen Hautfarbe einer tödlichen Blässe entsprach.

Harry stieg in Hermines Spiel ein, er warf einen Blick auf Tinas Bauch und grinste dreckig.

"Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, wir müssen schnellstens zurück zum Haus", sagte Albus drängend.

Es schien wirklich etwas Wichtiges vorzugehen, also folgten alle seiner Aufforderung.

Man zog sich in eine unbelebte Seitengasse zurück und apparierte zu Nikolas Haus.

"So, jetzt sag uns endlich, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hat", forderte Harry den Direktor auf.

"Gar nichts, ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit für einige Vorbereitungen, Harry.

Nikolas, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich die baulichen Gegebenheiten hier vorübergehend etwas modifiziere?" entgegnete Albus.

"Nur zu, Albus", gab Nikolas grinsend zurück, ihm war ein Verdacht gekommen, was Albus vorhaben könnte.

"Zieht euch bitte alle ein Stück vom Pool zurück", forderte Albus alle auf.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was Albus für ein Problem mit diesem Mann hat, Moony?", fragte Sev, nachdem sie dem Betrunkenen einige Minuten gefolgt waren.

"Nicht die Geringste, Sev, für mich ist das einfach nur ein besoffener Tourist".

Sie beobachteten, wie der Observierte versuchte, eine Disco zu betreten, was ihm die Türsteher aber verweigerten.

Das war eine kluge Entscheidung, denn der Mann drehte sich grummelnd um, wechselte die Straßenseite und kotzte sich dort die Seele aus dem Leib.

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat der Mann ein Hotel, Sev folgte ihm und stellte fest, dass er hier wohnte, denn der Portier begrüßte ihn mit seinem Namen und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Sev verließ das Hotel und raunte Moony zu: "Mission erfüllt, ich kenne sogar seinen Namen".

"Dann auf zur nächsten Mission, Sev", gab Remus zurück und grinste, als er Sevs fragende Miene sah.

"Hast du vergessen, dass uns zwei atemberaubende Frauen erwarten?", fragte er.

"Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Moony.

Brauchst du einen Trank, um deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, oder ist Tonks bescheiden genug, sich mit dem Bisschen zufrieden zu geben, was du ihr bieten kannst?", fragte Sev mit seiner besten öligen Stimme.

"Behalt nur dein Gesöff, du kannst es bestimmt besser gebrauchen als ich", gab Remus zurück, er ahmte dabei Sevs Tonfall täuschend ähnlich nach und brachte den Tränkemeister damit zum Lachen.

Sie hatten eine Stelle erreicht, an der sie unbeobachtet disapparieren konnten, sie nickten sich zu und apparierten.

Etwas stimmte nicht, denn sie materialisierten nicht auf festem Boden, sondern schwebten kurz in der Luft.

Bevor sie das wirklich realisieren, fielen sie einen halben Meter in die Tiefe, um in unbeschreiblich kaltes Wasser einzutauchen.

Sie kämpften sich schnatternd vor Kälte an die Wasseroberfläche zurück und hörten eine spöttische Stimme: "Na, das hat der Opa doch gut hinbekommen, findet ihr nicht auch, ihr Halbstarken?".

Albus hatte gesprochen, von den Anderen hätte in diesem Moment keiner mehr sprechen können, denn die wälzten sich alle lachend auf dem Rasen.

Kaum hatten alle etwas Abstand vom Pool gewonnen, da zückte Albus seinen Zauberstab und begann, den Pool drastisch zu vergrößern, er schloss nun auch die Stelle mit ein, von der aus die Gruppe vorhin appariert war.

"Manchmal kannst du richtig gemein sein, Albus", sagte Harry grinsend, er hatte erkannt, was der Schulleiter da abzog.

"Ich kann sogar noch gemeiner sein, mein Junge.

Würdest du bitte einen Kältezauber auf das Wasser legen, während ich die Temperatur kontrolliere?".

Harry erfüllte die Bitte seines Mentors nur zu gerne, nicht umsonst stammte er von einem Rumtreiber ab.

"Sag mal, Mine, was treiben die Beiden da?", fragte Harriet.

"Wie ich das so sehe, werden Sev und Remus eine kleine Überraschung erleben, wenn sie hier auftauchen", sagte Hermine grinsend, ging aber nicht weiter auf Harriets Frage ein.

Sie wunderte sich wieder einmal über Harrys gewaltige magische Macht, der Pool beinhaltete eine riesige Wassermenge und obwohl er gerade erst mit dem Kältezauber begonnen hatte, strahlte das Wasser schon eine deutlich fühlbare Kälte ab.

"Ich glaube, ihr werdet bald heraus finden, ob das, was man sich über das beste Stück des Mannes und kaltes Wasser erzählt, den Tatsachen entspricht", sagte Minerva zu Tonks und Tanja.

"Wenn die beiden Witzbolde uns die Nacht versauen, bekommen sie ein Problem", knurrte Tanja und Tonks nickte bestätigend.

Während Harry das Wasser weiter abkühlte, machte Albus sich an der Leiter zu schaffen, man konnte zwar nicht erkennen, was er da tat, aber er strahlte wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.

"Ich befürchte, dass die Beiden gut zusammen arbeiten, wer weiß, was da noch auf uns zu kommt", sagte Minerva.

"So, Harry, das dürfte reichen", sagte da Albus, der mit seinem Zeigefinger die Temperatur des Wassers überprüft hatte.

Die beiden Scherzbolde traten vom Pool weg und gesellten sich zu den Anderen, Harry setzte sich hinter Hermine, die es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem machte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Er legte seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, in dieser Haltung verharrten sie und warteten.

Selbst Hedwig, Tamara und Angus schienen zu bemerken, dass es am Pool etwas zu sehen geben würde, die Fledermäuse verließen ihre Partner und flogen mit Hedwig auf das Geländer des Balkons, der zu Harrys und Hermines Zimmer gehörte.

Die drei geflügelten Postboten hatten damit einen erstklassigen Logenplatz eingenommen und fixierten genau wie die Menschen unter ihnen den Pool.

Ihre Geduld wurde nicht lange auf die Probe gestellt, einige Minuten später ploppte es, Sev und Remus tauchten über dem Pool auf und fielen mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ins Wasser.

Alle bis auf Albus lachten brüllend, selbst die Fledermäuse gaben ein vergnügtes Fiepen von sich, während Hedwig amüsiert schuhuhte.

Als Sev versuchte, aus dem Pool zu klettern, fragte Hermine lachend: "Schatz, was hat Albus eigentlich mit der Leiter angestellt?".

"Ich vermute, dass er einen Schleuderfluch darauf gelegt hat", kommentierte Harry das, was dem Tränkemeister gerade passierte.

Sev hatte die oberste Stufe der Leiter erreicht und wurde plötzlich zurück ins Wasser geschleudert, wobei er einen recht gelungenen Salto vollführte.

Remus beschloss bei diesem Anblick, dass es besser wäre, auf die Leiter zu verzichten, er stemmte sich am Beckenrand aus dem Wasser, reichte Sev die Hand und zog diesen ebenfalls aus dem Pool.

Ihr Martyrium war noch nicht zu Ende, denn ihre Freundinnen bemächtigten sich ihrer.

Tanja zog Sevs Hose etwas vom Körper weg und rief: "Minerva, die These stimmt, es ist fast nichts mehr vorhanden!".

"Kann ich bestätigen!", rief Tonks, die einen Blick in Remus Hose warf.

"Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Remus, noch immer schnatternd.

Tanja erklärte den beiden Gefrierlehrern, von was sie sprachen und die beiden kalkweißen Gesichter nahmen einen interessanten Rosaton an.

Dann wurden sie erlöst, Tanja und Tonks komplimentierten ihre Freunde zu zwei Liegestühlen, legten sich hinter sie und schlossen sie in die Arme, um sie zu wärmen.

Harry entging nicht, dass Albus noch nicht vollständig befriedigt zu sein schien, denn er warf den beiden Paaren einen fiesen Blick zu und fingerte nachdenklich an seinem Zauberstab herum.


	14. Chapter 14

Albus grinste plötzlich auf eine Art, die selbst in Voldemort eine gewisse Besorgnis erweckt hätte.

Er ging wie zufällig hinter Sev und Remus vorbei und führte einen Zauber aus.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, denn er wusste im Groben, was Albus getan hatte.

Hermine kannte den Zauber nicht und fragte leise, was Albus da getan hätte.

"Das waren personengebundene Illusionszauber, mal gespannt, was er sich ausgedacht hat".

Gleich darauf wusste er es, denn Remus drehte sich um, um seine Vorderseite an Tonks zu wärmen.

Der Werwolf riss erschrocken die Augen auf und rollte blitzschnell von der Liege herunter.

"Greyback!", schrie er total erschrocken, eine Sekunde später kam ein panisches: "Voldemort!" von Snape, beide starrten ihre verblüfften Freundinnen aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

Albus brach grölend zusammen, auch Harry platzte heraus.

Jetzt begriffen auch Remus und Snape, was Albus getan hatte, Snape war es sogar gewesen, der Harry diesen Zauber beigebracht hatte.

Albus löste seinen Zauber auf und sagte: "Ihr müsst noch viel lernen, ihr Möchtegern-Rumtreiber".

"Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Albus", versprach Sev und Remus nickte bestätigend.

"Schade, dass du kein Schüler mehr bist, Albus, die Nummer eben hätte dir 100 Punkte eingebracht", sagte Minerva grinsend.

"Lasst Albus bezahlen, wann ihr wollt, aber jetzt habt ihr eine Verpflichtung", sagte Tonks zu Sev und Remus.

Die Vier verabschiedeten sich und gingen zum Haus, da meldete Hermine sich zu Wort: "Und du, mein Schatz, wirst jetzt deine Wettschulden begleichen", sagte sie zu Harry.

"Meinst du das mit der Zunge?", fragte Harriet.

"Ich habe das was von "Überall" gehört", gluckste Tina.

"Tina, weißt du eigentlich, dass Vampire aus religiösen Gründen nicht frühstücken und das auch ihren Gästen nicht gestatten?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

Bevor Tina ihr Entsetzen überwinden konnte, rief Harry: "Gute Nacht!", umarmte Hermine und apparierte mit ihr in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

Das war der Startschuss, man beschloss allgemein, zu Bett zu gehen und nach wenigen Minuten kehrte am eben noch so belebten Pool Ruhe ein.

Harry und die kichernde Hermine landeten in ihrem Zimmer.

"Harry, das war fies, die arme Tina kriegt bestimmt die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu", gluckste Hermine.

Harry impertubierte das Zimmer und sagte: "Wahrscheinlich klärt Carol sie auf, sie will sich bestimmt die Nacht nicht versauen lassen".

"Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche, mein Schatz?", fragte Hermine und begann sich auszuziehen.

Harrys Mund wurde trocken, als Hermine nur Sekunden später splitterfasernackt vor ihm stand.

Aufreizend schlenderte sie in Richtung Bad und sagte verführerisch: "Lass mich nicht so lange warten, Schatz".

Harry schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab und sprang förmlich aus seinen Klamotten.

Hermine stieg gerade in die Dusche, als Harry das Bad betrat.

"Schade, das Wasser hat sie schon eingestellt", dachte Harry, der an den Anblick denken musste, den sie ihm gestern bei dieser Tätigkeit geboten hatte.

Sie duschten und das gegenseitige Einseifen machte sie noch heißer, als sie es ohnehin schon waren.

Als sie ihre Dusche beendet hatten, machte sich Harry an das Einlösen seiner Wettschulden.

Hermine lag auf dem Rücken und wimmerte vor Lust, als Harry nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss seine Reise nach unten antrat.

Den ersten längeren Halt machte er an ihren Brüsten, deren Warzen er hingebungsvoll leckte.

Dann wanderte er quälend langsam tiefer, ein weiterer kurzer Stopp an ihrem Bauchnabel und Hermine stellte das Denken ein.

Harrys Zunge näherte sich langsam ihren intimsten Regionen, aber zu Hermines Qual umging er sie und verwöhnte die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel.

Minutenlang trieb er dieses Spielchen weiter, was er bei Hermine damit anrichtete, zeigte ihm ein Blick zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine, sie sonderte Lustsaft in solchen Mengen ab, dass Harry der Verdacht kam, sie müsse irgendwo einen Tank dafür eingebaut haben.

Auch ihr Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass er ihr allmählich die verdiente Erlösung verschaffen sollte.

Er wanderte an ihrem Oberschenkel nach oben, diesmal bog er nicht ab, sondern begann, ihre Schamlippen zu küssen.

Hermine begann schrill zu quieken, als er seine Zunge in ihren Schlitz eindringen ließ und ihren Kitzler bearbeitete.

Als er dann noch einen Finger in ihre Öffnung schob, gleich darauf einen Zweiten und einen Dritten hinzufügte, kam Hermine mit einer Heftigkeit, die Harry fast erschreckte.

Sie presste seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine und schrie ihre Lust hinaus.

Sie überschwemmte seine Hand mit ihrem Lustsaft, erst nach über einer halben Minute begann sie sich zu entspannen.

Harry dachte nicht im Traum daran, von ihr abzulassen, er leckte weiter und trieb auch seine Finger tiefer in sie.

Erst nach ihrem dritten Höhepunkt gewährte er ihr etwas Entspannung, aber Hermine war so heiß, dass sie ihn auf sich zog und er sich sofort tief in ihr versenkte.

Harry schien bei Hermine eine Orgasmuswelle ausgelöst zu haben, sie kam praktisch ständig.

Andauernd wechselten sie die Stellung, ohne darüber nachzudenken, sie wurden ausschließlich von ihren Instinkten geleitet.

Als sie über eine Stunde später zu Tode erschöpft voneinander abließen, mussten sie erst einige Heilzauber wirken.

Vor Allem Harry hatte etwas medizinische Hilfe nötig, seine Unterlippe blutete ziemlich stark, denn Hermine hatte ihn in ihrer Ekstase etwas heftiger geküsst als sie es sonst tat.

Auch einige Krallenspuren auf seinem Rücken wurden behandelt, Hermine war mit einigen blauen Flecken davon gekommen.

Als sie wie neu waren, wurden einige Reinigungszauber auf dem Bett angewendet, dort konnte man kaum noch eine trockene Stelle finden.

Nachdem das Bett und sie selber wieder sauber waren, schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein, um am nächsten Tag pünktlich zum Mittagessen wieder geweckt zu werden.

Es war Harriet, die gegen 12 Uhr an die Tür klopfte.

Harry und Hermine deckten sich zu, dann rief Harry: "Herein!".

Harriet warf einen Blick auf sie und begann zu kichern.

"Meine Güte, ihr müsst es aber wild getrieben haben".

"Ja, haben wir", gab Harry trocken zurück und Hermine gluckste: "Mein Süßer musste ja schließlich seine Wettschulden begleichen und das hat er zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt".

Harriet lachte.

"Na, wenn das so ist.

Ich schlage vor, dass ihr duschen geht und nach unten kommt, Nikolas hat den Grill angeworfen.

Und Harry, Tina möchte sich mit dir unterhalten, sie hat das mit dem Frühstück geschluckt, denn alle haben ihr es bestätigt, du wirst also eine kleine Strafpredigt zu hören bekommen".

Als Harriet das Zimmer verlassen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam duschen und durch die gegenseitige Einseiferei waren sie schon wieder ziemlich angeheizt.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später am Pool eintrafen, wurden sie mit spöttischem Applaus und anzüglichen Bemerkungen empfangen, Beides ignorierten sie gekonnt.

Tina ließ keine Strafpredigt los, sie war damit beschäftigt, mit gierigen Blicken um den Grill herum zu schleichen, wobei Remus, der mit Tonks ebenfalls das Frühstück verschlafen hatte, ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

Die beiden beanspruchten das Interesse aller, es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie sie wie Löwen in einem Zoo zur Fütterungszeit den Grill belauerten.

Harry und Hermine überbrückten die Zeit bis zum Beginn des Essens mit einer Knutscherei, sie überkam der Wunsch, in ihr Zimmer zu apparieren und die Handlungen der letzten Nacht wieder aufzunehmen.

Erst, als das Essen aufgetragen wurde, bemerkten sie, was für einen gewaltigen Hunger sie hatten.

Sie aßen viel, wenn sie auch die Mengen, die Tina und Remus in sich hinein stopften, nicht einmal annähernd erreichten.

Nach dem Essen legten Harry und Hermine sich zusammen auf eine breite Luftmatratze, die im Pool schwamm und nach einigen Minuten schliefen sie schon wieder.

"Gut, dass sie während ihrer Schulzeit noch kein Paar waren, die hätten ja den kompletten Unterricht verpennt", gluckste Albus.

"Denk bitte daran, dass die Beiden nach den Ferien als Lehrer anfangen, hoffentlich reißen sie sich dann etwas am Riemen", meinte Minerva und bemerkte nicht die Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Worte.

Harriet hingegen bemerkte sie durchaus und verkündete: "Wünsch dir das lieber nicht, auf jeden Fall sollte Hermine nicht zu oft an Harrys Riemen reißen".

"Sie hat deine Gene, Schatz, also wird sie es doch tun", sagte Ian und musste einem Knuff seiner Frau ausweichen.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren Harry und Hermine nicht die Einzigen, die eine heiße Nacht gehabt hatten.

Einige Zeit später waren Albus und Minerva die Einzigen, die noch wach waren.

Minerva nutzte die Gelegenheit weidlich aus, Albus dafür zusammen zu stauchen, weil er auch sie im Glauben gelassen hatte, dass er tot sei.

Erst vor einigen Tagen hatte Sev ihr erzählt, dass Albus noch unter den Lebenden weilte und es ihm gut ging.

Albus rettete sich, indem er ihr rückhaltlos alles offenbarte, was während des letzten Jahres passiert war, denn in Minervas Wissen um diese Geschehnisse klafften noch etliche Lücken.

Sie redeten zwei Stunden lang, bis Remus als erster erwachte und befand, wenn er ausgeschlafen sei, hätten die Anderen das ebenfalls zu sein.

Sein Rumtreiber-Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle über ihn, er glitt ins Wasser, wo etliche Paare dem Beispiel von Harry und Hermine gefolgt waren und sich auf Luftmatratzen im Wasser treiben ließen.

Er öffnete bei jeder einzelnen Luftmatratze den Stöpsel, die Luft entwich und nach und nach wurden alle dadurch geweckt, dass sie sich plötzlich im Wasser befanden.

"Unheil angerichtet!", verkündete Remus und trat vorsichtshalber den Rückzug an, aber niemand war ihm wirklich böse.

"Gut, dass er uns geweckt hat, gleich dürfte die Vertreterin der Veela eintreffen", sagte Nikolas.

"Oh, da müssen wir unsere Männer hüten", meinte Tonks.

"Quatsch, Rhana ist in Ordnung, sie würde nie versuchen, uns die Kerle auszuspannen", sagte Sarah beruhigend.

Nikolas wandte sich nun an Harry und seine Freunde: "Sagt mal, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr ganz zu uns zieht, warum sollt ihr weiter in eurem Hotel hocken?".

"Weil Tina euch die Haare vom Kopf fressen würde", gab Harriet feixend zurück.

"Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, ein paar Burger wären jetzt gar nicht schlecht", sagte Tina und überraschte niemanden mehr damit.

Man diskutierte einige Minuten und beschloss, gleich aufzubrechen und die Zelte im Hotel abzubrechen.

Auch den Mietwagen wollte man zurück geben, zurück konnte man ja apparieren.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ich würde sagen, bringen wir es gleich hinter uns", sagte Ian und erntete Zustimmung.

Also zog man sich an und enterte den Mietwagen, Harry übernahm das Steuer, weil Ian von den Frauen Fahrverbot bekam.

"Such lieber Straßenkarten im Handschuhfach", sagte Harriet und lachte über Ians finsteren Blick.

Harry und Hermine hatten ihre Lektion gelernt, was ihre Fledermäuse anging, sie hatten sich ordnungsgemäß abgemeldet und ihnen wurde nach nur fünf Minuten Streicheln die Abfahrt erlaubt.

Dank Carol ging das Auschecken schnell über die Bühne, man kannte sie als Chefin eines Reisebüros, mit dem man in der Vergangenheit gut zusammen gearbeitet hatte.

Daher versprach der Manager, nur die Zeit zu berechnen, in der sie im Hotel gewohnt hatten und das restliche Geld an das Reisebüro zu überweisen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie gepackt und verließen das Hotel.

Sie gingen zur Seite des Hotels und disapparierten.

Im Flur vor ihren Zimmern tauchten sie wieder auf, sie brachten ihre Koffer in ihre Zimmer und zogen sich wieder pooltauglich an.

Am Pool angekommen, stellten sie fest, dass alle mit ernsten Mienen am Tisch saßen, auch die Veela war eingetroffen.

Sie war wie alle Angehörigen ihrer Rasse schön, sie hatte lange blonde Haare und ein wirklich schönes Gesicht, aber dieses Gesicht wirkte sehr besorgt.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja.

Setzt euch zu uns, Rhana hat beunruhigende Nachrichten für uns", sagte Albus.

Albus stellte Rhana und die Neuankömmlinge vor, Rhana warf Harry einen interessierten Blick zu und erzählte auf Albus Aufforderung noch einmal, was sie den Anderen schon erzählt hatte: "Mein Stamm lebt in Rumänien, in den Karpaten, um genau zu sein.

In der Nähe unseres Gebietes gibt es ein Drachenreservat.

Ich wollte gestern einen der Drachenforscher besuchen, aber als ich dort ankam, war seine Hütte verbrannt und ihn konnte ich nicht finden.

Er hatte neben seiner Hütte ein Freigehege, in dem ein Drachenpaar gehaust hat, zwei zahme ungarische Hornschwänze.

Die Drachen waren auch nicht mehr da.

Ich dachte erst, dass sie die Hütte abgebrannt hätten, aber als ich mir die Trümmer genauer angesehen habe, wurde mir klar, dass sie es nicht gewesen sein können.

Drachenfeuer hätte von der Hütte nur Asche übrig gelassen, aber die Hütte ist durch ein herkömmliches Feuer vernichtet worden.

Dann sah ich Fußspuren, die zu der Hütte führten, andere Spuren führten zum Drachengehege.

Keine der Spuren führte wieder weg, also müssen die in der Hütte appariert und die Anderen mit den Drachen weggeflogen sein".

"Erzähl bitte auch, warum du den Drachenforscher besucht hast", bat Albus die Veela.

Sie seufzte und sagte dann: "Wir sind ein Paar, seit fast vier Jahren.

Wir haben eine Tochter, Tara, sie ist drei Jahre alt.

Sie ist auch hier, sie sitzt im Wohnzimmer und schaut fern".

In Harry keimte ein Verdacht.

Drachenforscher, Rumänien und die bedrückten Mienen der Anwesenden.

"Ist es Charley?", fragte er und Hermine erschrak.

Rhana nickte bedrückt.

"Meine Mutter war die Fürstin unseres Stammes, sie hat mir die Beziehung mit ihm verboten.

Sie ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben, ich wollte Charley mitteilen, dass wir jetzt endlich zusammen sein können und da war er nicht mehr da".

Sie schluchzte auf, fing sich aber gleich wieder.

"Wir müssen ihn finden", sagte Harry.

Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Haus davon.

Hermine rannte ihm nach und hielt ihn fest.

"Schatz, was hast du vor?", fragte sie mit vor Angst schriller Stimme.

"Ich will mir das anschauen, das stinkt doch förmlich nach Todessern.

Charley ist unser Freund, falls du das vergessen haben solltest, wenn es eine Chance gibt, ihn zu befreien, werde ich sie nutzen".

"Dann nimm mich mit!", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

"Nein! Ich muss bei der Suche einen klaren Kopf behalten und das könnte ich nicht, wenn du bei mir wärst.

Außerdem bist du kein Animagus, ich will mich als Adler in der Gegend umsehen.

Schatz, ich habe nicht vor, mich direkt ins dichteste Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen, ich will nur nach Spuren suchen.

Ich appariere in meine Wohnung und ziehe meinen Kampfdress an, dann komme ich zurück und spreche mit Rhana, vielleicht weiß sie noch irgendwas, das mir helfen könnte".

Er küsste Hermine zärtlich und disapparierte.

Als er zehn Minuten später wieder auftauchte, hatte er sich verändert.

Hermine kannte seine Klamotten, er trug eine Hose, ein T-Shirt und einen langen Mantel, alles aus dunkelgrüner Drachenhaut.

Zusätzlich lagen noch einige Zauber auf den Kleidungsstücken, welche sie noch widerstandsfähiger gegen Flüche machte.

Harry hatte schon erwartet, dass man ihm nicht gestatten wollte, alleine nach Rumänien zu apparieren, und er hatte sich darin nicht getäuscht.

Alle bestürmten ihn, wenigstens einen Begleiter mit zu nehmen.

Harry glaubte, diese Diskussion abbrechen zu können, indem er grinsend sagte: "Okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt, Leute.

Wer von euch ist ein Animagus und kann sich in einen Vogel verwandeln?".

"Ich", kam es zu seiner Verblüffung von Sarah.

Harrys Augen schienen sich nach innen drehen zu wollen.

"Verdammt, nur sieben registrierte Animagi dieses Jahrhundert und du Idiot hast nie einen Blick auf diese Liste geworfen, Potter".

"Und bevor du fragst, ich war in meinem letzten Schuljahr Jahrgangsbeste in Verteidigung und trainiere seither regelmäßig mit Nikolas und anderen Mitgliedern des Bundes, Harry", sagte Sarah.

Sie war während dieser Worte aufgestanden und näherte sich Harry.

Was dieser dann tat, erschreckte die Grangers und Tina sehr, denn sie hatten noch nie ein Zaubererduell gesehen.

Harry zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Sarah.

"Expelliarmus!", rief er, Sarah wich gedankenschnell aus und konterte mit einem Stupor.

Harry blockte den Schocker und versuchte es mit einem weiteren Entwaffnungszauber, den Sarah mit einem Protego wirkungslos machte.

Ohne Harry die Zeit für den nächsten Fluch zu lassen, disapparierte sie plötzlich, Harry tat instinktiv das Gleiche.

Er hatte Glück, er tauchte drei Meter hinter ihr auf und verpasste ihr eine ungesagte Ganzkörperklammer.

Er sprang vor und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Zur großen Überraschung der Ex-Muggel applaudierten die Zauberer.

Albus sah die entsetzten Gesichter der Drei und sagte: "Das war kein ernsthaftes Duell, sie haben nur Schulbuchflüche eingesetzt.

Harry wollte Sarahs Behauptung überprüfen, dass sie gut trainiert sei.

Ich denke, sie hat es ihm bewiesen".

"Das hat sie in der Tat", sagte Harry, der Sarah wieder von der Ganzkörperklammer befreit hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Harry und Sarah abmarschbereit.

Sarah trug nun ebenfalls Schutzkleidung aus Drachenhaut und wirkte nun sehr kriegerisch.

Rhana hatte Harry leider keine brauchbaren Informationen mehr liefern können, aber sie hatte ihm geraten, mit einem Werwolfrudel, mit dem ihr Stamm freundschaftlich verbunden war, Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Juri, der Anführer, solle ein Kumpel von Charley sein und war außerdem Mitglied im Bund, Rhana war sich sicher, dass das Rudel Harry und Sarah unterstützen würde.

Dann folgte der Abschied, der von Hermines Seite aus sehr tränenreich war.

Sie wollte Harry überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen, jedes Mal, wenn er sich von ihr lösen wollte, zog sie ihn in einen weiteren, innigen Kuss.

Auch Sarah und Nikolas verabschiedeten sich lange, Nikolas bat sie inständig, auf sich aufzupassen.

Hermine bat Sarah, Harry nicht zu verlassen, auch wenn er es von ihr verlangen würde, die Vampirin versprach es ihr.

Harry und Sarah wurde es schließlich zu viel, sie nickten sich zu und lösten sich von ihren Geliebten, sie nahmen sich an den Händen und disapparierten.

Sie ließen eine bedrückte Gesellschaft zurück, am schlimmsten ging es natürlich Hermine und Nikolas.

Die Erstere wurde von ihrer ziemlich triefäugigen Mutter getröstet, während Tanja sich rührend um ihren Bruder kümmerte.

Der lachte plötzlich auf und sagte: "Was immer Harry erleben mag, es wird nichts gegen das sein, was ihm passiert, wenn er zurückkehrt".

Die verständnislosen Mienen seiner Freunde entlockten ihm ein weiteres Lachen.

"Er hat sich nicht von Tamara verabschiedet, ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken, wenn er zurückkehrt".

Jetzt lachten alle, selbst Hermine stieß ein Glucksen aus.

Aber dieser Moment der Heiterkeit verging schnell wieder, um tiefer Betrübnis Platz zu machen.

Selbst Tinas Appetit litt unter dieser Situation, sie bekam beim Abendessen kaum etwas runter.

Sie saßen bis lange nach Mitternacht zusammen, als sie zu Bett gingen, bestand Harriet darauf, bei Hermine zu schlafen, sie dachte nicht daran, ihre Tochter in dieser Situation alleine zu lassen.

Hermine schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht, mehrmals wurde sie von Alpträumen geweckt.

Darin ging es immer um Harry, meistens sah sie ihn sterben.

Der vorerst schlimmste Traum aber, den sie gegen Morgen hatte, entführte sie auf einen unbekannten Friedhof.

Sie ging die Gräberreihen entlang, bis sie an ein frisches Grab kam.

Es hatte noch keinen Grabstein, sondern nur ein schlichtes Kreuz aus dunklem Holz.

Eingeschnitzt in den Querbalken des Kreuzes waren drei Wörter: "Harry James Potter".

Hermine konnte Szenen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit Harry sehen, ihr Kennen lernen, spätere Abenteuer und dann, wie sie endlich ein Paar wurden.

Sie sah Ausschnitte aus ihrer ersten Nacht, wie sie sich in Nikolas Pool tummelten und dann wurde die Erde des Grabes genau so durchsichtig wie der Sarg, in dem Harrys verstümmelter und langsam verwesender Körper lag.

Sie konnte die aufgerissenen, gebrochenen Augen des Menschen sehen, der ihr mehr als alles andere bedeutet hatte.

Da wachte sie krampfartig schluchzend auf und konnte sich lange nicht beruhigen.

Nachdem sie über eine halbe Stunde lang in den Armen ihrer Mutter geweint hatte, schlief sie wieder ein.

Wieder träumte sie von diesem Grab, nur war sie diesmal nicht alleine.

Sie hatte ein ungefähr drei Jahre altes Mädchen an der Hand, das ihr Gesicht, aber Harrys schwarze Haare und seine grünen Augen hatte.

Sie erzählte dem Mädchen von Harry und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, was für einen wundervollen Menschen sie in Harry verloren hatten.

Die Kleine verstand es und weinte mit ihrer Mutter um ihren Vater, den sie nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Das Grab hatte nun einen Grabstein, er war schwarz und Hermine bemerkte plötzlich, dass jemand das Dunkle Mal darauf geschmiert hatte.

Entsetzt betrachtete Hermine das Grab genauer, da wurde die Erde und der Sarg wieder durchsichtig.

Obwohl Harry zwei Meter tief in der Erde lag, konnte sie jede grausame Einzelheit seines nun stark verwesten Körpers genau erkennen.

Sie sah seine Zähne durch die kaum noch vorhandenen Lippen schimmern, dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine gefalteten Hände.

Die Fingerknochen stachen an etlichen Stellen durch die Reste seines Fleisches, unter seinem Hemd zeichneten sich deutlich erkennbar seine Rippen ab, das grausamste aber waren seine Augen.

Sie lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und Schimmel hatte sich auf ihnen gebildet, sie waren eindeutig tot und trotzdem hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass diese Augen sie anstarrten.

Die Stimme ihrer Tochter riss sie aus dem Anblick Harrys heraus: "Mum, warum sieht Dad so komisch aus?".

"Oh, nein, sie kann ihn sehen", dachte Hermine panisch und griff nach ihrer Tochter, um sie vom Grab weg zu ziehen.

Das sah sie in das Gesicht der Kleinen und begann markerschütternd zu schreien, als sie die toten Augen Harrys sah, die ihr aus dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter entgegen blickten.

Die Zimmertür flog auf und Ian stürzte ins Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Poppy Pomfrey.

Albus hatte der Schulkrankenschwester gestern eine Eule geschickt und sie hierher gebeten.

Er hatte befürchtet, dass Harry, Sarah oder auch Charley bei ihrem Eintreffen verletzt sein könnten und wollte die kompetente Heilerin für einen solchen Fall zu Verfügung haben.

Poppy flößte Hermine einen Beruhigungstrank ein, der sofort seine Wirkung tat.

Mittlerweile waren auch andere Hausbewohner in das Zimmer gestürmt, die allerdings von Poppy hinaus gescheucht wurden, man merkte ihr ihre lange Übung im Verscheuchen an.

Hermine berichtete ihren Eltern und Poppy von ihren Albträumen, Poppy beruhigte sie und machte ihr klar, dass diese Träume nur ein Ausdruck ihrer Verlustängste waren.

Obwohl das Wetter an diesem Tag schön wie auch in den letzten Tagen war, kam Hermine alles grau vor.

Sie saß abseits von den Anderen und fauchte jeden an, der versuchte, sie aufzuheitern.

Der Tag verging nur schleppend, aus der gestern noch so vergnügten Runde waren mürrische und besorgte Einzelgänger geworden.

Spät am Abend versuchte man, Hermine zu überreden, ins Bett zu gehen, aber sie lehnte das vehement ab, sie befürchtete, wieder von Albträumen geplagt zu werden.

Poppy schaffte es schließlich, sie dazu zu überreden, ins Bett zu gehen, sie versprach ihr einen Trank gegen die Albträume.

Gerade, als Hermine sich erhob, ploppte es und einige Meter von ihnen entfernt apparierten zwei Gestalten, die man wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

Alles stürzte zu ihnen und man sah, dass es Sarah und Charley waren, der Letztere war offenbar schwer verletzt, denn er blutete kräftig an mehreren Körperteilen und brach gerade zusammen.

Sarah versuchte ihn aufrecht zu halten, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Sie ließ ihn zu Boden sinken und wurde im nächsten Moment von Nikolas in die Arme gerissen.

Sie genoss seine Umarmung einen Moment und wandte sich dann an Hermine: "Oh, Hermine, es tut mir Leid...".


	16. Chapter 16

Harry nickte Sarah zu und löste sich von Hermine, auch Sarah löste sich von Nikolas und ergriff Harrys Hand.

Sie disapparierten und tauchten in einem dichten Wald auf.

"Wo sind wir denn hier?" , fragte Sarah.

"Keine fünf Minuten von Charleys Hütte entfernt", antwortete Harry.

Dann fragte er neugierig: "Was für ein Vogel bist du eigentlich?".

"Ein Pinguin", antwortete Sarah mit unbewegter Miene.

"Was?!", rief Harry entgeistert.

Sarah brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

"War nur ein Scherz, ich bin auch ein Adler", gluckste sie vergnügt.

"Pinguin, sehr witzig", schnaubte Harry, aber ganz ernst konnte er dabei nicht bleiben.

"Dein Gesicht war Gold wert", gab Sarah vergnügt von sich.

"Du passt wirklich gut zu Nikolas", meinte Harry, der an dessen Auftritt mit dem Plastikgebiss denken musste.

"Dann los, fliegen wir zu Charleys Hütte", forderte Harry seine Begleiterin auf und verwandelte sich in seinen Adler.

Sarah folgte seinem Beispiel und verwandelte sich ebenfalls.

Sie war etwas kleiner als Harry und ihr Gefieder war dunkler, sie war dadurch in der Dämmerung oder in der Dunkelheit schwerer zu sehen als Harry.

Die beiden Adler hoben ab und flogen steil nach oben, kaum waren sie über die Höhe der Baumkronen hinaus, da offenbarte sich ihnen eine traumhafte Landschaft.

Berge und dichte Wälder wechselten sich ab, in einiger Entfernung glitzerte ein See, die Landschaft wirkte so rein, als hätte noch kein Mensch den Fuß hierher gesetzt.

Sarah stieß einen begeisterten Schrei aus, Harry antwortete und flog in Richtung von Charleys Hütte davon.

Sarah folgte ihm und bewunderte seinen eleganten Flugstil, er schien öfter in seiner Animagusform als sie selbst unterwegs zu sein.

Sie beschloss, ihn zu bitten, öfter mit ihr zu fliegen, zu Zweit machte das viel mehr Spaß.

Harry hatte Recht gehabt, nach weniger als fünf Minuten hatten sie Charleys Hütte oder genauer gesagt, das, was davon übrig war, erreicht und landeten neben den verbrannten Trümmern.

Sie verwandelten sich in ihre menschliche Form und untersuchten die Trümmer.

"Rhana hat Recht, das war kein Drachenfeuer, Charleys Entführer müssen die Hütte in Brand gesteckt haben und sind dann appariert", sagte Harry.

"Wie haben die denn überhaupt die Drachen aus dem Gehege bekommen?", fragte Sarah.

"Es gibt einen Zauber, der auf Drachen wie ein Imperio auf Menschen wirkt.

Dieser Zauber ist zwar verboten, aber wenn wir es mit Todessern zu tun haben, wundert es mich nicht, dass sie den Fluch angewendet haben".

Hier war nichts zu finden, was ihnen weiterhelfen könnte, Sarah schlug deshalb vor, Juris Werwolfrudel zu suchen, vielleicht wusste ja jemand von ihnen etwas brauchbares.

Harry stimmte zu und sie flogen los.

Rhana hatte ihnen gesagt, wo das Rudel zu finden sei, es bewohnte einige Höhlen, die versteckt in einem Berghang ganz in der Nähe lagen.

Sie fanden die Höhlen, welche das Rudel bewohnte und landeten vor dem Eingang der größten Höhle.

Ihr Eintreffen wurde bemerkt, drei Männer stürmten aus der Höhle, zwei waren ziemlich groß und bärtig, der Dritte war kleiner als Harry und wirkte hier ziemlich deplatziert, er wäre problemlos als Buchhalter oder Bankangestellter durch gegangen.

Er war es auch, der Harry und Sarah ansprach: "Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?".

Harry stellte Sarah und sich vor, da wurden die Gesichter der drei Männer freundlich, als er dann noch Charley und Rhana erwähnte, wurden sie freudig umarmt.

"Das ist Pjotr, das ist Dimitri und ich bin Juri", stellte der Sprecher sie vor.

Harry berichtete den Dreien, was mit Charley passiert war und löste damit bei Juri große Bestürzung aus.

"Mit Sicherheit stecken die verfluchten Todesser dahinter!", schnaubte Juri, nachdem er zuvor einige Minuten lang, unterstützt von Pjotr und Dimitri, hingebungsvoll auf Rumänisch geflucht hatte.

"Werdet ihr uns helfen?", fragte Sarah.

"Natürlich, wir werden die anderen Drachenwärter aufsuchen und sie befragen, bei der Gelegenheit werden wir sie natürlich auch warnen.

Bestimmt geben die Todesser sich nicht mit zwei lumpigen Drachen zufrieden, die wollen bestimmt mehr", sagte Juri.

"Charley hatte ein Hornschwanzpaar, nicht wahr? Und Hornschwänze sind doch als Kampfdrachen am Besten geeignet.

Hat noch ein Drachenwärter Hornschwänze?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, Clive, dieser durchgeknallte Amerikaner, er hat zwei Paare, ein ungarisches und ein rumänisches Hornschwanzpaar", antwortete Juri.

"Okay, Sarah und ich werden zu ihm fliegen, wo finden wir ihn?", fragte Harry.

Juri beschrieb ihm den Weg zu Clives Hütte und versprach, mit seinen Leuten die anderen Drachenwärter in der Umgebung aufzusuchen, um sie zu warnen.

Sarah und Harry wurden von den sympathischen Werwölfen zum Abschied erneut umarmt, dann nahmen sie ihre Adlergestalten an und hoben ab.

Sie erreichten die Gegend, in der Clives Hütte liegen musste, nach einer Viertelstunde, da flog Sarah so dicht an Harry heran, dass sie seine Flügelspitzen mit ihren berühren konnte.

Als Harry zu ihr blickte, deutete sie mit dem Kopf nach links und Harry schaute in diese Richtung.

Sofort beschleunigte er, denn dort stieg schwarzer Rauch auf.

Das gleiche Bild wie bei Charleys Hütte bot sich ihnen, eine brennende Hütte und daneben ein leeres Drachengehege.

Harry suchte mit schnellen Blicken die Umgebung ab und sah im Osten vier Punkte in der Luft, die sich von ihnen entfernten.

Harry stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und änderte den Kurs, er jagte den Punkten hinterher.

Er flog so schnell, wie er es vermochte, aber er näherte sich den Punkten nur langsam.

Nach einer geraumen Weile waren die Punkte als Drachen zu erkennen, ob jemand auf ihnen ritt, konnte Harry trotz seiner scharfen Adleraugen noch nicht erkennen.

Er war Sarah mittlerweile bestimmt zwei Kilometer voraus, aber er konnte nicht warten, bis sie ihn wieder einholte, die Drachen konnten jeden Augenblick landen und Harry wollte wenigstens ungefähr wissen, wo das geschehen würde.

Einige Minuten später wurde er dann doch langsamer, seine Muskeln schmerzten höllisch und sein Herz raste, dass er glaubte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

Aber er war den Drachen recht nah gekommen, er erkannte nun deutlich die Reiter, welche sie lenkten.

Da begannen die Drachen langsam tiefer zu sinken, Harry gab noch einmal sein Letztes, um dem Landeort so nah wie möglich zu kommen.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Todesser die Drachen im Freien lassen würden, dazu hatten sie auch keinen Grund, denn die Karpaten wimmelten geradezu von Höhlen.

Und genau das war das Problem, Höhlen konnte man einfach und wirkungsvoll tarnen, deshalb wollte Harry so nah wie möglich beim Landeort der Drachen sein, sonst würde die Suche nach deren Versteck der Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen gleichen.

Harry schaffte es, mit letzter Kraft erreichte er das Tal, in dem die Drachen gelandet waren und sah gerade noch, wie der letzte Drache durch einen großen Eingang im Berghang verschwand, dann wurde ein Tarnzauber über den Eingang gelegt.

Niemand hätte an dieser Stelle eine Höhle vermutet, die Illusion war perfekt.

Harry kreiste über dem Tal und wartete auf Sarah, die einige Minuten später eintraf.

Sie war etwas vom Kurs abgekommen, aber sie sah Harry kreisen und flog zu ihm, sie war genau so erschöpft wie er.

Sie ließen sich auf einem Baum nieder und verschnauften erst einmal einige Minuten, dann hob Harry ab und flog, gefolgt von Sarah, in das benachbarte Tal.

Hier landeten sie im Schutz einiger dicht stehender Bäume und verwandelten sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt.

"Habe ich noch meine Arme? Ich kann sie nämlich nicht mehr fühlen", japste Sarah.

"Wollte ich auch grad fragen", gab Harry mit einem schwachen Grinsen zurück.

Sie verschnauften einige Minuten, dann fragte Sarah: "Hast du raus gefunden, wo sie die Drachen versteckt halten?".

"Ja, in einer getarnten Höhle im Tal nebenan.

Wenn es dunkel wird, schauen wir uns da mal um", sagte Harry.

"Kann nicht mehr lange dauern, eine halbe Stunde noch, schätze ich", meinte Sarah.

Sie schlossen die Augen und dösten etwas, als es vollständig dunkel war, erhoben sie sich mühevoll und streckten sich ausgiebig.

"Wollen wir fliegen?", fragte Harry grinsend, denn er konnte sich die Antwort schon denken.

"Vergiss es, Potter! Ich werde nie wieder fliegen und schon gar nicht mit dir!", sagte Sarah im Brustton der Überzeugung.

"Gut, gehen wir zu Fuß.

Und da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit, Sarah.

Wenn ich sage, verschwinde, dann verschwindest du auf der Stelle, auch wenn du Hermine versprochen hast, bei mir zu bleiben, ist das angekommen?", sagte Harry ernst.

"Aber".

"Sarah, es ist mein Ernst.

Ich habe gesehen, dass du keine schlechte Kämpferin bist, aber das sind die Todesser auch nicht.

Es könnte sein, dass Charley verletzt ist, dann musst du ihn zum Haus bringen, während ich eventuelle Gegner beschäftige", unterbrach Harry die Vampirin.

Sie nickte ergeben, auch, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, musste sie zugeben, dass er Recht hatte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Harry, mit dem sie hier in den Karpaten herum kroch, ein Anderer als der war, den sie kannte.

Sie kannte ihn als einen jungen, lebenslustigen Mann, dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner geliebten Hermine galt, von der er kaum die Finger lassen konnte.

Dieser Harry existierte nicht mehr, zumindest im Moment nicht.

Hier war ein harter, kompromissloser und berechnender Harry, von dem sie sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass er Voldemort besiegt hatte, was ihr bei dem ihr bekannten Harry eher schwer gefallen war.

Als sie das Tal mit der Höhle erreicht hatten, zog Harry Sarah plötzlich in Deckung, da sah sie auch, was ihn beunruhigt hatte.

Zwei Männer standen vor der getarnten Höhle herum und unterhielten sich leise.

Harry und Sarah desillusionierten sich und pirschten sich an die Männer heran, da beendeten sie ihr Gespräch und öffneten einen Eingang neben der großen Höhle.

Sie benutzten dafür das Passwort Potterbastard, was Harry leise glucksen ließ.

"Das ist wohl die Zentrale deines Fanclubs", raunte Sarah in Harrys Ohr.

"Hoffentlich muss ich keine Autogramme geben", raunte Harry zurück.

Sie warteten einige Minuten und gingen dann zu der Stelle, wo der kleine Eingang lag.

"Potterbastard", sagte Harry grinsend, da glitt ein zwei Meter hohes und ein Meter breites Stück des Berghangs zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.

Sie schlüpften hinein und der Eingang verschloss sich wieder, zum Glück geräuschlos.

Sie standen in einem aus natürlichem Felsen bestehenden Tunnel, der Sarah offensichtlich nicht ganz geheuer war, denn sie griff nach Harrys Hand.

Sie schlichen vorwärts und gelangten nach ungefähr 50 Metern an eine massive Tür, die mit einem dicken Riegel verschlossen war.

Harry schob leise den Riegel zurück und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

"Diese Schweine!", zischte er und trat ein.

An der Wand war ein Mann fest gekettet, den Harry nicht kannte, er war ziemlich dünn, aber machte einen zähen Eindruck.

Dummerweise schienen seine Entführer das auch so zu sehen, denn sie hatten ihn nicht gerade liebevoll behandelt.

Er blutete aus etlichen kleinen Wunden, offenbar hatte man ihn mit Schnittflüchen traktiert.

Er bemerkte, dass er Besuch hatte und wollte ihnen eine nicht ganz so feine Bemerkung entgegen schleudern, da sah er Harrys Narbe und lächelte.

"Na, wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist", gab er von sich.

"Bist du Clive?", fragte Harry zurück.

"Yeah!", sagte der Mann.

"Was wollen die von dir?", fragte Harry.

"Mich anheuern, um die Drachen zu kontrollieren.

Die kennen zwar den Beherrschungsfluch, aber der ist unpraktisch, weil man die Drachen ständig kontrollieren muss, besser ist es, wenn man die Drachen dazu bringt, aus eigenem Antrieb zu handeln", erklärte Clive.

"Wenn wir dich hier raus holen, traust du dir dann zu, sechs Drachen in dein Gehege zu bringen?", fragte Harry.

"Yeah!", war Clives Antwort und Harry musste daran denken, dass Juri ihn als den verrückten Amerikaner bezeichnet hatte.

Während des kurzen Gespräches hatte Sarah Clives Wunden geheilt und seine Ketten geöffnet.

Sie verließen zu dritt die Höhle und suchten die Drachenhöhle auf.

Auch hier funktionierte das Passwort, die Illusion verschwand und man sah die sechs gefangenen Drachen.

Clive ging auf sie zu und sagte: "Die zwei da hinten, das sind doch Charleys Hornschwänze".

"Ja, den haben sie auch geschnappt, schon vor dir.

Aber den holen wir auch noch raus".

Clive hatte die Drachen nach ein paar Minuten im Griff.

Er schwang sich auf einen seiner Drachen und verabschiedete sich.

"Harry, hier rennt so ein Zwerg mit ner silbernen Hand rum, der hat mich so zugerichtet, hat ihm wohl Spaß gemacht.

Wenn du ihn triffst, verpass ihm ein Ding von mir, ja?".

In Harrys Gehirn läuteten die Alarmglocken, sollte er wirklich Wurmschwanz in die Finger bekommen? "Dem verpasse ich nicht nur ein Ding, Clive", versprach Harry.

Clive nickte ihm zu und trieb seinen Drachen an, der trabte los und seine Artgenossen folgten ihm.

Harry und Sarah verließen die Drachenhöhle und verschlossen sie mit dem Passwort.

Sie kehrten in die andere Höhle zurück und schritten an Clives Zelle vorbei, um nach einigen Metern nach einer Gangbiegung die nächste Zelle zu finden.

Auch diese Tür öffneten sie und betraten die Zelle, da stieß Sarah einen Entsetzensschrei aus.

Charley hing an der Wand wie Clive, aber er war mehr tot als lebendig, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und er blutete aus etlichen Wunden.

Harry löste seine Ketten, Charley sank haltlos zu Boden und stöhnte leise auf.

"Enervate", sagte Harry und Charley kam etwas zu sich.

Er schien Harry nicht zu erkennen, er starrte durch ihn hindurch.

Harry zog ihn mühevoll auf die Beine und sagte zu Sarah: "Schnell, apparier ihn nach Hause, sonst stirbt er uns weg.

Sag den Anderen, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen und es nicht wagen, hierher zu apparieren, ich komme gleich nach.

Und sie sollen einen Rattenkäfig bereit halten".

Sarah wollte protestieren, aber ein gebieterischer Blick Harrys überzeugte sie davon, dass Protest ihrerseits eine schlechte Idee wäre.

Sie küsste Harry auf die Wange, sagte: "Pass auf dich auf" und disapparierte.

Harry verließ die Zelle und schritt weiter durch den Gang.

Er fand eine weitere Zelle und untersuchte sie, sie war leer.

Als er sie wieder verlassen wollte und sich zur Tür drehte, sah er das von Hass und Wahnsinn verzerrte Gesicht Walden Macnairs und dessen auf ihn zurasendes Henkersbeil, dessen Klinge nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Schädel entfernt war.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah bemerkte sofort, dass sie ihre Worte äußerst unglücklich gewählt hatte, als sie das absolute Entsetzen in Hermines Gesicht sah.

Sie löste sich von Nikolas und sprang auf die junge Hexe zu und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

"Hermine, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm, ich habe mich doch nur dafür entschuldigt, dass ich mein Versprechen dir gegenüber nicht halten konnte", sagte sie eindringlich.

Hermine klammerte sich erleichtert aufschluchzend an Sarah und fragte mit bebender Stimme: "Geht es ihm wirklich gut? Und was macht er denn noch, warum ist er nicht mit zurück gekommen?".

"Er will wohl noch etwas erledigen.

Wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen und auf keinen Fall zu ihm apparieren.

Ach, er hat noch etwas gesagt, aber das habe ich bestimmt falsch verstanden.

Oder habt ihr eine Ahnung, wozu Harry einen Rattenkäfig benötigt?", fragte sie und spürt Hermine in ihren Armen heftig zusammen zucken.

"Er hat Wurmschwanz!", stießen Albus, Minerva, Remus und Sev wie aus einem Mund hervor.

"Wurmschwanz?", fragte Sarah.

Hermine erklärte ihr, um wen es sich dabei handelte und erzählte auch, was er alles verbrochen hatte.

Sarah schnaubte vor Wut und sagte: "Wenn ich den in den Fingern hätte, würde ich ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen!".

Nikolas hatte die Erzählung ebenfalls gehört, er deutete hinter Sarah und sagte: "Bedien dich".

Harry tat das Einzige, was eine gewisse Chance beinhaltete.

Um Macnair zu verfluchen war es zu spät, auch Ausweichen war nicht mehr drin.

Er warf sich nach vorne und hatte Glück, das Beil verfehlte seinen Kopf, zwar fügte die scharfe Schneide ihm einen tiefen Schnitt in der linken Schulter zu, aber das konnte man heilen.

Dann krachte der Stiel des Beiles auf sein Schlüsselbein, es knackte laut vernehmlich und Harrys linker Arm verwandelte sich in ein nutzloses Anhängsel.

Harry zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und machte dem Leben Macnairs mit einem Todesfluch ein Ende.

Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, denn seine Schulterwunde blutete stark und sein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein pochte wie ein fauler Zahn.

Er eilte aus der Zelle, um Wurmschwanz zu suchen, aber das erwies sich als unnötig.

Kaum hatte Harry die Zelle verlassen, da traf ihn ein Expelliarmus.

Harry wurde zurück geschleudert, prallte an die Wand und sah einen Todesfluch auf sich zu rasen.

Er tauchte darunter hinweg, indem er sich nach vorne warf und sich aus einem dummen Reflex heraus über die linke Schulter abrollte.

Der Schmerz ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden, das bemerkte auch sein Gegner.

Er baute sich grinsend vor dem am Boden liegenden Harry auf und tönte: "Nun, Potter, rückwirkend betrachtet würdest du dir doch bestimmt am Liebsten in den Arsch beißen, weil du den Köter und den Wolf daran gehindert hast, mich kalt zu machen".

"Nun, Wurmschwanz, rückwirkend betrachtet würdest du dir doch bestimmt am Liebsten in den Arsch beißen, weil du heute Morgen kein Suspensorium angezogen hast", gab Harry zurück und ließ seine Fußspitze zwei Mal schnell hintereinander in Peters Kronjuwelen einschlagen.

Dessen Augen wurden weiß und er sank vor Harry auf die Knie.

Der nahm die beiden Zauberstäbe an sich, welche Wurmschwanz in der Hand hatte, griff nach dessem Arm und disapparierte.

Die Apparation und die vorangegangenen Anstrengungen sorgten dafür, dass er fast bewusstlos an seinem Ziel ankam.

"Harry!", hörte er Hermine schreien, dann wurde Wurmschwanz von ihm weg gezogen und er wurde fest umarmt.

Dummerweise drückte Hermines Hand dabei genau auf seine Schulterwunde, der schneidende Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass sein sich Bewusstsein für die nächste Zeit verabschiedete.

Sarah und Hermine fuhren herum und sahen zwei Gestalten auf dem Rasen liegen.

Sie rannten auf sie zu und Sarah erkannte Wurmschwanz, Hermine hatte ihn gut beschrieben.

"Harry", rief Hermine und warf sich auf ihren Freund, während Sarah, so grob wie es ihr möglich war, Wurmschwanz von Harry herunter zerrte.

Hermine umarmte Harry und er verlor mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen das Bewusstsein.

"Er ist verletzt, er blutet stark!", schrie Hermine, sie war einer Panik nahe.

Albus beruhigte sie: "Poppy flickt ihn schon zusammen, komm, wir bringen ihn in euer Zimmer".

Er beschwor eine Trage und hob Harry gemeinsam mit Hermine darauf.

Die Trage schwebte von Albus dirigiert zum Haus, Hermine lief nebenher und hielt Harrys Hand.

Remus stand vor Wurmschwanz und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter, um ihn auf die Beine zu zerren.

Er wollte ihn im Keller einschließen, wo schon ein Raum für Wurmschwanz bereit gemacht worden war, da schrie er schmerzlich auf.

Peters silberne Hand hatte sich mit so großer Kraft um die Kehle des Werwolfs geschlossen, dass es für Remus unmöglich war, sich von ihr zu lösen.

Außerdem schwächte das Silber ihn rapide und seine Haut begann zu brennen.

Sev reagierte schnell, mit einem "Sectumsempra" trennte er die Hand ab und es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass er auch noch den halben Unterarm des Verräters abtrennte.

Poppy fing Albus und Hermine ab und dirigierte sie in das Zimmer, in dem sie Charley behandelte.

"Zieht ihn aus, ich bin mit Charley fast fertig", wies sie die Beiden an.

Albus erledigte das mit einem Zauber, den Hermine sich für eine spätere Gelegenheit gut einprägte.

Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein rothaariger Wirbelwind stürzte in das Zimmer.

Es war Molly, Albus hatte ihr eine Eule geschickt und sie über den Angriff auf Charley informiert.

Den Brief hatte er in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt, sonst hätte Molly nicht auf dieses Grundstück gelangen können.

Hermine war nicht davon angetan, dass Molly einfach so ins Zimmer stürmte, in dem ihr Freund nackt auf einem Bett lag.

"Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?", motzte sie und deckte Harry mit einer eilig beschworenen Decke zu.

Sie erntete ein Schnauben Mollys und wurde ansonsten nicht weiter beachtet.

Molly wollte ein großes Geschrei anstimmen, als sie ihren verletzten Sohn sah, aber Poppy ließ sich nichts von Molly gefallen, ein Schweigezauber, eine Ganzkörperklammer und ein Schwebezauber, schon fand sich Molly stumm und bewegungsunfähig vor der Tür wieder.

Albus konnten Nikolas hören, der sich bei Poppy dafür entschuldigte, dass er Molly nicht aufgehalten hatte.

"Schon gut, du kanntest sie ja nicht, Nikolas", sagte die Heilerin.

Dann befreite sie Molly von der Ganzkörperklammer und hob auch den Schweigezauber auf.

"Und du, meine Liebe, wage es nicht noch einmal, in ein Zimmer zu stürmen, in dem gerade Schwerverletzte behandelt werden, wenn du mich nicht wütend erleben willst.

Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du angerichtet hättest, wenn ich gerade mit einem kritischen Heilvorgang beschäftigt gewesen wäre und du hättest mich erschreckt.

Entweder hättest du jetzt deinen eigenen Sohn auf dem Gewissen oder seinen Retter, der übrigens auch einigen anderen deiner Kinder das Leben gerettet hat.

Wenn du ihn mit deiner unbeherrschten Art umgebracht hättest, wäre das keine schöne Art gewesen, ihm zu danken, findest du nicht?".

Mit diesen Worten knallte sie Molly die Tür vor der Nase zu und widmete sich nun Harry.

"Oh, diese Frau sollte dringend an ihrem Temperament arbeiten", schnaubte sie und begann, Harrys Wunden zu heilen.

Er war schwerer verletzt als Charley, dessen Wunden zwar zahlreicher, aber alle oberflächlich waren.

Poppy musste Harry in eine tiefe Narkose legen, bevor sie sein gespaltenes Schulterblatt, die drei durchtrennten Rippen und das Schlüsselbein einrichten konnte, dann heilte sie den tiefen Schnitt, den Macnairs Axt verursacht hatte.

Dann flößte sie ihm mit Hermines Hilfe mehrere Heiltränke ein und hob seine Narkose auf, belegte ihn aber mit einem Schlafzauber.

"Er sollte die nächsten acht Stunden besser schlafen, wäre er jetzt wach, hätte er sehr starke Schmerzen", erklärte Poppy.

"Ich bleibe bei ihm", sagte Hermine und Poppy nickte dankbar.

Charley erwachte einige Minuten später und bat darum, Rhana und Tara zu sehen.

"Deine Mutter ist auch hier, Charley", sagte Albus.

"Erst möchte ich Rhana und meine Kleine sehen, meine Mutter weiß nichts von ihnen, ich wage gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, was ich mir da noch anhören darf", sagte Charley.

Albus ging und kam wenige Minuten später mit Rhana zurück.

Sie war noch immer sehr bleich, denn sie konnte kein Blut sehen und war umgekippt, als sie Charley ins Krankenzimmer begleitet und dessen Wunden im Licht gesehen hatte.

Tanja hatte sie in ihr Zimmer schweben lassen, wo die Veela sich etwas erholt hatte.

Natürlich bestand Molly darauf, ebenfalls zu Charley gelassen zu werden, wenn sogar eine fremde Frau und ein kleines Mädchen zu ihm durften, aber Albus tat ihre Litanei mit einer abwehrenden Geste seiner Hand ab.

Molly lauerte weiterhin an der Tür und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie nicht endlich herein gebeten wurde.

Der Grund dafür war ganz einfach, Charley lag zwischen Rhana und Tara im Bett und die drei schliefen friedlich.

Molly konnte schließlich ihre Ungeduld nicht mehr bemeistern und betrat das Zimmer, in dem sich zur Zeit außer den Patienten nur Hermine, die fremde Frau und das Kind befanden.

Sie öffnete leise die Tür und sah, dass Charley nicht mehr alleine in seinem Bett lag.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte sie so laut, dass Harry mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen aus seinem Zauberschlaf gerissen wurde.

"Oh, Schatz", sagte Hermine und küsste Harry zärtlich, er entspannte sich auf der Stelle.

Dann verwandelte Hermine sich in eine Harpyie, sie trat zu Molly und blitzte sie an.

"Raus, auf der Stelle!", befahl sie ihr ruppig.

"Aber Hermine", fing Molly an, aber Hermine griff ihren Arm und zog die bestimmt 30 Kilo schwerere Frau zur Tür und bugsierte sie hinaus.

Sie schloss die Tür und sagte eisig: "Vielen Dank, dass du Harry geweckt hast.

Poppy hat ihn in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt, weil er abartige Schmerzen hat, die er den Verletzungen verdankt, die er sich bei der Rettung Charleys zugezogen hat.

Glaubst du eigentlich, dass du der Nabel der Welt bist? Es gibt auch noch andere Menschen mit Bedürfnissen, und Harrys Bedürfnis nach Ruhe geniest bei mir eine höhere Priorität als dein Bedürfnis, Charley und seine Familie anzuschreien.

Wage es nicht, diesen Raum noch einmal ungebeten zu betreten, beim nächsten Mal vergesse ich mich!".

Hermine knallte Molly die Tür vor der Nase zu und sah sich mehreren amüsierten Gesichtern gegenüber.

"Hermine, dafür hast du den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse verdient.

Noch niemand hat es geschafft, meine Mutter zum Schweigen zu bringen, mein Kompliment.

Und du hast mich vor der Notwendigkeit befreit, ihr Rhana und Tara vorstellen zu müssen".

Harry gluckste und zischte gleich darauf schmerzlich, da öffnete sich die Tür und Poppy trat ein.

Harry wurde wieder ins Reich der Träume geschickt und Hermine legte sich neben ihn, bis zum nächsten Morgen würden sie genau wie Charley und seine Familie ruhig und ungestört schlafen.


	18. Chapter 18

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schien sein Körper nur aus Schmerzen zu bestehen.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, sein linker Fuß fühlte sich ziemlich okay an.

Was sich noch besser anfühlte, war Hermines warmer Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte.

Er drehte sich vorsichtig um, dadurch weckte er Hermine.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und küsste Harry lange und zärtlich.

Dann begann sie plötzlich zu schluchzen, sie umarmte Harry ganz fest und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: "Schatz, bitte mach mir nie wieder so eine Angst".

"Ich kann dir das nicht versprechen, du weißt, wenn es nötig ist, kämpfe ich gegen die Todesser.

Ich kann dir nur versprechen, vorsichtig zu sein.

Und du siehst ja, egal was passiert, ich komme immer wieder".

Er küsste sie und Hermine sah ein, dass er Recht hatte, sie selbst würde auch nicht die Hände in den Schoß legen, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte.

Tamara flog durch das Fenster und Harry bereitete sich auf den Anschiss seines Lebens vor, aber der blieb aus.

Tamara beschränkte sich auf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, in dem eine Spur Hoffnungslosigkeit lag, dann begann sie, an Harry herum zu schmusen.

Auch Hedwig und Angus fanden sich ein, um Harry begeistert zu begrüßen.

Als sich die drei Postboten zurückgezogen hatten, richtete Harry sich auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um.

"Charley ist ja schon wieder auf den Beinen", sagte er.

"Ja, dank dir und Poppy.

Ach, in dem Zusammenhang eine Warnung, Tara scheint dein größter Fan zu sein, sie wollte unbedingt ein Autogramm von dir.

Da wirst du noch deinen Spaß haben".

"Das werde ich überleben, jetzt habe ich auf jeden Fall Hunger und möchte an die frische Luft.

Was ist eigentlich mit Wurmschwanz?".

"Ich weiß es nicht, gestern warst du das Einzige, was mich interessiert hat und dann war ich die ganze Nacht bei dir".

"Egal, das werden wir gleich erfahren", meinte Harry und richtete sich auf.

Er verzog das Gesicht, da fragte Hermine: "Soll ich dich lieber schweben lassen?".

"Nein, ich schaffe das schon, je früher man nach Verletzungen beginnt, sich wieder zu bewegen, um so schneller heilen sie".

"Sag das mal Poppy.

Sie hat dir drei Tage Bettruhe verordnet, aber sie war sich sicher, dass du dich sowieso nicht daran hältst".

"Poppy ist eine Frau von geradezu salomonischer Weisheit", tönte Harry und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Hermine holte Harrys Badehose aus seinem Zimmer, denn Harry war ja abgesehen von seinen Verbänden nackt.

"Sturkopf", dachte Hermine, als Harry ihr Angebot, sich auf sie zu stützen, ablehnte und einfach Hand in Hand mit ihr in den Garten ging.

Sie wurden mit großer Freude begrüßt, Harriet machte den Anfang, sie umarmte Harry schluchzend und küsste ihn mehrmals auf die Stirn und die Wangen.

"Ich hatte eine Scheißangst um dich, Harry", sagte Harriet.

"Ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben", gab Harry zurück und Harriet kicherte.

Dann ging es Schlag auf Schlag, Ian, Tina, Carol und alle anderen umarmten Harry.

Fast zuletzt kam Rhana, die Harry unter Tränen für Charleys Rettung dankte.

Die Letzte war Tara, die erst an Harry hochsprang, der sie auf die Arme nahm und einige Dutzend Küsse kassierte.

Dann drückte sie ihm ein Pergament in die Hand und sagte: "Hier, du brauchst nur noch zu unterschreiben".

Harry lachte, als er das Pergament las.

"Für die süße Tara, meine beste Freundin", stand darauf.

Harry unterschrieb das Autogramm und machte die Kleine damit glücklich.

"Wo steckt eigentlich Charley?", fragte Hermine, der dessen Fehlen aufgefallen war.

"Mit Molly im Fuchsbau, er wollte ihr die Sache mit Rhana und Tara in Ruhe erklären, bevor sie hier noch ausfallend wird.

Du weißt ja, wer vor Molly ein Geheimnis hütet, ist dem Tode geweiht", antwortete Albus und alle mussten grinsen.

"Und wo steckt der Schleimklumpen?", fragte Harry.

"Im Keller, also der größte Teil von ihm.

Ein Stück seines Unterarms und seine Silberhand musste ich ihm abtrennen, damit hat er Moony angegriffen", erklärte Sev.

"Habt ihr ihn behandelt?".

"Wir haben ihn verbunden, gegen die Schmerzen haben wir ihm nichts gegeben", sagte Sev und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Nach dem Frühstück werde ich mit ihm ins Ministerium apparieren.

Rufus hat mir versprochen, Sirius sofort zu rehabilitieren, wenn ich Wurmschwanz gefangen habe.

Er persönlich glaubt mir zwar, aber er braucht Beweise für die Öffentlichkeit.

Albus, wann willst du eigentlich offiziell wieder leben?".

"Du könntest es ja offiziell machen, wenn du Wurmschwanz ablieferst", schlug der Gefragte vor.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück wurde Harry von seinen Verbänden befreit.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry, aber geh es bitte in den nächsten Tagen etwas langsamer an", sagte Poppy, als sie ihn ein letztes Mal untersucht hatte.

"Okay, Mama", gab er zurück und brachte sich außer Reichweite.

"Warte nur, wenn du mal wieder auf der Krankenstation liegst", drohte Poppy.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer, wo Hermine es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihm beim Duschen und Anziehen zu helfen.

Das tat sie auf eine so erregende Art und Weise, dass Harry darüber nachdachte, seinen Ausflug ins Ministerium auf den Nachmittag zu verschieben.

Auch Hermine zog sich an und verkündete, Harry zu begleiten.

Der hatte schon damit gerechnet, natürlich hatte er nichts dagegen.

Gerade, als sie eine kleine Knutschorgie starteten, klopfte Nikolas an die Tür.

"Harry, du solltest allmählich aufbrechen, wir haben Wurmschwanz aus dem Keller geholt und Moony schaut ihn so komisch an, beeil dich lieber, sonst kannst du nur noch Hackfleisch im Ministerium abliefern", sagte er.

"Da hast du wohl Recht, wir kommen", sagte Harry.

In Hermines Ohr flüsterte er: "Was wir eben angefangen habe, setzen wir nachher fort".

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten", flüsterte sie zurück.

Wie sie feststellten, war die Warnung ihres Gastgebers durchaus berechtigt gewesen, denn Remus hatte sich vor dem wimmernder Wurmschwanz aufgebaut und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

"Lass ihn, Moony, er soll bei vollem Bewusstsein sein, wenn er gleich sein Küsschen bekommt", sagte Harry.

Peters Hose wurde feucht und er quiekte angstvoll auf.

Bevor er eine Bettelarie anstimmen konnte, griff Harry seinen gesunden Arm, sagte zu Hermine: "Ins Atrium", und disapparierte.

Hermine kam eine knappe Sekunde nach ihm an.

Wurmschwanz wurde in einen Schwebezauber genommen und zum Aufzug transportiert.

Der Diensthabende Wachzauberer nickte Harry freundlich zu, Rufus hatte schon vor Monaten die Anweisung gegeben, dass Harry sich jederzeit im Ministerium frei bewegen dürfte.

Das Ministerium kam Harry wie ausgestorben vor, er kannte es nur voll, laut und hektisch, aber nun nach Voldemorts Ende schien der größte Teil der Angestellten einen Urlaub nötig gehabt zu haben.

Als sich die Aufzugtür hinter ihnen schloss, begann sich ein scharfer Geruch bemerkbar zu machen.

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht und belegte Wurmschwanz mit einem Reinigungszauber, sofort wurde die Luft besser.

"Was für ein erbärmliches Stück Scheiße", schnaubte sie angewidert.

"Ja, das ist er, aber heute wird er für alles bezahlen", sagte Harry.

"Meiner Meinung nach ist der Kuss noch viel zu gut für ihn", sagte Hermine.

"Das sehe ich auch so, deshalb werde ich Rufus um eine andere Strafe für ihn bitten", sagte Harry locker und Wurmschwanz quiekte auf.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine, die ein fieses Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht erkannte.

"Denk mal an die Longbottoms", gab Harry zurück und Wurmschwanz begann zu betteln.

Weder Harry noch Hermine beachteten ihn.

Der Aufzug hielt an und sie gingen mit dem vor ihnen schwebenden Wurmschwanz zum Büro des Zaubereiministers.

Harry öffnete die Tür zum Vorzimmer, kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, sprang Percy hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf.

Harry wusste, dass Percy noch immer nicht von seinem Trip herunter war, was der Rotschopf auch sofort eindrucksvoll unter Beweis stellte.

"Meines Wissens nach haben sie keinen Termin, der Minister ist beschäftigt, also verschwinden sie".

"Sag mal, Percy, drehst du jetzt total ab oder gibt es noch Hoffnung auf Heilung?", fragte Harry, Hermine brachte nur ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln zustande.

Mit einer herrischen Geste wollte Percy sie aus dem Vorzimmer scheuchen, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Er ignorierte Percy und rief: "Rufus, du hast Besuch!".

Percy zuckte zusammen, den Minister bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen und ihn zu duzen, das war seinem Verständnis nach Majestätsbeleidigung.

Die Tür zum Büro des Ministers wurde geöffnet und Rufus schaute heraus.

"Harry! Miss Granger! Warum kommt ihr denn nicht rein?", fragte er.

"Weil dieser Schleimer uns nicht ohne Termin zu dir lassen wollte", sagte Harry, Hermine gluckste und Percy schnaubte.

"Weatherby! Was fällt ihnen ein? Harry Potter hat jederzeit Zutritt zu mir, ist das klar oder muss ich es ihnen aufschreiben?".

Da fiel sein Blick auf Wurmschwanz.

"Pettygrew! Harry, du hast ihn!", rief der Minister aus.

Als er Harry anschaute, gab dieser ihm ein Handzeichen, mit dem sich die Auroren untereinander verständigten.

Es bedeutete: Ich muss alleine mit dir sprechen.

Rufus reagierte sofort und wandte sich an Hermine: "Miss Granger, würden sie bitte zu Kingsley gehen und ihn bitten, mit vier Auroren zu meinem Büro zu kommen? Ich bin sicher, dass er sich freuen wird, sie zu sehen".

Hermine stimmte zu, sie und Kingsley hatten sich im letzten Jahr angefreundet, als er mit einigen anderen Auroren die Schule bewacht hatte.

Sie verließ nach einem langen Kuss das Vorzimmer und ging zu den Aufzügen.

Sie fuhr in das Stockwerk, in dem sich die Aurorenzentrale befand und sah sich Kingsleys Freundin Kelly gegenüber, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Hi, Kelly!", rief Hermine begeistert und wurde im nächsten Moment von der Aurorin umarmt.

"Mine, was machst du denn hier? Willst du doch bei uns einsteigen?", fragte Kelly.

Hermine sagte: "Nein, ich hab einen Vertrag in Hogwarts und außerdem befürchte ich, dass ich hier auch von Tonks angesteckt werde.

Du hast ja schon wieder eine neue Haarfarbe, in Rot habe ich dich noch nicht gesehen".

"Ich dich auch nicht in Schwarz, also scheinst du ja schon infiziert zu sein", gab Kelly zurück.

"Das war meine Mutter, sie wollte mich für Harry etwas aufmotzen".

"Sag bloß, du hast ihn endlich am Haken?" fragte Kelly lachend.

"Ich denke, so könnte man es ausdrücken", antwortete Hermine strahlend.

"Sag mal, ist Kingsley da? Scrimgeour hat mich gebeten, ihn mit vier Auroren zu holen", fragte Hermine.

"Klar ist er da, komm, gehen wir zu ihm".

Harry schockte Wurmschwanz und sagte zu Percy: "Du passt auf ihn auf, verstanden, Weatherby".

Dann ging er mit Rufus in dessen Büro und erzählte ihm, dass Albus nicht so tot war, wie alle dachten.

"Dieser raffinierte, alte Bastard!", sagte Rufus lachend.

"Aber das war es wohl nicht, was du unter vier Augen mit mir besprechen wolltest, oder?", fragte er dann.

Einige Minuten später zweifelte Rufus an seinem Verstand.

Harry hatte ihm von Sirius erzählt und ihn in diesem Zusammenhang um Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung gebeten.

Rufus stimmte zu und bat darum, ebenfalls anwesend sein zu dürfen.

Bis Hermine mit den Auroren zurück kam, hatten die Beiden den Tag von Sirius Rückkehr minutiös geplant.

Wurmschwanz wurde in eine Arrestzelle gebracht, dann lud Rofus Harry, Hermine, Kingsley und Kelly zum Mittagessen ein.

Am späten Nachmittag kehrten Harry und Hermine nach Mallorca zurück, um nun einige Tage in absoluter Ruhe zu verbringen.


	19. Chapter 19

So ruhig, wie Harry und Hermine sich erhofft hatten, wurden die nächsten Tage dann doch nicht. Zwar hatte Harry keine Kämpfe mit Todessern zu bestreiten, aber er hatte einen Fan. Tara war ihm nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Ministerium praktisch nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, worüber sich die restlichen Hausbewohner königlich amüsierten.

Harry war sehr erstaunt darüber, wie viele Poster von ihm existierten, er hatte schon dutzende davon für Tara signieren müssen. Er hatte beschlossen, sich einmal ernsthaft mit Colin Creewe zu unterhalten. So wie es aussah, war der mittlerweile stinkreich, denn etliche der Poster stammten eindeutig von Colins Fotos. Anscheinend hatte er die Fotos an alle möglichen Zeitschriften verkauft, denn Harry hatte für Tara einige Poster signiert, von denen er selbst einen Abzug besaß.

Es waren jedoch nicht nur die Poster, welche Harry störten. Charley und Nikolas hatten es witzig gefunden, am Tag nach dem Ausflug ins Ministerium, in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren und für die begeisterte Tara etliche Harry Potter Devotionalien zu erstehen. Die Kleine besaß nun zwei T-Shirts, einen Schlafanzug, eine Zahnbürste, eine Jeans und noch einiges mehr, was mit einem Bild von Harry verziert war. Außerdem hatte sie eine Puppe bekommen, in der man mit einer gewissen Anstrengung Harry erkennen konnte.

Auch einen Mini-Feuerblitz besaß sie, auf dem sie ständig herum flog. Der Besen flog dicht über dem Boden und erreichte die Geschwindigkeit eines Joggers. Tara liebte ihn und nahm ihn sogar mit ins Bett. Noch mehr Vergnügen bereitete ihr aber, wenn Harry sie auf seinem Feuerblitz mitnahm.

Sobald Harry einen Schritt machte, griff die Kleine sofort nach seiner Hand und begleitete ihn, wo auch immer er hin ging. Er sah sich sogar dazu gezwungen, zur Toilette zu apparieren. Einmal hatte sie tatsächlich eine gute Stunde vor der Toilettentür auf Harry gewartet, der unerklärlicherweise unter einer sehr hartnäckigen Verstopfung litt.

Harrys Versuch, Taras Heldenverehrung auf andere Personen zu richten, war gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Weder die Erwähnung Hermines, die bei Voldemorts Ende an seiner Seite gewesen war, noch der Versuch, der Kleinen klar zu machen, dass Charley ein echter Held sei, weil er die gefährlichen Drachen zähmte, waren bei Tara auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Auch als er ihr erzählte, dass Albus ebenfalls einen bösen Zauberer besiegt hatte, tat Tara dies nur mit einer Handbewegung ab und rührte sich nicht von seiner Seite. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Nikolas ein Märchenbuch aufgetrieben, was bedeutete, dass Harry nun jeden Abend an Taras Bett eine kleine Vorlesestunde abhalten musste.

Zwei Tage nach dem Ministeriumsbesuch war etwas Erfreuliches geschehen. Der Minister höchstpersönlich war bei ihnen aufgetaucht. Erst hatte Harry geglaubt, dass der Grund für den Besuch ihr Vorhaben mit Sirius wäre, darin hatte er sich aber getäuscht. Rufus hatte alle Anwesenden freundlich begrüßt, dann hatte er sich Harry zugewandt und ihm ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand gedrückt.

"Mit den besten Wünschen der Abteilung für experimentelle Trankforschung, Harry", hatte er gesagt.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry, hielt das Fläschchen gegen das Licht und stellte fest, dass die sich darin befindende Flüssigkeit farblos wie Wasser war.

Rufus beantworte Harrys Frage nicht, deshalb öffnete dieser das Fläschchen und roch daran. Die Flüssigkeit roch ganz schwach salzig, Harry konnte nicht sagen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Sev trat zu ihm und nahm ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand, aber selbst dem Tränkemeister war es nicht möglich, diesen Trank zu identifizieren.

"Na, seid ihr mit eurer Weisheit am Ende?", fragte Rufus amüsiert.

"Jetzt sag schon", forderte Harry den Minister ungeduldig auf, "was ist das für ein Zeug?".

"Magst du es, auf deine Brille angewiesen zu sein?", fragte Rufus, der mittlerweile fast im Kreis grinste.

Harry war verdattert. "Willst du -", fragte er atemlos, "- damit sagen, dass dieses Zeug meine Augen heilen kann?".

"Probier es doch einfach aus", schlug der Minister vor.

Hermine umarmte Harry stürmisch und rief: "Schatz, die Brille loszuwerden, das war doch schon immer dein Traum!".

Sie küsste ihn mit ihrer gewohnten Leidenschaft, dann schubste sie Harry zum nächsten Liegestuhl.

"Muss er das Zeug trinken?", fragte Hermine den Minister.

"Nein, Miss Granger, drei Tropfen in jedes Auge", erwiderte Rufus, "trinken sollte man das Zeug besser nicht!".

Harry war misstrauisch: "Aus was besteht denn das Zeug?".

"Zum größten Teil aus Phönixtränen", sagte Rufus beruhigend.

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle Hausbewohner bei ihnen eingefunden, sie wollten natürlich die Heilung von Harrys Augen sehen. Hermine veranlasste ihn dazu, sich auf dem Liegestuhl auszustrecken, dann nahm sie ihm die Brille ab. Sev reichte ihr das Fläschchen und Hermine träufelte Harry in jedes Auge jeweils drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit.

Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts ... dann stöhnte Harry plötzlich schmerzerfüllt auf.

"Schatz!", fragte Hermine besorgt, "Was ist?".

"Das brennt so höllisch!", antwortete Harry gepresst.

Zwei finstere Blicke trafen den Minister, einer von Hermine und der Andere von Tara.

"Keine Angst, die Damen, das geht gleich vorbei", sagte er beruhigend.

In der Tat entspannte Harry sich gleich darauf, er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um.

Er sah tatsächlich gestochen scharf ... schwarz-weiß!

Das Entsetzen stand in Harrys Gesicht ... aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden kamen die Farben zurück ... nur, sie stimmten nicht!

Der grüne Himmel und das rote Gras verliehen der ansonsten harmonischen Landschaft etwas albtraumhaftes!

Glücklicherweise nahm aber bald alles wieder seine gewöhnliche Farbe an und Harry atmete erleichtert aus ... dann strahlte er in die Runde.

Hermine war ebenfalls erleichtert und strahlte noch mehr als Harry ... dann stürzte sie sich auf ihn.

Die kleine Tara warf Hermine einen Blick zu, in dem ihre ganze Missbilligung lag. Sie hatte nämlich beschlossen, Harry zu heiraten. Bis vor einigen Tagen war ihr Vater noch das Ziel ihrer Heiratspläne gewesen, aber nun erschien ihr Harry interessanter. Dummerweise jedoch hatte sie auch Hermine ins Herz geschlossen, deshalb konnte sie ihr nicht richtig böse sein.

Als Harry und Hermine sich voneinander getrennt hatten, bemerkte Harry etwas, das ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Rufus deutete auf das Fläschchen und tuschelte mit Sev, der daraufhin so fies grinste, wie Harry es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Rufus!", fragte Harry mit leichter Panik in der Stimme, "was ist in diesem Zeug drin?".

"Man sollte nicht immer alles so genau wissen, Harry. Es hat doch gewirkt, oder?", gab der Minister grinsend zurück.

"Ja, hat es", erwiderte Harry leicht säuerlich aber doch erleichtert.

"Wunderbar, da werden sich die Leute der Abteilung für experimentelle Trankforschung freuen! ... Sie waren sich nämlich nicht ganz sicher", sagte Rufus feixend ... "Dann einen schönen Tag noch!" und Rufus disapparierte lachend.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Minister bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung umarmen oder verfluchen sollte ... dafür wurde er selbst jetzt umarmt, und zwar von allen. Sie gratulierten ihm herzlich zur Genesung seiner Augen.

Was Harry etwas die Freude an seiner wieder gewonnenen Sehkraft trübte, war, dass Sev herum tingelte und mit allen flüsterte. Jeder, mit dem er das tat, warf Harry eigenartige Blicke zu. Teils belustigte oder, wie im Fall von Minerva, angewiderte.

Als er mit Tina tuschelte, stieß die: "Drachenpi...", hervor, schlug sich aber schnell die Hand vor den Mund.

Harry fühlte sich flau und er dachte darüber nach, Legilimentik anzuwenden, um die Bestandteile des Trankes zu erfahren ... dann beschloss er aber, es nicht so genau wissen zu wollen.

Kurz darauf beschloss Tara, dass es nun an der Zeit war, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken und sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass ihre Flugstunde schon überfällig sei. Sie ließ Harry kaum Zeit, sich von Hermine zu verabschieden, sondern griff einfach seine Hand und zerrte daran, bis er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Der Start gefiel Tara am Besten, denn sie starteten immer von Harrys Zimmer und stürzten sich von dort aus auf die anderen Hausbewohner. Tara hatte nämlich großen Gefallen daran gefunden, im Sturzflug auf ihre Freunde zuzufliegen und sie dabei zu Tode zu erschrecken. Harry war sich sicher, dass das kleine Mädchen, welches vor ihm auf dem Besen saß und bei jeden Vronski-Bluff laut vor Vergnügen jubelte, einmal eine fantastische Quidditch-Spielerin werden würde.

Wie am Vortag flogen sie, bis das Abendessen fertig war. Vorher schaffte Harry es nicht, Tara zum Landen zu überreden. Das kleine, süße Biest beherrschte schon in ihrem zarten Alter die wirksamste Waffe der Frauen, den Hundeblick. Und den setzte sie auch ein, was am Boden nicht unbemerkt blieb und für Erheiterung sorgte.

Wie auch schon am gestrigen Abend speiste Tara auf Harrys Schoß. Sie ließ sich von ihm, Hermine und Rhana füttern.

Nach dem Essen bettelte Tara Harry an, mit ihr ein Eis essen zu gehen ... sie erlaubte sogar Hermine, dass sie mitkommen durfte!

"Na, gut, du musst aber deine Eltern fragen, ob du darfst", sagte Harry.

Sofort sprang die Kleine von seinem Schoß und begann, ihre Eltern zu bearbeiten. Das hatte sie aber nicht wirklich nötig, denn sowohl Charley als auch Rhana freuten sich sehr über die Zuneigung ihrer Tochter zu Harry und Hermine. Daher hatten sie auch beschlossen, das junge Paar zu bitten, Taras Paten zu werden.

Gerade, als Harry und Hermine umgezogen herunter kamen, tauchte Molly auf. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Charley, aber trotz der Neugier der anderen weigerten sich die beiden bisher standhaft, etwas über ihre Aussprache zu erzählen. Molly hatte Rhana und besonders Tara sichtlich ins Herz geschlossen. Dementsprechend drückte sie die Beiden an sich und Tara erzählte ihr sofort überglücklich, dass sie gleich mit Harry und Hermine ein Eis essen gehen würde.

Molly wandte sich bei diesen Worten den Beiden zu und bemerkte Harrys fehlende Brille.

"Harry, wo ist denn deine Brille?", fragte sie verblüfft.

"Molly, bist du das?", fragte Harry zurück und blinzelte in ihre Richtung. Als er nur noch einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt war, sagte er: "Na, siehst du, Mine, ich hatte Recht, so schlecht sind meine Augen gar nicht. Von wegen, ich könnte nicht ohne meine Brille auskommen!".

Hermine musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, sie hatte sofort begriffen, was Harry da trieb.

"Komm, setzen wir uns doch", forderte Harry Molly auf und ging Richtung Tisch. Dabei stolperte er gekonnt über einen Gartenstuhl, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder hoch und fragte sich dabei halblaut, woher das Ding so plötzlich gekommen sei. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm sich ein Butterbier, welches er erst beim dritten Versuch in die Hand bekam, weil er die ersten beiden Male daneben griff.

"Harry, hast du deine Brille verloren?", fragte Molly entsetzt, "dann brauchst du unbedingt eine Neue!".

"Ich habe sie nicht verloren, Molly. Ich trage sie nicht mehr, weil ich damit einfach furchtbar aussehe! Als Retter der Welt muss ich auf mein Äußeres achten, du weißt ja, wie oft ich fotografiert werde", erklärte Harry und griff erneut nach dem Butterbier, welches er diesmal fast umwarf.

"Harry, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so eitel sein könntest. Aber das ist Unfug, was du da machst, du bist ein hübscher junger Mann und du brauchst deine Brille", sagte Molly und versuchte, vernünftig zu klingen.

"Mum, lass gut sein, Harry nimmt dich gerade gewaltig auf den Arm!", mischte sich Charley lachend ein und erklärte Molly, warum Harry keine Brille mehr trug. Einige Minuten später war sie im Bilde. Sie konnte kaum fassen, dass der Zaubereiminister höchst persönlich Harry den Heiltrank vorbei gebracht hatte.

Auch sie umarmte Harry und gestand nun: "Ich freue mich ja so für dich, mein Junge, ohne die Brille siehst du wirklich besser aus".

Harry konnte sich einen Spruch nicht verkneifen: "Du hast mich doch auch vorher schon ohne Brille gesehen. Vor drei Tagen hast du mich ja sogar ohne alles gesehen, Molly!" ... und Molly wurde dunkelrot.

Molly wollte sich noch einmal bei Harry entschuldigen, obwohl sie dies am Vortag bereits getan hatte, aber er winkte ab. "Schon gut, Molly, das Thema ist längst vom Tisch ... außerdem, ich gönne dir doch auch mal was Gutes!", sagte er lachend, dann verschwand er mit Hermine und Tara, bevor Molly ihre Fassung wieder gewann und ihn anschnauzen konnte.

Das Apparationsgeräusch war noch nicht richtig verklungen, da hörte man ein zweistimmiges, zorniges Fiepen.

"Die lernen es nie!", stieß Nikolas hervor.

Tamara und Angus flatterten kurz ziellos in der Luft herum, dann hatten sie Witterung aufgenommen und rasten mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach Süden davon. Alles lachte angesichts der Vorstellung wie Harry und Hermine gleich von ihren Fledermäusen gefaltet werden würden und bedauerten es, nicht dabei zu sein.

Harry war wie schon üblich hinter den Supermarkt appariert. Die Kleine wusste durchaus, was ein Supermarkt war und fragte, ob es dort auch Spielsachen gäbe.

"Ich glaube schon, sehen wir doch einfach mal nach", meinte Hermine und wurde dafür laut schmatzend geküsst.

In der Tat gab es hier Spielzeug und nach kurzer Überlegung wählte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen etwas, was ihn wohl zur meist gehassten Person in Nikolas Haus machen würde.

"Du weißt, dass sie dich töten werden", gluckste Hermine, was aber von Harry nur mit einem schelmischen Blick beantwortet wurde.

Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, gingen sie zurück hinter den Supermarkt, wo Harry Taras neues Spielzeug auspackte und noch einige magische Verbesserungen vornahm. Nun hatte Tara ein Instrument in der Hand, mit dem sie die Bewohner von Nikolas Haus in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Hermine war unter normalen Umständen schon verrückt nach Harry, aber wenn seine Augen so hinterhältig wie jetzt funkelten, liebte sie ihn noch mehr. Dementsprechend heiß fiel der Kuss aus, den sie ihm gab. Ihre Herzen begannen zu rasen und ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver ... da fegte ihnen ein fingerdicker, eiskalter Wasserstrahl aus Taras neuem Spielzeug die amourösen Gedanken aus den Gehirnen.

Wie zwei begossene Pudel standen sie da, während Tara vergnügt kicherte. "Tara, damit sollst du doch nicht auf uns schießen, nur auf die Anderen!", sagte Harry gespielt sauer.

"Entschuldigung", nuschelte Tara in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes dachte.

Harry dachte auch eher an etwas anderes, als er einen Blick auf Hermines nasses T-Shirt warf. Es war sehr durchsichtig geworden und Harry benutzte eilig einen Trockenzauber, um sich von diesem Anblick losreißen zu können.

Gerade als er den Trockenzauber auch bei sich anwenden wollte ... KLATSCH! ... vor Schreck ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab fallen ... gleich darauf schrie er entsetzt auf: "Au!!!" ... Tamara war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatte ihm die Flügel um die Ohren gehauen und kräftig in den Zeigefinger seiner Zauberstabhand gebissen!

Zornig fiepend ließ sich die kleine Fledermaus auf Harrys Schulter nieder, wo sie ihn mehrere Minuten lang ausschimpfte. Auch Hermine bekam einen Anschiss, der sich gewaschen hatte. Tara hatte deutlich sicht- und hörbar den Spaß ihres Lebens bei diesem Anblick. Die beiden betretenen Gesichter waren ja auch zu köstlich.

Nur mit ausgiebigen Streicheleinheiten ließen die Fledermäuse sich schließlich beruhigen. Nach langem bitten ließen sie sich sogar dazu herab, zu Nikolas Haus zurückzukehren. Aber erst nachdem Harry und Hermine ihnen eindringlich erklärt und versichert hatten, dass sie nur ein Eis essen wollten und bald zurückkommen würden.

Tara musterte beim Eisessen ständig verschmitzt ihre neue, wahrhaft monströse Wasserpistole. Sie sollte schon laut dem Text auf der Verpackung mindestens 15 Meter weit schießen. Harrys Veränderungen würden dies aber noch etwas steigern. Auch musste man nicht mehr pumpen, um den nötigen Druck zu erzeugen und es war nicht mehr nötig, den Wassertank zu füllen. Außerdem hatte Harry die Sache mit einem kleinen Kältezauber abgerundet. Tara freute sich ganz offensichtlich darauf sie umfassend auszuprobieren.

Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee ... aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde sein Gedanke unterbrochen ... 

"Tara, ich habe gesehen, dass du kaum Spielsachen hast, du könntest doch morgen früh mit Harry nach Palma fahren und einkaufen gehen", schlug Hermine vor ... und löste damit ein total verblüfftes Gesicht bei Harry sowie einen Freudenschrei bei Tara aus. Der leicht tadelnde Blick, den Harry Hermine zuwarf, wurde von ihr jedoch nur mit einem süffisanten Grinsen beantwortet.

Nach dem sie ihr Eis gegessen hatten, spazierten sie gemütlich zurück hinter den Supermarkt, wo Harry seinen begonnenen Gedanken wieder aufgriff und sie direkt in Taras Zimmer apparierten. Dort angekommen erklärte Harry seiner kleinen Verehrerin: "Wir verstecken die Wasserpistole, dann kannst du dich morgen damit amüsieren".

Tara verstand sofort, strahlte und verstaute geschickt den Karton mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug unter ihrem Bett, wobei sich Harry einmal mehr über ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe wunderte. Dann gingen sie nach unten und die Kleine erzählte erst ihren Eltern und anschließend allen Anderen, dass Harry mit ihr nach Palma fahren würde, um dort Spielsachen zu kaufen.

Nikolas meinte: "Wenn du mir versprichst, ihn in einem Stück zurückzubringen, könnt ihr mit dem Lamborghini fahren. Wird Zeit, dass er mal wieder bewegt wird".

"In einem Stück geht klar", sagte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene, "aber muss er auch seine Originalform behalten?".

Nikolas grinste und fragte zurück: "Bittest du gerade darum, dir mein Fahrrad ausleihen zu dürfen, Potter?".

Bevor die Beiden ihre Diskussion fortsetzen konnten, wurde Harry jedoch von Tara an ihre Märchenstunde erinnert. Diese war heute nicht einfach für Harry. Erstens war Tara total aufgekratzt und schien gar nicht müde zu werden und zweitens hatte er ständig ein Bild vor Augen, welches nicht unbedingt zu einer Märchenstunde passte ... Hermines nasses T-Shirt spukte ihm einfach im Kopf herum, was auch kein Wunder war, denn dank Tara konnte er sich ja am Tag kaum mit Hermine beschäftigen ... so würde also für die Nacht einiges an Nachholbedarf bestehen! 


	20. Chapter 20

Stephi, wenn du das liest, weißt du, was Lory und ich ständig getuschelt haben

Kapitel 20

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry verschlafen, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. "Harry, es ist Morgen und du wolltest doch mit mir nach Palma fahren!", rief Tara durch die Tür. Harry warf einen forschenden Blick zum Fenster und stellte fest, dass eine Spur von Helligkeit im Osten zu sehen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach fünf war. Bis vor einer guten Stunde hatten Hermine und er sich äußerst intensiv miteinander beschäftigt, dann waren sie total erschöpft eingeschlafen. "Tara, es ist doch noch viel zu früh, komm in drei Stunden wieder, dann können wir fahren", sagte Harry. Hermine grinste ihn schwach an, sie amüsierte sich so prächtig, wie sie es im Zustand halber Bewusstlosigkeit vermochte. "Nein, Harry, bitte jetzt gleich, es ist doch schon hell", protestierte Tara. "Es ist fast noch ganz dunkel, Tara, die Läden in Palma sind noch geschlossen und ich bin noch schrecklich müde. Schlaf doch noch ein Bisschen", flehte Harry fast schon. "Darf ich bei euch schlafen? Unter meinem Bett ist nämlich ein Monster", behauptete Tara.

Harry warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, sie nickte und zog sich einen Slip und ein Top an. Harry schlüpfte in eine Boxer und ging zur Tür, während Hermine zur Sicherheit einen Reinigungszauber auf das Bett legte. Das hatte sie zwar vorher schon getan, aber sie war dabei sehr müde gewesen und war nicht sicher, alle Spuren ihres Liebesspiels beseitigt zu haben.

Harry öffnete die Tür und da stand Tara, die sofort an ihm hochsprang und ihn abknutschte. "So, da ist also ein Monster unter deinem Bett?", fragte Harry belustigt, als er Tara zum Bett trug. "Ja, und im Schrank ist auch eins", antwortete die Kleine ernsthaft. "Wie sehen die denn aus?", fragte Hermine mit geheucheltem Interesse. "Die sind riesig, haben schwarzes Fell und ganz, ganz lange Zähne und Krallen", beschrieb Tara ihre Monster. "Dann bleib bei Hermine, ich schaue mir die Monster mal an", sagte Harry. "Nein, nicht, du bist doch noch müde und musst jetzt schlafen", sagte die Kleine und Harry sah Hermine strafend an, die sich prächtig über ihn amüsierte. Tara legte sich zwischen sie und war schnell wieder eingeschlafen, offenbar war sie nicht so wach, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Drei Stunden später wachte Hermine wieder auf und musste grinsen. Tara war nämlich gerade dabei, Harry zu wecken indem sie ihn mit ihren Haaren an der Nase kitzelte. Ihre Aktion zeigte Wirkung, Harry fuhr plötzlich hoch und nieste wild um sich. Die beiden kichernden weiblichen Wesen mit einem zwar finsteren, aber wenig beeindruckenden Blick strafend, zog Harry sich ins Bad zurück.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren sie zum Aufbruch bereit, von Tamara hatte Harry sich klugerweise verabschiedet. Tara wurde auf einen von Hermine beschworenen Kindersitz gesetzt und beobachtete mit einer gewissen Ungeduld das Geplänkel zwischen Harry und Nikolas. Letzter fragte gerade: "Also meinst du, dass du mit meinem italienischen Baby zurecht kommst?". "Klar, ein Lamborghini ist schließlich auch nur ein Auto", gab Harry cool zurück. "Ein Auto? Du nennst mein Baby einfach nur ein Auto?", tönte Nikolas theatralisch. Harry stieg ein und sagte: "Wieso hat das Ding denn drei Pedale? Ich kenne nur Autos mit zwei Pedalen, mit dem einen wird man schneller und mit dem anderen langsamer. Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Stock?". Bei der letzten Frage hatte Harry auf den Ganghebel gezeigt. "Potter! Sofort raus da!", rief Nikolas. Aber da startete Harry schon den Motor und fuhr los.

Nach einigen Metern hielt er noch einmal bei Hermine an, um sich durch das geöffnete Fenster mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum dritten oder vierten Mal von ihr zu verabschieden. Dann brauste er davon und man konnte Tara hören, die ihn aufforderte, schneller zu fahren.

"So, sie sind weg!", sagte Hermine. "Jetzt können wir reden". Sie hatte nämlich Tara nicht grundlos auf die Fahrt nach Palma heiß gemacht. Hermine wusste genau, dass Tara Harry total ans Herz gewachsen war und sie nicht enttäuschen würde, indem er es ablehnte, mit ihr nach Palma zu fahren. Hermine hatte Harry heute aus dem Weg geräumt, um mit den anderen Hausbewohnern über die geplante Party zu Harrys 18. Geburtstag zu sprechen.

Sie besprachen fast drei Stunden lang die Einzelheiten der geplanten Party, machten Gäste- und Einkaufslisten und verteilten die anfallenden Aufgaben. Tara war überzeugt davon, heute den glücklichsten aller Tage zu erleben. Sie würde etliche Stunden mit ihrem angebeteten Harry allein verbringen, das musste der Himmel auf Erden sein. Nicht nur die Gegenwart Harrys machte sie glücklich, sondern auch die Fahrt an sich. Harry fuhr ungefähr so, wie er auf seinem Feuerblitz flog. So erreichten sie auch in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit Palma, wo Harry einen Parkplatz ganz in der Nähe der Fußgängerzone fand. Sie stiegen aus, nachdem Harry den Wagen mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der ihn zwar nicht unsichtbar machte, aber uninteressant, er würde einfach nicht wahrgenommen werden.

"Ich habe Hunger", verkündete Tara, als sie die Fußgängerzone betraten. "Ich auch. Schau mal, da drüben ist ein Cafe, da können wir frühstücken". Er zeigte auf die linke Seite der Fußgängerzone, wo sich ein sehr gut besuchtes Cafe befand. Sie schritten darauf zu und stellten mit Bedauern fest, dass alle Tische draußen besetzt waren. Im Inneren waren noch einige Tische frei, aber die Beiden verspürten nicht die geringste Lust, sich bei diesem herrlichen Wetter nach drinnen zu setzen.

"Wollen wir in ein anderes Cafe gehen?", fragte Harry, aber bevor Tara antworten konnte, sagte eine Frauenstimme rechts von ihnen: "Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr euch an meinen Tisch setzen". Harry und Tara wandten sich der Sprecherin zu. Es war eine sehr attraktive Frau Anfang 20, deren kaum wahrnehmbarer Akzent Harry verriet, dass er eine Deutsche vor sich hatte.

"Aber gerne", sagte Harry freundlich und hob Tara auf einen Stuhl, dann nahm er selbst Platz. "Ich bin Stephi", stellte die Frau sich vor und Harry nannte ihr Taras und seinen eigenen Vornamen. Stephi reichte Beiden die Hand und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab. Harry hatte noch nie so strahlend blaue Augen gesehen, er dachte, wenn er Hermine nicht hätte, würde er Stephi wohl sehr interessant finden. Nicht nur ihre Augen beeindruckten ihn, auch das, was er noch von ihr sehen konnte, war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare mit blonden Strähnchen, ein wirklich schönes Gesicht und trug ein rotes Top, welches kurz unterhalb ihrer Brüste endete. Ihr Augen spiegelten genau wie bei Hermine ihre hohe Intelligenz wider, die beiden Frauen hätten Schwestern sein können.

"Nun, zufrieden mit dem, was du siehst?", fragte Stephi amüsiert. Sie war daran gewöhnt, von Männern angestarrt zu werden und sie hasste es, aber bei Harry war das anders. Er schien mehr an ihrer Persönlichkeit als an ihrem Äußeren interessiert zu sein, eine wirklich angenehme Abwechslung zu den sabbernden Idioten, mit denen sie unglücklicherweise ständig zusammentraf. "Ja, nicht schlecht", gab Harry locker zurück.

Sie begannen, sich locker zu unterhalten, dabei erzählte Stephi, dass sie im fünften Semester Psychologie studierte. Harry lachte auf und sagte: "Ich muss dich einigen meiner Freunde vorstellen, an denen könntest du so viel verdienen, dass du dich in einem Jahr sorgenfrei zur Ruhe setzen könntest". Stephi prustete los und sagte: "Deine Freunde werden mir gerade sehr sympathisch, Harry".

Da kam ein überlasteter Kellner angeschnauft, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Stephi bestellte Toast und Obstsalat, dazu einen Kaffee. Harry wandte sich an Tara: "Was möchtest du zu trinken, auch einen Kaffee?". Stephi warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig besagte: "Such dir jemanden, der blöd genug ist, um darauf herein zu fallen". Sie sagte: "Ich sollte jetzt wohl entsetzt von mir geben, dass Tara viel zu jung für Kaffee ist, stimmts? Wenn dir das hilft, werde ich das auch tun, du musst es nur sagen". Harry prustete los, dann bestellte er für Tara auf deren Wunsch hin das gleiche wie Stephi, aber den Kaffee ließ er zu Gunsten eines Orangensafts weg. Er selbst demonstrierte eindrucksvoll seine englische Herkunft, indem er eine große Portion Speck mit Eiern bestellte, dazu Kaffee und Orangensaft. Tara und Stephi genossen ihr leichtes Frühstück, während Harry sich fast schon unanständig über seinen Teller her machte.

Als er den letzten Bissen verschwinden lassen hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und wirkte so befriedigt, dass Tara und Stephi zu kichern begannen. Stephi beugte sich zu Tara hinunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin die Kleine noch lauter kicherte.

Tara erhob sich und ließ sich auf Stephis Schoß nieder, wo sie ihr begeistert erzählte, dass Harry mit ihr Spielzeug kaufen wollte. "Da kann ich euch ein schönes Geschäft zeigen, da gibt es alles, was ein Kinderherz begehrt", sagte Stephi und bekam dafür einen Kuss von Tara. "Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Harry, der sich darüber freute, dass diese sympathische, junge Frau sich ihnen anschließen wollte. "Zum Beispiel darauf, dass der Kellner mit der Rechnung kommt?", fragte Stephi zurück.

Der Kellner kam auf einen Wink von Harry und dieser bezahlte auch Stephis Frühstück, wogegen sie nicht protestierte, denn irgendwie kam Harry ihr nicht wie ein Fremder vor, sondern wie ein Freund. Allerdings bestand sie darauf, das Mittagessen zu bezahlen, falls sie da noch zusammen sein würden. "Einverstanden", sagte Harry, dann erhoben sie sich und verließen sie das Cafe.

Tara schien von Stephi begeistert zu sein, denn sie griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit. Dadurch hatte Harry die Gelegenheit, Stephi von hinten zu bewundern. Ein knackiger Po in einem schwarzen, kurzen Rock und endlos lange Beine ließen ihn wieder einen Vergleich mit Hermine ziehen, erneut bemerkte er die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Frauen.

Dann holte Harry auf und Tara nahm auch seine Hand, zu dritt schlenderten sie durch die belebte Fußgängerzone zu dem von Stephi empfohlenen Spielzeugladen. Bald war der Laden erreicht und Tara sprintete los. „Ich glaube, die sehen wir so schnell nicht mehr", gluckste Stephi. "Das hätte ich sogar ohne Psychologie heraus gefunden", gab Harry zurück. "Gib nicht so an, Harry", antwortete Stephi lachend.

Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt, ohne viel von sich preiszugeben, gelegentlich kam Tara vorbei, um ihre Beute bei ihnen zu deponieren.

Stephi dachte über Harry nach, sie glaubte, Harry Potter in ihm zu erkennen, der Name passte und auch die Blitznarbe, aber sie wusste, dass Harry Potter eine Brille trug. Außerdem hatte er eine andere Frisur als auf den Fotos in den Zeitungen.

"Hältst du einen Moment alleine die Stellung?", fragte er plötzlich und riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. "Natürlich, was hast du denn vor?". "Ich will mir eine Sonnenbrille kaufen", erklärte Harry und deutete durch das Schaufenster auf die andere Straßenseite. Dort befand sich ein Geschäft, in dem anscheinend nur Sonnenbrillen verkauft wurden. "Geh nur, wenn ich bei deiner Rückkehr nicht mehr da sein sollte, dann besorg dir eine Schaufel und grab mich aus Taras Spielzeugberg aus". Lachend verließ Harry den Laden, Stephis Humor gefiel ihm, in dieser Beziehung ähnelte sie eher Ginny als Hermine.

Er brauchte nur einige Minuten, um eine Sonnenbrille zu finden, die ihm gefiel. Er kaufte sie und setzte sie direkt auf, dann ging er zurück zum Spielzeugladen. Stephi hatte nach ihm Ausschau gehalten und war sich nun bei seinem Anblick absolut sicher, dass er Harry Potter war. Harry wunderte sich etwas , dass Stephi ihn wissend anlächelte, als er den Spielzeugladen betrat.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder neben sie gesetzt, da brachte sie ihren Mund an sein Ohr und raunte: "Wenn ich meinen Enkeln einmal erzähle, dass ich mit dem Jungen-der-lebt gefrühstückt habe, halten die mich bestimmt für verrückt". "Oh Shit!", gab Harry von sich, was Stephi zum Kichern brachte. "Du bist also eine Hexe?", flüsterte Harry. "Nein, leider nur eine Squib. Aber meine Eltern sind beide magisch und sie lesen auch den Tagespropheten. Außerdem ist meine Mutter ein absoluter Fan von dir und sammelt alle Artikel und Fotos von dir, die sie in die Finger kriegt. Normalerweise hätte ich dich sofort erkannt, aber du siehst auf den Fotos ganz anders aus als in Natura". "Bis vor einigen Tagen sah ich aus wie auf den Fotos, aber einige Freunde haben mir einen neuen Look verpasst, darunter der Vater meiner Freundin". "Dann sei ihnen dankbar, mit deiner Brille sahst du, sagen wir, etwas merkwürdig aus". "Du weißt schon, wie man einen Mann aufbaut", gab Harry vergnügt von sich. "Nun, warum sonst sollte ich Psychologie studieren?", kam es von Stephi zurück. "Gibt es da einen speziellen Kurs, in dem man lernt, wie man Männer nieder macht?". "Nein, das lernt man automatisch", gluckste Stephi.

Da kam Tara zurück und verkündete, dass sie alles hätte, was sie bräuchte. Harry bezahlte, bekam das Spielzeug in vier große Tüten gepackt und wurde von Tara abgeknutscht. Stephi beobachtete das grinsend und begann laut zu lachen, als sie Tara fragen hörte, ob es hier noch mehr Spielzeugläden gäbe. "Ich kenne nur diesen hier", kam sie dem entsetzten Harry zur Hilfe. Sein dankbarer Blick ließ sie schmunzeln, dann verließen sie das Geschäft. Draußen benutzte Harry den gleichen Zauber, wie er ihn er auf Nikolas Auto gelegt hatte, um unauffällig die Tüten zu schrumpfen und einzustecken.

Kurz darauf erspähte Stephi einen Buchladen. "Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich da mal kurz rein schaue?", fragte sie. "Nur zu", meinte Harry.

Gut eineinhalb Stunden später verließ sie den Laden mit drei prall gefüllten Tüten wieder. "Ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu lang gedauert", sagte Stephi entschuldigend. "Nein, erst haben wir uns gelangweilt, aber dann habe ich ein paar Passanten verhext und wir hatten unseren Spaß", gab Harry zurück. Wieder bekam er ihren verarsch-jemand-anderen-Blick zu sehen. In Harry keimte allmählich der Verdacht auf, dass Hermine Vielsafttrank geschluckt hatte und nun als Stephi vor ihm stand, denn diesen Blick kannte er nur zu gut von seiner Freundin. Auch Stephis offensichtliche Vorliebe für Bücher war eine Eigenschaft, welche sie mit Hermine teilte.

Tara wollte irgendwohin, wo es coole Klamotten gab, wie sie sich ausdrückte, das hatte sie von Carol und Tina aufgeschnappt. Hier erwies sich Stephis Anwesenheit als Segen, denn Harry und Klamotten kaufen, und das auch noch für ein kleines Mädchen, es wäre eine Katastrophe geworden. Dank Stephis Hilfe bei der Auswahl dauerte es nur eine Stunde, bis Tara eingedeckt war. Als sich Tara dann aber darüber beklagte, dass es keine Harry-Potter-Klamotten zu kaufen gab, begann Harry sie zu hassen.

"Da drüben gibt es einen Laden, in dem man Klamotten bedrucken kann", sagte sie und versuchte vergeblich, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Sie hatte schnell gemerkt, wie sehr Harry seine Popularität hasste und respektierte diese Abneigung durchaus, aber diese Gelegenheit war zu gut, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Harry wurde zu dem Laden geschleift und mehrmals nach Taras Anweisungen fotografiert, mal mit und mal ohne Sonnenbrille.

Dann wurden fast alle neuen Klamotten mit diesen Fotos bedruckt. Harry wollte Stephi einen bösen Blick zuwerfen, aber die hielt sich gerade ein Buch dicht vors Gesicht und schien zu lesen. Harry sah genauer hin, als er bemerkte, dass sie das Buch verkehrt herum hielt. Außerdem zitterte es und auch Stephis ganzer Körper schien leicht zu beben.

Harry stand auf und ging die paar Schritte zu Stephi hinüber. Jetzt konnte er auch hören, dass sie ganz leise, quietschende Laute von sich gab. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf das Buch und drückte es nach unten. Zum Vorschein kam ein knallrotes Gesicht, aus dessen Augen ein stetiger Strom von Lachtränen rann. Harrys strafender Blick war das Tüpfelchen auf dem I. Stephi grölte los und ließ ihr Buch fallen, ihr Gelächter steckte auch die anderen Kunden und die Angestellten des Ladens an. Einige Minuten später hörte Harry allmählich auf damit, Stephi mit Avada-Kedavra-Blicken zu beschießen. Er kämpfte dagegen an, aber er musste zugeben, dass er sich an ihrer Stelle ebenfalls köstlich amüsiert hätte und plötzlich musste auch er lachen. Das löste einen weiteren Lachanfall bei Stephi aus, die beiden umklammerten sich und jeder hielt sich am anderen aufrecht. Vollkommen versöhnt ließen sie sich los, als sie wieder selbstständig stehen konnten.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu Mittag essen und dann allmählich die Heimfahrt antreten?", fragte Harry. "Einverstanden. Kommt, ich kenne ein Restaurant, in dem man hervorragend essen kann", antwortete Stephi.

Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant staubte Tara noch eine Sonnenbrille ab, denn sie wollte auch so cool wie Harry und Stephi aussehen. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch vor das Restaurant, als Stephi Paella de marisco bestellte, wollte Tara sich ihr erst anschließen, denn das Frühstück hatte ihr sehr gut geschmeckt. Als aber dann Harry fragte: "Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst Reis mit Ungeziefer essen?", rutschte Tara etwas von Stephi weg und fragte: "Gibt es hier Pizza?". "Meeresfrüchte sind kein Ungeziefer, Mr. Potter!", schnaubte Stephi. "Wie du meinst. Ein Steak mit Pommes und Salat bitte", bestellte Harry. Tara bekam eine kleine Pizza und hatte ein neues Lieblingsgericht.

Nach dem Essen brachen sie auf und als sie den Lamborghini erreichten, kam von Stephi ein: "Wow!". "Darf ich dir das italienische Baby meines Gastgebers vorstellen?", gab Harry von sich. "Er ist ein Vampir", verkündete Tara und Stephi bewies, dass sie sich mit dem wahren Wesen der Vampire auskannte, denn sie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, Harry vermutete zu Recht, dass sie darüber gelesen hatte. Sie entfernten den Kindersitz, denn Tara wollte auf Stephis Schoß sitzen. Bevor sie die Heimfahrt antreten konnten, mussten sie den starken Durst des italienischen Babys an der nächste Tankstelle stillen, denn mit dem Bisschen, was noch im Tank war, wären sie gerade noch aus Palma heraus gekommen.

Die Fahrt nach Cala Millor verbrachte Tara im Tiefschlaf, sie absolvierte ihr tägliches Mittagsschläfchen und verdaute die Pizza. Als sie an Stephis Hotel anlangten, musste Harry lachen, denn dort hatte er selbst bis vor ein paar Tagen gewohnt.

Stephi lud ihn und Tara zu einem Abschieds-Drink an die Hotelbar ein, als sie diese betraten, zuckte ein grüner Blitz auf sie zu. Bevor Stephi und Tara den Blitz überhaupt wahr nahmen, hatte Harry sie schon zu Boden gerissen und hatte sie mit einem Kuppelschild geschützt. Er selbst sprang auf und warf sich hinter der Theke in Deckung. Er hatte Glück, denn zwei weitere Todesflüche rasten auf ihn zu. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich den Hurensohn hier mit seiner Freundin gesehen habe!", rief einer der Gegner triumphierend. Harry wollte sich nicht lange in Deckung halten lassen, er sprang auf, ließ sich aber sofort wieder fallen und apparierte hinter seine Gegner. Zwei von ihnen schaltete er mit schnellen Betäubungszaubern aus, der Dritte disapparierte, bevor Harry ihn erwischen konnte. Harry entwaffnete und fesselte seine Gegner, die abgesehen von ihren Zauberstäben wie normale Touristen aussahen, dann löste er den Schild um Stephi und Tara auf und eilte zu ihnen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte er besorgt, denn er war nicht gerade zart zu ihnen gewesen, als er sie zu Boden gerissen hatte. "Alles klar", sagte Stephi und reichte Harry die Hand, um sich aufhelfen zu lassen. Tara hingegen sprang selbst auf, den Harry-ist-der-größte-Held-Ausdruck im Gesicht und umarmte ihn stürmisch, auch ein gutes Dutzend Küsse platzierte sie gleichmäßig verteilt auf seinem Gesicht.

Da ploppte es mehrmals und Harry musste die geringe Reaktionszeit der spanischen Auroren bewundern. Der Anführer ließ sich von Harry berichten, was passiert war, während seine Untergebenen die Angreifer weg brachten und die Gedächtnisse der Muggel veränderten. Einer der Auroren trat zu seinem Chef und meldete, dass die Angreifer das Dunkle Mal trugen. "Wahrscheinlich kleine Fische, ich kenne sie nicht", meinte Harry, der gerade wenig begeistert dabei war, etliche Autogramme für den Anführer, dessen Familie und Freunde zu schreiben.

Wenige Minuten und etliche Autogramme später zogen die Auroren sich zurück und ließen Harry, Stephi und Tara alleine. "Stephi, du darfst nicht hier bleiben, der entkommene Todesser hat dich in meiner Gesellschaft gesehen. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass sie dich im Visier haben", sagte Harry. "Na, dann fliege ich besser so bald wie möglich nach Hause zurück", stimmte Stephi zu. Etwas niedergeschlagen fügte sie hinzu: "Schade um den Urlaub, ich habe drei Wochen gebucht und heute ist erst mein dritter Tag hier". "Lass uns auf dein Zimmer gehen, vielleicht kann ich dir ein sicheres Urlaubsdomizil verschaffen", schlug Harry vor. Dass Tara einen Verdacht hatte, um welches Urlaubsdomizil es sich handelte, verriet ein Blick in ihr begeistertes Gesicht. Sie hatte Stephi total ins Herz geschlossen, obwohl sie sich erst seit einigen Stunden kannten. Sie war Hermine sehr ähnlich, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr keine Konkurrenz, was Harry betraf.

Als sie Stephis Zimmer betreten hatten, rief Harry nach Tamara. Die kam fünf Minuten später und nahm einen von Harry inzwischen geschriebenen Brief an Nikolas mit, nachdem sie einige Streicheleinheiten erhalten hatte. Stephi hatte mit einiger Verwunderung registriert, dass Harry Post mit einer Fledermaus verschickt hatte. Sie wusste viel von ihren Eltern über die magische Welt und noch mehr hatte sie darüber gelesen, aber von Postfledermäusen hatte sie bis jetzt keine Ahnung gehabt.

Sie packte auf Harrys Aufforderung hin und als Harry gerade dabei war, ihre neuen Bücher zu schrumpfen, ploppte es leise und vor Stephi erschien eine junge Frau, zu der sie sich auf der Stelle hingezogen fühlte. Der Frau schien es genau so zu gehen, sie lächelte Stephi warm an und legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen. Dann näherte sie sich Harry und baute sich hinter ihm auf. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und rief: "Harry James Potter, was fällt dir ein? Nicht nur, dass du dich mit Todessern anlegst, nun finde ich dich auch noch mit einer anderen Frau in ihrem Hotelzimmer!".

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und schaute in zwei bemüht finster blickende, braune Augen. Allerdings entging Harry auch nicht der Schalk, der darin aufblitzte. "Damit musst du dich abfinden, Schatz. Wenn du mit dem großen Harry Potter zusammen bist, musst du teilen lernen", tönte er und wurde im nächsten Moment auf Stephis Bett geschubst und heftig geküsst. Sie ließen erst voneinander ab, als sie Taras protestierende Stimme hörten: "Du brauchst mir nicht die Augen zuzuhalten, das machen die doch immer!". Harry und Hermine prusteten los, auch Stephi bekam eine Art Lachkrampf.

Als sie wieder atmen konnten, stellte Harry Stephi und Hermine einander vor und registrierte die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit der beiden Frauen. Dann bemerkte Hermine, dass es Bücher waren, welche Harry gerade verkleinert hatte und stieß einen Freudenruf aus. Danach waren die beiden Frauen für die Welt verloren, sie ratterten sich gegenseitig eine Unmenge an Buchtiteln um die Ohren, die sie gelesen hatten.

Schließlich ließ Hermine sich dazu herab zu verkünden, dass Stephi in Nikolas Haus willkommen sei. "Ich werde mit ihr apparieren, damit sie schneller aus der Schusslinie ist, hat Albus vorgeschlagen. Tara, willst du mit Harry fahren oder auch apparieren?". "Ich bleibe bei Harry und passe auf ihn auf", verkündete Tara, Hermine hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

Stephi checkte aus und Harry trug ihre Koffer zum Wagen, wo er sie schrumpfte und Stephi gab. Da sie gerade unbeobachtet waren, gab Hermine Harry einen schnellen Kuss und umarmte Stephi. Im nächsten Moment waren die beiden Frauen verschwunden und Harry setzte Tara auf ihren Kindersitz.

Es war viel los auf der Straße und Harry musste fast zu Nikolas Haus schleichen, was weder ihm noch Tara gefiel, denn die Kleine fiel bald in sein Gefluche über die halbtoten Autofahrer mit ein. So dauerte es fast eine Stunde, bis Harry den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz abstellte und die Einkäufe aus dem Winz-Kofferraum holte. Er wollte damit in Taras Zimmer apparieren, aber die Kleine bestand darauf, allen ihre Beute zu zeigen, also durchquerten sie das Haus und schritten auf den Pool zu.

Harry musste grinsen, als er Stephi, Hermine und Harriet zusammen sitzen und sich angeregt unterhalten sah. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Stephi sich schnell in die Hausgemeinschaft integrieren würde. Bevor er den Pool erreichte, trat ihm Sev in den Weg und sagte: "Harry, wir müssen morgen ins Ministerium, mein Trank ist fertig".


	21. Chapter 21

Gebetat von der liebreizenden Stephi, die mit einer gewissen Ungeduld auf das nächste Kapitel wartet

Kapitel 21

Harrys Augen weiteten sich kurz, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. "Morgen Vormittag, mit Rufus ist alles geklärt. Wenn du es irgendwie schaffen solltest, Hermine nicht über den Zweck unseres Ausflugs zu informieren, könnten wir sie ja mit Moony zusammen überraschen". "Tara, kein Wort zu Hermine, du hast ja gehört, dass es eine Überraschung werden soll", sagte Harry und die Kleine legte sich grinsend ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

Dann ging er hinunter zum Pool, wo Hermine sein Eintreffen bemerkte und auf ihn zu stürmte. Stephi beobachtete grinsend die Begrüßung, sie hatte Hermines Schilderungen schon entnommen, wie sehr sie und Harry sich liebten.

Sie musste an ihre Zeit mit Torsten denken, der Mann, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er ihre große Liebe sei. Wie es so aussah, hatten das noch mindestens drei weitere Frauen geglaubt. Sie musste an sein entsetztes Gesicht denken, als er nach Hause kam und sein Kopf nur knapp der schweren Kaffeetasse entkam, die sie nach ihm geschmissen hatte. Dann flogen noch einige weitere Gegenstände auf ihn zu und er hatte das Weite gesucht. Sie hatte ihn niemals wiedergesehen, denn er hatte es vorgezogen, einen Freund zu ihr zu schicken, um seine Sachen abzuholen. Es war nicht viel, was Frank holen konnte, denn sie hatte, obwohl es Juni war, ein Feuerchen im Kamin entzündet und alles, was sie ihm geschenkt hatte, genüsslich verbrannt. In den nächsten Tagen hatte sie heraus gefunden, dass er noch mehr Eisen im Feuer hatte, nicht nur die kleine Rothaarige, mit der er in ihrem Lieblingsbuchladen herumgeknutscht hatte, wobei sie ihn erwischt hatte. Andere Frauen hätten in dieser Situation vielleicht eine Szene gemacht oder sich passiv verhalten. Sie hingegen war zu ihm gegangen, hatte ruhig ihren Autoschlüssel und die Papiere von ihm verlangt und war in ihrem Honda Civic, den er sich ausgeliehen hatte, nach Hause gefahren. Dort hatte sie gewartet, bis Torsten angeschissen kam und hatte ihre beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten im Tassenwerfen demonstriert.

Tara riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus, indem sie an ihrer Hand zog. "Stephi, schau mal, mein Besen", sagte sie und präsentierte ihrer neuen Freundin ihren Feuerblitz. Stephi betrachtete den Besen mit gemischten Gefühlen, sie hatte nie verstehen können, was die Zauberer dazu bewog, ihr Leben auf diesen Dingern zu riskieren. Auch Motorrädern konnte sie nichts abgewinnen, da zog sie ihren japanischen Sportflitzer vor. Sie musste aber zugeben, dass der Besen durchaus beeindruckend aussah und wurde etwas neugierig auf das Original. Sie wusste von ihrer Mutter, dass Harry einen Feuerblitz besaß und würde ihn sich gerne einmal anschauen. "Harry hat auch so einen, nur in groß", wurde sie von Tara informiert.

Dann zog sie Stephi zu der Gruppe, die gerade ihre neuen Spielsachen und Kleider bewunderte. Harry hatte schon von Charley und Rhana zu hören bekommen, dass er viel zu viel gekauft hätte, aber er hatte diese Predigt abgewürgt. Tara präsentierte nun auch ihre neue Sonnenbrille, die ihrem Wunsch gemäß als cool gewürdigt wurde.

Als es nun darum ging, die Einkäufe in Taras Zimmer zu bringen, wurde nicht nur Harry dazu verdonnert, sie zu begleiten, sondern auch Hermine und Stephi. Als Tara ihre Spielsachen und Klamotten mit Hilfe ihrer drei erwachsenen Freunde verstaut hatte, schickte sie Hermine und Stephi in den Garten zurück, wobei sie der Ersteren einen beschwörenden Blick zu warf. Hermine verstand, was Tara beabsichtigte und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Als die beiden jungen Frauen auf dem Weg nach unten waren, sagte Stephi grinsend: "Kann es sein, dass die Kleine deinen Harry ganz schön um den Finger wickelt?". "Nicht nur ihn. Aber auf ihn hat sie es halt abgesehen und hängt ständig an ihm", gab Hermine zurück. "Das habe ich gemerkt. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als wir ihre Klamotten mit seinen Fotos bedrucken ließen", kicherte Stephi. Die Beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und Stephi erzählte einer amüsierten Gesellschaft von der Klamottenbedruckerei.

Gleich darauf war es mit dem allgemeinen Amüsement vorbei, denn Harrys und Taras Flugstunde war fällig. Wie immer starteten sie von Harrys Zimmer aus und wie immer begannen sie mit einem Sturzflug in Richtung ihrer Freunde. Stephi schrie entsetzt auf und wollte sich zu Boden werfen, aber da hatte Harry den Besen schon wieder hoch gerissen, sie konnte sein dreckiges Lachen und Taras begeistertes Quietschen hören. Die Einzige, die sich nicht erschreckt hatte, war Hermine, die mit dieser Aktion gerechnet hatte.

Stephi schaute fassungslos Harry beim Fliegen zu, sie hatte durch ihren quidditchfanatischen Vater schon einige Spiele gesehen, aber was Harry da trieb, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was sie bei diesen Gelegenheiten jemals gesehen hatte. Noch mehr staunte sie über Tara, der selbst die waghalsigsten Flugmanöver Harrys ein unbändiges Vergnügen zu bereiten schienen. "Willst du nicht auch einmal mitfliegen?", fragte Hermine. "Ich weiß nicht so recht, Mine. Es würde mich reizen, aber was Harry da treibt, ist mir doch zu heftig", antwortete Stephi. "Er kann auch sanfter fliegen und du kannst davon ausgehen, dass er absolut sicher fliegt. Selbst Victor Krum ist von ihm beeindruckt", sagte Hermine stolz. "Na gut, ich versuche es. Wenn er es zu wild treibt, beiße ich ihn einfach", meinte Stephi und Hermine stellte sich kichernd diese Situation vor.

Als Harry einige Zeit später landete, sagte Hermine nach dem üblichen Begrüßungskuss: "Stephi möchte auch einmal mit dir fliegen, Schatz". "Aber nur, wenn du auf die Kapriolen verzichtest, die du eben abgezogen hast", sagte Stephi warnend. "Definiere Kapriolen", antwortete Harry. Wie aus der Pistole geschossen zählte Stephi die verbotenen Flugmanöver auf, vergaß aber zu ihrem Pech den Vronski-Bluff. Hermine bemerkte das, sagte aber nichts, denn sie gönnte Harry den kleinen Spaß. Außerdem hatte sie Stephi gut genug kennen gelernt, um abschätzen zu können, dass sie nicht lange sauer sein würde.

Stephi setzte sich hinter Harry auf den Besen und der hob ab. Langsam stieg er auf und Stephi stellte fest, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war. Langsam stieg Harry auf 300 Meter, dank der umfangreichen Schutzzauber konnte er das tun, ohne gesehen zu werden. Stephi war von der Aussicht sehr begeistert und Harry bekam eine ganze Latte von Schau-mal-da-Ausrufen zu hören. Nach einer Weile beschloss er, dass Stephi jedes Schiff, jeden Felsen und jeden Baum ausreichend kommentiert hatte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du bei der Aufzählung der verbotenen Flugmanöver eins vergessen hast?", fragte er scheinheilig. "So? Welches denn?", fragte Stephi zurück. Im nächsten Moment kippte der Feuerblitz nach vorne und sie rasten dem Erdboden entgegen. Stephi klammerte sich an Harry und versuchte ihn anzuschreien, aber ihre Stimme hatte sich vorübergehend verabschiedet. Gerade als sie sich sicher war, dass sie gleich in voller Fahrt in den Boden einschlagen würden, kippte der Feuerblitz erneut, sie fühlte sich kurz unglaublich schwer und da rasten sie in einer Spirale dem Himmel entgegen. Gleich darauf befanden sie sich ungefähr an der Stelle, von der aus sie diesen entsetzlichen Sturzflug begonnen hatten. "Den Vronski-Bluff hast du vergessen", sagte Harry, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. "Was?", fragte Stephi verdattert. "Den Vronski-Bluff. So nennt sich dieser Sturzflug, den ich eben gemacht habe. Normalerweise benutzt man den, um den gegnerischen Sucher zu verarschen", erklärte Harry. "Und um mir einen Herzinfarkt zu verschaffen", sagte Stephi, die allmählich wieder zu sich kam. "Das habe ich in den offiziellen Quidditch-Regeln noch nicht gelesen, kann aber sein, dass ich es übersehen habe", meinte Harry. "Sei froh, dass ich eine Squib bin, sonst hättest du jetzt ein Problem", sagte Stephi, die schon wieder grinsen musste.

"Du wärst wohl gerne ein Hexe, was?". "Klar, das war schon immer mein Traum, aber ich habe halt nun mal nicht genug Magie in mir", sagte Stephi und man konnte den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme mehr ahnen als hören.

Harry fasste einen Entschluss, er würde aus Stephi eine Hexe machen und das diesmal bewusst, nicht zufällig wie bei Ian, Harriet und Tina. Er steuerte diesmal gemächlich den Boden an und schwebte zu Hermine. "Schatz, komm bitte mal in unser Zimmer". Dann flog er mit der verwirrten Stephi zu seinem Balkon und landete in seinem Zimmer. "Harry, was ist denn los?", fragte Stephi. "Warte bitte, bis Hermine kommt", antwortete Harry.

Sie ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, nach weniger als einer Minute öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Nach der üblichen Begrüßung sagte Harry: "Stephi hat mir gerade gesagt, dass sie gerne eine Hexe wäre". Verstehen blitzte in Hermines Augen auf. "Na, das dürfte ja kein großes Problem sein", meinte sie und kicherte über Stephis verblüffte Miene. "Vielleicht sollten wir es ihr erklären", schlug Harry trocken vor. "Ich komme nicht umhin, dir zuzustimmen", tönte Hermine geschnörkelt. "Könntet ihr bitte erklären, worüber ihr da schwafelt", sagte Stephi genervt.

Als sie dann hörte, dass Harry die Möglichkeit besaß, aus Muggeln und Squibs vollwertige Hexen und Zauberer zu machen, glaubte sie zunächst, dass die Beiden sie gerade gründlich verarschen würden. Aber dann erklärte Hermine ihr diese Sache von einem eher wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus und sie begann daran zu glauben. Dann fragte Harry: "Jetzt liegt es an dir, willst du eine Hexe werden?". "Würdest du das wirklich für mich tun?", fragte Stephi begeistert. "Ja, aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Du musst mir versprechen, mir keine Flüche wegen dem kleinen Vronski-Bluff aufzuhalsen", gab Harry grinsend zurück. "Versprochen!", jubelte Stephi auf und fiel Harry um den Hals.

Harry umarmte sie fest und ließ seine Magie fließen. Stephi erbebte in seinen Armen, sie fühlte in diesem Moment eine Art Kribbeln, das sie an elektrischen Strom erinnerte, aber irgendwie war es anders. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ Harry sie los und setzte sich aufs Bett. Auch wenn er sie nun nicht mehr berührte, das Kribbeln blieb und ebbte nur langsam ab. Harry warf Hermine seinen Stab zu. "Dann teste mal, ob es gereicht hat", forderte er sie auf. Hermine drückte Stephi Harrys Zauberstab in die Hand und forderte ihre neue Freundin auf, ihn zu schwingen. "Willkommen in der magischen Welt", kommentierte Hermine die roten und goldenen Funken, die aus der Zauberstabspitze schossen. Stephi als begeistert zu bezeichnen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen.

Nach etlichen Umarmungen gingen die Drei zurück in den Garten, wo Hermine die neue Hexe als solche vorstellte. Die Nachricht wurde mit Begeisterung aufgenommen, vor allem von Ian, Harriet und Tina, denn nun waren sie nicht mehr die Einzigen, welche die Zauberei lernen mussten und die man öfters mal verarschte.

Als sich der Trubel etwas gelegt hatte, sagte Stephi zu Harry und Hermine, mit denen sie sich an den Pool gesetzt hatte: "Eine Bitte habe ich an euch. Könntet ihr mit mir in den nächsten Tagen einmal meine Eltern besuchen? Sie werden aus den Schuhen kippen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Außerdem ist meine Mutter ein Harry-Potter-Fan". Harrys Gesicht zog sich etwas in die Länge. "Bleib cool, so schlimm wie Tara ist sie nicht", sagte Stephi beruhigend. "Sie ist noch schlimmer", fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, sprach das aber natürlich nicht aus.

"Das können wir machen, aber nicht morgen. Ich habe einen Termin mit Rufus und ihr beide solltet einen Zauberstab besorgen gehen", meinte Harry. "Mit dem Minister? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts", sagte Hermine. "Der Termin steht schon seit einiger Zeit fest, auch Sev soll daran teilnehmen. Albus wird ebenfalls mitkommen, er will mit Rufus etwas bereden und in der Mysteriumsabteilung hat er auch etwas zu tun", erklärte Harry und Hermine war befriedigt.

Bald wurde zu Abend gegessen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry und Hermine sich zurück zogen. Harry war etwas erschöpft von dem Magietransfer und Hermine wollte ihm nicht ganz selbstlos beim Einschlafen helfen.

Stephi übernahm heute die Rolle der Vorleserin, sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie auch einen Gast in ihrem Bett haben würde. "Na komm, Tara, ich werde auch müde, ich lese dir noch etwas vor und dann gehe ich auch schlafen", sagte sie. "Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte Tara wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Da die Monsterstory letzte Nacht bei Harry und Hermine ja hervorragend funktioniert hatte, fügte sie erklärend hinzu: "In meinem Zimmer gibt es nämlich Monster". Es fiel den Erwachsenen schwer, ihre Belustigung nicht zu zeigen. Noch schwerer wurde das, als Tara triumphierend über Stephis Schulter grinste, als sie sich von ihrer neuen Freundin nach der Verabschiedung zum Haus tragen ließ.

Die Beiden hatten zunächst einmal Spaß im Bad, denn Tara wollte mit Stephi duschen und auch so gut riechen wie sie. Also ließ sie sich mit Stephis Duschgel einseifen, auch ihre Haare wurden gewaschen. "Jetzt rieche ich wie du!", sagte die Kleine, als sie abwechselnd an Stephi und sich selbst schnüffelte. Dann zogen sie sich T-Shirts an und schlüpften ins Bett.

Eine halbe Stunde später nahm Tara Stephi das Märchenbuch aus den Händen. Ihre neue Freundin war im Vorlesen so begabt, dass sie sich selbst eingeschläfert hatte. Tara legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und kuschelte sich zufrieden an Stephi, gleich darauf schlief auch sie ein.

Vollkommen ausgeruht erwachten Harry und Hermine am nächsten Morgen. Sie hatten ausnahmsweise einmal den größten Teil der Nacht geschlafen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die nächste Nacht wieder anstrengend werden würde. Einen kleinen Vorschuss gewährten sie sich schon einmal unter der Dusche, dann traten sie den Weg nach unten an, wo sich alle außer Remus und Tonks am Tisch versammelt hatten und frühstückten. Stephi und Hermine begannen mit einer angeregten Unterhaltung, während Harry von Ian und Harriet in Anspruch genommen wurde.

Nach einer Weile fragte Hermine: "Sag mal, Schatz, wie lange wird euer Termin denn dauern?". "Da können schon einige Stunden draufgehen", antwortete Harry. "Gut, dann zeige ich Stephi die Winkelgasse, wenn wir ihren Zauberstab gekauft haben". "Darf ich mit?", fragte Tara begeistert. "Meinetwegen gerne, aber du musst erst deine Eltern fragen", antwortete Hermine. Tara machte die Sache schnell klar und bald brachen sie auf, nachdem Harry und Hermine sich wie üblich verabschiedet hatten.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten nun auch aufbrechen", sagte Albus und sorgte dafür, dass sich Harrys leicht glasiger Blick klärte. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gerade, als sie ins Ministerium apparieren wollten, grinste Sev und sagte: "Anscheinend hat unser Wölfchen seine Pflicht erfüllt". Er hatte wohl Recht, denn da betraten ein ausgelaugt wirkender Remus und eine beschwingt wirkende Tonks den Garten.

Sie disapparierten lachend und tauchten im Vorzimmer des Ministers wieder auf. Hier gab es einen lauten Krach, als Percy bei ihrem Auftauchen erschrocken zurück sprang und offenbar dem Umstand, dass er auf seinem Stuhl saß, vollkommen vergessen hatte. Als er sich aufrappelte, fiel sein Blick auf Albus und er fiel erneut zu Boden. "Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley. Falls sie diese Gleichgewichtsstörungen öfter haben sollten, wäre es ratsam, einen Heiler zu konsultieren", sagte Sev so ölig, wie nur er es konnte. Percy zog sich an seinem Schreibtisch in die Senkrechte, starrte Albus an und sagte tonlos: "Professor Dumbledore". "Wie ich sehe, funktioniert ihr Gedächtnis besser als ihr Gleichgewichtssinn, Mr. Weasley", gluckste Albus. Es war offensichtlich, dass Rufus "vergessen" hatte, Percy darüber zu informieren, dass Albus nicht so tot war, wie alle geglaubt hatten.

Da öffnete sich die Tür zum Büro des Ministers. "Ah, da seid ihr ja", sagte Rufus. "Weatherby, ich bin für die nächste Zeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich bin für niemanden zu sprechen, außer wenn das Ministerium brennt, haben sie das verstanden?". Percy nickte wortlos, noch immer starrte er Albus an. "Und Mr. Weasley, ich bitte sie nachdrücklich, meine Existenz streng geheim zu halten, bis man ihnen erlaubt, darüber zu sprechen", sagte Albus ernst. Rufus machte aus Albus Bitte einen strikten Befehl, dann machte Albus sich unsichtbar und die vier schritten zu den Aufzügen.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten sie das unterste Stockwerk, welches sie absolut leer vorfanden. "Hast du die komplette Abteilung beurlaubt?", fragte Harry. "Nein, ich habe einen Betriebsausflug zu den Pyramiden von Gizeh für sie organisiert. Vorsichtshalber habe ich ihnen ein paar Vergissmichs mit geschickt, ihr könnt euch ja bestimmt vorstellen, was passiert, wenn Unsägliche und Muggel-Archäologen zusammen treffen". Harry, Sev und Albus prusteten los, sie wussten, dass sich die Unsäglichen nicht im Geringsten um die Geheimhaltungsabkommen scherten.

Als sie nach kurzer Zeit die Todeskammer erreichten, begann Albus, ihnen das Ritual zu erklären. Es war keine große Sache, zuerst musste Sevs Trank erhitzt werden, damit sich die Dämpfe desselben im Raum ausbreiten konnten. Dann würde Albus Part kommen, er musste eine Beschwörung in altem Keltisch sprechen. "Zum Glück versteht keiner von euch diese Sprache, denn sonst würde ich wohl rote Ohren bekommen", sagte er abschließend. Drei verständnislose Blicke trafen ihn. "Ich erkläre es euch genauer. Nehmen wir als Beispiel deinen Freund Ron, Harry. Womit könnte man ihn am Besten anlocken?". "Mit Essen", antwortete Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Genau! Ich müsste also, wäre Ron in dem Raum hinter dem Bogen gefangen, ihm die zu erwartenden kulinarischen Genüsse in den blumigsten Worten schildern. Nicht einfach: Ron, komm zu mir, hier gibt es was zu Essen, sondern ich müsste sehr ins Detail gehen". "Das heißt, wenn du in dem Bogen gefangen wärst, müssten wir dir die Vorzüge von Zitronenbrausebonbons nahe bringen und das auf keltisch", gluckste Harry. "Genau. Was nun Sirius angeht, seine größte Leidenschaft sind weder Essen noch Zitronenbrausebonbons", antwortete Albus. "Nun, das dürften bei ihm wohl Frauen sein", gab Sev vergnügt von sich. "Genau. Ich muss also die Vorzüge des weiblichen Geschlechts und die damit verbundenen Genüsse äußerst anschaulich schildern. Glücklicherweise wird Sirius keine Erinnerung an meine Worte haben, sonst könnte ich ihm nie mehr ins Gesicht sehen", sagte Albus und eine leichte Röte erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Die drei Anderen prusteten los, was von Albus mit ungnädigen Blicken kommentiert wurde.

"Wenn ihr euch beruhigt habt, könnten wir mit dem Ritual beginnen", sagte er, beschwor ein Gestell mit einer flachen Messingschale und bat Sev um den von ihm gebrauten Trank. Sev reichte Albus eine Flasche, die bis an den Rand mit einer blauen, schimmernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Albus schüttete den Inhalt der Flasche in die Schale und beschwor ein kleines Feuer darunter. Nach einigen Minuten breitete sich ein stechender Geruch im Raum aus, da zog Albus ein Pergament aus der Tasche und begann, den keltischen Text darauf zu lesen. Der Anfang schien allgemein gehalten zu sein, denn den las Albus ohne das geringste Zeichen von Verlegenheit, aber dann kam eindeutig der auf Sirius abgestimmte Teil. Albus wurde wieder rot und sprach auch etwas leiser als zuvor, aber scheinbar machte er seine Sache richtig. Der Vorhang im Bogen begann sich in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind zu bewegen und als Albus das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, sprang eine große Gestalt, die einen schwarzen Umhang trug, aus dem Bogen und schleuderte der Gruppe einige Schocker entgegen, von denen aber keiner traf. Als er bemerkte, wen er da attackierte, stellte er seine Flüche ein und fragte verblüfft: "Wo ist diese Todesser-Schlampe? Habt ihr sie schon geschnappt?". Dann fixierte er Harry und fragte verwirrt: "Harry? Bist du das? Was ist denn mit dir passiert und wie siehst du aus?". Harry trat auf ihn zu und bevor Sirius begriff, was geschehen war, hatte Harry ihn fest umarmt.


	22. Chapter 22

Diesmal nur von Lory gebetat, da Stephi sich geweigert hat, weil sie auch in diesem Kapitel Sirius noch nicht in den Fingern hat.

Kapitel 22

Sirius verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Wieso beim Hippogreif weinte Harry, wieso war er so groß wie er und wo waren die Todesser hin. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was los war und begann Fragen zu stellen.

Eine knappe Stunde später waren seine Fragen beantwortet und er wollte einfach nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Er hatte zwei Jahre in dem Bogen gesessen und man hatte ihn für tot gehalten. Albus hatte mit Snapes Hilfe seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und Harry dadurch eine ungeheure Bürde aufgeladen. Er, ein gerade einmal 17jähriger Junge hatte die Kräfte des Lichts gegen Voldemort und dessen Streitkräfte geführt und was kaum zu glauben war, Harry hatte den dunklen Lord besiegt. Nach dem, was Snape zu der Erzählung beisteuerte, hatte Harry Voldemort regelrecht zerfetzt.

Harry und Moony hatten sich mit Snape angefreundet, das war eine Sache, an die er sich gewöhnen musste. Dann war Rufus, sein früherer Vorgesetzter in der Aurorenzentrale, Minister und hatte zu Beginn seiner Tätigkeit Harry und Albus ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Trotzdem hatte er Harry die Streitkräfte des Ministeriums unterstellt und die Beiden hatten sich auch offensichtlich angefreundet. Was ihn wirklich sehr freute, war die Liebe zwischen Harry und Hermine, er hatte schon lange das Gefühl gehabt, dass zwischen den Beiden mehr als Freundschaft war.

Rufus riss Sirius schließlich aus seinen Grübeleien, indem er sagte: "Kommt, wir gehen in mein Büro, da wartet eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, ich glaube, wir könnten alle einen gebrauchen". "Ich könnte auch zwei vertragen", meinte Sirius, der allmählich seiner Umgebung wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er den stechenden Geruch, der von Sevs Trank verursacht wurde. "Wieso stinkt es hier eigentlich nach gekochter Kamelpisse?", fragte er. "Jetzt erstaunst du mich aber, Black. Früher warst du in Zaubertränke eine absolute Niete und jetzt hast du den Hauptbestandteil eines Trankes erschnuppert", gab Sev grinsend von sich. "Wenn ich so ein Ding wie das, was du Nase nennst, im Gesicht hätte, könnte ich wahrscheinlich die kompletten Bestandteile erschnuppern, Snape", gab Sev bissig zurück.

Die Beiden zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und Harry beschloss augenrollend, der idiotischen Streiterei der Beiden ein Ende zu machen. Bevor die beiden Kontrahenten begriffen, wie ihnen geschah, hatte Harry sie entwaffnet und zwang sie mit einem legalen Beherrschungsfluch dazu, sich die Hände zu reichen. In teuflischer Berechnung hatte er es so eingerichtet, dass sich Sevs linke Hand in Sirius rechter befand. Ein nur von ihm zu lösender Klebefluch rundete die Sache ab.

Dann ließ er den Beherrschungszauber fallen, steckte Sevs und Sirius Zauberstäbe ein und sagte: "Sobald ihr mir schwört, mit eurer idiotischen Streiterei aufzuhören, befreie ich euch. Falls ihr danach doch wieder streiten solltet, werde ich eure Pranken für ein Jahr zusammen kleben". Sirius versuchte, seine Hand von derjenigen Sevs zu lösen, aber es ging nicht, so sehr er auch zog und zerrte. "Vergiss es, Black, ich kenne den Zauber, immerhin habe ich selbst ihn Harry beigebracht. Dieser Klebefluch kann nur vom Verursacher gelöst werden, selbst wenn wir unsere Stäbe hätten, könnten wir nichts ausrichten".

"Mit unseren Stäben könnten wir ihn wenigstens verfluchen", knurrte Sirius. "Ich bewundere deine Naivität, Black. Glaubst du, dass sich der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords einfach so verfluchen lässt?". "Na, von dir bestimmt nicht!". "Von dir erst recht nicht. Der Einzige hier, der ihn wenigstens kurz beschäftigen könnte, ist Albus, aber der denkt offenbar nicht einmal daran, uns zu helfen". Sevs Einschätzung, was Albus betraf, war goldrichtig. Selbst wenn Albus gewollt hätte, er hätte ihnen nicht helfen können, denn er und Rufus lachten gerade Tränen.

Sev und Sirius sahen sehr merkwürdig aus, als sie händchenhaltend in Richtung Aufzug marschierten. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das wisst, aber ich bin als Minister berechtigt, Trauungen durchzuführen und würde es als Ehre betrachten, euch Beide in den Hafen der Ehe zu lotsen", sagte Rufus kurz bevor sie den Aufzug erreichten. Sirius und Sev blieben ruckartig stehen und drehte ihre Köpfe dem Minister zu. Ihre Blicke schienen töten zu wollen, aber Rufus war lange genug Auror gewesen, um sich von so etwas nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Er grinste die Beiden an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, Sev und Sirius drehten sich wieder nach vorn und gingen leise vor sich hin fluchend weiter.

Als sie das Vorzimmer des Ministers erreichten, musste Rufus erst einmal Percy beruhigen. Percy wusste zwar, dass Sirius unschuldig war, aber Sirius war heute schon der zweite Tote, der putzmunter in sein Büro spazierte. "Bleiben sie bei Bewusstsein, Weatherby! Sie werden sich jetzt beruhigen, dann gehen sie zu Diggory und sagen ihm, dass er morgen Nachmittag eine Verhandlung im Fall Sirius Black ansetzen soll. Ich persönlich werde Mr. Black juristisch vertreten, Zeugen der Verteidigung sind Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin und Severus Snape. Haben sie das verstanden?". "Jawohl, Herr Minister!", gab Percy schneidig zurück. "Sehr gut! Ich möchte nicht gestört werden".

Mit diesen Worten zog sich der Minister mit seinen Gästen in sein Büro zurück. Dort ging er zu einem Bücherregal und holte eine hinter einem Buch versteckte Flasche Feuerwhisky. Sirius grinste beim Anblick der Flasche. "Wie ich sehe, hat dein Bruder die Whisky-Brennerei noch immer nicht aufgegeben", gluckste er. "Du kennst ihn doch", meinte Rufus lächelnd. Als jeder ein Glas der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor sich stehen hatte, hob Rufus sein Glas und sagte: "Auf deine Rückkehr, Sirius".

Dann grinste er und warf einen Blick auf die noch immer verbundenen Hände von Sev und Sirius. "Und auf den Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft", tönte er. "Wenn du morgen nicht mein Anwalt wärst, würde ich dir den Hals rumdrehen", sagte Sirius mit süßlicher Stimme. "Dürfte mit einer Hand etwas schwierig werden", gab Rufus zurück. Sie tranken und alle außer Rufus und Sirius keuchten auf. "Dein Bruder hat nichts verlernt", meinte Sirius und trank sein Glas leer. "Er ist ja ständig im Training. In der Aurorenzentrale ist das Zeug noch genau so beliebt wie zu deiner Zeit, Sirius. Außerdem beliefert er seit einiger Zeit den Eberkopf und den tropfenden Kessel damit", erklärte Rufus.

"Äh, Harry, würdest du nun unsere Hände lösen? Mein Versprechen bekommst du", sagte Sev. "Ich schließe mich Severus an", kam von Sirius wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Harry grinste fies und sagte: "Natürlich muss ich mir sicher sein, dass ihr es Ernst meint, bevor ich euch befreie". "Was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir uns etwa sagen, wie lieb wir uns haben?", fragte Sirius ätzend. "Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", fragte Harry scheinheilig zurück und Albus und Rufus prusteten los. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", knurrte Sirius. "Doch, doch, aber ich will euch natürlich zu nichts zwingen. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, was passiert, wenn der Erste von euch zur Toilette muss. Und morgen, was wird das für ein Anblick werden, wenn ihr händchenhaltend in den Gerichtssaal trabt", sagte Harry vergnügt. Rufus begann auf seinem Stuhl zu kollabieren, während Albus nach vorne fiel und lachend auf der Tischplatte herum trommelte.

Sev und Sirius fanden das gar nicht lustig, sie beschossen Harry mit Giftblicken, bis Sev sich einen Ruck gab. "Sirius, so ungern ich es zugebe, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Wir ziehen das jetzt durch und dann töten wir ihn", sagte er. "Langsam. Ganz langsam töten wir ihn", sagte Sirius genüsslich. Dann wandten sie sich einander zu und sagten gleichzeitig: "Ich habe dich lieb".

Dann blickten sie Harry erwartungsvoll an, aber Albus mischte sich ein. "Meiner Ansicht nach kam das jetzt emotional nicht wirklich gut rüber, Harry, sie sollten es noch einmal versuchen". "Albus töten wir auch!", schnaubte Sirius. Sev nickte grimmig und noch einmal sagten sie, diesmal mit mehr Wärme in der Stimme: "Ich habe dich lieb". "Schon viel besser", kommentierte Harry den zweiten Versuch.

Bevor er den Klebefluch aufhob, wandte er sich an den nach Luft ringenden Minister: "Rufus, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dich mit Rita Kimmkorn zu treffen und ihr detailliert die eben stattgefundenen Ereignisse zu schildern, falls die Herren Black und Snape ihre Drohungen gegen Albus und mich wahr machen?". "Aber natürlich, Harry. Ein Fluch und die Beiden finden sich auf der Titelseite wieder", versprach Rufus. Der Minister befand sich nun im Fokus der Todesblicke von Sev und Sirius. Das störte ihn nicht im geringsten, was auch die Beiden bemerkten und einstweilen ihre Rachegelüste unterdrückten.

Sirius fragte den Minister: "Warum muss eigentlich ein Prozess stattfinden. Kannst du mich nicht einfach öffentlich rehabilitieren?". "Das könnte ich tun, aber dann würde immer ein Schatten des Zweifels an dir hängen. Ein öffentlicher Prozess ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du mit vollständig weißer Weste aus dieser Sache heraus kommst". "Ja, aber ohne Peter haben wir doch nur die Aussagen der Zeugen. Sie können zwar bestätigen, dass Peter noch lebt und ich ihn also nicht umgebracht haben kann, aber wie soll ich beweisen, dass ich die zwölf Muggel nicht auf dem Gewissen habe?".

Rufus sagte grinsend: "Das ist wohl irgendwie bei der ganzen Aufregung in Vergessenheit geraten. Harry hat Peter geschnappt, er sitzt hier in einer Arrestzelle und hat schon unter Veritaserum ausgesagt. Du siehst, es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Allerdings wäre es gut, wenn du diesen Wisch hier unterschreiben würdest". Er zog ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Schreibtischschublade und schob es Sirius zu. Der las es und Sev las mit. Die Beiden grinsten erst sich und dann den Minister an. Sirius wollte unterschreiben, da bemerkte er, dass er noch immer Sevs Hand hielt. "Harry, würdest du bitte?", fragte er und hielt seine Hand hoch. Harry löste den Zauber, Sirius unterschrieb und sagte zu Rufus: "Du warst schon immer ein Schlitzohr und wirst es immer bleiben".

Rufus lächelte ihn dankend an und sagte: "Ich werde dich nun in Harrys Obhut übergeben, er ist für dich verantwortlich. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr morgen Nachmittag um zwei Uhr hier seid, bis dahin dürfte Diggory die Verhandlung vorbereitet haben. Natürlich wirst du als Gefangener behandelt, allerdings werden wir dich nicht von Dementoren bewachen lassen, sondern von zwei Auroren. Ich dachte da an Kingsley und Tonks, einverstanden?". "Natürlich, Rufus", sagte Sirius erfreut.

"Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir nach Mallorca apparieren, da gibt es einen Werwolf, der sich bestimmt freut, dich zu sehen, Sirius", sagte Sev und er verzichtete gänzlich auf seinen sonst üblichen Tonfall. "Mallorca?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. "Das ist eine Insel im westlichen Mittelmeer", erklärte Harry schulmeisterhaft und grinste Sirius an. Sirius rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte: "Ich kenne Mallorca, du Höhlentroll. Was ich wissen wollte, ist: Was zur Hölle treibt Moony dort?".

"Tonks flachlegen, essen, Tonks flachlegen, trinken, Tonks flachlegen, schlafen, äh, habe ich Tonks flachlegen schon erwähnt?", antwortete Harry grinsend. "Moony und Tonks? Das muss ich sehen! Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Moony sich eine Freundin zulegt!", gluckste Sirius. "Eigentlich war sie es, die sich Moony zugelegt hat", gab Harry vergnügt Auskunft. "Das kann ich mir schon eher vorstellen. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie das geschafft hat. Früher hat er alle Frauen abblitzen lassen, sie muss also wirklich gute Argumente gehabt haben". "Da musst du sie schon selbst fragen. Und jetzt los, nicht nur Moony hat eine Freundin, von der er nicht die Finger lassen kann", sagte Harry, griff nach dem Arm seines Paten und disapparierte.

"Na, da seid ihr ja", sagte Nikolas, vor dem sie aufgetaucht waren. Da kamen auch Sev und Albus an, der Letztere sagte: "Ich habe Nikolas über unsere Pläne informiert, denn wir können ihm ja nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute ins Haus schleppen". Nikolas und Sirius begrüßten sich herzlich, auch Sarah und Tanja stießen zu ihnen, um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen. Als Sirius bemerkte, dass Tanja Sevs Freundin war, musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht einen dummen Spruch loszulassen.

Er fragte nach Moony und Tonks, Nikolas unterrichtete ihn, dass die Beiden sich zu einem "Mittagsschläfchen" auf ihr Zimmer begeben hätten. Die ziemlich lautstarke Begrüßung lockte auch die anderen Hausbewohner an und zuletzt kamen auch Moony und Tonks, um nachzusehen, was dieser Tumult zu bedeuten hatte. Als sie Sirius erblickten, erstarrten sie. Sirius, der alte Rumtreiber, konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Er breitete die Arme aus und rief: "Wenn ihr mich zur Begrüßung küssen wollt, dann ohne Zunge, Moony". Dann begann eine wilde Umarmerei, die immer wieder von Fragen und Erklärungen unterbrochen wurde. Nach einer geraumen Weile setzte man sich an den Pool, wo man sich weiter unterhielt, bis in ihrer Nähe Apparationsgeräusche ertönten und eine schrille Stimme "Sirius!", rief.

Hermine war mit Tara und Stephi mitten in Olivanders Laden appariert. "Ah, da sind ja die Damen. Albus hat euch schon angekündigt", sagte George Olivander und lief um seine Theke herum, um die beiden jungen Frauen zu begrüßen. Hermine stellte George und Stephi einander vor, dann nahm George einen Zauberstab von der Theke und drückte ihn Stephi in die Hand. "Wie Albus mir verraten hat, verdankst du deine magischen Kräfte Harry. Also dürfte dieser Stab genau richtig für dich sein".

Stephi nahm den Stab in die Hand und schwang ihn. Der Stab passte, wie die roten und goldenen Funken bewiesen, die aus seiner Spitze stoben. Hermine zog einen Geldbeutel aus ihrer Tasche und bezahlte trotz Stephis Protesten den Stab. "Es ist nicht mein Geld, Stephi. Harry hat mir das Geld mitgegeben und gesagt, ich solle davon alles bezahlen, was du für deinen Start in die magische Welt brauchst. Auch wenn dir etwas gefällt, sollst du es dir kaufen".

Stephis Blick ließ Hermine schmunzeln, dann fügte sie hinzu: "Mach dir keinen Kopf, das bisschen Geld merkt Harry überhaupt nicht. Er ist stinkreich, er weiß gar nicht, wo er mit der Kohle hin soll". Stephi beschloss, vorerst nicht weiter mit Hermine zu diskutieren, das mit dem Geld konnte auch später noch geklärt werden. Sie wollte jetzt endlich die Winkelgasse sehen, von der sie schon so viel gehört hatte. Als sie sich von George verabschiedeten, sagte er: "Bestellt Harry bitte von mir, dass er in nächster Zeit keine neuen Hexen und Zauberer mehr erschaffen soll. Mir gehen nämlich allmählich die Phönixfedern aus". Lachend verließen sie den Laden, nun sahen Stephi und Tara zum ersten Mal im Leben die Winkelgasse. "Wow!", stieß Stephi hervor, von Tara kam ein begeistertes: "Cool!".

Sie durchstreiften eine Stunde lang die Winkelgasse, bis sie zum Geschäft der Weasley-Zwillinge kamen. Einige Minuten später verließen Hermine und Stephi den Laden wieder, Tara wollte lieber bei den lustigen Zwillingen bleiben als sich in einem Buchladen und in einem Kleidergeschäft zu langweilen. Da sich auch Angelina und Alicia, die Freundinnen der beiden Chaoten, im Geschäft aufhielten, glaubte Hermine, dass die Kleine dort sicher wäre.

Nach über einer Stunde im Buchladen und einer weiteren Stunde im Hinterzimmer von Madam Malkins Kleidergeschäft, wo anstatt den üblichen Zaubererroben ziemlich heiße Dessous verkauft wurden, wollte Hermine in die Magische Menagerie, um nach Leckereien für die Postfledermäuse und Hedwig zu schauen. Auf dem Weg dahin gluckste Stephi: "Ich würde ja zu gern Harrys Gesicht sehen, wenn er dich in deiner neuen Unterwäsche sieht". "Ich vermute, dass er dann ungefähr so aussieht, wie derjenige, dem du dich in deiner neuen Unterwäsche präsentierst". In der Tat hatten sich die Beiden einige, wie Stephi es nannte, Heißmacher zugelegt. Hermine hatte gelacht, als sie gesehen hatte, was Stephi gekauft hatte. "Allzeit bereit oder wie heißt es bei den Pfadfindern", hatte sie gegluckst. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange alleine bleiben werde, dafür bin ich nicht der Typ", hatte Stephi geantwortet.

Als sie nun auf dem Weg zur Magischen Menagerie waren, fragte Stephi Hermine wieder einmal über ihre Schulzeit aus. Als Hermine ihr von ihren Erlebnissen im dritten Schuljahr berichtete, schaute Stephi sie überrascht an. "Sirius Black? Sirius Black ist Harrys Pate? Und er ist unschuldig?", fragte sie. "Ja, er war unschuldig. Er ist tot, vor zwei Jahren ist er bei einem Kampf gegen Todesser ums Leben gekommen", erklärte Hermine traurig.

Dann erzählte sie Stephi grob zusammen gefasst die Geschichte von Sirius, auch, dass Harry den Verräter Wurmschwanz vor einigen Tagen geschnappt hatte, berichtete sie. "Da habe ich mich also immer umsonst vor ihm gefürchtet", sagte Stephi und musste bei Hermines verständnisloser Miene kichern. "Meine Mutter hat mir immer gedroht: Schlaf jetzt, sonst kommt Sirius Black und holt dich!". Hermine musste lachen. "Schade, dass du ihn nicht kennen gelernt hast, er war wirklich in Ordnung", sagte sie.

Da hatten sie die magische Menagerie erreicht und betraten den Laden. Hermine wollte zum Regal gehen, auf dem Leckereien für alle möglichen magischen Tiere lagen, da griff Stephi nach ihrem Arm und rief so laut, dass sich alle Kunden im Laden zu ihr umdrehten: "Schau mal, wie süß!". Sie zog Hermine zu einem Käfig, in dem vier Katzenbabys schliefen. Ein Schild über dem Käfig verriet, dass es sich um indische Feuerkatzen handelte. Drei der Kätzchen waren getigert, das Vierte, was etwas abseits lag, war total schwarz und sehr flauschig. Es war von Stephis Schrei aufgeweckt worden, es gähnte, streckte sich und öffnete die Augen, es starrte Stephi an und Stephi starrte zurück.

Nach einigen Sekunden erhob sich das Kätzchen und tapste zu Stephi, die einen Finger durch das Gitter steckte und das Kätzchen daran knabbern ließ. Auch Hermine war fasziniert von dem Kätzchen, die beiden jungen Frauen streichelten das kleine Tier, bis ein Verkäufer sie ansprach: "Ich glaube, die Kleine hat gewählt".

Hermine wandte sich dem Verkäufer zu und fragte: "Was meinen sie mit gewählt?". "Na, ihre Freundin. Das Kleine ist zu ihr gekommen, oder? Sie müssen wissen, Feuerkatzen suchen sich ihre Partner aus, wenn jemand versucht, sie gegen ihren Willen zu besitzen, zeigen sie im Allgemeinen, warum sie Feuerkatzen heißen". "Können die Feuer spucken?", fragte Stephi verblüfft. "Ja, aber sie müssen sich bestimmt keine Gedanken darum machen, das Kleine mag sie, das ist nicht zu übersehen". "Was soll es kosten?". "Normalerweise kosten sie 50 Galleonen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Kleine sich an jemand anders binden würde. Ich würde also drauf sitzen bleiben und das Kätzchen würde unglücklich werden. Ich würde sie ihnen zum Selbstkostenpreis geben, zehn Galleonen".

Stephi warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, aber die hatte schon Harrys Geldbeutel in der Hand und zählte die geforderte Summe ab. Sie drückte dem Verkäufer das Geld in die Hand, er steckte es ein und öffnete den Käfig. "Es wäre besser, wenn sie es selbst heraus holen würden, es könnte sonst passieren, dass es mich etwas ankokelt", sagte er und Stephi griff vorsichtig in den Käfig. Das Kätzchen krabbelte ohne weitere Umstände auf ihre Hand und schnurrte laut.

Stephi war nicht mehr in dieser Welt, sie streichelte ihr Kätzchen und wurde dafür mit einer kleinen, rauen Zunge abgeleckt. Hermine kaufte einige Dosen Futter, welches der Verkäufer empfahl und auch ein Körbchen, in dem die Kleine schlafen konnte. Von einem Tragekorb riet der Verkäufer dringend ab, er erklärte Hermine, dass Feuerkatzen am liebsten auf der Schulter ihrer Partner saßen und unter keinen Umständen weglaufen würden.

Hermine kaufte noch einige Leckereien für Angus, Tamara und Hedwig, auch für Krummbein nahm sie etwas mit. Ihr Kater befand sich in Hogwarts, sie hatte ihn in Minervas Obhut gelassen, weil sie gleich am ersten Ferientag nach Mallorca fliegen wollte. Natürlich war er sofort ausgebüchst, um im Schloss sein Unwesen zu treiben. Da er das schon machte, seit Hermine ihn das erste Mal nach Hogwarts mitgenommen hatte, machte sie ich keine Sorgen um ihren Kater.

Als Hermine bezahlt hatte, musste sie schmunzeln, denn Stephi war immer noch mit ihrem Kätzchen beschäftigt. Hermine dachte darüber nach, ob sie Stephi in einen Schwebezauber nehmen sollte, ihre Freundin würde es vermutlich überhaupt nicht bemerken. Aber sie verzichtete darauf, stattdessen stupste sie Stephi an und holte sie so in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Können wir dann gehen?", fragte sie. Zuerst einmal wurde Hermine herzlich umarmt und Stephi bedankte sich überschwänglich für das Kätzchen.

"Wie willst du sie überhaupt nennen?", fragte Hermine, als sie den Laden verlassen hatten. "Ich denke, ich werde sie nach einem Stern benennen, wie Sirius, so was finde ich cool". Wie aus der Pistole geschossen zählte Hermine Dutzende weibliche Sternennamen auf, bis Stephi "Stopp!", rief. "Mira", sagte sie, "das gefällt mir". Sie hielt sich das Kätzchen vors Gesicht und fragte: "Möchtest du Mira heißen?". Das Kätzchen biss ihr liebevoll in die Nase, da gluckste Hermine: "Es scheint ihr zu gefallen". Auch sie streichelte nun das Kätzchen, das sofort noch lauter schnurrte, auch Hermine mochte es offensichtlich. Tara, Angelina und Alicia waren hellauf begeistert von Mira, selbst Fred und George konnten sich dem Charme des kleinen, knuddeligen Dings nicht entziehen.

Die Zwillinge hatten heute ihre Spendierhosen an, wie sie sagten und luden alle auf ein Eis in Floreans Eiscafe ein. Bevor sie das Geschäft verließen, überreichte Fred Tara eine gut gefüllte Tüte, Hermine wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sich darin befand. George drückte ihr ebenfalls eine Tüte in die Hand. "Das ist für Snape, der war vor ein paar Tagen hier und wollte Du-scheißt-nie-mehr, aber wir hatten nicht mehr viel davon. Das ist der Rest seiner Bestellung, gibst du sie ihm bitte?", sagte er dabei. "Aber natürlich", sagte Hermine.

Ihr war gerade einiges klar geworden. Harry und Albus hatten seit einigen Tagen gelegentlich Verstopfung, das hatte kurz nach dem Streich mit dem vergrößerten Pool begonnen, den die Beiden Sev und Moony gespielt hatten. Sie würde Harry wohl einen Tipp geben müssen. Sowohl Tara als auch Stephi waren von Floreans Eis absolut begeistert. Fred und George kugelten sich vor Lachen, als Hermine von Tinas Troll Spezial erzählte. Sie erzählte auch noch, wofür Harry das Rülpspulver benutzt hatte, worauf die Zwillinge Harry zu ihrem Lieblingsbruder ernannten.

Dann verabschiedeten sich Hermine, Stephi und Tara von den Anderen, die Drei umarmten sich und Hermine apparierte. Sie blickten in Richtung Pool, da hatte Hermine plötzlich das Gefühl, ihre Knie würden weich werden. Da saß Sirius, aber das konnte nicht sein. Ohne es zu merken, schrie sie: "Sirius!". Stephi schaute ihre Freundin verwirrt an. Sirius? Meinte Hermine Sirius Black? Sie griff nach Hermines Arm und stützte sie, denn sie machte wirklich Anstalten, umzukippen. Da erhob sich ein Mann von seinem Stuhl und eilte auf Hermine zu.

Hermine fiel dem Mann hemmungslos schluchzend um den Hals, der Mann umarmte sie ganz fest und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Als Hermine sich zu beruhigen begann, warf der Mann Stephi einen Blick zu und erstarrte. Er hielt weiter Hermine fest, aber schaute Stephi in die Augen, sie erwiderte seinen Blick fasziniert. "Was für braune Augen", dachte sie. Nun betrachtete sie den Mann genauer, es war eindeutig Sirius Black, sie hatte genug Fahndungsfotos von ihm gesehen, um das beurteilen zu können. Allerdings sah er nun um Klassen besser als auf den Fotos aus, zwar war er etwas mager und blass, aber das konnte man ja ändern.

Hermine bemerkte schließlich, dass Sirius irgendwie geistesabwesend wirkte. Sie löste sich von ihm, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und erkannte, worauf Sirius Interesse fixiert war. Als sie in Stephis Augen das gleiche Interesse erkannte, beschloss sie, sich zurück zu ziehen. Sie fischte Mira von Stephis Schulter und ging zu Harry, sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Beiden einander vorzustellen, das konnten sie selbst erledigen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, da hörte sie Sirius sagen: "Du siehst aus wie die Frau, auf die ich schon mein Leben lang warte". Als dann Stephi antwortete: "Keine besonders originelle Anmache, aber ich sehe die gute Absicht", musste Hermine laut lachen.


	23. Chapter 23

Von einer begeisterten Stephi und einer drängelnden Lory gebetat

Kapitel 23

Kurze Zeit später war Hermine in das Geheimnis von Sirius Rückkehr eingeweiht. Erst war sie etwas sauer gewesen, weil man sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Dann aber sagte sie sich, dass es wirklich eine schöne Überraschung gewesen war und wenn das Ritual aus irgendeinem Grund nicht funktioniert hätte, wäre ihr eine Enttäuschung erspart geblieben. Also hatten Harry, Albus und Sev eigentlich sehr rücksichtsvoll ihr gegenüber gehandelt.

Mira wurde herum gereicht und hatte wenig überraschend eine Vorliebe für Minerva gezeigt, das Kätzchen erkannte in ihr eine Artgenossin. Was nun alle außer Sev und Albus verwunderte, war Miras Zuneigung zu Harry. Kaum jemand wusste, dass Harry nicht den normalen Weg gegangen war, um ein Animagus zu werden. Der Bund magischer Geschöpfe hatte in seiner Bibliothek ein Buch, welches sich mit der alten Art dieser Verwandlung beschäftigte, Sev hatte Harry dieses Buch gegeben.

Im Unterschied zur normalen Animagus-Transformation konnte man mehrere Tiergestalten annehmen und man konnte sich aussuchen, was man werden wollte. Selbst magische Tierformen sollten mit dieser Animagus-Transformation möglich sein, aber das hatte Harry noch nicht versucht, denn es war sehr zeitaufwändig und anstrengend. So hatte er sich bis jetzt auf vier konventionelle Tierformen beschränkt, eine davon, der Adler, war im Ministerium registriert und die Bewohner von Nikolas Haus wussten davon.

Von zwei anderen Formen wussten nur Sev, Remus, Tonks und Albus, den Sev ständig und natürlich heimlich über Harrys Fortschritte informiert hatte. Die vierte Form hatte Harry heimlich erlernt, damit wollte er irgendwann einmal Sev überraschen, aber bis jetzt hatte sich noch keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben.

Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Stephi und Sirius zu, die sich gegenseitig heftig angruben. Sirius war dabei, Stephi die ersten Zauber beizubringen und Stephi nutzte das aus. Sie versuchte gerade, einen Stuhl schweben zu lassen, aber der schwebte nicht, sondern taumelte. Sirius trat hinter sie, legte seine linke Hand auf ihre linke Schulter, mit seiner rechten Hand ergriff er ihre Zauberstabhand und korrigierte ihre Stabhaltung. Jeder konnte Stephis triumphierendes Lächeln sehen, auch dass sie sich etwas gegen Sirius lehnte, bekamen alle mit.

Die Beiden spielten noch eine Weile miteinander, bis Stephi verkündete, dass sie Lust auf ein Bad im Pool hätte. Sie ging ins Haus und kam einige Minuten später in einem unerhört knappen Bikini zurück. Sirius, der sich zu Harry und Hermine gesetzt hatte, stockte mitten im Wort, als er sie erblickte. Stephi pirschte sich an ihn heran und sagte: "Ich hoffe, du bist als Schwimmlehrer genau so begabt wie als Zauberlehrer, denn das möchte ich endlich einmal lernen".

Offenbar hatte Stephi das Schwimmen über Nacht verlernt, denn gestern hatte sie es noch gekonnt, als sie mit einigen der Hausbewohner im Pool herum geplanscht hatte. "Ich bin als Schwimmlehrer ein Genie!", tönte Sirius in all seiner Bescheidenheit und fragte, ob ihm jemand eine Badehose leihen würde. Nikolas erklärte sich dazu bereit und verschwand mit Sirius, der einige Minuten später mit einer schwarzen Badehose zurück kam. Dieser Anblick gefiel Stephi offensichtlich und sie genoss ihn ungeniert.

Der Schwimmunterricht begann und man war sich einig, Schauspielunterricht hatte Stephi nicht nötig. Sie spielte die Nichtschwimmerin überzeugend und sorgte so dafür, dass Sirius sie ständig festhielt. Stephi genoss seine Berührungen sichtlich und Sirius ging es genau so. Nach einer halben Stunde stellten sie den Schwimmunterricht ein und verließen den Pool. Stephi bedankte sich mit einem kleinen Küsschen bei Sirius, der mittlerweile etwas verwirrt wirkte. Er war daran gewöhnt, bei Frauen die Initiative zu ergreifen, aber Stephi schien die Situation komplett zu beherrschen.

Er schaute ihr nach, wie sie zu Minerva schritt und ihr Mira abnahm. "Nicht schlecht, die Rückfront", tönte da Severus neben ihm und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. "Da muss ich dir Recht geben, alter Feind. Wo du nun schon einmal hier bist, könntest du Harry bitte etwas ablenken? Da ist ja noch eine Rechnung offen und ich möchte beginnen, sie zu begleichen". "Lass mich raten, ein kleiner Schreck in der Abendstunde?". Sirius nickte grinsend, da sagte Sev: "Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, Harry ist nicht ganz ohne, wenn du ihn angreifst, wird er sicher zurückschlagen. Außerdem läuft da schon eine kleine Aktion gegen Albus und ihn, die haben Moony und mich nämlich vor einigen Tagen geärgert. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich daran beteiligen". "Gerne, aber erst noch was auf eigene Rechnung", antwortete Sirius.

Sev ging zu Harry und verwickelte ihn und Hermine in ein Gespräch, unterdessen schlich Sirius sich an Harry an. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, verwandelte er sich in den Hund, legte Harry seine Pranken auf die Schultern und bellte, so laut er konnte. Harry fuhr entsetzt zusammen und sprang auf. Sirius wollte sich gerade zurück verwandeln, als da plötzlich kein Harry mehr stand. An seiner Stelle stand nun ein riesiger Tiger, Sirius erstarrte vor Schreck. Der Tiger machte einen Satz und stand direkt vor Sirius, der entsetzt feststellte, dass der Tiger ihn um mehr als einen Kopf überragte.

Der Tiger stieß ein Knurren aus, welches teilweise im Infraschall-Bereich lag, dank seiner Hundeohren kam Sirius in den vollen Genuss dieses tiefen Grollens. Als der Tiger nun auch noch seine beunruhigend langen Reißzähne entblößte, gewannen Sirius Hundeinstinkte die Oberhand, er fiepte auf und wirbelte herum, um in den Park zu flüchten. Sirius rannte aus Leibeskräften, der Tiger einen Meter hinter ihm. Sirius konnte den Tiger nicht abhängen, im Gegenteil schien dieser nur zu spielen, denn er verpasste Sirius ab und zu einen leichten Prankenhieb in die Flanke.

Plötzlich war der Tiger nicht mehr hinter ihm, Sirius blieb stehen, um zu lauschen und zu wittern. Er konnte den Tiger nicht mehr wahrnehmen, dafür roch er ein anderes Tier. Als er noch überlegte, um was es sich dabei handeln könnte, galoppierte plötzlich ein großes, schwarzes Pferd auf ihn zu.

Alles grölte los, als der Tiger den Hund in den Park jagte. "Mine, wenn er ihn mir kaputt macht, habe ich ab morgen ein Tigerfell vor dem Kamin", japste Stephi. "Keine Angst, wenn überhaupt, wird er ihn nur geringfügig beschädigen", gab sie zurück. Man konnte die beiden Tiere eine Weile hören, dann war kurz Ruhe, welche von weiteren Fluchtgeräuschen abgelöst wurde. Einige Sekunden später verließ Sirius den Park wieder, jetzt wurde er aber von einem schwarzen Pferd und nicht mehr von dem Tiger verfolgt. Sirius rannte zum Pool, das Pferd dicht hinter ihm und als sie den Pool erreichten, wurde aus den beiden Tieren ein erschöpfter Sirius und ein lachender Harry.

Sev hatte zwar in seinem Herzen Frieden mit Sirius geschlossen, aber ein dreckiges Lachen konnte er sich in diesem Moment einfach nicht verkneifen. Sirius nahm ihm das nicht krumm, er selbst hätte auch nicht anders reagiert, wenn die Situation umgekehrt gewesen wäre. Außerdem war er wesentlich mehr an der Tatsache interessiert, dass Harry mehrere Tierformen besaß, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Er hatte damals mit James alle Bücher gewälzt, welche sich mit dem Thema befassten, aber in allen hatte gestanden, dass nur eine Tierform möglich wäre und sich das Tier den Zauberer aussuchen würde. Scheinbar hatten diese Regeln für Harry keine Gültigkeit gehabt. Aber da lieferten Sev und Harry die Lösung dieses Rätsels und Sirius war sehr interessiert an diesem Buch. Niemand wunderte sich darüber, dass zwei attraktive Bücherwürmer ebenfalls Interesse zeigten und sogar Minerva schien nicht abgeneigt, ihrer Katze Gesellschaft zu verschaffen.

Tara war begeistert darüber, dass sie nun einen Hund, ein Pferd und einen Tiger zum Reiten hatte. Der Tiger kam auch nun zum Einsatz, nachdem Hermine dem protestierenden Harry einen Sattel auf den Rücken gezaubert hatte. Sie hob Tara in den Sattel und sorgte mit einem Haltezauber dafür, dass die Kleine nicht herunter fallen konnte. Als Harry losstürmte, konnte man von Tara nur noch ein Wort hören, welches sie ständig wiederholte: "Schneller!". Erst als das Abendessen fertig war, wurde Harry erlöst. Er war mehrmals über das ganze Gelände gefegt und war seinem Gefühl nach schon auf jeden einzelnen Baum geklettert. Er beschloss, ein weiteres Tier zu lernen, welches besser klettern konnte als ein Tiger, ein Leopard vielleicht.

"Kann es sein, dass der Tiger deinen Appetit beeinflusst?", fragte Albus grinsend. Wirklich stellte Harry heute Remus und Tina in den Schatten, was die Nahrungsaufnahme betraf. Auch Sirius langte tüchtig zu, das konnte natürlich daran liegen, dass er großen Hunger hatte. Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie viel er aß, weil er mehr Aufmerksamkeit für Stephi als für alles andere hatte. Ihr ging es ähnlich, nur dass Mira sie zusätzlich beschäftigte. Das kleine Kätzchen verlangte Aufmerksamkeit und wusste sie sich auch zu verschaffen, ein kleiner Biss mit diesen spitzen Zähnchen wirkte hervorragend.

Nach dem Essen ploppte es und Rufus tauchte neben dem Tisch auf. Nachdem er alle gegrüßt hatte, wandte er sich an Harry: "Ich hatte gerade ein kleines Gespräch mit Amos. Was glaubst du, wer morgen die Staatsanwältin spielt?". Harry dachte kurz nach, dann stieß er hervor: "Sag bloß, die Kröte?!". Als Rufus nickte, schnaubten Harry, Hermine und Remus synchron auf. Rufus grinste in die Runde und sagte: "Mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion habe ich gerechnet. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein kleines Schriftstück vorzubereiten, Harry. Lies es durch und unterschreibe es".

Er reichte Harry eine Pergament, welches dieser entfaltete und schnell las. Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte er seine Unterschrift unter das Schriftstück und reichte es Rufus zurück. Der Minister verabschiedete sich gleich darauf und disapparierte. Harry sonnte sich in der nicht unerwarteten Neugier seiner Freunde, aber er beantwortete keine ihrer Fragen.

Erst als Hermine sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und sich verführerisch über die Lippen leckte, geriet sein Entschluss zu schweigen ins Wanken. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie begann zu strahlen. Als sie sich kurz danach erhob, tönte sie in die Runde: "Man muss nur wissen, wie man fragen muss". "Na, wenn das so ist", gab Sirius von sich, setzte sich seinerseits auf Harrys Schoß und leckte sich wie Hermine über die Lippen. Harry sprang darauf nicht wie gewünscht an, sondern beförderte seinen Paten mit einem Schwebezauber zum Abkühlen in den Pool.

Gleich darauf hatte Sirius Gesellschaft, alle außer Albus und Minerva hatten den Pool geentert. Auch die kleine Tara war an Land geblieben, sie war müde und da Harry, Hermine und Stephi nicht verfügbar waren, verdonnerte sie Albus zum Vorlesen. Minerva ging mit und verfrachtete Tara ins Bett, dann legte sie die ebenfalls müde Mira zu Tara. Mit einem Aufrufezauber holte sie Miras Näpfchen in das Zimmer, dann ging sie nach unten. Albus brauchte nur einige Minuten, um Tara und Mira zum Schlafen zu bringen.

Unten am Pool flirteten Stephi und Sirius heftig miteinander, was allgemeine Belustigung und etliche anzügliche Sprüche auslöste. Es war auch nicht überraschend, dass die Beiden plötzlich furchtbar müde waren und sich verabschiedeten. "Hoffentlich bekommen wir sie morgen wach, sonst muss der Prozess ohne Sirius stattfinden", sagte Remus grinsend. "Im Zweifelsfall werfen wir ihn in den Pool, da wird er schon zu sich kommen", meinte Sev und man sah ihm an, dass er sich wünschte, dass Sirius morgen nicht rechtzeitig aufwachen würde.

Eine Frau wie Stephi hatte Sirius noch nicht erlebt. Er war daran gewöhnt, bei Frauen die Initiative zu ergreifen, aber Stephi ließ ihm nicht die geringste Chance dafür. Auf der Treppe blieb sie plötzlich stehen und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn kurz, aber leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Bevor Sirius das realisierte, hatte sie sich von ihm gelöst und nach seiner Hand gegriffen. Sie zog ihn die Treppe hoch und durch den Flur zu ihrer Zimmertür, welche sie öffnete. Sirius wusste nicht, was sie von ihm erwartete, sollte er mit in ihr Zimmer gehen oder war das zu dreist, immerhin kannten sie sich ja erst einige Stunden.

Vorsichtshalber beschloss er, es heute bei einem leidenschaftlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu belassen, morgen konnte man ja weiter sehen. Zwar glaubte er, dass Stephi ihn genau so sehr wollte wie er sie, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Nach dem Gute-Nacht-Kuss verdrehte Stephi die Augen und sagte: "Mr. Black, offenbar sind sie nicht besonders empfänglich für Subtilitäten, da muss ich wohl deutlicher werden".

Was dann geschah, konnte Sirius kaum glauben. Stephi griff in seine Badehose und legte ihre zarten Finger um sein bestes Stück. "Als Griff hervorragend geeignet", sagte sie mit leicht heiserer Stimme. Sie zog ihn an dem "Griff" ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür, dann dirigierte sie Sirius zum Bett. Bevor er so richtig verstand, was mit ihm geschah, hatte sie ihm die Badehose abgestreift und bearbeitete seinen mittlerweile voll ausgefahrenen Prügel mit ihren Händen, die sie gleich darauf mit ihren Lippen ablöste. Sirius glaubte die Engel singen zu hören, als er ihre weichen Lippen und ihre spitze Zunge an seiner Eichel fühlte.

Kurz war er wie gelähmt, dann richtete er sich auf und löste den Knoten von Stephis Bikini. Als er ihr das bisschen Stoff vom Körper zog, enthüllte er die schönsten Brüste, die er je gesehen hatte. Er streichelte ihre harten Warzen, was Stephi dazu veranlasste, sich noch etwas intensiver um seinen kleinen Rumtreiber zu bemühen. Sirius Stöhnen verwandelte sich in ein Röcheln, da erkannte Stephi, dass sie ihm eine Pause gönnen musste. Sie richtete sich auf, stellte sich aufs Bett und hakte ihre Daumen seitlich in ihrem Höschen ein. Langsam und mit lasziv kreisenden Hüften zog sie das Höschen nach unten.

Sirius starrte sie an, er erwartete ein vermutlich sauber getrimmtes Haardreieck zu sehen. Was er sah, war nackte Haut, das war eine Premiere für ihn. Er richtete sich auf und berührte diese Stelle vorsichtig mit seinen Finger, noch nie hatte er so weiche Haut gefühlt. Er drückte Stephi aufs Bett und bewegte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine. Als er mit seiner Zunge ihren Schlitz teilte, genoss Stephi das, was er mit ihr anstellte und sie war keine stille Genießerin. Sie bemerkte, dass Sirius eine beachtliche Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet besaß, denn er verschaffte ihr in kürzester Zeit einen heftigen Orgasmus.

Kaum war dieser abgeklungen, zog Stephi Sirius nach oben und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sie legte sich auf ihn, zog die Beine an und bewegte ihren Unterleib nach unten, bis sie seine Eichel an ihrer Öffnung fühlte. Langsam drückte sie dagegen, sie ließ sich fast eine Minute lang Zeit, um ihn vollständig in sich aufzunehmen. Dann richtete sie sich auf und begann genüsslich auf ihm zu reiten, sofort wurden beide sehr laut. Das war der Beginn einer Liebesnacht, die sie Beide als die Aufregendste ihres Lebens empfanden und es wurde auch ihre bisher längste.

Stephi und Sirius waren noch keine Viertelstunde verschwunden, da konnte man plötzlich sehr eindeutige Geräusche aus Stephis Zimmer hören, denn das Fenster war weit geöffnet. Harry, Nikolas, Charley, Sev und Moony machten Anstalten, sich unter dem Fenster aufzubauen und Sirius anzufeuern, wurden aber von ihren Freundinnen gestoppt. Minerva war angesichts der Laute aus Stephis Zimmer knallrot angelaufen und belegte das Zimmer mit einem Stillezauber.

Als sie zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte, sah sie ein Pergament neben Albus auf dem Boden liegen. Sie rief es zu sich und warf einen Blick darauf. Als sie sah, dass das Pergament in keltischer Sprache beschrieben war, wurde sie neugierig. Es war zwar schon Jahrzehnte her, dass sie einen keltischen Text gelesen hatte, aber sie hatte es noch nicht verlernt. Sie begann zu lesen und stellte fest, dass es sich bei diesem Text um die Anleitung für ein Ritual handelte. Als sie sich dann dem Ende näherte, blieb ihr die Luft weg. Sie las den Rest des Textes, dann schnaubte sie: "Welches Schwein hat dieses Machwerk verbrochen?!".

Albus schaute in ihre Richtung und als er sah, dass sie das Pergament, welches er für das Ritual benutzt hatte, in den Händen hielt, wurde er feuerrot. "Was steht denn da?", fragte Hermine. "Ich werde das nicht übersetzen, Hermine. Was ich hier lese, ist im höchsten Grade obszön, geradezu pornografisch!". "Na, wer könnte denn so etwas schreiben?", fragte Sev ölig. "Keine Ahnung, ich kann mir niemanden hier vorstellen, du etwa, Albus?", fragte Harry und warf genau wie Sev dem Angesprochenen einen amüsierten Blick zu. Minerva folgte den Blicken der Beiden und bemerkte Albus roten Kopf.

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann fragte sie tonlos: "Albus, warst du das etwa?". Albus nickte, dann sagte er: "Ich musste das doch schreiben, um Sirius anzulocken und ich musste den Bedingungen dieses Rituals folgen". Minerva warf noch einen Blick auf das Pergament und sagte: "Wenn du das alles aus eigener Erfahrung geschrieben hast, hast du es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren. Du schreibst hier sehr detailliert über Sachen, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe".

Minerva bekam sichtlich Spaß an dieser Situation, sie beschloss, Albus noch eine Weile zu triezen. Auch die anderen Frauen hatten ihren Spaß, sie begannen Minerva zu bedrängen, ihnen wenigsten ein Bisschen von den Sauereien zu übersetzen. "Na gut, kommt, ziehen wir uns etwas zurück", gab sie nach und die Frauen folgten ihr zum Rande des Parks.

Die Männer bekamen Ausrufe wie: "Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört!" oder auch: "Geht das wirklich?" und: "Tut das nicht weh?", zu hören. Als dann Sev, Moony und Nikolas davon sprachen, dass Albus in den Adelsstand erhoben werden und man ihm den Titel Porno-Graf verleihen sollte, trat der Schulleiter den taktischen Rückzug an. Er gähnte theatralisch und verabschiedete sich, dann ging er auf sein Zimmer und begann, Rachepläne zu schmieden. Bald gingen auch die Anderen zu Bett, denn sie wollten morgen alle an der Verhandlung teilnehmen und nicht im Gerichtssaal einschlafen.

Stephi wachte am späten Morgen auf, weil Sirius etwas unruhig schlief. Offenbar träumte er intensiv und als Stephi nach unten schaute, wusste sie auch, wovon er träumte. Sein kleiner Rumtreiber stand stramm aufgerichtet da und dieser Anblick ließ sofort ihre Säfte fließen. Sirius lag sehr günstig auf dem Rücken und Stephi beschloss, diese Gelegenheit zu Nutzen und ihn auf eine besondere Weise zu wecken. Sie schälte sich vorsichtig aus Sirius Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte, dann richtete sie sich auf und hockte sich über ihn. Sie griff nach seinem Penis, brachte ihn in Position und ließ sich auf ihm nieder. Als sie ihn vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte, ließ sie ihr Becken kreisen.

Sirius Traum intensivierte sich eindeutig, denn er begann, nicht gerade leise zu stöhnen. Als Stephi mit Stoßbewegungen begann, schlug er plötzlich seine Augen auf und starrte sie verblüfft an. "Guten Morgen, Schatz", sagte Stephi in einem Ton, als wäre ihre Weckmethode die Normalste der Welt. Dann warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ritt Sirius und sich zu einem heftigen Orgasmus. Nach dessen Abklingen ließ sie sich auf Sirius herab sinken, sie knutschten eine Weile, dann standen sie auf, um etwa zu essen, denn bald würde die Verhandlung losgehen und sie wollten nicht mit leerem Magen im Gericht sitzen.


	24. Chapter 24

Gebetat von Lory und Stephi, die auch das Drängeln übernommen hat

Kapitel 24

Stephi und Sirius genehmigten sich eine schnelle Dusche und verließen ihr Zimmer. Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich eine weitere Tür. Hermine, deren Augen fast noch geschlossen waren und der leicht desorientiert wirkende Harry traten auf den Flur. Da sich weder Stephi noch Sirius viel wacher als die Beiden fühlten, verzichteten sie auf verbale Attacken und beschränkten sich darauf, "Guten Morgen" zu murmeln. Hermine brachte etwas heraus, dass sich so ähnlich wie ein Morgengruß anhörte, während Harry einfach nur grunzte.

Sie wurden von etlichen grinsenden Gesichtern empfangen, ihre offensichtliche Müdigkeit sorgte für allgemeine Erheiterung. Erst Tara und Mira schafften es, wenigstens die Frauen etwas zu wecken. Stephi knuddelte ihr Kätzchen und Hermine blickte sich um. Sie stellte fest, dass einige der Hausbewohner schon Roben trugen. "Umziehen müssen wir uns auch noch, Schatz", sagte sie zu Harry.

Harry, der gerade dabei war wieder einzuschlafen, schreckte hoch. "Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen", schnaubte Sev. Mit einem Aufrufezauber holte er eine Phiole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit darin aus seinem Zimmer. Er ließ jeweils drei Tropfen dieser Flüssigkeit in die Kaffeetassen der vier Halbtoten fallen und einige Minuten später wussten sie kaum noch, wie man das Wort "müde" buchstabierte. "Da fällt mir ein, ich muss mal kurz in meine Wohnung apparieren, um einen Umhang zu holen", sagte Harry. "Ich muss auch kurz nach Hause, ich habe natürlich auch keinen Umhang dabei", meinte Hermine. "Wie steht es mit dir, Stephi? Ich kann dir einen Umhang leihen". "Gerne, Mine", antwortete sie.

"Guten Morgen!", tönte da die laute Stimme das Ministers. Rufus schritt auf sie zu, er wurde von Kingsley Shacklebolt begleitet. Der schwarze Auror grinste in die Runde, dann ging er zu Sirius und umarmte ihn. "Wusste ich's doch, dass man dich nicht so einfach um die Ecke bringen kann", sagte er. "War ja keine Ecke, nur ein Vorhang", antwortete Sirius, der die Umarmung knochenbrechend erwiderte.

"Auror Shacklebolt, sie sollten nicht so herzlich mit ihrem Gefangenen umgehen!", gab Rufus belustigt von sich. "Werd mal nicht eifersüchtig", gab Kingsley zurück. Rufus gluckste, dann sagte er: "Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, Kingsley. Aber nun zum Grund unseres Überfalls. Ich möchte alle bitten, ihre Orden zu tragen, soweit sie welche besitzen. Umbridge soll gleich sehen, dass sie mit ihrer üblichen Taktik nicht durchkommt. Sie zweifelt gerne die Kompetenz der gegnerischen Zeugen an und das wird sie bei so viel Lametta nicht wagen". Dann grinste er und wandte sich an Hermine: "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du auch deine Schulsprecher-Plakette trägst. Ich vermute, dass sie dich besonders angehen wird, die Sache mit den Zentauren nimmt sie dir heute noch übel".

"Ich denke, ich werde meinen Gehstock mitnehmen, den kennt sie bestimmt noch", sagte Minerva genüsslich und alle prusteten los. Sie wussten alle, dass Peeves Umbridge mit eben diesem Stock vor zwei Jahren aus Hogwarts heraus geprügelt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle bereit zum Aufbruch. Harry und Hermine trugen etliche Auszeichnungen an ihren Roben, auch Sev, Remus und Tonks waren ordentlich behängt. Tonks war zwar eigentlich heute im Dienst, aber Rufus hatte angekündigt, sie eventuell auch als Zeugin aufzurufen. "Verschwindet endlich, damit ich die Ruhe genießen kann", tönte Albus, als sich alle zum Apparieren bereit machten. Er würde alleine zurückbleiben, er wollte erst am 1. September wieder auftauchen, deshalb konnte er an der Verhandlung nicht teilnehmen.

Diejenigen, welche nicht selbst apparieren konnten, waren verteilt worden. Harry hatte sich Ians angenommen, Hermine nahm Harriet mit, Carol natürlich Tina und Sirius hatte Stephi fest umarmt. Tara saß auf Charleys Arm, Minerva hatte Mira in der Hand und die Fledermäuse saßen auf den Schultern ihrer Besitzer. Hedwig schien das mit einer gewissen Erleichterung zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, sie freute sich offensichtlich auf ein paar Stunden ohne die quirligen Fledermäuse.

Hermine disapparierte als erste, die Anderen folgten ihr innerhalb weniger Sekunden. "Oh nein!", kommentierte Harry die Reportermeute, die sich im Atrium drängelte. Hermine zog sich sofort etwas von ihm zurück, eine kluge Entscheidung, wie sich sofort zeigte. "Da, Harry Potter!", rief einer der Reporter und Sekunden später war Harry umlagert.

Seine Freunde amüsierten sich köstlich über seinen manischen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie gelegentlich für einen kurzen Moment durch eine Lücke in der Reporterwand bewundern konnten. Zu Hermines Ärger geriet auch sie in den Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit einiger Reporter, die einsahen, dass sie an Harry nicht heran kamen. Es war in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt, dass sie bei Voldemorts Ende an Harrys Seite gestanden hatte und entscheidend zur Niederlage des dunklen Lords beigetragen hatte. Allerdings hatten bis jetzt weder Harry noch sie den Reportern irgendwelche Details über diesen Kampf erzählt. Natürlich wurde sie nun wieder bestürmt, aber sie schmetterte die Fragen mit einer Lässigkeit ab, als wäre sie eine Politikerin mit 50 Jahren Berufserfahrung.

Sirius kam völlig ungeschoren davon, sein von Sev geborgter Umhang hatte eine Kapuze, welche er sich so tief wie möglich ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit machten einige Auroren der Sache ein Ende, indem sie großzügig Bußgelder von den Reporten kassierten, weil diese Zeugen auf dem Weg zu einer Verhandlung aufhielten. Den Reportern waren nämlich keine Interviews gestattet worden, nur dem Prozess durften sie beiwohnen.

Unbelästigt konnte die Gruppe nun mit den Aufzügen zu den Gerichtssälen fahren, wo sie eine Viertelstunde vor Prozessbeginn eintrafen. Stephi und Sirius setzten sich auf eine Bank und kuschelten, als eine süßliche Stimme, bei der sich bei Harry der Kamm stellte, laut fragte: "Shacklebolt, Tonks, meines Wissens nach sollen sie den Angeklagten bewachen und nicht in der Gegend herum stehen und plaudern. Da sie offenbar nicht fähig sind, ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen, muss ich wohl kompetenteres Personal damit beauftragen".

"Was ist das denn?", fragte Harriet, die Umbridge verwundert musterte. "Das ist Umbridge, ich hatte dir von ihr erzählt. Das ist die, äh, Frau, die in unserem fünften Jahr so getan hat, als ob sie uns in Verteidigung unterrichten würde", sagte Hermine so ölig wie Sev in Hochform. Umbridge schenkte ihr einen giftigen Blick und sagte: "Ah, Miss Granger. Man hat mir schon mitgeteilt, dass ich heute ihre Gegenwart ertragen muss. Nun, in meinem Beruf ist man an den Umgang mit zweifelhaften Elementen gewöhnt, also werde ich diesen Tag wohl überstehen". "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich ihr Umgang mit zweifelhaften Elementen eher auf Familientreffen und in ihrem Privatleben abspielt, falls sie so etwas überhaupt besitzen.", gab Hermine zurück.

Umbridge schnaubte und verschwand durch eine Tür in der Nähe. Gleich darauf kam sie mit zwei Dementoren zurück, denen sie befahl, Sirius zu bewachen. Bevor die beiden Ungeheuer sich auch nur einen Meter auf Sirius zu bewegen konnten, hatte Hermine lässig ihren Zauberstab gezückt und ihren Patronus gegen sie geschickt. Die beiden Schauergestalten zogen sich blitzschnell in den Raum zurück, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

"Wie ich sehe, spielen sie noch immer gerne mit Dementoren, Umbridge", sagte Harry amüsiert und schenkte Hermine einen anerkennenden Blick. "Ah, der große Potter. Ich hoffe, sie werden sich bei ihrer Zeugenaussage an das erinnern, was ich ihnen beigebracht habe. Aber ich vermute, dass sie das nicht vergessen haben, nicht wahr, Potter?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf Harrys Hand, auf der sich noch schwach die Worte: "Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen", abzeichneten.

"Nein, Gnädigste, wie könnte ich. Ich denke in letzter Zeit sehr oft an sie, müssen sie wissen". "Ach, tun sie das?", fragte Umbridge lauernd. "In der Tat. Immer, wenn mir ein frühzeitiger Orgasmus droht, denke ich an sie und das Problem ist keines mehr", gab Harry todernst zurück. "Ach, so machst du das also, Schatz. Clevere Methode und es funktioniert sehr gut", meinte Hermine und kämpfte den Drang zu lachen nieder. "Dass das funktioniert kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen", warf Stephi mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Umbridge ein. "Ich werde das auch einmal ausprobieren", tönte Sirius.

"Mal sehen, ob sie nach der Verhandlung auch noch so zum Scherzen aufgelegt sind", giftete Umbridge und stürmte zum Gerichtssaal. Dabei kam sie sehr dicht an Minerva vorbei, die noch immer Mira hielt. Das kleine Kätzchen versuchte Umbridge mit einem Feuerstoß zu erwischen, konnte aber noch nicht weit genug Feuer spucken. Umbridge wollte etwas sagen, aber da fiel ihr Blick auf Minervas Gehstock, sie rieb sich unwillkürlich den Hinterkopf und verschwand wie der Blitz im Gerichtssaal.

Sie konnte das brüllende Gelächter der Gruppe durch die geschlossene Tür hören und schwor ihnen blutige Rache. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Black noch heute den Kuss des Dementors bekommen würde und wenn das die letzte Tat in ihrem Leben wäre. Hätte sie sich die Mühe gemacht, die Liste der Beweismittel der Verteidigung richtig zu sichten, wäre ihr wohl gedämmert, dass dieses Vorhaben nicht durchführbar war.

Kaum war Umbridge verschwunden, als der Minister auftauchte. "Na, hier herrscht ja gute Laune", kommentierte er die ausgelassene Stimmung. "Netterweise hat sich jemand dazu bereit erklärt, uns etwas zu belustigen", gluckste Hermine. "Wer war denn so nett?", fragte Rufus amüsiert. "Diese Krötenfrau", antwortete Harriet. "Ah, Umbridge. Wenn sie nicht heute nach Askaban umziehen würde, hätte ich ihr eine Gehaltserhöhung angeboten", gluckste Rufus. "Ich glaube, sie wird sich dort wohl fühlen. Eben hat sie ja zwei Dementoren geholt, um Sirius zu bewachen, scheinbar hat sie eine Vorliebe für diese Ekelviecher", sagte Harry und sah, wie sich die Augenbrauen des Ministers zusammen zogen. "Ah, hat sie das?", fragte er grollend. "Ja, aber Hermine hat ihnen den Weg mit einem hervorragenden Patronus gezeigt", sagte Harry und drückte seine Freundin stolz an sich. "Ja, der Otter, nicht wahr? Der hat bei der Schlacht einige Leben gerettet", antwortete Rufus und warf Hermine einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

Dann sagte er: "Kommt, gehen wir rein. Ihr Beide da, verabschiedet euch voneinander, es wird nicht gerne gesehen, wenn der Angeklagte seine Freundin auf dem Schoß sitzen hat". Sirius und Stephi folgten seiner Aufforderung, indem sie sich lange und zärtlich küssten. Dann betraten sie händchenhaltend den Gerichtssaal, es folgte ein weiterer Kuss und dann folgte Stephi ihren Freunden, welche die unteren Reihen der Zuschauerplätze einnahmen. Links von ihnen erhob sich der Richtertisch, flankiert von den Plätzen der Anklage und der Verteidigung, vor ihnen in der Raummitte räkelte sich Sirius und auf der anderen Seite füllten sich die Ränge mit Reportern. Amos Diggory hatte den höchsten Richterplatz inne, jeweils sechs Geschworene saßen zu seinen Seiten, einige darunter kannte Harry, so zum Beispiel Kelly, Kingsleys Freundin.

Da öffnete sich die Tür hinter dem Richtertisch und Percy setzte sich mit wichtiger Miene an seinen Platz, er war als Schriftführer für diesen Prozess eingeteilt. Noch einige Minuten lang füllten sich die Zuschauer-Ränge, fast der komplette Orden des Phönix wohnte dem Prozess bei, auch die Weasleys mit Ausnahme von Ron und Ginny und eine Menge unbekannter Zauberer und vor allem Hexen. Es war gut, dass Stephi sich auf Sirius konzentrierte und sich nicht umblickte, denn die interessierten Blicke einiger Hexen, welche Sirius galten, hätten ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen.

Als die Zuschauerränge komplett gefüllt waren, ließ Amos durch die Gerichtsdiener die Türen schließen. Dann bat er um Ruhe und eröffnete die Verhandlung. Kaum hatte er das getan, da zückte Umbridge ihren Zauberstab und die Ketten an Sirius Stuhl glühten golden auf und schlängelten sich um seine Arme. In Sirius Augen trat Entsetzen, schon einmal hatte er gefesselt auf diesem Stuhl gesessen und man hatte ihn, ohne ihn anzuhören, in die Hölle geschickt.

"Einspruch!", donnerte Rufus. Amos nickte ihm beruhigend zu, dann veranlasste er die Ketten, Sirius wieder freizugeben. Dann nahm er sich Umbridge zur Brust: "Miss Umbridge, die Entscheidung, ob ein Angeklagter gefesselt wird oder nicht, obliegt alleine dem Richter. Das bin in diesem Fall ich, falls sie das noch nicht realisiert haben sollten. Ich denke, eine Geldstrafe von 100 Galleonen wird sie davon abhalten, noch einmal ihre Kompetenzen zu überschreiten".

Umbridge warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu und sagte giftig: "Ich habe geglaubt, dass sie vergessen haben, den als äußerst gefährlich bekannten Angeklagten zu fesseln. Außerdem sollte er von Dementoren bewacht werden". "Weitere 100 Galleonen, Miss Umbridge. Sollten sie es noch einmal wagen, mein Gedächtnis anzuzweifeln oder in meine Kompetenzen einzugreifen, werden sie nicht mit einer so geringen Strafe davon kommen. Und nun möchte ich sie bitten, ihrer Aufgabe nachzukommen und die Anklage zu verlesen".

Umbridge warf ihm einen Das-wirst-du-noch-bereuen-Blick zu und erhob sich. Sie brachte die üblichen Anschuldigungen gegen Sirius vor, den Mord an den zwölf Muggeln und Pettigrew, hinzu kam noch die Flucht aus Askaban, Mordversuche an Harry, Ron und Hermine und seine Flucht aus Hogwarts. Sie wurde weitere 500 Galleonen los, denn sie bezeichnete Sirius drei Mal als Monster und zwei Mal als Ungeheuer, jede Beschimpfung war Amos 100 Galleonen wert.

Amos amüsierte sich königlich, denn er verabscheute Umbridge zutiefst und freute sich über die Blöße, welche sie sich gerade gab. Aus den Prozessakten, welche man ihr als Anklägerin zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, ging eindeutig hervor, dass Pettigrew noch lebte und Sirius ihn deshalb gar nicht getötet haben konnte. Trotzdem warf sie Sirius diesen Mord vor und blamierte sich dadurch bis auf die Knochen, Amos gönnte es ihr aus vollstem Herzen. Nach Umbridge war Rufus an der Reihe, er beschränkte sich darauf, die Anklagepunkte zu bestreiten und verwies auf die Zeugenbefragung.

Umbridge berief Cornelius Fudge als ersten Zeugen. Der ehemalige Minister war zunächst ein Zeuge nach Umbridges Geschmack, er bestätigte, dass er Sirius lachend inmitten der toten Muggel auf der aufgesprengten Straße vorgefunden hatte. Nachdem Umbridge mit ihm fertig war, begann Rufus seinen Amtsvorgänger zu befragen. "Mr. Fudge, wieso waren sie sich sicher, dass Mr. Black für den Mord an Pettigrew und den Muggeln verantwortlich ist?". "Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?", fragte Fudge zurück. "So ziemlich jeder, der nach der Tat disappariert oder auf andere Weise verschwunden wäre. Haben sie sich nie gefragt, wieso Mr. Black den Tatort nicht einfach verlassen hat?". "Na, weil er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Warum sonst sollte er gelacht haben inmitten dieses Grauens?". "Aha! Und deshalb wurde er dann nach Askaban gebracht, um seine geistige Gesundheit wieder herzustellen. Dann könnte man also schlussfolgern, dass Mr. Black seine offensichtliche geistige Gesundheit der therapeutischen Wirkung von Askaban verdankt?", fragte Rufus ätzend.

Fudge schluckte, dann sagte er: "Wohl kaum. Ich habe mich kurz vor seiner Flucht aus Askaban über seine geistige Gesundheit gewundert, immerhin hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwölf Jahre im Hochsicherheitstrakt gesessen, wodurch er ständig dem Einfluss der Dementoren ausgesetzt war. Er hätte ein Wrack sein müssen". "Also wurde Mr. Black nach Askaban gebracht, weil sonst niemand da war. Es gab weder Zeugen noch Beweise, nur die Tatsache seiner Anwesenheit". Fudge versuchte sich rauszureden, indem er darauf hinwies, dass ja nicht er, sondern Barty Crouch Sirius nach Askaban geschickt hatte. Damit lief er bei Rufus in ein offenes Messer.

"Also hatten sie keinen Zweifel an der Schuld des Angeklagten. Aber nach seiner Flucht hätten ihnen Zweifel kommen müssen. Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, sie alle haben versucht, ihnen klarzumachen, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war. Sie haben sich geweigert, ihnen auch nur zuzuhören. Stattdessen haben sie veranlasst, dass Sirius Black, so man ihn ergriffen hätte, den Kuss des Dementors bekommen hätte. Sie hatten vier Zeugenaussagen, die ihnen Mr. Blacks Unschuld bestätigten und haben trotzdem diese Anweisung gegeben, das war ein Mordversuch und sie werden sich dafür verantworten, Mr. Fudge". Fudge schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund zu seinem Platz zurück, er begann zu begreifen, dass er tief in der Patsche saß.

Als nächster Zeuge wurde Harry aufgerufen. Er nahm auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz und wurde zunächst von Umbridge befragt. Er erzählte detailliert, was sich am Ende seines dritten Schuljahrs abgespielt hatte. Umbridge nannte ihn daraufhin einen notorischen Lügner, was sie weitere 200 Galleonen kostete. Harry erklärte sich daraufhin bereit, seine Aussage unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu wiederholen und man verabreichte ihm drei Tropfen dieses Trankes.

Als die Wirkung eingetreten war, wurde er erneut von Umbridge befragt und zum größten Ärger der alten Kröte wiederholte er seine Aussage fast wörtlich. Als sie dann aber plötzlich das Thema wechselte und Harry fragte, wieso ausgerechnet er im Kampf gegen die Todesser die Kräfte das Lichtes angeführt hätte, antwortete er genauso ehrlich wie unhöflich, dass sie das einen Scheißdreck anginge. Diese Aussage bescherte dem Publikum und den Reportern einen Lachkrampf und Amos einen schlimmen Hustenanfall. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Harry einige Galleonen wegen Missachtung des Gerichtes los geworden, aber da er unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums gesprochen hatte, kam er straflos davon. Rufus machte deutlich, dass diese Frage einen Punkt berührte, der als streng geheim eingestuft war und Umbridge wurde ermahnt, sich auf Fragen zu beschränken, welche für den Prozess von Belang waren. Sie hatte aber keine weiteren Fragen mehr an Harry und er konnte den Zeugenstand verlassen, nachdem er etwas Gegenmittel für das Veritaserum geschluckt hatte.

Als nächste Zeugin wurde Hermine aufgerufen. Sie machte sich den Spaß, Umbridge langsam, laut und überdeutlich zu antworten, zusätzlich unterstützte sie ihre Worte mit deutlichen Gesten. Harry schüttelte sich vor stummem Lachen, genau so hatte die Kröte vor drei Jahren mit Hagrid gesprochen und Hermine zahlte ihr gerade jedes Wort zurück. Fragen von Rufus und Amos hingegen beantwortete Hermine sachlich und in normaler Lautstärke. Sie wiederholte im Prinzip Harrys Aussage, nur wurde bei ihr auf den Einsatz des Veritaserums verzichtet. Rufus sah keine Veranlassung, ihr dieses Zeug zu verabreichen und Umbridge wollte wohl verhindern, dass Hermine einen ähnlichen Auftritt wie Harry hinlegte.

Umbridge hatte nun ein Problem. Sie hatte komplett auf Fudge gebaut und sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, nach weiteren Zeugen zu suchen. Sie wusste, dass sie nun, nachdem Scrimgeour ihren einzigen Zeugen glänzend zerpflückt hatte, den Prozess verloren hatte. Rufus rief nun einen weiteren Zeugen auf. Umbridge fiel fast vom Stuhl, als sie den Namen Peter Pettigrew hörte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein kleiner Mann, dem ein halber Arm fehlte, wurde von zwei Dementoren zum Zeugenstuhl geschleppt.

Bevor Rufus ihm die erste Frage stellen konnte, begann Pettigrew zu winseln und stammelte unverständliches Zeug. Er bekam Veritaserum verabreicht und Rufus begann mit der Befragung. Nach einigen Minuten war diese beendet und die Zuschauer tobten. Peter hatte den Mord an den Muggeln, seinen Verrat an den Potters und seine Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern gestanden.

Wie sich zeigte, hatte er damals in der heulenden Hütte gelogen, was die Gründe für seinen Verrat betrafen. Nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Neid und Missgunst hatte er sich den Todessern angeschlossen. Er hatte Lily gewollt, die sein Interesse an ihr nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich James an den Hals geworfen, der sowieso immer alles bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Sirius hatte ihn nie für voll genommen und Remus, die Intelligenzbestie, war auch nicht viel besser gewesen.

Erst bei den Todessern hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, wichtig zu sein und Probleme mit Frauen hatte es auch nicht mehr gegeben, ein kleiner Imperius und er bekam alle Frauen, die er wollte. Sirius und Remus mussten sich beherrschen, nicht auf Peter loszugehen und ihn zu zerfetzen. Zum Glück wurde Peter direkt nach seiner Aussage wieder aus dem Gerichtssaal entfernt, sonst hätte es durchaus passieren können, dass sich die Beiden wegen dem Mord an Peter hätten verantworten müssen.

Umbridge musste zugeben, dass Sirius unschuldig an den Morden war, deren man ihn beschuldigt hatte. Dann machte sie sich lächerlich, indem sie seinen Ausbruch aus Askaban als strafbare Handlung bezeichnete. Rufus stellte klar, dass Sirius, der in Askaban keine Möglichkeit hatte, seine Unschuld zu beweisen, überhaupt keine andere Möglichkeit als den Ausbruch gehabt hätte, um Gerechtigkeit zu erlangen. Dann spielte Umbridge ihren letzten Trumpf aus, Peter hatte erzählt, dass er, James und Sirius die Animagus-Verwandlung gelernt hatten, ohne sich zu registrieren. Sie forderte dafür eine Haftstrafe von sechs Monaten für Sirius, aber da präsentierte Amos ein Schriftstück. Es war die Bestätigung des Ministers, dass ihm diese Fähigkeit des Angeklagten bekannt war und er Sirius als sein Vorgesetzter in der Aurorenzentrale gebeten hatte, sich nicht als Animagus registrieren zu lassen, da diese Fähigkeit für Ermittlungen hervorragend geeignet war, wenn niemand von ihr wusste.

Als keine weiteren Zeugen mehr befragt wurden, zogen sich die Geschworenen zur Beratung zurück. Es schien kein großer Beratungsbedarf zu Bestehen, denn sie kehrten schon nach einer Minute zurück. Auf Amos Frage, ob sie zu einem Urteil gelangt wären, antwortete der älteste Geschworene mit: "Ja, es ist einstimmig". "Dann verkünden sie das Urteil", sagte Amos. Der älteste der Geschworenen räusperte sich und verkündete mit lauter Stimme: "Wir, die Geschworenen, befinden Sirius Black in allen Punkten der Anklage für unschuldig!". Ohrenbetäubender Jubel ertönte, der Einzige, der ruhig blieb, war Sirius. Er saß wie in Trance auf seinem Stuhl und starrte den Sprecher der Geschworenen an. Erst ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss von Stephi holte ihn aus dieser Betäubung heraus. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis es im Gerichtssaal ruhig genug war, dass Amos offiziell Sirius Unschuld verkünden konnte. Außerdem stellte er ihm eine reichhaltige Entschädigung für die unrechtmäßige Haft und die Verfolgung durch das Ministerium in Aussicht, aber das interessierte Sirius nicht wirklich, denn er hatte mehr als genug Geld.

Als nun alle glaubten, dass die Verhandlung vorbei wäre, tauschten Amos, Rufus und Harry verschwörerische Blicke aus. Amos machte sich bemerkbar, indem er mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch schlug. Als er sich im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit befand, sagte er: „Die Verhandlung gegen Sirius Black ist beendet, aber Mr. Potter hat durch seinen Anwalt eine Klage gegen ein Mitglied dieses Gerichtes eingereicht. Wir werden die Sache sofort verhandeln, bitte nehmen sie Platz oder verlassen sie den Saal".

Niemand ging. Natürlich wollten alle hören, wen Harry angezeigt hatte. Alle nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein, außer Sirius, der nun in den Zuschauerrängen Platz nahm. Der Stuhl des Anklägers wurde nun von Rufus eingenommen, während Umbridge etwas verwirrt und ratlos herumstand. Noch verwirrter wurde sie, als sie plötzlich von Kingsley und Tonks gepackt und auf den Stuhl des Angeklagten gedrückt wurde. Bevor sie das wirklich begriffen hatte, war sie auch schon ihren Zauberstab los. Da fühlte sie eine eisige Kälte hinter sich, ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihr aus. Dementoren! Sie fuhr herum und tatsächlich standen dort zwei dieser Bestien. Im Gegensatz zu sonst blockten sie ihre Kräfte nicht, sondern ließen ihnen freien Lauf. Wie hatte Umbridge es immer genossen, die von den Dementoren verursachte Angst in den Augen der Angeklagten zu sehen und nun fühlte sie selbst diese Angst.

Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, bat Amos Harry, seine Anklage gegen Umbridge vorzubringen. Er tat das voller Genuss, er erzählte, wie sie ihm Dementoren im Ligusterweg auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, gegen das Zauberverbot Minderjähriger zu verstoßen. Anschließend berichtete er von Umbridges Schikanen während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts, als er die Blutfeder und ihre Drohung, ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch zu belegen erwähnte, ertönte lautes Zorngeschrei aus dem Publikum, auch die Reporter hielten sich nicht zurück.

Hermine und Sev bestätigten seine Aussagen und dann wurde Umbridge unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum verhört. Sie gestand alles, was Harry ihr vorgeworfen hatte und Amos sah sich genötigt, sie mit Schutzzaubern belegen zu lassen, denn im Publikum wurden etliche Zauberstäbe gezückt und auf sie gerichtet.

Auch diesmal brauchten die Geschworenen nicht lange, um sich zu beraten. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als sie sich schon wieder öffnete. Der älteste der Geschworenen verkündete auf Amos Frage hin das Urteil: Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten. Amos wandte sich an Umbridge: „Dann muss nur noch ihr Strafmaß festgesetzt werden. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie Dementoren auf Harry Potter gehetzt haben, kostet sie zehn Jahre, das ist ein Mordversuch. Ihre Gesamtstrafe wird aber noch etwas mehr betragen".

Stephi konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und rief Amos zu: „Wie wäre es mit 15 Jahren?". Das Publikum begann zu lachen, was sich noch steigerte, als Amos antwortete: „Das ist etwas zu viel, sagen wir zwölf?". „Deal!", tönte Stephi und alles brüllte vor Lachen. Amos wartete geduldig, bis wieder Ruhe einkehrte, dann verkündete er das Strafmaß. Umbridge hatte zwölf Jahre vor sich, die etwas ziemlich Verschlossenes hatten. Als die Dementoren sie aus dem Gerichtssaal führten, hätte man meinen können, dass sie Umbridge nicht gerne berührten. „Sogar diese Ekelviecher wollen sie nicht anfassen!", rief Hermine grinsend und löste damit eine weitere Lachsalve aus.

Amos sorgte dafür, dass Sirius und dessen Begleiter nicht von Reportern belästigt wurden, indem er ihnen eine Leibgarde von 20 Auroren verschaffte. Sie wurden ins Atrium begleitet, wo sie zurück nach Mallorca apparierten. Sie hatten Rufus, Kingsley und Amos eingeladen, mit ihnen zu feiern, Rufus und Kingsley nahmen dankend an, aber Amos entschuldigte sich, weil es etwas seltsam ausgesehen hätte, wenn er als Richter mit demjenigen feiern würde, den er gerade freigesprochen hatte. Sirius verstand ihn, bestand aber darauf, Amos in einigen Wochen, wenn etwas Gras über die Sache gewachsen war, zu einem Abendessen einzuladen.


	25. Chapter 25

Tyrus und Laetitia wurden von Stephi kreiert, die sich bei diesem Kapitel als Co-Autorin betätigt und mit Lory gebetat hat.

Kapitel 25

Ein tiefes, donnerndes Wummern im Sekundentakt war das erste, was Stephi wahrnahm. Dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr dieses Wummern heftige Kopfschmerzen verursachte, es schien ihr eigener Herzschlag zu sein. In ihrem Mund, wo sich eigentlich ihre Zunge befinden sollte, steckte ein totes, aufgequollenes Etwas.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, denn es war unerträglich hell. „Heiliger Merlin, was ist nur mit mir los?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Ein Unfall? Möglich. 

Langsam blitzten Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf. Sirius. Er war frei. Eine Party. Viele Leute, die immer wieder auf Sirius anstießen. Sie selbst jedes Mal dabei. Doch kein Unfall? Weitere Bilder. 

Tina und Carol, die auf dem Tisch tanzten. Hermine, die ihr lallend erklärte, dass Harry total besoffen sei. Harry, der tief schlafend auf dem Rasen lag. Dann, nein, das konnte nicht sein, eine Frau mit einer Schweineschnauze, die mit Remus tanzte. Delirium, eindeutig. Albus und Minerva, die kichernd an einem Tisch saßen und abwechselnd etwas auf ein Pergament schrieben. Sev, der etwas zu ihr sagte und dann einfach umfiel. 

Sie versuchte erneut, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal erschien ihr das Licht nicht mehr ganz so grell. Sie stellte fest, dass sie ein menschliches Kopfkissen benutzte. Sie lag auf einem ziemlich muskulösen Bauch, dicht vor ihrem Gesicht sah sie eine schwarze Badehose. Eindeutig ein Mann. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute nach hinten. Sirius. Da hatte sie sich ja das richtige Kopfkissen ausgesucht. 

Sie schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass in der letzten Nacht wohl nur Tara in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Allen anderen Hausbewohnern schien es wie ihr selbst ergangen zu sein. Überall lagen sie auf dem Rasen, nur Albus und Minerva saßen an einem Tisch und lagen mit den Oberkörpern auf der Tischplatte. 

Dann machte Stephis Magen Anstalten, sich umzustülpen. An einem anderen Tisch saßen Sev, Tanja, Dobby und Winky. Sie frühstückten herzhaft und offenbar hatte niemand von ihnen einen Kater. Stephi rappelte sich auf und schwankte zu ihnen. „Wieso geht es euch nicht dreckig?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Essen abzuwenden. Sev grinste und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen vom Tisch. Eine kleine Menge einer roten Flüssigkeit schwappte darin. „Nimm dir eine Tasse Tee, dann bekommst du drei Tropfen dieses Trankes und in fünf Minuten bist du wie neu geboren", sagte er. 

Der Trank war wirklich genial, Stephi fühlte sich großartig. Mittlerweile hatten alle etwas von Sevs Trank bekommen, zuletzt Sirius nach einer kleinen Streiterei. Sev und Sirius konnten einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut und begannen mit einem eher freundschaftlichen Streit, aber nachdem Harry einige auffällige Blicke auf ihre Hände geworfen hatte, hatten sie ganz schnell Ruhe gegeben. 

Albus und Minerva waren an ihrem kleinen Tisch sitzen geblieben, wo sie sich leise unterhielten. Stephi fiel auf, dass das Pergament verschwunden war. Wenn ihre alkoholvernebelte Erinnerung sie nicht trog, hatten die Beiden den Text auf diesem Pergament gestern Abend in gemeinschaftlicher Arbeit erweitert. Wenn das stimmte, hatten sie wohl auch allen Grund, das Pergament verschwinden zu lassen. 

„Schatz, wann wollen wir eigentlich aufbrechen?", fragte da Sirius und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. „Aufbrechen?", fragte sie, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Sirius von ihr wollte. Hermine kicherte. „Hast du vergessen, dass du uns zu deinen Eltern eingeladen hast? Du wolltest ihnen deinen Freund und deine neuen Freunde vorstellen", sagte sie amüsiert. In Stephis Gehirn dämmerte es. „Stimmt ja, ich habe ja sogar Hedwig mit einer Nachricht zu ihnen geschickt", sagte sie und musste über sich selbst lachen. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. „In einer halben Stunde hatte ich uns angekündigt", sagte sie und sprang auf, gefolgt von Hermine. Die Beiden sagten etwas von fertig machen und verschwanden. 

Harry und Sirius ließen es ruhiger angehen, sie frühstückten in Ruhe zu Ende, dann apparierten sie in ihre Zimmer und duschten. Dann zogen sie sich nach den Anweisungen ihrer Freundinnen an und gingen mit ihnen nach unten, um Mira und die Fledermäuse einzusammeln und sich zu verabschieden. 

Tara war nicht gerade begeistert davon, dass ihre neuen Freunde für vielleicht mehrere Tage weg sein würden und drehte ihnen beharrlich den Rücken zu. Auch Versprechungen, ihr etwas mitzubringen, quittierte sie nur mit einem Schnauben. Rhana trat schließlich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Geht jetzt, ich kenne diesen kleinen Dickkopf, ihr könntet stundenlang versuchen, euch zu verabschieden, sie würde euch nicht beachten". 

Harry nickte, dann trat er zu Hermine, Sirius und Stephi. Sie reichten sich die Hände und Harry bat Stephi, sich auf das Haus ihrer Eltern zu konzentrieren. Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und nickte nach einigen Sekunden. Harry benutzte Legilimentik, um sich in ihre Gedanken einzuklinken und dadurch das Haus ihrer Eltern zu lokalisieren. Hätte er sie nicht gebeten, sich auf das Haus ihrer Eltern zu konzentrieren, hätte er ihren intensivsten Gedanken gesehen und der handelte, da war Harry sich sicher, von Sirius und Harry wollte nicht wirklich sehen, was sie in dieser Beziehung dachte. Er konzentrierte sich und apparierte, dabei riss er Hermine, Stephi, Sirius, Mira und die beiden Fledermäuse mit sich fort. 

Sie tauchten in einem Garten auf, ähnlich demjenigen, aus dem sie gerade disappariert waren, aber um einiges kleiner. Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt befand sich ein Pool, an dem eine Frau im Bikini auf einem Liegestuhl lag und sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, denn sie war in ein Buch vertieft. 

„Ja ja, meine Mutter und ihre geliebten Bücher, sie bemerkt nicht einmal, dass sie Besuch hat!", sagte Stephi sehr laut. Jetzt ließ ihre Mutter das Buch sinken und schaute lächelnd zu ihnen. Ihr erster Blick galt ihrer Tochter, dann aber sah sie sich den jungen Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren genauer an, der neben ihr stand. Das war doch nicht etwa...? Das konnte nicht sein, wie sollte ihre Tochter denn an Harry Potter geraten sein? 

Sie ließ ihr Buch einfach fallen und erhob sich. Sie kam näher, den Blick starr auf Harry gerichtet, das Kichern ihrer Tochter nahm sie nicht wahr. Sie konnte deutlich die Blitznarbe und seine smaragdgrünen Augen sehen, dass er eine andere Frisur hatte und keine Brille trug konnte sie nicht täuschen, er war eindeutig Harry Potter. „Sie sind Harry Potter!", sagte sie aufgeregt. „Weiß ich", gab Harry trocken zurück. 

Stephi grölte los und fing sich einen bösen Blick ihrer Mutter ein, den sie gespielt ängstlich erwiderte. Dann sagte sie zu Harry: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass meine Mutter ein Fan von dir ist". „Du hast aber auch gesagt, dass sie nicht so schlimm wie Tara ist". „Ist sie ja auch nicht, sie ist nämlich noch schlimmer". „Biest! Und so was habe ich auf die magische Welt losgelassen". Stephis Mutter schaute verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her, sie verstand gar nichts mehr. 

Sirius musterte sie unterdessen, er stellte fest, dass sie Stephi sehr ähnlich sah, nur ihre schwarzen Haare und ihre Augen, welche Katzenaugen ähnelten, machten einen Unterschied zwischen den Beiden aus. Was Stephi hingegen eindeutig von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, waren ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen. 

Stephis Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus: „Wenn du mit deiner Anstarrerei fertig bist, würde ich dir gerne meine Freunde vorstellen!". Ihre Mutter zuckte etwas zusammen und sagte: „Entschuldige, Liebes, aber du wirst mir meine Verwirrung bestimmt nachsehen". Sie nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme, Stephi erwiderte die Umarmung und stellte dann ihre Begleiter vor: „Das ist, wie du schon erkannt hast, Harry Potter. Seine Freundin kennst du ja bestimmt ebenfalls, auch wenn sie eine neue Frisur hat, es ist Hermine Granger". Stephis Mutter schnappte nach Luft und nun wurde Hermine von ihr angestarrt. 

Sie starrte nicht lange, denn nun sagte Stephi: „Und der Name Sirius Black dürfte dir ja auch bekannt sein, denke ich". Stephis Mutter sprang entsetzt zurück und richtete blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius. Harry hatte seinen Stab genau so schnell in der Hand und legte sofort einen Schild um Sirius. 

Da tönte eine beruhigende Stimme vom Haus her: „Bleib ruhig, Schatz, er ist unschuldig". Harry fuhr herum und richtete reflexartig seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, der gesprochen hatte. Sofort ließ er ihn wieder sinken, denn er erkannte, dass dieser Mann nicht Lucius Malfoy war, auch wenn er ihm sehr ähnlich sah. Er hatte fast das gleiche Gesicht und auch so lange Haare wie dieser Verbrecher, aber die Haare waren nicht blond, sondern dunkelbraun. 

Der Mann trat lächelnd zu ihnen und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Tyrus Schwarz, Stephis Vater". Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, reichte Tyrus die Hand und stellte sich und auch Hermine vor. „Das Vorstellen war nicht nötig, Laetitia hat einige Poster von euch Beiden. Außerdem sind im heutigen Tagespropheten auch einige Fotos von euch und auch eins einer jungen Frau, welche der Bildunterschrift nach mit dem Richter das Strafmaß für eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge ausgehandelt hat", sagte er amüsiert. 

Dann trat er zu Sirius und reichte ihm die Hand. „Da Stephi angekündigt hat, uns ihren Freund vorzustellen und Harry und Hermine ein Paar sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie dieser Freund sind". „Ja, bin ich", antwortete Sirius etwas unsicher. „Was?", fragte Laetitia mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme. Stephi funkelte ihre Mutter zornig an. „Hör zu, es ist meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Der liebe Torsten, von dem du so begeistert warst, ist ein Arschloch. Du hast dich damals eingemischt und uns praktisch miteinander verkuppelt, halte dich diesmal bitte raus aus meinen Angelegenheiten!". „Er ist zu alt für dich!", gab Laetitia zurück. „War ja klar, dass du damit kommst, dass er ein Verbrecher ist funktioniert ja nicht mehr!". 

„Kommt mit ins Haus, sie sollen es unter sich ausmachen", sagte Tyrus und ging zum Haus, Harry, Hermine und Sirius folgten ihm. Sie traten durch eine Glastür, welche Tyrus hinter ihnen zu schob. Sofort konnte man die beiden streitenden Frauen nicht mehr hören. „Zum Glück haben wir einen Stillezauber auf dem Garten", sagte Tyrus lächelnd. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ihre Frau sich meinetwegen so aufregt, Mr. Schwarz", sagte Sirius bedauernd. Tyrus winkte ab. „Laetitia hätte auch bei jedem anderen Mann protestiert, es ist ihre Art. In spätestens einer Viertelstunde wird sie sich beruhigt haben, nun, in ihrem Fall vielleicht auch in einer halben Stunde. Solange die Beiden diskutieren, sollten wir einen Schluck trinken". 

Er führte seine Gäste zu einer Bar, welche sich an der rechten Seite des Raumes befand. Dann fragte er nach ihren Getränkewünschen und stellte fest, dass niemand etwas alkoholisches trinken wollte. „Habe ich es hier etwa mit Antialkoholikern zu tun?", fragte er grinsend. „Nein, mit Alkoholgeschädigten. Wir haben anlässlich meines Freispruches etwas gefeiert", erklärte Sirius. „Ah, ich verstehe. Braucht jemand einen Katertrank?", fragte Tyrus. „Nein danke, wir sind bestens versorgt, wir haben ja unseren Tränkemeister im Haus", antwortete Harry. „Das ist praktisch. Nun, vielleicht kann ich euch nachher zu einem Schlückchen überreden", sagte Tyrus und schenkte die gewünschten Getränke ein. 

Als jeder sein Glas hatte, sagte Tyrus: „Ich bin kein Freund von Förmlichkeiten. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das Sie in die Wüste schicken?". Er erntete Zustimmung für seinen Vorschlag und sie stießen miteinander an. Dann gingen sie mit ihren Gläsern zur Glastür und schauten Laetitia und Stephi beim Streiten zu. Der Streit endete nach einigen Minuten abrupt, als sich Mutter und Tochter plötzlich umarmten. „Na also, hab ich doch gesagt", gluckste Tyrus. 

Dann legte er Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Du läufst besser, Harry". „Wieso das denn?", fragte Harry. „Weil Laetitias Aufmerksamkeit jetzt dir gelten dürfte. Sie steht auf Zauberer, die dunkle Lords besiegen". Tyrus, Sirius und Hermine kicherten, denn Harry desillusionierte sich. Da erreichten Stephi und Laetitia die Glastür und schoben sie auf. Laetitia schaute sich schnell um und fragte: „Wo ist denn Harry"?.

„Er musste weg, noch ein paar dunkle Lords entsorgen", antwortete Tyrus mit unbewegter Miene. „Tyrus Schwarz, verspürst du etwa das Bedürfnis, wieder einmal eine Nacht an der Wand klebend zu verbringen?", fragte Laetitia gefährlich. Stephi kicherte. „Seid ihr jetzt schon so weit? Sonst war es doch immer nur ein halbes Stündchen", gluckste sie. "Das liegt daran, dass dein Vater einfach nicht weiß, wann es besser für ihn ist, den Mund zu halten", erklärte Laetitia kichernd. 

"Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, wo steckt Harry? Wir müssen uns bei ihm bedanken, Tyrus", sagte Laetitia nun ernst. "Für die Entsorgung Voldemorts?". "Nein, sondern dafür, dass er unsere Tochter in eine Hexe verwandelt hat". "Ja, genau, und sonst noch was?", gab Tyrus ironisch zurück. "Accio Glas!", hörte er in diesem Moment seine Tochter rufen. Ihm wurde das Glas aus der Hand gerissen und schwebte zu Stephi. 

Verblüfft musterte Tyrus den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Stephi fing das Glas mit der linken Hand und nippte daran. "Na, wie ich bemerke, spielst du heute wieder mal den Gutmenschen, Paps". "Befreit er wieder Kuba?", fragte Laetitia grinsend. "Er arbeitet daran", antwortete Stephi. "Irgendwann schaffe ich es. Harry, würdest du bitte wieder sichtbar werden", sagte Tyrus. 

Harry folgte seiner Aufforderung und wurde von Tyrus und Laetitia in die Mangel genommen, die sich herzlich bei ihm bedankten. Laetitia nutzte diese Gelegenheit reichlich aus, indem sie Harry mehrmals umarmte. Dann wandte sie sich Sirius zu und reichte ihm die Hand. "Verzeihen sie mir bitte, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, Mr. Black. Es war ein Schock für mich, dass meine Tochter mit jemandem zusammen ist, den ich bis vorhin für einen der schlimmsten Verbrecher der Welt gehalten habe". "Schon gut, ich kann sie verstehen, Mrs. Schwarz. An ihrer Stelle hätte ich ebenfalls Bedenken, auch wegen des Altersunterschiedes, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich Stephi aufrichtig liebe". Da wurde er von Stephi herum gedreht und so zärtlich geküsst, dass er die Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern total vergaß. Sie küssten sich mehrere Minuten und danach hatte Laetitia keine Bedenken mehr wegen der Beziehung der Beiden. 

"Was bedeutet eigentlich dieses 'Kuba befreien'?", fragte Harry, nachdem die Beiden ihre Knutscherei eingestellt hatten. "Was ich da trinke heißt Cuba Libre, es ist Cola mit Barcadi. Solltest du mal probieren, das schmeckt echt gut". "Überredet", gab Harry zurück. Auch Sirius schloss sich ihnen an und die Männer gingen zur Bar. Dort kam nach zwei weiteren Versuchen, Kuba zu befreien, allmählich gute Stimmung auf. 

"Wir könnten ja Hermine unser Lieblingsgeschäft zeigen, so lange die Herren so politisch engagiert sind", schlug Laetitia vor. Auch sie hatte mittlerweile ihren Gästen das Du angeboten und hatte gerade an Hermine einen Narren gefressen, weil diese ebenso belesen wie sie selbst und Stephi war. "Gute Idee, Mam. Komm, Hermine, du wirst begeistert sein". "Wohin wollt ihr mich denn schleppen?". "Lass dich überraschen, du wirst es lieben", antwortete Stephi. Die drei Frauen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Männern, wobei sie sie ermahnten, es mit dem Saufen nicht zu übertreiben. "Wir doch nicht", kam es dreistimmig zurück. "Nun, das wollen wir besser nicht diskutieren, oder?", sagte Stephi, dann gingen sie und nach kurzer Zeit hörte man ein Auto das Grundstück verlassen. 

"Das wird wohl ein paar Stunden dauern. Spielt ihr Billard?", fragte Tyrus. "Klar", sagte Sirius und Harry nickte. "Na, dann auf in den Keller! Und vergesst die Gläser nicht". Sie folgten Tyrus durch das Haus in den Keller, wo sie einen Raum mit einem Billardtisch und einer kleinen Bar betraten. Auch eine Hifi-Anlage gab es hier, die Tyrus umgehend einschaltete. "Ah, Clapton!", gab Sirius begeistert von sich. "Höre ich gern beim Billard", sagte Tyrus. "Höre ich bei Allem gern. Hast du auch die Stones?", fragte Sirius. "Ist die Erde rund?", fragte Tyrus zurück. "Es wird im Allgemeinen behauptet", tönte Sirius. 

Dann begannen sie zu spielen. Sirius stieß an und Tyrus lenkte die Kugel, welche eigentlich in ein Loch gegangen wäre, mit einem Verscheuchezauber ab. Harry grinste und sagte: "Wie ich sehe, wird hier nach Aurorenart gespielt". "Du hast also nicht nur kämpfen bei denen gelernt", stellte Sirius fest. "Nein, Rufus hat eine umfassende Ausbildung angeordnet und Kingsleys Meinung nach gehörte Billard dazu. Nicht, dass Rufus anderer Meinung gewesen wäre", sagte Harry erinnerungsselig. 

Sie spielten vergnügt Billard, dabei waren sie ständig bemüht, sich gegenseitig zu bescheißen, was ihnen mehr Spaß machte, als wenn sie ehrlich gespielt hätten. Währenddessen versuchten sie weiterhin, Kuba zu befreien, ohne dabei größere Erfolge zu erzielen. Tyrus kam schließlich auf die Idee, Kuba erst einmal zu schwächen. "Wir sollten ihnen ihre Zigarren wegrauchen", schlug er vor und ging zur Bar. Er kam mit drei dicken Zigarren zurück, bei deren Anblick Sirius genüsslich grunzte. 

Harry hatte die Zigarre erst abgelehnt, aber nachdem Tyrus und Sirius ihm versichert hatten, dass er einen ungeheuren Genuss verpassen würde, hatte er beschlossen, es zu versuchen. Zunächst bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht, ihm schmeckte die Zigarre. Dann aber begann es in seinem Darm zu grummeln. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, Tyrus nach einer Toilette zu fragen und zu dieser zu rennen, da öffneten sich bei ihm sämtliche Schleusen. 

Nach 20 Minuten kehrte er ins Billardzimmer zurück und schwor, den Nächsten, der ihm eine Zigarre anbieten würde, langsam zu töten. Natürlich wurde er ausgelacht und er schwor sich, den Beiden dafür bei Gelegenheit einige nette Flüche aufzuhalsen. 

Laetitia und Stephi führten Hermine in den Keller des Hauses. Hier öffnete Laetitia eine Tür, die in eine sehr geräumige Garage führte. "Schau mal, das ist mein Baby!", sagte Stephi und zog Hermine zu ihrem roten Honda CRX. Hermine gefiel dieser Sportflitzer, was sie Stephi auch sagte. "Na kommt schon, ihr könnt die Hasenkiste auch später noch bewundern!", rief Laetitia, die schon in ihrem blauen Honda FRV saß. "Hasenkiste!", schnaubte Stephi und streichelte liebevoll ihr Auto und sprach zu ihm: "Hör nicht auf sie, aus Ihr spricht nur der Neid". "Wenn du mit Sirius auch nur halb so zärtlich wie mit deinem Auto umgehst, ist er der glücklichste Mann der Welt", gluckste Hermine. "Mit dem gehe ich noch ganz anders um, Mine", gab Stephi grinsend zurück.

Dann stiegen die beiden jungen Frauen in Laetitias Auto ein, es hatte vorne drei Sitze und so musste sich keine von ihnen nach hinten setzen. Laetitia startete den Motor und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Garagentor, welches sofort aufschwang. "Meine Eltern benutzen dafür eine Fernbedienung", gluckste Hermine. "Die Batterie ist leer", sagte Laetitia und zeigte auf die Fernbedienung, welche an der Sonnenblende klemmte. "Da war doch noch nie eine drin, oder?", fragte Stephi. "Wozu auch? Und nun los, wir haben eine Verabredung mit dem Himmel", sagte Laetitia und fuhr aus der Garage.


	26. Chapter 26

Ich danke der süßen Lory und der großartigen Stephi fürs Betan

Kapitel 26

Hermine hatte noch nie jemanden erlebt, der so fuhr wie Laetitia. Zum einen fuhr sie sehr schnell und zum anderen hatte sie ein etwas gestörtes Verhältnis zu Verkehrsampeln. Grün bedeutete: durchbrettern. Rot bedeutete: schauen ob der Weg frei ist, wenn nein, dann anhalten, wenn ja, dann durchbrettern. Stephi amüsierte sich über das entsetzte Gesicht und die starre Haltung Hermines, so ging es jedem, der zum ersten Mal mit ihrer Mutter fuhr.

Als sie sich wieder einmal einer roten Ampel näherten, rief Laetitia: „Lächeln, Mädels, wir werden fotografiert!". In der Tat blitzte es zwei Mal rot auf, als sie mitten auf der Kreuzung waren. „Die Polizisten werden nur einen Schemen auf dem Film sehen", erklärte Laetitia der erschrockenen Hermine. „Es geht doch nichts über einen guten Tarnzauber", kicherte Stephi, die den Fahrstil ihrer Mutter offensichtlich genoss.

In relativ kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Innenstadt erreicht, wo Laetitia plötzlich in ein Parkhaus abbog, ohne sich mit Blinken aufzuhalten. Ein normaler Mensch hätte jetzt einen Parkschein gezogen, aber Laetitia richtete einfach ihren Zauberstab auf die Schranke und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Die Schranke öffnete sich und Laetitia gab Gas. Sie steuerte den ersten freien Parkplatz an, bremste einen Tick zu spät, setzte das Auto einen halben Meter zurück, stieg aus und brachte die Stoßstange mit einem „Reparo" wieder in Ordnung.

Einige Minuten später wusste Hermine, was Laetitia und Stephi mit Himmel gemeint hatten. Es war ein Buchladen, ein gigantischer Buchladen. Im Erdgeschoss gab es ein buntes Sammelsurium aus Comics, Mangas, DVDs und vielem mehr. Auch die üblichen Wühltische, auf denen Schnäppchen und Mängelexemplare angeboten wurden, waren hier zu finden. Aber bevor Hermine diese Etage genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, wurde sie von Stephi und Laetitia zur Rolltreppe geführt. Sie fuhren in den ersten Stock, wo es offenbar hauptsächlich Romane gab.

Hier befand sich eine Kaffeebar, zu der die drei Frauen jetzt gingen, auch wenn man in Hermines Augen einen hungrigen Ausdruck erkannte, wenn sie die vollen Bücherregale sah. „Komm, wir trinken erst einmal einen Espresso, der schmeckt gut hier", sagte Laetitia und sie setzten sich in drei gemütliche Sessel, die an einem kleinen Tisch standen, nachdem sie sich an der Bar Kaffee geholt hatten. Stephi und Laetitia grinsten sich heimlich an, wann immer Hermine einen verträumten Blick in den Laden warf. Sie trank auch ziemlich hastig, was ihr aber angesichts ihrer Begleiterinnen nichts nützte, denn die ließen sich Zeit.

Als Laetitia und Stephi endlich ihren Kaffee getrunken hatten, wollte Hermine sich nun auf die Bücher stürzen, aber ihre Begleiterinnen hatten andere Pläne. Die Beiden führten sie unter die Rolltreppe, welche in den zweiten Stock führte. Dort befand sich ein Spiegel, vor den sie Hermine dirigierten. „Sind wir in einen Buchladen gefahren, um uns im Spiegel anzuglotzen?", fragte Hermine, die fast schon etwas sauer wurde. „Warum nicht, wir sehen doch gut aus", gluckste Laetitia und bevor Hermine ihr darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, wurde sie von ihren Begleiterinnen an den Armen ergriffen und auf den Spiegel geschubst. Hermine riss die Arme hoch, um ihr Gesicht vor einem Aufprall mit dem Spiegel zu schützen, aber sie prallte nicht auf. Stattdessen taumelte sie durch den Spiegel und nachdem sie das realisiert hatte, schaute sie sich verblüfft um.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich gar nichts verändert, sie befand sich immer noch in dem Buchladen, aber hier war alles spiegelverkehrt. Dann nahm sie erst die Kunden und dann die Bücher in den Regalen näher in Augenschein und sie bemerkte, dass sie sich in einer magischen Buchhandlung befand, gegen die Flourish & Blotts winzig war. „Na, überrascht?", riss sie da Stephis amüsierte Stimme aus ihrer Verblüffung heraus. „Allerdings", gab sie zurück. Da stürmten plötzlich einige Kunden auf sie zu. Zu Hermines Erleichterung war nicht sie sondern Laetitia das Ziel des Ansturms. Verblüfft sah sie, wie man Laetitia dazu nötigte, etliche Bücher zu signieren.

„Deine Mutter ist eine Schriftstellerin?", fragte sie Stephi. „Ja, sie schreibt Romane. Ihr Neuester ist unglaublich erfolgreich. Es geht darin um einen Muggeljungen, der in der Zaubererwelt bei seinen Verwandten aufwächst und keine Ahnung von der Existenz der Muggelwelt hat, bis er an seinem elften Geburtstag einen Brief von einer Muggelschule bekommt. Da erfährt er dann, dass seine Mutter eine Muggel war und zusammen mit seinem Vater von einem Terroristen getötet worden ist. Der Terrorist hat auch versucht, ihn zu töten, hat sich aber versehentlich selbst die Nieren weg geschossen. Er hat dreizehn Jahre in einem albanischen Krankenhaus dahin vegetiert, bis einer seiner Untergebenen ihm eine Niere gespendet hat. Seitdem macht er wieder Jagd auf den Muggeljungen", erzählte Stephi. Hermine kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte nachdenklich: „Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor".

Laetitia brauchte einige Minuten, um ihre Fans abzuwimmeln, dann begannen die drei Frauen in dem Buchladen zu stöbern. Die Aufteilung war wie in dem Muggelteil, im ersten Stock gab es ausschließlich Romane. Ein Stockwerk höher gab es die größte Auswahl an magischen Büchern, die Hermine je gesehen hatte und das schloss die Bibliothek von Hogwarts mit ein. Alleine die Zauberkunst-Abteilung umfasste mehrere Regalreihen. Auch die anderen magischen Disziplinen wurden reichlich gewürdigt und was es hier an Zaubertrankbüchern gab, hätte Sevs wildeste Träume weit überstiegen. Hermine beschloss, ihn einmal mit hierher zu nehmen.

Zum Abschluss statteten sie der untersten Etage einen Besuch ab. Hier gab es hauptsächlich günstige Taschenbuchausgaben bekannter Zauberbücher, aber auch einige merkwürdige Machwerke. Hermine nahm ein Buch mit dem Titel: „Haustiere oder 1000 leckere Rezepte für Tiere, von denen sie bisher nicht wussten, dass man sie essen kann" in die Hand und stellte es zurück, nachdem sie es Stephi gezeigt und angedeutet hatte, dass es darin auch ein Katzenkapitel gab. „Meine süße Mira", sagte Stephi gespielt eingeschnappt und zog gekonnt eine Schnute.

Zum Abschluss gönnten sie sich noch ein Butterbier, denn auch im magischen Teil des Buchladens gab es eine Bar, allerdings bekam man hier nur Getränke aus der magischen Welt. Während sie ihr Bier tranken, wandte sich Laetitia fragend an Hermine: „Hermine, dürfte ich mir Harry morgen Abend für einige Stunden ausleihen?". „Wenn du mir sagst wozu und mir versprichst, ihn unversehrt zurückzugeben, gerne", antwortete sie. „Morgen Abend findet hier in Berlin der alljährliche Schriftsteller-Kongress statt. Eigentlich ist es eher ein Ball und Tyrus hasst solche Veranstaltungen inbrünstig. Das heißt, ich habe keinen Begleiter und wenn ich mit Harry da auftauchen würde, wäre ich der Star des Abends", erklärte Laetitia. Hermine erwiderte grinsend: „Ich werde ihn bestimmt dazu überreden können, aber sei dir bewusst, dass er es hasst, wenn er im Mittelpunkt steht. Ich kann dir also nicht garantieren, dass er sein bestes Benehmen zeigen wird". „Damit kann ich leben, die meisten meiner Kollegen sind etwas extravagant und das ist noch höflich ausgedrückt, also wird er bestimmt nicht unangenehm auffallen". „Okay, ich frage ihn".

Laetitia warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und ignorierte ihre kichernde Tochter. Deren Magen begann plötzlich zu laut knurren und sie sagte: „Was gibt es eigentlich zum Abendessen?". „Wie kommst du denn ausgerechnet jetzt darauf?", fragte Laetitia grinsend zurück. Dann sagte sie: „Wir könnten ja Sushi machen, wofür haben wir diesen Kurs besucht?". „Gute Idee! Mine, magst du Sushi?". „Nein! Ich mag das nicht. Ich liebe es!", gab Hermine zurück. Die Frauen beschlossen daraufhin, auf dem Heimweg einen Asia-Markt aufzusuchen und alles zu kaufen, was man für die Sushi-Herstellung brauchte.

Als sie nach einer weiteren haarsträubenden Fahrt in der Garage ausstiegen, schien das Haus zu beben. „Offenbar versucht dein Vater gerade, in Harry und Sirius den Geschmack für Mike Oldfield zu wecken. Gut, dass wir den Stillezauber auf dem Grundstück haben", sagte Laetitia augenrollend. „Hoffentlich ist meine arme Mira nicht taub", sagte Stephi mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Sie wird ihre Ohren schon in Sicherheit gebracht haben", sagte Hermine beruhigend. Wie sich gleich darauf zeigte, konnte Mira wirklich auf sich aufpassen. Nachdem die Frauen ihre Einkäufe in der Küche abgestellt hatten, gingen sie in den Garten.

„Offenbar haben die Herren weiter an der Befreiung Kubas gearbeitet", gluckste Stephi, als sie die eindeutig angeheiterten Männer sah. Dann begannen die Frauen brüllend zu lachen, denn Tyrus machte Anstalten, sich auf dem Liegestuhl niederzulassen, den Mira sich als Schlafplatz ausgewählt hatte. Das Kätzchen erkannte die Gefahr und bekämpfte sie mit einem kräftigen Feuerstrahl. Tyrus hüpfte einen Moment lang jaulend umher und rieb sich den angekokelten Hosenboden, dann sprang er zum Löschen in den Pool. Nicht nur die Frauen, sondern auch Harry und Sirius kriegten sich nicht mehr ein. Erst als sie sich beruhigt hatten, standen sie auf und halfen Tyrus aus dem Pool. Er verschwand tropfnass im Haus und Laetitia folgte ihm grinsend, sie gedachte wohl, sich noch einen kleinen Spaß mit ihrem geschundenen Mann zu machen. Bis die Beiden zurück kamen, begrüßten sich Harry und Hermine genauso intensiv wie Stephi und Sirius, natürlich wurde auch Mira von den Frauen geknuddelt.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen auch Tyrus und Laetitia zurück, wobei der erstere Mira eher ungnädige Blicke zuwarf, während Laetitia das Kätzchen liebevoll streichelte und dabei ihrem Mann gehässige Blicke zuwarf. Dann fragte sie Hermine: „Hast du Harry schon wegen morgen Abend gefragt?". „Nein, mach ich gleich". Sie schnappte sich Harry und zog ihn ein paar Meter weit weg, dann begann sie leise mit ihm zu sprechen. Erst schien er nicht gerade von ihrer Bitte begeistert zu sein, aber nach einem Kuss, der seine Augen leicht glasig werden ließ, stimmte er zu. Hermine grinste Laetitia an und hob den Daumen, woraufhin Laetitia erst ihr und dann Harry um den Hals fiel. Als sie von ihm abließ, fragte sie: „Hast du einen Festumhang, Harry?". „Ja, habe ich und ich hatte gehofft, ihn erst am ersten September tragen zu müssen". „Es ist doch nur für ein paar Stunden, Harry. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden". „Na gut, weil du es bist", gab Harry zurück.

Dann verkündeten die Frauen, dass sie sich ums Abendessen kümmern würden und die Männer sollten doch bitte den Tisch im Garten decken. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte Tyrus. „Sushi!", verkündete Stephi strahlend und man musste den drei Männern hoch anrechnen, dass sie ihre mangelnde Begeisterung erst zeigten, als die Frauen außer Sicht waren. Harry und Tyrus schauten sich in die Augen und erkannten gegenseitig die gleiche Abscheu darin. Sirius schaute etwas verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her und fragte: „Was ist das denn für ein Zeug, was die da kochen wollen?". „Wenn die es wenigstens kochen würden. Es ist roher Fisch, eingerollt in Reis und komische grüne Blätter" gab Tyrus Auskunft, was Sirius mit einem: „Grrllgg!" kommentierte. „Jungs, ein Rat unter Freunden: Tut so, als würde euch dieses Zeug schmecken, wenn ihr diesen Tag überleben wollt. Es macht eine Menge Arbeit, dieses Zeug herzustellen und wenn die Frauen meinen, wir würden ihre Arbeit nicht würdigen, sterben wir schnell und schmerzhaft", sagte Tyrus düster, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Wir können ja nach dem Essen einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang machen. Ich kenne da eine nette Currywurst-Bude", gab er vergnügt von sich und die Gesichter der beiden anderen hellten sich ebenfalls auf.

Es schien wirklich eine Menge Arbeit für die Frauen zu sein, denn sie brauchten trotz magischer Hilfsmittel über eine Stunde, bis sie mit einigen schwebenden Platten nach draußen kamen. Gerade, als sie die Platten auf dem Tisch absetzten, ploppte es am Pool und als alle herum fuhren, sahen sie den freundlich lächelnden Albus dort stehen. Nun zeigte sich, dass Laetitia nicht nur ein Fan von Harry war. Sie schaute Albus erst überrascht, dann begeistert an und eilte auf ihn zu. Sie sagte ihm, wie sehr es sie freue, ihn in ihrem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen und Albus verbeugte sich dankend. Nachdem Laetitia ihm ihren Mann vorgestellt hatte, nötigte sie den Direktor, Platz zu nehmen und mit ihnen zu essen. „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich ihnen nur eine Einladung meines Gastgebers überbringen, aber bei Sushi kann ich nicht nein sagen", sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Man begann zu essen und es zeigte sich, dass Sirius den gleichen Geschmack wie Harry und Tyrus besaß, was den Letzteren noch mehr für den neuen Freund seiner Tochter einnahm. Albus hingegen fraß wie ein Scheunendrescher, was die Frauen mit stolzer Befriedigung zur Kenntnis nahmen. So fiel es ihnen auch gar nicht auf, dass ihre Männer kaum etwas aßen, was auch daran lag, dass Albus seinen Charme spielen ließ und sich eifrig mit den Frauen unterhielt. „Albus hat was gut bei uns", raunte Harry seinen Leidensgenossen zu und bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken der Beiden.

Als das Mahl beendet war, fragte Harry: „Was hat es denn mit der Einladung auf sich, Albus?". Albus grinste ihn an und sagte: „Eigentlich geht es um Tara. Kaum wart ihr weg, wurde sie ziemlich unleidlich. Sie spricht mit niemandem und scheinbar hat sie Ausbrüche von roher Magie, denn andauernd werden wir von eiskalten Wasserstrahlen getroffen. Kurz bevor ich hierher kam, wurde es noch schlimmer, es war nun kein Wasser mehr, was uns traf, sondern Vogeldreck und dann andere, extrem stinkende Flüssigkeiten. Da hatte Nikolas die Idee, Stephis Eltern einzuladen, damit ihr wieder zurück kommt. Und ich bin hier, um die Einladung zu überbringen".

„Gibt es dort einen Platz, an dem Tyrus und ich an unseren Motorrädern basteln können? Das hatten wir nämlich vor", sagte Sirius. „Ich glaube schon, Nikolas hat ja eine riesige Garage, da könnt ihr euch bestimmt vergnügen. Dein Motorrad steht ja noch in Hogwarts, wenn du möchtest, schicke ich Dobby und Winky hin, um es zu holen", antwortete Albus. „Gut, dann können wir auch dort basteln, oder, Tyrus?". „Natürlich, Sirius. Allerdings wüsste ich gerne, was du mit meiner Trude vor hast". „Lass dich überraschen, es wird dir gefallen", gab Sirius zurück.

Sie beschlossen, die Nacht noch hier zu verbringen und am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück nach Mallorca zu apparieren, was Albus mit einer gewissen Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm, denn Tara war wirklich stressig geworden. Bald darauf verabschiedete er sich und bat darum, dass sie so früh wie möglich kommen würden, damit Tara endlich mit ihren Attacken aufhören würde. Harry und Hermine war vollkommen klar, dass Tara ihre Wasserpistole benutzte und keine rohe Magie, aber dieses Wissen behielten sie lieber für sich.

Wie sie es abgesprochen hatten, strich sich Tyrus über den Bauch und sagte: „Männer, was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang? Ich bin voll bis an den Rand und könnte etwas Bewegung vertragen". „Gute Idee", meinte Harry und tat so, als müsste er einen Rülpser unterdrücken. Auch Sirius stimmte zu und die Männer verabschiedeten sich von den Frauen, wobei sich zeigte, dass Tyrus und Laetitia sich genau so intensiv wie die anderen beiden Paare verabschiedeten. Die Frauen wollten inzwischen das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine deponieren und sich mit ihren neu gekauften Büchern beschäftigen.

„Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass Harry einen Verdauungsspaziergang macht", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, als das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine verstaut war. „Ich bei Tyrus auch nicht", meinte Laetitia und machte ein verwundertes Gesicht. „Meint ihr, die haben uns belogen?", fragte Stephi. „Wir sollten es heraus finden. Tyrus Ehering ist magisch, ich kann ihn orten", sagte Laetitia und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Na endlich was Richtiges im Magen", kommentierte Harry die Currywurst, die er mit genau so großer Begeisterung wie Sirius und Tyrus inhalierte. „Und wie geruhen die Herren das zu nennen, was sich vorher darin befunden hat?", fragte eine eisige Frauenstimme, die gerade Tyrus nur zu gut kannte. Tyrus fuhr herum und glaubte, in die Augen eines Drachens zu blicken. „Oh, äh, Liebling, wir kamen hier zufällig vorbei und da war diese Currywurst-Bude. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Harry und Sirius gerne einmal eine Berliner Spezialität probieren wollten und ich habe ja auch so was noch nie gegessen und wollte wissen, wie das schmeckt", stoppelte sich Tyrus eine Erklärung zurecht. Vielleicht wäre er damit durch gekommen, hätte in diesem Moment nicht der Besitzer der Bude gerufen: „Ty, wie sieht's aus, noch ne Zweite, wie immer?".

„Noch nie gegessen? Natürlich, der Mann verwechselt dich mit jemandem, der genau wie du aussieht und auch den gleichen Spitznamen trägt, nicht wahr, mein Lieber?", fragte Laetitia süßlich, aber ihre Stimme schien Glas schneiden zu können. Sie nahm ihrem Mann die Plastikgabel aus der Hand und sagte, indem sie ein Stück Wurst aufspießte: „Mal gespannt, ob dieses Zeug so ekelhaft schmeckt, wie ich es mir vorstelle". Auch Hermine und Stephi probierten das ekelhafte Zeug bei ihren Freunden und zwei Minuten später standen sechs fröhlich mampfende Leute um den kleinen Tisch herum, die erst nach Hause gingen, als die Männer jeweils drei und die Frauen zwei Portionen Currywurst verdrückt hatten.

Diesmal hatten sie einen Verdauungsspaziergang wirklich nötig, denn sie waren alle voll bis obenhin. Dementsprechend gingen sie nicht sofort zurück, sondern machten einen Umweg durch ein nahes Waldstück. Die kühle, frische Luft dort tat ihnen und ihren Mägen gut und sorgte auch für eine prickelnde Stimmung. Vor allem Harry und Hermine schienen heute unter Strom zu stehen, was von den Anderen mit frechen Bemerkungen kommentiert wurde. Als sie nach Hause zurück gekehrt waren, setzten sie sich noch für eine Stunde an den Pool, um dann schlafen zu gehen. Mira bekam in Stephis Zimmer ein Körbchen und erwies sich als angenehmer Zimmergenosse, denn sie schlief brav, solange Stephi und Sirius miteinander beschäftigt waren. Erst als die Beiden im Nirwana weilten, kletterte das Kätzchen auf das Bett und schmiegte sich zufrieden schnurrend an Stephi.

Obwohl alle früh zu Bett gegangen waren, standen sie ziemlich spät auf. Laetitia war die erste, die sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes schälte und nach einer kalten Dusche in die Küche ging, um Frühstück zu machen. Nach und nach trudelten die Anderen ein, alle waren ziemlich schweigsam und gähnten häufig. Dann gingen sie packen, wobei Tyrus und Laetitia natürlich am meisten zu tun hatten, denn die Anderen hatten nur wenig Gepäck dabei. Zuletzt gingen Tyrus und Sirius in die Garage, um Tyrus Motorrad zu schrumpfen und mitzunehmen. Als sie zurück kamen, hatte Tyrus etwas in der Hand, was ein Muggel für ein Spielzeugmotorrad gehalten hätte.

Sie reichten sich die Hände und lösten auf Harrys Nicken hin die Apparation aus, er konzentrierte sich auf Nikolas Pool und riss die Anderen mit. „Na endlich!", wurden sie von Nikolas empfangen, dessen Oberkörper von einem stinkenden, grünen Schleim verziert war. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Hermine. „Tara ist los", sagte Charley, der die gleiche Verzierung wie Nikolas trug. Ich schaue nach ihr", bot Harry an und schritt auf das Haus zu.

Er hatte keine drei Meter zurück gelegt, als ihn die gleiche übelriechende Brühe mitten ins Gesicht traf. Er benutzte einen Reinigungszauber, musste aber feststellen, dass der nicht funktionierte. Er probierte einen anderen Zauber und der Schleim verschwand auf der Stelle. Da wurde ihm klar, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatten, denn die Beiden hatten diesen Zauber entwickelt, um sich Schadensersatzklagen vom Hals zu halten. Damit hatten sie zu Beginn ihrer Karriere nämlich zu kämpfen gehabt, weil einige ihrer Scherzartikel so hochgradig magisch waren, dass der normale Reinigungszauber bei den davon verursachten Verschmutzungen nicht gegriffen hatte. Er rief Hermine die Zauberformel für den Reinigungszauber zu, die sich sofort daran machte, die Getroffenen zu säubern.

Dann apparierte Harry direkt in Taras Zimmer und musste grinsen. Tara hatte sich auf dem Balkon auf den Boden gelegt und war wie ein guter Scharschütze hinter einem Blumenkübel in Deckung gegangen. Ihre Wasserpistole hatte sie im Anschlag und gerade als sie abdrücken wollte, sagte Harry: „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit der Schießerei aufhörst, Süße?". Tara fuhr herum, ließ die Pistole fallen und sprang jubelnd auf Harry zu. „Endlich bist du wieder da! Es war so langweilig ohne euch, sind Hermine, Stephi und Sirius auch wieder da?", fraggte sie in atemberaubendem Tempo und sprang Harry in die Arme. Harry hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit ihr zu schimpfen, aber das brachte er nicht fertig, stattdessen drückte er sie an sich und sagte: „Ja, wir sind alle wieder da, Tara, und wir bleiben auch hier. Stephis Eltern sind auch hier, komm, ich stelle sie dir vor, du wirst sie mögen". „Können wir nicht fliegen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und Harry trug sie lachend in sein Zimmer.

Tyrus und Laetitia erwiesen sich als dankbare Opfer für Harrys Vronski-Bluff, sie erschraken zu Taras Freude ganz gewaltig. Kurz darauf hatte sie zwei neue Freunde, vor allem Laetitia mit ihrer herzlichen Art mochte sie sehr. Tyrus zog sich bald mit Sirius, Harry und Nikolas in die Garage zurück, wo er sein Motorrad vergrößerte. „Dein Motorrad steht übrigens draußen neben meinem Baby", sagte Nikolas zu Sirius, der sofort die Garage verließ und gleich darauf zurück kam und sein Motorrad in die Garage schob. „Was ist das denn?", fragte Tyrus, der sich zwar mit Motorrädern auskannte, aber so eins hatte er noch nie gesehen. „Keine Ahnung, was da alles drin ist, der Muggel, von dem ich es gekauft habe, hat es selbst zusammen gebaut. Er durfte nicht damit fahren, weil es irgendwelche Muggel-Bestimmungen nicht erfüllt, aber das war mir egal", sagte Sirius.

Mittlerweile waren auch noch etliche andere Hausbewohner in der Garage eingetrudelt, die neugierig waren, was die Männer da treiben. Sirius wandte sich fragend an Harry: „Wie steht es mit dir, magst du Motorräder?". „Ja, aber nicht solche für alte Männer, wie ihr sie fahrt, darauf pennt man ja ein", gab er grinsend zurück. „Alte Männer!", schnaubten Tyrus und Sirius wie aus einem Mund. Ich weiß, wer bei mir nicht mitfahren wird", sagte Sirius und Harry entgegnete: „Ich fahre lieber mit meinem eigenen Bock, Sirius". „Du hast ein Motorrad?", fragte Hermine verblüfft. „Ja, und dein Vater kennt es", antwortete Harry und grinste, als er Ians verständnisloses Gesicht sah. „Du hast es sogar schon einmal in der Hand gehabt, Ian", erklärte er und lachte, als Ian sich erinnerte. „Aber das war doch nur ein Spielzeug-Motorrad, falls du das meinst, was auf deinem Regal steht". Hast du nicht gesagt, dass es ungewöhnlich detailreich gearbeitet wäre?", fragte Harry. „Du meinst, das ist echt?", kam es von Ian. „Das wirst du gleich sehen", sagte Harry und wollte apparieren, als Hermine ihn darum bat, sie mitzunehmen. Auch Tara wollte mit, Harry griff nach den Händen der Beiden und verschwand.

Sie tauchten in Harrys kleiner Wohnung auf, welche Hermine sofort in Augenschein nahm. "Eigentlich ganz kuschelig", urteilte sie und warf einen interessierten Blick auf Harrys Bett. "Wir können ja mal hier schlafen", schlug Harry vor und grinste lüstern. "Die Wohnung ist ja ganz klein", sagte Tara enttäuscht, sie hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass Harry eine riesige Wohnung oder sogar ein ganzes Haus bewohnte. "Ich wollte ja nicht lange hier wohnen und habe erst zwei Mal hier geschlafen", erklärte Harry. "Als Stadtwohnung wäre sie gar nicht schlecht", meinte Hermine. "Stimmt, wir sind hier mitten in der Stadt. Vielleicht sollten wir sie als Ausweichquartier behalten, was meinst du, Schatz?". "Ich glaube, das wäre keine schlechte Idee", antwortete Hermine. "Darf ich auch mal hier schlafen?", fragte Tara begeistert. "Natürlich, Süße", antwortete Harry und machte sie damit glücklich.

Dann öffnete er seinen Schrank und holte eine Motorradkombi heraus. Sie bestand, wie Hermine es schon erwartet hatte, aus schwarzem Leder. Er warf die Kombi aufs Bett und griff nach seinem Helm. "Welch eine Überraschung", gluckste Hermine und kommentierte damit den schwarzen Helm mit schwarzem Visier. Sogar Tara hatte schon Harry Vorliebe für schwarz bemerkt und amüsierte sich ebenfalls darüber. Sie und Hermine grinsten sich an, als ein ebenfalls schwarzer Festumhang neben der Kombi landete. "Wetten, dass sein Motorrad auch schwarz ist?", raunte Hermine in Taras Ohr und dann kicherten die Beiden. Aber nicht lange, denn Harry trat zu einem Regal und holte vorsichtig sein Motorrad herunter und es war blau. "Blau?", stießen Hermine und Tara wie aus einem Mund hervor. "Ja, wieso?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

Hermine nahm ihm vorsichtig das Motorrad aus der Hand und betrachtete es genauer. Es war eine Rennmaschine und Hermine fand, dass es genau so gut wie sein Feuerblitz zu Harry passte. "Wow!", stieß sie hervor. "Warte mal ab, wenn du damit fährst, Schatz", sagte Harry. "Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht so zu rasen, würde ich gerne mitfahren", sagte Hermine. "Dann sollten wir dir eine Kombi und einen Helm besorgen". "Für mich auch!", rief Tara begeistert.

Einige Minuten später kehrten sie nach Mallorca zurück. Harry brachte seinen Festumhang und die Motorradsachen in sein Zimmer und ging dann in die Garage, wo er Sirius und Tyrus dabei erwischte, wie sie Tyrus Motorrad verzauberten. "Was treibt ihr denn da?", fragte er, obwohl er es sich denken konnte. "Geht dich gar nichts an", antwortete Sirius. "Dann wandte er sich an Tyrus: "Das war es, nun müssen wir es nur noch testen". "Fliegt aber nicht zu hoch!", gluckste Harry, stellte sein Motorrad auf den Boden und vergrößerte es. "Ich möchte euch bitten, nicht daran herum zu zaubern, während ich mit Hermine und Tara Motorradklamotten besorge", sagte er. Er wollte gerade zu den Beiden treten, als Sirius und Stephi wie aus einem Mund riefen: "Warte mal, wir kommen mit!".

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Sirius nie auch nur einen Helm besessen, geschweige denn richtige Motorradklamotten. Stephi hingegen war seit Jahren nicht mehr mit Tyrus gefahren und war aus ihren Klamotten heraus gewachsen. Also machten sie sich zu fünft auf den Weg, zuerst wollte Sirius zu Gringotts, um sich mit Geld einzudecken. Das brachten sie schnellstens hinter sich, denn einige Reporter wurden auf sie aufmerksam und wollten unbedingt Sirius und Harry interviewen. "Nichts wie weg!", rief Sirius und reichte Harry die Hand, der sofort disapparierte. "Das ist ja furchtbar!", kommentierte Stephi die Flucht vor den aufdringlichen Reportern. "Willkommen in meinem Leben", grinste Harry und fügte hinzu: "In der Haut von denen möchte ich nicht stecken. Die Kobolde finden das gar nicht lustig, wenn Kunden in ihren Räumen belästigt werden". "Ja, das wird die Herrschaften einige Galleonen kosten", gluckste Sirius. Dann blickte er sich um und fragte: "Wo sind wir hier denn eigentlich?". "In meiner Wohnung, von hier aus sind es nur einige Minuten zu Fuß zu dem Laden, in dem ich die Motorradklamotten gekauft habe", erklärte Harry. "Oh oh!", sagte Hermine plötzlich, dann disapparierte sie ohne eine weitere Erklärung. Nach weniger als einer Minute war sie zurück, sie hatte Angus, Tamara und Mira geholt. Die Fledermäuse schauten etwas grimmig, schimpften aber nicht, Hermine hatte sie offenbar gerade noch rechtzeitig abgeholt. Harry küsste sie zärtlich und bedankte sich für die Lebensrettung.

Dann verließen sie Harrys Wohnung und ließen sich von ihm zu dem Geschäft führen. Sirius suchte sich das gleiche Outfit wie Harry aus, auch er hatte eine Vorliebe für schwarz. Auch Hermine und Stephi liebäugelten damit und verschwanden in der Umkleidekabine. Als sie zurück kamen, wurden die Münder ihrer Freunde trocken und ihre Augen leicht glasig. "Gekauft!", kicherte Hermine und Stephi stimmte grinsend zu. "Schaut uns nicht so an, diese Kleidung dient zu unserer Sicherheit und nicht dazu, euch heiß zu machen", sagte Stephi und ließ sich auf Sirius Schoß nieder, um ihn heiß zu küssen.

Auch Tara wollte alles in schwarz, zwar war die Kombi etwas zu groß für sie, aber die konnte man ja schrumpfen. Als es ans Bezahlen ging, bestand Sirius darauf, die Rechnung zu begleichen und trat an die Kasse. Er forderte den Verkäufer auf, sich den Betrag selbst abzuzählen, weil er sich mit Muggelgeld überhaupt nicht auskennen würde. "Muggelgeld", fragte der Verkäufer verblüfft. "Schon gut, er hat einen im Tee", sagte Harry, zählte selbst das Geld ab und reichte es dem Verkäufer. "Geheimhaltung, schon mal was davon gehört?", raunte er Sirius zu, als sie das Geschäft verließen. "Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", gab der grinsend zurück. "Na, dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung", gluckste Harry.

Sie kehrten zum Apparieren nicht in Harry Wohnung zurück, sondern traten in den nächsten Hinterhof. Nach einem prüfenden Blick ringsum reichten sie sich die Hände und disapparierten. Eine ältere Dame, deren Lebensinhalt darin bestand, durch ihre Gardinen hindurch ihre Nachbarn zu bespitzeln, bekam den Schreck ihres Lebens, als sie sah, wie die Fremden, die den Hinterhof betreten hatten, sich an den Händen fassten und verschwanden. Zu gerne hätte sie jemandem davon erzählt, aber sie wusste genau, dass ihr das niemand glauben würde.


End file.
